Naruto's Big Day
by thesaiyanjedi
Summary: For years Naruto Uzumaki has worked and trained to become the next Hokage. Now that dream is becoming a reality and soon the world's greatest hero will have his big day. But little does anyone know that he has a special surprise of his own planned for the woman he loves. NaruSaku. Rated M for eventual lemon.
1. Chapter 1--The Announcement

Hey everybody, thesaiyanjedi here with my latest story idea!

This is something I have had on my mind to do for long time and I guess I never found the courage to go for it until now. Read on and learn about what eventually became the most important day of Naruto Uzumaki's life. NaruSaku forever!

Of course, Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto. Also, this will be my very first M-rated fanfic and for good reason as more chapters come out later on. Reader discretion is advised.

With that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Announcement**

It was a bright and sunshiny morning in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the grass was growing, and the village itself had finally made a full recovery from Pain's attack years before. Not only that, but it was expanding. Plans were underway to help the Hidden Leaf Village grow and expand into something greater than it had ever been before, coinciding with a sudden but promising technological revolution that was picking up steam across the ninja world.

And at the heart of this era of peace was one young man. Naruto Uzumaki, Jōnin of Konaha, son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, third and current jinchūriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, and recognized hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. This young man was the most respected ninja in the village, an ironic and far cry from the life he was forced to live growing up. Back then he was seen as a monster, rejected and shunned by everyone; he was dead last of his graduating class and his often-proclaimed dream of becoming the next Hokage was laughed off as a joke.

...But he worked hard, long and hard to get where he was now (and yeah, admittedly a few surprise revelations of a heritage he never knew about and scoring some very good and capable teachers helped a lot also), and now he was not only a hero, but he had secured a bunch of close friends that he would treasure for life and who would follow him through thick and thin.

Indeed, ever since being promoted to Chūnin, Naruto has been assigned to some of the most important missions of the village. Much to Naruto's pleasure, most of these involved protecting feudal lords and noble maidens from bandits and wanted criminals. When the time came for Jōnin applications to be turned in and the exam to be taken, Naruto submitted his application and was vouched for by nearly everyone. His power level by that point was so high that he faced little trouble in passing the exams, especially since his intense studyng defied everyone's expectations. Naruto's Chūnin career was one of the shortest in the village's history, only about a year, when Kakashi had predicted that it would take him at least two years to become a Jōnin. After that he quickly rose in rank along with his friends to become not only a great ninja, but a great leader. He often lead teams of shinobi, including several on his closest friends, on high-rank missions and negotiated alliances and made peace with many neighboring villages. Suffice to say, his reputation was growing quite impressive.

Among his closest friends was Sakura Haruno, Naruto's longtime crush, former teammate, chief medical ninja throughout the village and now, much to the young man's delight, his loyal girlfriend of over four years. The two of them had to overcome a lot to finally end up together, but now neither one could imagine their life without the other. Their love was the talk of the whole village, not to mention that Sakura was the envy of many of the single women throughout the village. But that did not matter, they were together and in love now and as long as they had each other they could get through anything.

Recently, the two of them had decided to take the next step in their relationship when Sakura chose to move out of her parent's apartment and move into Naruto's house, a lavish three-floor mansion which he had inherited from his parent's. It was so wonderful for them to finally be able to spend their nights together...

...There was only one rule: no sex until marriage. Sakura had made the decision a long time ago that she wanted to save herself for the right man (who she always believed would be their old friend Sasuke Uchiha) and she wanted her wedding night to be special. Unlike most other men, Naruto showed total respect for her decision and he agreed to wait for as long as she needed to until she was ready...She loved him for that.

But today was a special day, a day that no one in the village was prepared for. The Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, had called all Chūnin and Jōnin into a private meeting held in a large meeting hall in the Jōnin Standby Station. There were chairs lined up for all of the guests to sit down in as the summoned all filed in. Naruto and Sakura took seats next to each other and around them sat their closest friends—their former teammate Sai and his fiancé, Sakura's best friend Ino Yamanaka; one of the Hokage's aide's Shikamaru Nara and his girlfriend Temari, recently transferred from Sunagakure; Chōji Akimichi and his fiancé Karui, recently transferred from Kumogakure; Rock Lee and his girlfriend Tenten; Hinata Hyūga and her boyfriend Kiba Inuzuka; and Shino Aburame. Also in attendance was a high-ranking Chūnin named Konohamaru Sarutobi, one of Naruto's oldest supporters and his unofficial first student, along with his two team mates Udon and Moegi. Naruto also noticed his old teacher Iruka Umino was there, as was Sakura's old master Lady Tsunade. Captain Yamato, Kurenai Yūhi, Might Guy, and Anko Mitarashi were there as well.

He also noticed a member of the Anbu was in attendance as well, and man roughly his age named Odaku. Naruto had worked with him once or twice in the last couple of years, he seemed like an okay guy, and a very skilled ninja. The village elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, were also in attendance. They were sitting on the far left of a makeshift stage set up before the seated crowd. Along with them was a third person, a recently appointed elder named Uragi Rimonō, having returned four years ago from a journey of enlightenment and filling in a position once occupied by the treacherous and now deceased Danzō Shimura.

"Hey Sai," Naruto spoke up to his old friend, "do you have any idea what the heck's going on?"

"Sorry Naruto, I do not."

"Just be patient," Sakura urged her boyfriend, "I'm sure that whatever Kakashi-sensei has to tell all of us it must be important."

"I guess," Naruto replied. "I just wish whatever sensei had to say he'd get it over with so I could get back to training."

"As if somebody as strong as you has any reason to rush back for any more training," Shikamaru commented rudely, earning him an elbowing from Temari. "Ow!"

"What have I been trying to teach you about manners?" she asked sternly.

"Gomen...what a drag."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the couple, nor could she help taking notice of how close some of their other friends were at the moment. Ino was clearly trying to play some flirty game with her fiancé's feet that she was hoping no one else would notice. Chōji has his arm around Karui as she just sat back and smiled at him. Kiba hand his arm around Hinata as she leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder with her eyes closed.

She took this as a cue to take hold of Naruto's hand, catching the blonde's attention. She smiled at him and he back at her as he quickly pecked her on the forehead, knowing full well how much she loved that.

Mere seconds after giving his girlfriend that kiss, Naruto noticed Shizune, the Hokage's personal assistant, come out on stage and address the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for attending this meeting. I'm sure many of you are wondering what this is all about and I am here to assure you that you will all be getting those answers shortly. Please be patient as the Hokage will be here shortly. Thank you."

Naruto noticed Shizune looking directly at him and smiling for a couple of seconds before she walked offstage. He thought it was...weird.

Sakura took notice of it too. 'What the hell? Was Shizune just _flirting_ with Naruto?!' She shook her head free of her own thoughts; there was no way that was true. Still, that look was clearly aimed at her boyfriend...something was going on.

About ten minutes later, Shizune came back out again and addressed the crowd for a second time. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much again for your patience. I now present to you Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage."

The woman took a seat on stage as the masked man with the silver hair, the son of the fabled White Fang of the Leaf, walked up to the podium on stage, wearing his full Hokage robes and hat. He received a standing ovation as he came on stage until he signaled everyone to be seated before he began speaking:

"Thank you all for coming. I promise you all that this won't take long...As you all know, I have fought and trained to defend this village my entire life. My father's reputation put quite an expectation on me and I have worked to live up to that reputation. My teacher, Minato-sensei, or the Fourth Hokage as most of you know him, trained me and my team to be the best we can be, and then to go beyond those limits to become something more. He taught me how important teamwork is and that those who turn their backs on their own team are worse than trash. I have tried to pass that lesson onto the next generation through my own students, whom I am pleased to see have now grown into a couple of very strong and independent young ninjas."

He stopped just long enough to look towards Naruto and Sakura and smiled beneath his mask as they each had a prideful blush at their sensei's praise.

Kakashi turned back to the crowd. "I have seen and been through much in my life. These last five years as the leader of this village being included. But as time moved on I have come to realize something, something I'm sure all of us have come to recognize too. Time isn't stopping for any of us. As one generation reaches the end of it's years so another must also rise to succeed it. I think we can all agree that the new generation of young men and women among us now will do well in serving and protecting this village in the very near future."

Naruto and the rest of the crowd were starting to get suspicious about where Kakashi was going with this as there was only a brief pause before he continued. "Therefore, I would like to take this opportunity to announce that within a year from now...I will resign my post as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

The entire room reacted in shock at what Kakashi had just said. It could not be true. He had only been in the job for four years, he had so much left to live for. Why was he announcing this now?!

Naruto and Sakura were especially shocked, each looking to the other in concern.

Kakashi raised his hand up to calm the room down as he continued to speak. "Silence! I realize that none of you were expecting to hear this. But I have been giving this decision a lot of thought for some time now. These last five years have been long for me and I'm growing tired. I need a rest. More importantly, I've never seen myself as truly being the right fit for this job anyway, more like a placeholder until someone else comes of age to take my place...Which brings to my second reason for calling all of you here today."

At that everyone there snapped to attention, Naruto especially. He was listening to everything Kakashi had to say in fascination.

The former Copy Ninja continued, "Even though I still have about a year left until I retire, I have already made my decision who I will choose to be my replacement. Really, it was not a difficult decision in the least bit. This person has overcome obstacles all his life, worked to prove himself since he was a boy, overcome persecution and grief and loss that some of us can only begin to understand. This person has risen from nothing and become something truly special, a symbol for an entire generation. He is my student, my teammate, and my friend."

The old ninja smirked to himself before he looked directly at a certain someone sitting in the front row. "It is my pleasure to announce Naruto Uzumaki as the soon to be Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure."

Time stood still for the young Jōnin. He was in a trance. There was no way that all of this was happening! He had imagined this moment his whole life and now—No! No, it had to be a dream! It _had_ to be!

...Or so he thought until his girlfriend yelled his name in joy and literally shook him out of his shock. He regained his senses to see the love of his life with a massive smile on her face. She looked so beautiful, so happy, and she could not stop congratulating him.

His senses broadened as he took in the atmosphere around him. Everybody in the room was up in arms, cheering his name and giving him a round of applause. Some of them, like Iruka, Hinata and Lee, even had tears of happiness in their eyes.

But what he did _not_ notice was that two people appeared far more reserved in their excitement. Odaku was applauding but much more softly, as if he really didn't mean it. He made a glance to Uragi who was sitting on stage. No words were exchanged, merely a nod in understanding...

The young man looked up to his old teacher, as if he were desperate to know that this was real and not just another dream. As if he had read his student's mind, Kakashi nodded his head to answer his unspoken question.

That was just what he needed. This wasn't another dream, it was for real! The moment he had waited and trained for his whole life had **finally** come!

With what might have been the biggest smile of his life, he leaped into the air with his fist held high and proclaimed "YES!" at the top of his lungs.

Naruto looked back at Sakura and without giving her any warning wrapped his arms around her and claimed her lips with his own. The young woman was initially caught off guard but she quickly returned the kiss with equal passion. She was just as excited as he was and wanted to share this moment with him. She sneaked her tongue into his mouth, wrestling with his own, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in their moment together. They each ran their hands over each other's bodies almost daring each other to touch each other in intimate places.

They only broke up the passionate kiss when it became too difficult to breathe and it was only then that they became aware of some of the hooting and cheering that they were receiving. Ino, Kiba and Konohamaru were making perverted noises in the background and shouting thinks like "Way to go!" or "Get a room you two!" They both blushed in shyness after that.

As the noise continued in the background, Naruto looked his woman straight in her emerald eyes. "I love you Sakura."

The young pinkette nearly choked up as she looked her man straight in his sapphire eyes. "I love you too Naruto."

They leaned in for one more kiss, this one slow and romantic. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but it said everything that needed to be said as the two lovers broke apart and smiled at one another...

"Naruto!" Hinata called out as she literally ran up to her former crush and gave him a hug...a very brief hug when she realized what she had done and was quick to break apart.

"G-Gomen Naruto! Gomen Sakura! I didn't...I mean, I was just—"

Naruto shook his head, "Its okay Hinata, thank you."

Kiba looked at the scene with a twinge of jealously. Yes, he knew that she was a just a little excited that Naruto had finally achieved his dream (and yeah, that meant that his own secret dream of becoming Hokage wouldn't come to pass), but as her boyfriend he couldn't help himself despite knowing better.

So, he quickly grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, and like an animal he claimed her lips. Rather than get angry with him, Hinata quickly relaxed into the kiss.

Figuring that it was best to leave to two of them alone, Sakura dragged Naruto with her so he could receive congratulations from the rest of their friends. He shook hands with all of the guys (plus Karui) and accepted hugs from Ino, Tenten and Temari...plus another awkward and overly enthusiastic hug from Lee that he was caught off guard by.

"Congratulations Naruto! I very proud of you."

Naruto turned to the source of the voice and his face lit up. "Iruka-sensei!"

The older man stood before the young man that had been his favorite student. "I never doubted that you were meant for great things Naruto. And now look at you, the soon-to-be Seventh Hokage of this village! And as far as I'm concerned you deserve all of it."

The young man was taken in awe, "You really think so?"

"Absolutely!" He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "You've worked for and waited your whole life for this moment, enjoy it and be proud of yourself Naruto. I sure am!"

The jinchūriki couldn't help the tears that fell down his face as he embraced his old teacher and the closest thing his child self ever had to a father in a tight hug. Iruka returned it with no shame.

When they broke apart, he was quickly brought into another bone crushing hug as Tsunade grabbed a hold of him, momentarily loosing control of her superhuman strength as she smothered his face into her massive cleavage.

"Baa-chan! Air!"

She let go of him as he caught his breath. "Sorry about that kid. I just...well, I'm so proud of you is all!"

Naruto smiled sweetly. "Arigato, Baa—I mean, Lady Tsunade."

The old woman smiled sweetly as a few trace tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She placed her own hand on the blonde's shoulder. "And I know Jiraiya would be proud of you too."

He didn't say anything but smiled at that statement. His parents, Jiraiya, Neji, Sasuke...he wished they could have been here to see this.

He felt another hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sakura offering up her encouragement, able to tell just what was on her boyfriend's mind. He smiled back at her and she pointed him to the stage where Kakashi was still standing up there waving at him to come up on stage.

Getting the message, he started walking to the stage as his friends all applauded him. He got up there and was first greeted by Shizune who congratulated him with a hug, the kind that a big sister would give her little brother. He then shook hands with each of the three elders; Homura and Koharu accepted the handshake but each of them still had stern looks on their faces...Naruto got a feeling that these two might be a problem for him later in life.

Lastly, he shook Uragi's hand, who was much more supportive and seemed more genuinely pleased with the young man...although Naruto did notice that the elder was gripping his hand unusually tight. When he let go, he turned towards Kakashi, totally missing the sudden cold stare the older man was giving him and that the hand he had just shook had now clenched itself into a fist at his side.

Making it to Kakashi, Naruto enthusiastically shook hands with his old sensei...and then he couldn't resist embracing him in a hug, his masculinity be damned by this point. "Arigato sensei."

"You're welcome kid." As the two men broke the hug, Kakashi whispered something into his ear. "I know you've waited a long time for this, and I want you to enjoy this day. But starting tomorrow, unless I need to assign you to a mission, you are going to be spending time with me as I train you in special Hokage duty procedures. Trust me kid, there are _a lot_ of forms and paperwork you'll need to memorize!"

Naruto gulped and sweat dropped upon hearing that. It _definitely_ didn't sound like fun. But it would have to wait as all of his friends and teachers were clamoring for some sort of speech. So, with a bit of reluctance, he walked up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Umm, ladies and gentleman, I..." He took in a deep sigh as he continued. "...I don't exactly have a speech prepared but...Look! This day, this moment...this is what I've been waiting for my whole life! And now that its here I'm still convincing myself that all of it is real and not just some crazy dream. When I was a kid everybody hated me. I was lost, alone confused...But I made a promise to myself that I would _never_ let that get to me! I made a promise that one day I would be Hokage and _earn_ everyone's respect. I had to work hard to get there, to get _here_ , now, in front of you all. I made a lot of friends along the way too, and I owe all of you so much! Without all of you, I'd never be here in front of you now. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Sai, Hinata, all of you! And of course, a big, _huge_ thank you to my beloved Sakura." He looked in the girlfriend's direction, "I love you babe." She blew him a kiss in response.

Then the tone of Naruto's voiced changed, "...I also want to say thank you to a few people who aren't here...My dad, my mom, the Third, Pervy Sage, Neji..." He briefly chuckled to himself, "..and yeah, even you Sasuke, wherever you are right now."

He took a deep sigh, deciding to get right to the point. "I don't know if I _have_ the words to describe how I'm feeling right now. So instead, I'll just say this: This is an honor I will not take for granted. I give my word that I will train and work hard to uphold the title of Hokage and protect this village with my very life. I..." He looked out to his audience, "...I love you all, this village...I love all so much, and when the time comes for me to take over I pledge to defend Konoha with all of my strength and to never go back on my word to make it a better place! _Believe it!_ "

With that, everybody broke out into applause, even Uragi and Odaku, though they were clapping their hands very weakly...

Shaking hands with Kakashi one more time, Naruto walked off stage and up to his girlfriend. He spun her around in the air in his excitement and she was no less happy herself. When he put her down she claimed his lips in another kiss, which he accepted.

Breaking apart, she smiled at him as she rubbed his whiskered cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

He in turn rubbed her cheek with his bandaged hand. "Arigato Sakura...Sweetie, when we get home, I want you to take a shower, get cleaned up and put on the fanciest dress you've got!"

"What? Why?"

"Because you and I are going out to celebrate tonight!"

She smiled, "I suppose I can't blame you for wanting to treat yourself to Ichiraku's tonight, but we really don't need to dress up just for—"

"No you don't understand. Do you remember the first time I took you out for Valentine's Day?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock; he couldn't possibly mean... "Naruto...are we...?"

"That's right sweetie, your man wants to take you out to dinner at Hashirama's tonight. What do you say?!"

Getting over her shock, Sakura put on a suggestive smirk as she trailed her finger along his jacket-covered chest. "I'd say its a date...Hokage-sama."

* * *

There you have it! The first chapter of "Naruto's Big Day."

I hope I did a god enough job of capturing all the raw emotions Naruto would have to been feeling as he receives the news he has been waiting to hear his entire life.

Some of my followers and readers of my other stories likely also noticed the presence of two characters from my other story, "Shinachiku's First Adventure." That's called universe building baby!

In speaking of my other stories, the ending of this chapter was a call back to a one shot I did called "Our First Valentine's Day." Some of you might have read that one, and if you haven't, please do me a big favor and give it a look, as well as my other works as well.

Well, I hope you enjoyed that and I hoped I've got you hooked for the lemon that is coming later. Until next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2--Relieving the Pressure

What's up guys, thesaiyanjedi is back again with the second chapter of "Naruto's Big Day!"

Okay, before I cut you all loose and let you read the chapter, a word of caution! This chapter marks my first time writing full-on lemony material (no it is still not _the_ lemon scene yet), and as such I am not sure if I did it poorly or if I went too far with it...Actually, there are two of these scenes in this chapter. This story is my first M rated fanfic and it is for good reason as you will see. I don't want to sound like a prude, but I am probably just being overly PC for my first time (no pun intended). Once again, reader discretion is advised.

So, with that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Relieving the Pressure**

After Kakashi made his announcement and everybody finished congratulating Naruto they all parted ways. Naruto was asked by some of the guys to go get a drink, but the blonde politely turned them down, promising they'd have their guy's night out some other time.

No, he wanted to celebrated tonight with his girl, plain and simple.

After making it home (which he only did after having to sign an endless number of autographs and absorbing no shortage of flirtatious gestures from other women, which goes to show how fast news can spread around this village), the young man quickly went upstairs to the top floor to take a shower. First shaving his face to make sure he didn't have any stubble, his stripped down to his boxers and turned the water on. After testing it to make sure it was just the right temperature, he removed his last piece of clothing and got in.

Naruto started washing his body just like he usually would, but soon enough his mind started drifting to the night he was about to share with his girlfriend. God he loved her so much! He wanted this night to be just as wonderful as last time, she deserved nothing less.

As he washed himself his mind kept thinking about his lover. He remembered all the times they spent together making out, all the private times they shared in the pool and the hot tub, and he especially remembered how smoking hot her body looked whenever he got to see her in that bikini of hers...Those long legs, those lovely arms, that pretty face, those perky breasts, that amazing ass. How he longed to see her entire body exposed to him in all her glory...

Unfortunately, as he was thinking about this he just so happened to be washing the most impressionable limb on his body. Memories of his girlfriend's lips on his own, his hands touching her skin, and his innermost fantasies came to his mind as he unconsciously messaged his growing penis with the palm of his hand.

"Agh!" Naruto groans out loud as he stroked himself. Images of Sakura and him in the shower together filled his brain as he worked himself like a machine. He daydreamed that it was her own hand touching him instead of his own, her delicate hand stroking his cock and sending shivers of pleasure clear down his spine. After this she stuck his cock inside her mouth, her warmth surrounding him as she took him balls deep into her mouth.

"Oooooohhhh! Oooh Sakura!" Naruto moved his hand faster and faster, stroking himself over and over for he didn't even know how long! The longer he went on, the more and more rough he got with himself.

Then the image changed, Naruto could now see his girlfriend's mouth replaced by her own perfect breasts. He always knew that Sakura's breasts were smaller than some of the other women he'd met, but that never mattered to him because their low C-cup size was absolutely perfect on her. The blonde's mind raced as he kept stroking his cock, imagining it being sandwiched in between Sakura's soft and beautiful mounds as she moved them up and down his length.

"Oh fuck yeah! Oh Sakura keep going! Oh God!"

After indulging himself in that fantasy for a few minutes, his imagination took over yet again as he daydreamed about his ultimate male desire. He stroked his rod up and down daydreaming he was going in and out of Sakura's pussy. She had her hands flat against the tile as he took her from behind, his hands massaging her voluptuous ass before groping both of her breasts. It felt indescribably warm and tight around his cock that he was fighting, struggling with all the male stamina he had to hold back his release. Sakura's loud moaning as he plowed her wasn't making it any easier.

"Oh Sakura! Oh God! Its so good! Oh fuck!"

Eventually, however, the young ninja could take no more and with a mighty roar that echoed through the bathroom, he came, _hard!_ His semen erupted out of his penis like a geyser and ropes of it sprayed all over the tile walls of the shower.

After finally coming to and catching his breath, which required him to place his hand on the tile to maintain his balance, Naruto came back to reality and suddenly realized what it was he had just done.

He felt somewhat ashamed of himself, but he could not deny the pleasure of it either. The truth was, after four years of dating and now the two of them living together, his hormones were getting harder and harder to keep in check. Naruto had made her a promise that he would wait until she herself felt she was ready to take that step, and he had every intention of fulfilling that wish. But he was still only human and he had needs like everyone else.

He used the water from the shower to rinse off the tile walls to clear away the evidence of his private moment...The last thing he wanted was for Sakura to notice it when she got home to get cleaned up for tonight.

After finishing washing off the rest of his body, he turned off the shower and dried himself off. Tying a towel around his waist, he washed his hands and started combing his now shorter length blonde hair. After applying some deodorant and cologne, he walked back into his bedroom, went through his closest, and started picking out his outfit for his date tonight...

* * *

Sakura was on cloud nine as she walked home from the hospital. She got to be there to see her boyfriend receive the news he had been waiting, _dreaming_ of hearing his entire life and she could not have been more proud of him! And so, to celebrate the occasion, he was taking her out to the fanciest restaurant in the village! They had eaten at Hashirama's once before, it was their first Valentine's Day date, but for them to all of a sudden go there again tonight, well she never would have seen that coming.

Naruto might be an idiot, but he never cut any corners when it came to making her happy, and she loved that about him. And yet, she wished that one day they could take their relationship to the next level...

'No Sakura!' she told herself. 'You promised yourself a long time ago that you would save yourself for your wedding night...'

Letting those thought go, she eventually made it to her and Naruto's house and let herself inside.

"Naruto! Are you home sweetie?"

She could hear the rumblings of a pair of feet rushing down the stairs as her boyfriend came from the hall and to the front door. "Hey Sakura, welcome home!"

Sakura found herself taking in the image of the man before her. He was wearing a black silk suit and tie and some fancy black dress shoes. He had a clean white dress shirt underneath and a pair of cuff links on his sleeves. His hair was nicely combed and she could smell cologne on him. Her man looked good enough to eat...

Naruto put on a smug smirk at his girlfriend's reaction, particularly the line of drool that was running down her mouth. He was reminded of a song he heard on the radio at Ichiraku's once that summed it up pretty well...

 _Clean shirt, new shoes  
And I don't know where I am goin' to  
Silk suit, black tie  
I don't need a reason why_

 _They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man_

 _Gold watch, diamond ring  
I ain't missin' not a single thing  
And cufflinks, stick pin  
When I step out I'm gonna do you in_

 _They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man_

 _Top coat, top hat  
Well I don't worry 'cause my wallet's fat  
Black shades, white gloves  
Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love_

 _They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man_

As fun as it was to leave the young woman to her thoughts, Naruto's better sense got the best of him and he spoke up. "Umm, Sakura, you're drooling."

The young woman was instantly snapped out of her fantasy and wiped her mouth in embarrassment. "Don't stare at me doofus!"

Naruto raised his hands in mock apology, knowing that she was just overreacting. "Gomen! Gomen! I was just teasing."

Sakura finished wiping her mouth and recomposed herself, "Jerk." She then took another look at him, this time with a clearer head, and put her hand up against him. "Still, you do look really handsome."

"Thanks babe." He kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms behind his head. After a five-second make out session, they broke apart and he spoke again. "I got us a reservation in about two hours, so you'd better hurry and get ready if we want to beat the crowd."

Not saying another word, she hastily ran upstairs to the third floor and got in the bathroom, Naruto watching her until she was out of his sight. He then went into the living room and took a seat on one of the chairs.

Once inside the bathroom, Sakura turned the warm water on and when it was ready she stripped down to her underwear. Looking in the mirror, she removed her bra and then her panties. She caught a look at her twenty-one year old body in the mirror's reflection, fully exposed in all its feminine glory. She even posed for herself in pride, 'Better than my blonde doofus deserves.' Her moment of narcissism over with, she then got in the shower to begin washing up.

She lathered herself in soap while humming a melody to herself, as well an shampooing her hair. She was thinking about tonight, about this morning, and most of all about _him_.

She washed her arms, her legs, her thighs, all while her mind drifted to an image she had seen at least a dozen times since they were children but only now had finally learned to really appreciate: Naruto with his shirt off.

She remembered coming to visit him one time, before she moved in with him, and could not find him anywhere on the ground floor. After calling out to him and hearing no response, she headed up to the second floor where she heard grunts and other sounds. Listening closely she determined they were coming from the dojo. Opening the door slightly her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a shirtless Naruto hard at work with personal training. He was practicing karate chops and hitting pressure points on practice dummies, boxing and kickboxing on a large punching bag, and basic sit ups and push ups just to name a few of his activities.

Her eyes found themselves glued to her boyfriend's amazing physique. His chest was rock hard and he had a six pack of abs. His muscles contracted every time he moved his arms. No he wasn't overly monstrous like a body builder, but as far as she was concerned Naruto had the body of a god! And right now, the upper half of that body was fully on display for her and was drenched in his own sweat...

Sakura moaned softly to herself as she recalled that memory. At the moment she was lathering soap onto her own breasts, and before long her inner self was taking an influence over her as she fantasized that it was _his_ hands touching her instead. His rough, calloused hands gently, passionately massaging her right breast as he played with her left nipple, which was now erect from her own ministrations. She could see him taking her nipple into his mouth the way an infant feeds on it's mother, only to eventually switch over and massage her left breast as he sucked on her right nipple.

"Aaaahhhh! Ohhhh yeah! Oh Naruto please! Touch me!"

Her mind drifted to a familiar fantasy of hers, of the two of them on their honeymoon together, alone, completely naked in the shower. He would kiss her roughly and passionately as he ran his hands all over her body, and she would hold and tight grip on his own as he did this to her. He would proceed to lay a trail of kisses over every inch of her body, from her neck down her back to stomach, all the while the water from the showerhead raining down on them and running off of their naked bodies as if they were bathing under a waterfall.

She continued washing herself all over until she made contact with her most intimate part. Gasping at the initial contact, her treacherous imagination took her over again as she daydreamed of the soon-to-be Hokage rubbing her vagina with his fingers, his so-called 'training' with Jiraiya serving him well.

"Aaaaaagggggghhhhhh! FUCK!"

The fantasy kept growing hotter and hotter, and the movements of her hand faster and faster. She imagined herself being pleasured not by a man so much as a wild animal, as if the Nine-Tails sealed within the love of her life was taking over and showing her pleasure that was more intense than anything she could have ever imagined before.

She inserted a finger into her pussy, gasping in arousal as she did so. Rubbing the digit in and out of herself, she inserted another, and then a third, her imagination pretending it to be Naruto's masterful tongue making love to her.

"Oh God! Naruto! It's amazing! Don't stop! Eat me! Eat me more! Love me! Please!"

There was no stopping herself now, she was way too far gone. Leaning forward she braced herself with her outstretched left hand flat against the wet tile wall, all the while standing up on her toes as she moved her right fingers in and out of her now soaking wet pussy.

Only now it wasn't his tongue she was thinking about but rather his glorious rock hard penis. He was standing behind her and taking her at his own desired speed, his hands cupping and massaging her ass all the while. In and out he moved on her again and again, and the more she imagined it the closer and closer she got to her much needed release.

"Oh yeah! Fuck yeah! Fuck me Naruto! Take me! Make love to me! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

After another fifteen seconds of this sweet self-torture, the pink haired woman finally felt her inner muscles squeeze and contract around her own fingers. Pumping in and out of herself as hard as she could, she came hard, _really_ hard, releasing her own vaginal fluids all over her hand.

"Naruto! I'm coming!"

The powerful orgasm lasted for she didn't even know how long and she fantasized her boyfriend's cock bringing her to this incredible feeling of pleasure, himself letting loose with rope after rope of his own semen inside her womb...

...But then, finally, the fantasy was over, and Sakura was left in the shower, the water now feeling a lot cooler all off a sudden, with the harsh realization of what she had just done.

To say she felt embarrassed was an understatement. Did she regret it? ...Nor necessarily, it felt amazing after all, but she was terrified that she had been so loud that Naruto might have heard her, whether he was still downstairs or not! She almost cried to herself in humiliation! A woman needed to be in control of her hormones when around men, and if either Naruto or, heaven forbid, Ino ever found out that she had masturbated to Naruto while using his shower she'd never live it down!

She supposed that she had herself to blame for it also. As much as she wanted to save herself for marriage, being with Naruto and all the temptation that came with it was starting to take a toll on her. Maybe experiencing such a huge orgasm was just what she needed after all...?

After taking a deep breath and getting herself back into focus, she finished cleaning herself off, dried off and got out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her body, she washed her hands and then started doing her hair. After what felt like the proper amount of time needed to get it right, she put on some perfume and then started applying her makeup. This was a very big and very special day for him and she wanted to look her best for him tonight.

After all of her makeup was done, she went to her and Naruto's bedroom and opened up their closet. Looking inside, she found just the dress she planned on wearing tonight and laid it out on the bed. After that, she cast her towel aside and walked nude to her dresser and open up her underwear drawer, digging around for the right undergarments to wear tonight.

After looking for a few seconds, she spotted something in her drawer that made her stop. Maybe it was of how special this night was for him, maybe she was still feeling turned on from what happened in the shower, or maybe it was just because of how much she loved him... Whatever the reason, a devilish smirk appeared on her face as she pulled out an extra special something she had been saving for a special occasion...

* * *

After she was finally ready to go she headed downstairs to the first floor to look for her man. "Naruto? Sweetie, where are you?"

It was then that she could hear what sounded like... _snoring?_ She tracked the noise to be coming from the living room and when she looked inside she was treated to the image of her boyfriend all dressed up and passed out in a big comfy chair, his mouth open and snoring as a bit of drool hung out of his mouth.

In the past Sakura would most likely have berated him for such a display, and even now she likely would have done so. But something about it this time seemed, dare she say it... _adorable._ She smiled sweetly as she chuckled lightly to herself at the sight of Naruto drifted off into dreamland in his formal wear.

It was then that something else occurred to her. 'Wait a minute...if he's been asleep this whole time...then maybe that means he didn't hear me while I was in the shower? **CHA!** Thank you God! My dignity is saved!'

...Oh, if she had any idea what the young man himself had been up to while he himself was preparing for tonight...

As much as it hurt her to have to ruin this moment, they both needed to get going if they were going to make it in time for their date. So, with great care, she crept up to Naruto's chair and gently shook his shoulder. "Naruto? ...Sweetie wake up. Please baby?"

After a bit more shaking, the blonde eventually woke up in a daze as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh hey baby. Was I asleep?"

"Yep. I didn't want to wake you but we need to get going if we want to make it to Hashirama's."

"R-Right, sorry about that. I don't know why I—"

The young man had to stop himself as he looked up and laid eyes on the image of pure beauty that was before him. Sakura had done her hair even nicer than usual, making it look elegant and formal for its shoulder length. She was wearing light eye liner and blush to accentuate her natural beauty, topped off with luscious red lipstick. The centerpiece of her look was her lovely Strength of a Hundred Seal adorning her charming forehead.

Beyond her face, she wore a form fitting red dress with a slit that went up the left side, long enough for her to show off some leg if she were in the mood. The dress was similar to one that she wore to their last date at Hashirama's, but this new one was longer and slimmer, meant for young adult women instead of teenage girls. Wearing it, it made her feel strong, confident and sexy, hence why she bought it. It hugged her body in all the right places and poor Naruto needed to keep him brain in check to prevent his third leg from getting aroused for the second time today. She also wore a silver necklace that her mother got her for her birthday one year, a pair of gold bracelets, reddish brown high heel shoes, and...

'No way...she's actually wearing those tonight?!'

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of her ears. She was wearing a pair of golden earrings with emerald gems inside them of a similar shade as her eyes. He had got them for her for Valentine's Day four year's ago...Fitting, since that was also the last time he took her out to Hashirama's.

Sakura smiled seductively, knowing full well the effect her state of dress was having on him. If he only knew about the matching black lace push up bra and thong she was wearing under her dress...

"Y-You're beautiful," that was the only response Naruto could come up with as he marveled at her beauty.

Sakura blushed despite her makeup, "Arigato Naruto."

She leaned in and claimed his lips in a loving and passionate kiss. He closed his eyes accepting it just as she did, and he cupped her cheek with his hand.

Upon breaking apart, Naruto stood up and straightened out his suit and readjusted his tie. He then went back upstairs to grab his keys and his wallet and came back down where Sakura was already waiting for him at the front door.

Opening it so the two of them may enter their lush front yard, Naruto locked the door and offered his arm to his woman.

"Ready to go m'lady?" he asked in a dorky yet romantic manner.

She giggled and took his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder and playing along. "Ready when you are my Lord."

With that, the two lovers strolled down the brick pathway to the front gate, locked it, and headed out for dinner.

* * *

Whoa! There you have the second chapter! I hope those two sort of lemon scenes (alright I'll just come out and say it, they were duel masturbation scenes) did their job and hopefully didn't turn any of you against me. We'll be getting to their dinner date next time, and then we'll see how the rest of it goes.

I will say upfront that their will most assuredly be some sort of timeskip in this story as the title "Naruto's Big Day" is in reference to the day he actually becomes Hokage, not the day he is announced as Kakashi's successor.

Once again I made use of another song in this chapter, "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top. It was a funny idea I came up with on the spot to go with Sakura's surprise at seeing her boyfriend, our favorite knuckleheaded ninja, all dressed up in a suit. I kind of had a more formal version of Naruto's suit from the fifth ending of Shippuden, "Sunao no Niji" by Surface, when I wrote it. For those of you who don't remember, that was the ending that featured color coded images of five of the Naruto boys (Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara and Naruto) in slick black suits (except for Gaara who was in white). I think it is one of the more understated endings to Shippuden, but I also suspect a lot of female Naruto fans might have really liked that one. LOL!

I guess that's all I've got for now. I hope you got some enjoyment out of that...in some form or another. Until next time, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3--Dinnertime Romance

What's up everybody, thesaiyanjedi is back again with the next chapter of "Naruto's Big Day!"

Thanks for the feedback from last chapter, and I hope this one entertains you and wets your appetite for more.

With that said, let's get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Dinnertime Romance**

It was a bit of a walk through the village to where the restaurant was but Sakura was enjoying the entire trip. Her arm was interlocked with his and her head was on his shoulder for most of the time, so had she not been walking than she might have gotten cozy enough to fall asleep in such a position.

Naruto could only grin at her, she looked so beautiful tonight. The best part was that she was _his_ , his and no one else's!

After taking their time and enjoying their stroll down the brightly lit streets of the village, the two lovers eventually made it to Hashirama's. It brought them both back to their first date here four years ago, they had such a great time that night and the food was _incredible!_ Naruto had no intention of having her experience anything less than that same experience again.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember," Sakura said in wonder.

"Yeah it sure is...Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't talking about the restaurant."

Sakura punched him lightly in the arm. "That was just plain cheesy."

"Yeah, but you like cheesy don't you?"

Sakura smiled, "Yeah." After pecking him lightly on the cheek, they approached the front door to the restaurant and they noticed a slight problem.

"It's such a long line tonight," Sakura noted.

"Yeah, I guess I should have seen that coming."

The pinkette looked to her boyfriend sternly, "You did remember to make us a reservation ahead of time, _right?!_ "

"Y-Yeah, of course I did! I told you so when you got home."

She relaxed her composure; even after four years of dating she still loved to tease him sometimes just to get a rise out of her blonde doofus. Still... "You don't suppose they might give up our table to make room for all of these people do you?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Like hell they will! Come on!"

The couple, still interlocking arms, approached the back of the line to get into the restaurant. As they approached some of the other guests for the evening took notice of who they were and several of them freaked out.

"Oh my God! It's you!"

"Its him! The next Hokage! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Oh wow! Lady Sakura! She's so awesome and pretty!"

"Are you two on a date? Wow! How romantic!"

"Naruto, Sakura, do you have a statement you'd like to make for the village paper regarding Lord's Sixth's decision this morning?!"

The two of them merely took their sudden paparazzi in stride, smiling and greeting their fans and answering what questions they felt like answering. Although, the occasional camera flashes were getting kind of annoying.

After half an hour of waiting to be serviced, the couple finally made it to the front of the line where the maitre d greeted them both. "Ah! Welcome Master Naruto and Lady Sakura to Hashirama's. How may I be of service this evening?"

The young man could not help but raise an eyebrow. " _Master_ Naruto? That's a new one."

Sakura, meanwhile, smirked in satisfaction. " _Lady Sakura_...I like it when they call me that."

Naruto figured that he might as well get to the point. "We had a reservation for two."

"Ah yes sir, I do see your names on the list for tonight. Thank you for choosing to dine with us this evening, and may I say, congratulations on your appointment today sir!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in mild embarrassment. "Arigato."

The maitre d called a waiter over to get the couple seated and, grabbing a couple of menus, the waiter led them through the lavish restaurant to their table near the center off the dining room, one that offered a splendid view of the decor and of the band set up on a miniature stage at the front of the room.

Several of the other patrons took notice of the two of them and started whispering to themselves about how exciting it was that they were here tonight, the news of Naruto's pending Hokage appointment already the talk of the entire village.

Some of the men in the crowd couldn't help but turn their heads when they saw how beautiful Sakura looked tonight, some of the more daring (or foolish) going so far as to make suggestive growling and cattle calls under their breaths...However, those men were quick to take back their actions when the got a death glare from the future kage. And since Naruto also happened to be a high-ranking Jōnin, the son of the Fourth Hokage, a war hero, and the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, hitting on his woman was probably not a good idea!

Similarly, a number of the women in the crowd that night took notice of the handsome young Hokage-to-be that was now in their midst. For a boy who was once ridiculed as a monster by everyone around him, the blonde had grown into quite a handsome young man, especially in that fine suit he was wearing...But those women had to quickly advert their eyes when they got an angry glare from his infamous firecracker of a girlfriend.

After taking their seats the waiter handed them their menus and took their orders for refreshments tonight. The both decided to order champagne since it had been such a special day. The waiter congratulated them one more time and left to get their drinks.

"Just like old times isn't it?" Naruto asked her from across the table.

"It sure is," Sakura replied with stars in her eyes. "I can still remember how romantic it was the last time we came here...hard to believe that was four years ago."

"I guess time flies when you're in love."

Sakura blushed and smiled at what her boyfriend just said. She then heard a commotion as some of the other patrons had turned their attention to the stage.

"Looks like the band's getting ready to play something."

Sakura suddenly thought back to their date four years ago and her eye's widened. "Naruto, did you...?"

The blonde smiled sweetly, "I wanted to make this night as perfect for you as possible Sakura."

She smiled at him and reached across the table to take his hand. "Just being here with you is perfect enough."

As the two of them got lost in each other's eyes, the band's lead singer turned on his microphone and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all very much for joining us tonight at Hashirama's. We all hope you're having a wonderful time this evening and enjoying the food. Before we begin tonight's performance, I'd just like the take this opportunity to point out that we have two very special guests dining with us tonight: Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

The rest of the dining room broke out into applause directed at the young couple, who accepted their attention in flattery.

"For those of you who don't know," the lead singer went on, "Mr. Uzumaki here has this morning been named the soon-to-be Seventh Hokage of our village following Lord Sixth's retirement."

The room broke out into thunderous applause once again and Naruto couldn't help but suck up some of the attention with a trace of ego. Sakura decided to just let him enjoy himself; he'd worked his whole life for this so why ruin his moment?

"So," the lead singer began again, "in honor of our future leader's promotion, we've been given a handful of requests tonight for him and his lovely lady. We all hope you enjoy."

There was a softer applause as the band got ready to play whatever songs the crowd was going to hear. Sakura took Naruto's hand once again, showing how touched she really was that he was willing to go through so much to make her happy. She smiled sweetly at him and he back at her. Soon, the band began to play:

 _I can't stop this feeling deep inside of me_ _  
_ _Girl, you just don't realize what you do to me_ _  
_ _When you hold me in your arms so tight_ _  
_ _You let me know everything's all right, aha, hah_

 _I'm hooked on a feeling  
_ _I'm high on believing  
_ _That you're in love with me_

 _Lips as sweet as candy  
_ _Their_ _taste stays on my mind  
_ _Girl, you keep me thirsty  
_ _For another cup of wine_

 _I got it bad for you girl but I don't need a cure  
_ _I'll just stay addicted, if I can endure  
_ _All the good love when we're all alone  
_ _Keep it up girl, yeah, you turn me on_

 _I'm, I'm hooked on a feeling  
_ _I'm high on believing  
_ _That you're in love with me_

 _All the good love when we're all alone  
_ _Keep it up girl, yeah, you turn me on_

 _Aha, ha, I'm hooked on a feeling  
_ _I'm high on believing  
_ _That you're in love with me_

 _I'm hooked on a feeling  
_ _I'm high on believing  
_ _That you're in love with me  
_ _I say I'm hooked on a feeling  
_ _And I'm high on believing  
_ _That you're in love with me  
_ _I'm hooked on a feeling_

Sakura was touched by the song. It was comforting to her to hear how much Naruto really cared about her. Looking back to the man she loves, she kissed him right on the lips, much to the applause of some of the crowd.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said back.

After the song the waiter came back with the champagne, pouring both of their glasses and, upon request, leaving the bottle with them. He then took their orders, and after looking over the menu, despite how delicious everything looked, they decided to further recollect old times by ordering the same thing they did last time: filet mignon and salmon with rice pilaf, green beans, a mashed potato topped with blue cheese and spices, and a small side of the spaghetti doused in marinara sauce.

After the waiter left to go prepare their order, Sakura decided to get down to small talk. "So Lord Hokage, what's on your agenda tomorrow?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei told me that unless I have to be assigned a mission then I am going to be spending a lot of the next year training and studying with him on how to be Hokage...Which I guess means I'm going to be learning how to fill out a lot of paperwork.

Sakura giggled, "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No way! This is what I've been waiting for my whole life, warts and all. I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am to finally be fulfilling my dream."

"You don't have to Naruto. I know full well how much this means to you and I want you to know how proud I am of you."

"I know babe, thanks. But you want to know the best part about all of this?"

"What?"

He took her hand into his own. "The best part is that you're here to share it with me."

Sakura's reaction was to blush and lay another quick peck on his cheek. 'He can be such a sweetheart sometimes.'

She then picked up her glass of champagne and held it up. "To us."

Naruto was quick to get the message as he picked up his own glass of champagne. "To us."

The two of them clanged their glasses together in a toast and then each took a sip of their drinks. Despite being twenty-one and he having inherited his own wine cellar, they only drank liquor in moderation...still, this stuff tasted good.

They talked about a few more things, sometimes laughing to themselves as they talked about some of their friends and having some more champagne. As they talked and waited for their food, the band started playing again, only this time, the lead singer was joined by a special female partner. The male singer started first:

 _Now I've had the time of my life_ _  
_ _No, I never felt like this before_ _  
_ _Yes I swear it's the truth_ _  
_ _And I owe it all to you_

The male singer was then interrupted by the female singer:

 _'Cause I've had the time of my life_ _  
_ _And I owe it all to you_ _  
_

After a pause in the melody, the man started singing again:

 _I've been waiting for so long_ _  
_ _Now I've finally found someone to stand by me_ _  
_

And then the woman took her turn:

 _We saw the writing on the wall_ _  
_ _As we felt this magical fantasy_ _  
_

And then the two of them went into a duet:

 _Now with passion in our eyes_ _  
_ _There's no way we could disguise it secretly_ _  
_ _So we take each other's hand_ _  
_ _'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

The man than went solo: _Just remember_ _  
_

The woman sang: _You're the one thing_  
The man sang: _I can't get enough of_  
The woman sang: _So I'll tell you something_  
The both sang together: _This could be love, because_

 _I've had the time of my life_ _  
_ _No, I never felt this way before_ _  
_ _Yes I swear it's the truth_ _  
_ _And I owe it all to you_ _  
_  
The man picked up: _Hey, baby_

The woman sang: _With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know_  
The man sang: _So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control, no_  
The woman sang: _Yes I know what's on your mind when you say "Stay with me tonight"_

The man sang next: _Just remember_ _  
_  
 _You're the one thing_ _  
_The woman than took her turn: _I can't get enough of_  
The man sang again: _So I'll tell you something_  
The duo went into a duet again: _This could be love, because_

 _I've had the time of my life  
_ _No, I never felt this way before  
_ _Yes I swear it's the truth  
_ _And I owe it all to you_

 _'Cause I've had the time of my life  
_ _And I've searched though every open door  
_ _Till I found the truth  
_ _And I owe it all to you_

The man then started singing solo once again: _Now I've had the time of my life_ _  
_ _No, I never felt this way before_ _  
_ _Yes I swear it's the truth_ _  
_ _And I owe it all to you_ _  
_  
For the remainder of the song the duo sang together in perfect harmony:

 _I've had the time of my life_ _  
_ _No, I never felt this way before_ _  
_ _Yes I swear it's the truth_ _  
_ _And I owe it all to you_

 _'Cause I've had the time of my life  
_ _And I've searched though every open door  
_ _Till I found the truth  
_ _And I owe it all to you_

The crowd burst into applause as the two singers at last came to the end of their performance. Naruto and Sakura were among them.

For Sakura, it was almost as if she and Naruto were singing in duet together. It was true, she never felt this way before like she did when she was with him, not even when she still believed she was in love with Sasuke. They were such a terrific match...they were in love with each other so much...

If only the rest of their lives could be like this...

Suddenly Sakura got a dirty idea. She slipped off her high heel shoe underneath the table and ran her bare foot up his clothed leg.

It didn't take him long to notice and to say he was shocked was an understatement. "S-Sakura?!"

"Shhh!" she quieted him by placing a finger to her mouth. "Be quiet, I just wanted to have a little fun."

She ran her foot up the length of his leg, up and down. The poor young man was getting more and more nervous the longer she did this, not because he wasn't enjoying it, but because he hoped she wouldn't notice that a certain part of his body was growing more and more solid the longer she kept up her act.

Further and further she ran her foot up his leg, closer and closer to his crotch...And then in what could only be labeled torture, she pulled her foot away from his groin before making any contact.

"S-Sakura?"

"Sorry sweetie, maybe some other time."

Naruto groaned as he tried to clear his thoughts to get his third leg to go back down on it's own. "You can be a very cruel woman, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know."

After putting her shoe back on underneath the table, the waiter had appeared around that same time to bring them their food, which the chefs in the back prepared extra quickly for their two VIP guests that evening.

Neither of them said very much during their meal because, much like last time, the food was too damn good! It was a testament to the crew at Hashirama's that they were able to prepare such an exquisite meal that it impaired even Konoha's loudmouthed, knuckleheaded ninja of his ability to speak!

As they ate, the band got ready to perform yet another song, this time the female singer was singing all by herself:

 _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_ _  
_ _I still feel your touch in my dreams_ _  
_ _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_ _  
_ _Without you it's hard to survive_

 _'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
_ _And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
_ _Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
_ _I want this to last  
_ _I need you by my side_

 _'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
_ _And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
_ _Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
_ _I can't let you go  
_ _I want you in my life_

 _Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
_ _They wipe away tears that I cry  
_ _The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
_ _You make me rise when I fall_

 _'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
_ _And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
_ _Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
_ _I want this to last  
_ _I need you by my side_

 _'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
_ _And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
_ _Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
_ _I can't let you go  
_ _I want you in my life_

 _'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
_ _And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
_ _Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
_ _I want this to last  
_ _I need you by my side_

This might have been the most romantic song that Sakura had heard so far tonight. Did he _seriously_ request all of these himself? If so, then damn did Naruto have a knack for choosing just the right music!

As they were enjoying their meal, she blushed as she caught her boyfriend winking at her from across the table. She was starting to feel a bit hot and bothered by all of this. All the romantic music, the food, the foot game she'd dared to play with him, how hot he looked tonight, what she had done in the shower this afternoon... She was starting to get a little worked up again...

"Naruto?"

The young man looked up, "Yes Sakura?"

"Tonight has been perfect."

The blonde put on one of his signature goofy smiles. "Anything for you sweetie."

By that time the two of them were finishing up with their meal and were feeling stuffed. The food may have been amazing but you left feeling several pounds heavier than when you arrived...And yet, in but another repeat of their last date here, when the waiter came by and asked if they'd like any dessert, they couldn't resist ordering the gigantic hot fudge sundae with two spoons for couples to share.

As soon as their dessert arrived, they quickly grabbed their spoons and dug in, feeding each other when they were sure others weren't looking in their direction. Naruto noted that Sakura was acting unusually more seductive when she offered him some of her ice cream...

Bu he was broken out of his thoughts as the male lead singer got back on stage with the band for one last song that night:

 _If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do_

 _If you could only see how green  
Her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

 _Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size_

 _Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't_

 _If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do_

 _If you could only see how green  
Her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

 _Seems the road less traveled  
Shows happiness unrivaled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
That's what you gotta do_

 _Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
You're stretching out your arms  
To something that's just not there_

 _Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can_

 _If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do_

 _If you could only see how green  
Her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

 _Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can_

 _If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do_

 _If you could only see how green  
Her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

That did it. That was the final song that did her in. She leaned across the table, grabbed Naruto by his tie, and pulled him into a deep, romantic kiss, right there for the entire restaurant to see. He quickly relaxed into the kiss as he tasted her lips (and some brownie and ice cream flavoring), knowing that he had succeeded in making her evening special.

It was funny, they came here tonight to celebrate _his_ accomplishment in being named the next Hokage, and yet all night all he could think about was what would make _her_ most happy...He supposed that was just another sign of how much her really did love her.

After finishing their dessert the waiter came buy with their bill and, just like last time, it was quite a wallet buster, but Naruto came prepared, even leaving the waiter a generous tip.

The couple left the restaurant with her arm looped in his and her head resting on his shoulder. They said good evening to the maitre d and some of the staff and some of their fans who waiting in line to get in for dinner themselves, all of whom were polite to them and all of whom congratulated Naruto on his pending promotion.

During the lengthy walk home, Sakura started thinking back to everything that had happened today. This was supposed to be _his_ day, _his_ victory, _his_ celebration, and yet he had made the entire night about _her_. It made her feel a bit...guilty. The big doofus does so much for her and yet what had she really given him all night?

Then she thought back to this afternoon again, and how mischievous she had been during dinner tonight. And what she had chosen to wear under her dress tonight.

She smirked evilly to herself, 'I promised myself that I'd save myself until marriage...but maybe I can still give the doofus a special kind of reward to celebrate his big day...'

* * *

Eventually the two of them made it to the front gate of their house and let themselves in. Walking the path from the front yard to the front door, they let themselves in and Naruto was already heading towards the stairs.

"Naruto, wait!"

The blonde ninja stopped, "What's wrong Sakura?"

The pinkette suddenly got nervous, "Umm...listen...I had a wonderful time tonight, really I did..." She paused for several seconds to find the right words to say.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto, could... Could you please do me a favor and come outside into the back yard in about five minutes?"

Now the young man was confused, "Okay...Why?"

"I have a surprise for you. Think of it as my way of thanking you for tonight and as a special present to celebrate your big day today."

The poor fool was still totally clueless as to what she was getting at. "Okay Sakura, I'll see you outside in five minutes."

As he went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, Sakura sighed to herself as she went into the back yard. Stepping onto the patio, she looked out at the yard that was the envy of the village. They had invited a lot of their friends here and hosted a lot of parties, but tonight the two of them were going to share something extra special...

...Or at least they soon would, if Sakura could get over her own sudden nervousness that is...

'Oh God! I can't believe I'm even _thinking_ about this! What kind of sick pervert am I?! If anyone were to find out about this I'd never be able to—'

Then she stopped herself again. Naruto and she were a couple now, and they loved each other. They _had_ loved each other for four years now, that's a long time for anyone to be forced to wait. Even if she wasn't willing to take that ultimate step just yet, at least this way maybe her urges could finally settle down a little bit.

...And besides, he'd earned this.

Her mind made up, she put her hands into the proper position: "CONSEALING GENJUTSU!"

An invisible barrier formed around the entire back yard, ensuring that the two of them would have absolute privacy. No one, be it friends who visited the house unexpectedly or some peeping Toms looking through the fence, would be able to see whatever would end up happening tonight.

Once that was done, she took one last look around, smiled to herself with confidence and went to work...

* * *

It had been at least five minutes or more, as long as Sakura had told him to wait before coming outside. Figuring that it had been long enough, Naruto, still in his suit from dinner tonight, went to the back door and knocked on it.

"Hey Sakura," he yelled through the door, "is it okay if I come outside now?"

"Yes, you can come out now," he heard her say through the door.

Walking outside and onto the patio, Naruto was left in total shock, and in fact he had to fight really hard not to have a nosebleed that stained his suit.

Sakura, his girlfriend, the love of his life, was standing there on his deck wearing nothing but a black lace push up bra, which accentuated her firm and perky C-cup breasts, and a pair of matching black lace panties that left little to the imagination and called attention both to her thighs and long, lovely legs.

She was completely aware of the effect she was having on him and posed her arms behind her head, winking at him seductively. She spun her body around and the poor blonde almost felt his heart stop. Those lace panties she was wearing...they were a _thong!_

Her body, her posture, she looked _incredible!_ A goddess was presenting herself to him right out in the open air of nature and he had no idea why, much less what to say.

"S-Sakura?!"

"Yes sweetie?" Her voice sounded so totally innocent, which only aroused him even more.

"Why...umm...why are you outside...in your underwear?"

She smiled cutely and winked at him. "This is your surprise tonight, remember? Don't worry, no one else can see any of this, we're all alone. And it gets even better."

 _"B-Better?!"_

Without another word, she reached her arms behind her back and unclasped her bra, holding the fabric in place with her arm and grinning seductively at him before casually letting it fall to the ground.

She knew where his eyes were obviously looking, but she gave him little time to stare before she reached for her hips and pulled her last article of clothing down her legs, letting them flutter to her feet, stepping out of them.

Naruto was about to have a heart attack. He could not believe this. It was impossible. It had to be a dream, that's all there was to it. There was no other possible explanation...

The woman of his dreams, his girlfriend of four years, was standing in front of him...completely...utterly...naked.

* * *

Oh man, I am evil...What does Sakura have in mind for the rest of the night? You'll just have to come back next time to find out!

In all seriousness, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. I hope the dinner date was romantic and the ending both promising and sexy.

The chapter is very much a remake/sequel to a one-shot I did called "Our First Valentine's Day." If anybody would like to do me a favor and read that one as well, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!

There were four, yes _four_ songs in this chapter, so now I need to credit them all. First is "Hooked On a Feeling," the original rendition by B. J. Thomas, but I mostly had the cover version by Blue Swede on my mind...Yes, the same version made famous by its use in "Guardians of the Galaxy."

The second song is "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes, featured in the film "Dirty Danging." As you probably reasoned from the chapter, this was the most difficult song to utilize in the chapter because while I love how it can symbolically come across as a duet between Naruto and Sakura themselves, getting across two people taking turns singing different parts of the song in this fanfic medium is a challenge, and I _really_ hope I didn't take anyone out of the moment with how I handled it.

The third song is "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. I have seen A LOT of NaruSaku AMVs on Youtube that use this song, so I decided that it was a fitting choice.

The final song is "If You could Only See" by Tonic. Somebody suggested this song for me to use in one of my other stories, I'm really sorry that I cannot remember who at the moment, but I remembered it as a kid growing up in the 90s so here it is. I did make one slight edit however; in the actual song, the guy is commenting about how blue his woman's eyes can be when she says she loves him, but here I changed it to green to match Sakura's eye color. I didn't think it was too big a deal...come to think of it, maybe Naruto requested the band make that change himself?

I think that's all I got for this one. Until next time, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4--Moonlight Loving

Good evening everybody, thesaiyanjedi is back again with the next chapter of "Naruto's Big Day"...and oh boy do I have a hot one for you today!

In all seriousness, this chapter gets REALLY graphic with adult content, so anyone who is under age to be reading this, I encourage you to heed the M rating and turn back. The amazing thing is, as wild as this one gets, its STILL a precursor to the full lemon chapter that's still to come!

Apart from the two scenes I wrote in the second chapter, this is pretty much the first full lemon chapter I've ever posted, so I hope I did even a remotely decent job with it. If not...well that's what the comments section is for.

So, with all of that said, lets get the reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Moonlight Loving**

"S-S-S-Sakura?!" The young man quickly turned his head away and covered his eyes, for fear of his girlfriend's legendary wrath.

"Yes Naruto?"

"W-Why...umm...why are you...?"

"Naked?"

The blonde needed to swallow a huge lump in his throat, "Y-Yeah."

The pinkette looked down for a moment before making eye contact. "Naruto, you and I have been together for four years now, and those four years have been the happiest of my life. I've made a lot of mistakes with you and if I could somehow go back and correct them I would...But listen, today was the day you've been waiting for all your life, you're finally gong to fulfill your dream! You took me out for a night on the town and it was wonderful, but you made the whole evening about making me happy when it was supposed to be _your_ big day."

Naruto, still blushing and turning away, tried to figure out what was going on. "I still don't understand—"

"Naruto, you don't need to cover your eyes for me."

"Yeah I do! You _hate_ perverts!"

" _I'm_ the one exposing myself to _you_ stupid! This time doesn't count!"

 **"She's got a point kit,"** Kurama said within Naruto's mindscape. **"So why don't you grab your balls and be a man for once?!"**

'Hey, who asked you anyway fur ball?!'

 **"Since when have I ever needed permission to communicate with you? Now do us both a favor and uncover your eyes and take a look at your lover's body!"**

Figuring the Fox was right, for once, Naruto looked back and removed his hand from his eyes. What he saw took his breath away.

An angel was standing before him in all of her glory. Sakura's pretty face, highlighted by her charmingly broad forehead that was now adorned with her violet diamond seal, was smiling sweetly as him with an understandable blush spread across her cheeks. He arms were behind her back, exposing her slim-but-fit physic to his hungry eyes. Her stomach was flat and smooth, her cute bellybutton highlighting it. Her smooth legs were long and alluring, begging to be felt up.

But he had seen all of that on her before, when she would appear before him in her bathing suit. No, what his eyes were taking in was all of the parts of her NO man has ever seen! Starting with her absolutely gorgeous breasts, low C-cup, round, firm, perky, topped with erect pick areoles, and an utterly flawless match for her body. No, Sakura did not have the largest breasts out of her friends (that honor went to Hinata), but none of that mattered to Naruto. She was perfect the way she was and their size was more than enough to excite him.

'Look at them...they're so soft...so round...I have to...I have to...'

They poor blonde's train of thought was broken only when his eyes darted lower, down the valley of her cleavage and her smooth flat stomach to his luscious thighs, wide and strong and sexy, also begging to be rubbed all over by his hungry hands...And then he laid eyes upon it. Her most private spot, her greatest treasure...

At the base of Sakura's thighs lay her intoxicating pink vagina, topped with a trimmed patch of pink hair that proved her natural color beyond any doubt. Her lower lips looked soft, smooth, puffy...It was as if they were begging to be invaded...And if she'd allow him, he'd be _more_ than happy to do so.

Sakura was growing nervous at the intensity of her boyfriend's stare, and yet at the same time she also felt...excited. The effect her body was having on him filled her with pride. The young woman had so often felt inadequate whenever in the presence of other, more developed women like Ino, Hinata or even her own master Tsunade, but she'd convinced herself a long time ago that Naruto loved her for who she was, not what she looked like.

Well, by the looks of it, the blonde pervert really dug the way her body looked too! His stare was so exciting, arousing...no really! She could already feel her lower areas getting moist at the feel of his glaring! She found herself overcome with a desire for his touch, his love.

Deciding to tempt her man even more, she put on an evil smirk as she winked at him, spun around on her heel, and bent over, exposing her amazingly plump buttocks to him. She shook it lightly, getting aroused from mooning her man and the intense stare she knew he was giving her.

Naruto felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. Why was she doing this?! Why was she going out of her way to expose herself to him after insisting for so long that she wanted to wait until marriage...And why the fuck did he care?! She looked drop dead gorgeous and whatever she had planned he could not wait to find it out!

Standing back up and turning around, she strutted her way up to him, putting some extra swish in her stride, and wrapped her arms around him before claiming his lips in a soft but deep and passionate kiss. She poured all of her emotion into the kiss and it only took a couple of seconds for him to get over his shock and return her passion. He wrapped his arms around her nude form as his tongue licked the inside of her mouth begging for entry, which she allowed him without hesitation. The kiss grew ever more and more hungry, desperate, both of them moaning into each others mouths.

Sakura broke the lip lock to look into his sapphire eyes, which were crying for more. "Naruto, I do want to save myself for marriage, but I also want to make tonight special for you...I love you...And I've been having these...these..."

She couldn't finish her sentence out of embarrassment, but she didn't need to, as the often clueless Naruto knew exactly what she wanted to say. "Urges..."

Sakura reacted in shock, "How did you—?"

"Because I've been feeling the same thing too. In fact I—" Now he was the one who couldn't finish what he was about to say, knowing that if he were to reveal what he nearly did than she would never forgive him.

"Naruto?"

"Its nothing Sakura, really, forget about it."

"Naruto please, what is it?"

"Its, its embarrassing."

"I'm standing butt naked in front of you out in our back yard and _you're_ the one whose embarrassed?"

Naruto stopped, 'Well, she's got me there.' "Sakura, I promised that I'd wait for as long as you needed, and I have every intention of doing so. But lately, with you moving in with me, I've been getting urges too. And this afternoon, before you came home, I took a shower and I..."

Sakura was suspicious, "You what?"

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat as he prepared for whatever her reaction would be. "...I was in the shower and I started thinking about you, and I...I...masturbated to you. God! I'm so sorry Sakura! Please don't be angry with me!"

She was stunned. Had he really just—? He _masturbated_ to her?! Her boyfriend of four years just admitted that he _masturbated_ to her?! What a pervert! What an animal! What a—

Wait a minute! He did that _today?_ In the _shower?_ Before she got home?

"Me too..."

Naruto was suddenly confused, "Say what?"

She looked her boyfriend dead in the eye. "Naruto, you have no reason to be ashamed of what you did...I did it too."

"I don't know—"

"When I took my shower to get ready for tonight, I thought about you while I was washing myself...I masturbated to you too."

Poor Naruto was speechless, completely speechless. Seriously, what the hell was he supposed to say to _that?_ "Sakura...I don't know what to say..."

Sakura merely smiled, "I guess there's nothing to say. Looks like we both have an itch that needs to be scratched."

A long, awkward silence followed as they both stood there, him still in his fancy dress clothes and her in her birthday suit.

"So...what now?"

"Naruto, take off your clothes."

"Huh?!"

"You heard me doofus! Take 'em off! You and I both need to have a little fun tonight and we're both going to enjoy ourselves. Now show me what you've got hidden in those pants of yours Hokage-sama!"

He was momentarily taken aback at her assertiveness, but that vanished quickly as the great hero of the Leaf Village found his confidence again. Without saying another word, he removed his suit jacket and cuff links, then quickly went to work on his tie and dress shirt. Once those were removed, he was left with his top half exposed to her and quickly unfastened his belt and pulled off his shoes and socks. Unbuttoning his pants, he pushed them down and stepped out of them. He was now left in nothing but his boxer shorts.

Sakura was in a trance. She had seen him like this many times by now, but his ripped body with those toned pecks, those six-pack abs, those muscled arms and legs...all of it was getting her wet again.

And then, finally, he pulled down his shorts and stepped out of them, the one part of his body she had never seen. Naruto's erect manhood was standing straight up and in full glory! He must have been six or seven inches at least! It was so long and wide and stiff that it might as well have been made of steel! Kurama must have 'enhanced' him while he was maturing because even Sakura, a medical ninja who had seen and healed dozens of penises in her time, was still blown away at her lover's equipment!

'Oh my God! Look at it! Its...Its incredible! And Sai said Naruto was _small?!_ My man's hung like a fucking _horse!_ Those abs, those muscles, that cock...Naruto's got the body of a _god!'_

Naruto's feral instincts were taking over as he could smell something coming from Sakura's nether regions. He didn't need to be a genius to guess that it was her arousal, and the way she was trying to rub her thighs together to relieve herself wasn't exactly making her desire any less obvious.

"Impressed?" Naruto asked her with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah I am!"

She stepped up to her man and claimed his lips again, and this time he was ready for her. They shared an erotic kiss that was filled with love and lust, Sakura moaning into the kiss. Naruto grabbed hold of her as he was unable to stop himself from feeling up her body. He ran his hands up and down her back in an almost massaging manner.

"Ooooooohhhhhh! Naruto!"

He kept going in reaction to her moaning. He ran his hands up her arms and legs, massaging her body and making her tremble in his arms.

"More! Touch me more! Oh God! Touch me!"

After gently massaging her flat stomach, which earned him a very long and erotic moan from his woman, Naurto reached behind her and cupped her glorious ass. Each hand took hold of a cheek as he massaged her ass in a soothing and erotic manner. He marveled at how soft and pillow-like her rear end felt in his hands.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Oh my GOD! Naruto! Please keep doing that! Rub my ass! Massage me!"

'Damn! She's really getting into it!' He kept going as he played with her ass even longer, cupping her cheeks in his palms and massaging all her sensitive spots where tension tended to build up. She was turning into a quivering mess as she moaned at the feel of her lover's hands on her ass.

"OOOOHHHH! YEAH!"

Naruto then got even more bold. He lifted his right hand off of her right cheek, and before Sakura could question what he was doing, he spanked her butt cheek hard.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" OH GOD! YESSS! SPANK ME AGAIN!"

He spanked her again, this time her left check, earning another loud moan from her. He kept alternating between her right or left ass cheek as she screamed in enjoyment.

"YES NARUTO! SPANK ME! TOUCH ME! SPANK MY BIG FAT ASS WITH THOSE HANDS OF YOURS!"

Naruto didn't keep track of time as he played this game with Sakura's butt. By the time he was done her ass was a good shade of red and it clearly stun her. He massaged her gently and rubbed her back and rear end.

"Mmmmmm! So goooood," she moaned in bliss. "Naruto, touch me more!"

Naruto at last found the courage to gently cup her breasts. He took them into his palms as he massaged them with his rough and calloused hands. They fit his palms beautifully, the soft flesh molding as he dug into them with his fingers.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH! AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! Oh yeah! F-Fuck yeah! Touch my breasts Naruto! Rub them! Massage them! Your hands are amazing!"

Naruto took his time playing with Sakura's rack. He planted light kisses on them, making the woman moan even more. Thank goodness she had set up that genjutsu or else who knows how many people would be hearing this!

"Naruto! Please! Suck me! Suck on my nipples!"

All this loud, naughty talk of hers was seriously turning him on! Not even trying to hold back his lust, he took her hard, erect nipple on her right breast into his mouth as he played with the other one with his fingers.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Sakura screamed as Naruto sucked on her nipple like a newborn baby. They were so sensitive that feeling his lips was like an electric shock coursing through her body. Her arms instinctively grabbed hold of his hair as she held him close to continue feeding on her buxom.

"YES! YES! SUCK ON THEM! SUCK MY TITS! OHHHH! Oh that feels so good! Lick my tits with your tongue!"

Naruto felt his member throbbing with all of her talking and moaning. He pulled his lips off of her right breast and switched over to her left breast, his fingers playing with the right nipple now. This, too, earned a loud moan from Sakura.

"Oooh! N-Naruto!" She struggled to get her words out between gasps as the blonde made love to her breasts. "S-Stop!"

Naruto took his lips off of her breast in shock. "Sakura, honey, don't you like this?"

She rubbed her hand on her boyfriend's cheek in affection. "Oh Naruto, I love it! What you're doing to my body feels _wonderful!_ But I need to make sure that you're getting pleasure too, not just me."

"W-What do you mean?"

She looked around the yard and spotted an empty chair on the patio. "Naruto, go sit in that chair and close your eyes."

He looked at her in confusion before deciding to trust her judgment. He walked over to the chair, Sakura's eyes on his manly toned ass the whole time, and sat down with his eyes closed, his cock still fully erect and throbbing for attention.

Sakura walked over to her lover and got on her knees. She stared at his manhood, now a mere inch away from her face. Taking it in her delicate hand she started stroking it lightly. This earned a deep throated moan from her lover as he sat there and enjoyed the sudden experience of her hand.

Up and down, up and down she stroked his cock, getting turned on by his primal groaning all the while. It felt so hard and warm, it amazed her. The most powerful ninja in the world was now mere putty in her hand and she loved it!

Staring at the throbbing tower she was working her magic on, Sakura's feminine instincts could not resist the temptation to lean forward and flick her tongue against the crown, taking in a gathering drop of pre-cum (which she knew all about as a medical ninja), and bringing it into her mouth.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" Naruto growled through his clenched teeth as she did that.

Sakura stopped to admire the taste of his fluids. It tasted bitter but somehow addicting...she wanted more.

She kept licking the crown of his penis up and down in a steady, erotic pace. She licked the crown, the sides, the especially sensitive underside, and every place in between.

"OOOOOHHHHH! SAKURAAAAAA!"

She went back to stroking him again, up and down, switching hands occasionally, as she worked her man's cock. For the most part she kept her pace slow and gentle, but then out of nowhere she would give him three hard pumps in a row, causing him to moan is pleasure. Then she'd go back to slow strokes again for a while before giving him another 'triple.'

"OH SAKURA! Oh God! This feels amazing baby! Keep it going! More!"

It gave her pride, and turned her on, that she was doing such a good job arousing him. Thinking only briefly about what to do next, she then sandwiched his massive pillar of flesh in between her perky breasts. Holding them in her hands, she rubbed her feminine orbs up and down his penis, much to his pleasure...and her own.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! Sakura, what are you doing to my dick?!"

"I'm pleasuring you baby! I'm rubbing you cock with my boobs. Does it feel good?"

"Oh yeah! It feels _amazing!_ Keep it up! Please!"

She did as she was told, rubbing her boobs up and down his length over and over again. His moaning and animalistic growling getting her more and more wet down below.

"You can open your eyes now if you want Naruto."

The blonde did so and was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend smiling at him with a sexy wink as she continued rubbing her breasts on his cock. He bit his lip to held in some of his moaning.

Sakura decided enough was enough; it was time to give him his _real_ present. Still massaging him with her cleavage, she took the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it to stimulate him even more.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! FUCK!"

She kept this pace going for at least a minute before letting go of her breasts and stroking him off with her hand as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, going nice and slow, starting out almost _agonizingly_ slow, to build up the desire. She went back and forth on his cock, running her teeth along the underside as she sucked him.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA! THAT FEELS AMAZING! YOU'RE SO GOOD!"

Naruto was so into the moment that he reached out with his arms and grabbed her by her hair. Sakura knew what he was doing and she did nothing to fight it. He held his grip on her head as he thrust himself in and out of her mouth.

"Oh yeah! Oh hell yeah! Sakura! Your mouth is awesome Sakura! Suck it! Suck my cock! Oh shit!"

'Yes! Yes! Take control Naruto! Take that awesome cock and fuck my mouth with it! Let it go! Keep going until you cum!'

Again and again he thrust, starting out slow and rhythmic and ultimately thrusting in and out of her mouth like a machine. Sakura sucked him as hard as she could, rolling her tongue all over his phallus, deep throating him a far as she could and rubbing what she couldn't reach with her hands.

Eventually, Naruto's constant moaning and thrusting gave way to a warning. "S-SAKURA! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Sakura took her mouth off of his cock and went back to stroking him hard and fast as she looked him in the eyes with lust. "Don't hold back for me baby! Let it go! Cum in my mouth baby! I want it!" She quickly went back to inhaling his cock at a hard, rapid pace, her arousal leaving her desperate to taste his release.

"S-SA-SA-SAKARAAAAAAAAAA!"

With a roar like a wild animal, Naurto's floodgates finally burst open and he shot rope after rope of his semen straight into Sakura's mouth. Her throat felt so warm and tight that he doubted he would ever stop.

Sakura went wide eyed in shock as he released such a huge load into her mouth, recovering quickly enough to let her instincts take over and start swallowing his load. Despite the bitter taste, she still _loved_ it!

Something had taken her over; being out here with him, doing these things to him...It was like a side of herself that she has suppressed her whole life had finally awoken. She sucked her lover's cock and used her hand to squeeze his testicles, milking every drop of cum out of him.

When he'd finally recovered, Naruto let go of Sakura's hair and slumped in the chair in exhaustion. He'd never felt anything like that before and his brain was a blur from the experience.

Swallowing the last of his essence, Sakura licked her lips and smiled to her boyfriend. "Did you enjoy that sweetie?"

"Y-Yeah...That was awesome..."

She allowed him to catch his breath for about a minute, knowing that after a first time like that his body needed time to readjust. But then, to her surprise, Naruto stood up and picked her up off her knees. Looking into her eyes, he caught her off guard when he suddenly threw her into the chair.

"Naruto! What do you think you're—AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Sakura's angry cry was cut off by a massive scream as he started rubbing her in her most private place. His finger rubbed gently up and down her opening, playing with her vagina as she writhed in pleasure.

"Oh God Naruto! Yes! YES! YES! Touch me there! More! More!"

He heeded his horny girlfriend's request by rubbing her soaking wet slit at a more rapid pace. Her growing moans telling him that he was doing a damn good job already.

"Oh yeah! FUCK YEAH! Rub me Naruto! Rub my pussy! Pleasure me more!"

Naruto could not get over how horny she was! She'd told him that she'd been feeling urges lately, but DAMN! He was going to make sure to make this as good for her as possible...

Without warning, he slipped a finger inside her...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

After Sakura let out her deafening scream of pleasure, he moved back and forth, in and out of her pussy allowing the crushingly tight walls to loosen up and accept the foreign invader. She kept moaning, much more softly now, but in a tone that clearly expressed her pleasure as she thrashed herself against his finger.

After a solid two minutes of this, her walls had become loose and wet enough to allow him to insert a second finger, causing her to moan even louder.

About three minutes after that, she got even more loose and soaked so he could fit a third finger inside her, figuring it to be about the right width as his cock.

"OH! OH! OH MY NARUTO! YOU'RE SO GOOD! You're hands are so good! Keep going! More! More! MORE! FUCK ME! Fuck me with your fingers baby! HARDER! FASTER! DEEPER! FINGER MY PUSSY ALL THE WAY TO THE BACK! MAKE ME CUM!"

Naruto was loosing control just as she was. He pumped his finger in and out of he pussy as fast as he could possibly go...

...And then, he pulled out, licking her juices off her fingers.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK TO—OOOOOOHHHHH FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK!

The blonde did not go back to fingering her again, but instead he started licking his tongue along the outer lips of her pussy. He took his time, teasing her, letting her bask in the anticipation. And then, right when he knew her desire was unbearable, he inserted his tongue into her snatch!

"OHHHHH! MYYYYY! GOOOOODDDD! YES!" Sakura grabbed a hold of Naruto's blonde locks in arousal, forcing more of his slimy muscle inside her. She had never felt pleasure like this, and she'd never realized how badly she needed it. And now that she'd had a taste of it, be damned if she wouldn't be satisfied.

"KEEP DOING THAT NARUTO! USE THAT AMAZING TONGUE OF YOURS! LICK ME! EAT ME! EAT MY PUSSY RAW! I NEED IT SO BAD! I NEED _YOU_ SO BAD!"

Sakura rapidly massaged her own breasts and pinched her nipples to increase her arousal even more as Naruto worked his magic on her. She was going insane! His tongue kept going deeper and deeper inside her. She didn't know how much more of this she could stand.

And then the jinchūriki seriously put all of the knowledge he'd learned from Jiraiya to work and used his fingers to rub her protruding clitoris...

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That did it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Yelling her lover's name to the heavens for only themselves to hear, Sakura's barriers broke down and she fell to the mercy of an incredible orgasm. Waves of pleasure flowed though her entire body as a fountain of her vaginal fluids leaked out of her and onto his tongue and fingers.

He kept pleasuring her even through her orgasm, making it last longer and longer. When she'd finally come down from her high, she let out a huge gasp and fell back into the chair a sweating mess gasping for breath.

"Na...Naruto...That...that...was...in...incredible..."

Naruto had finished cleaning himself off and drinking the last of her fluids. He looked back up to his beloved and looked her in her emerald eyes before claiming her lips. She accepted the kiss instantly and wrapped her arms around his own sweaty and nude form. They could each taste each other on their partner's tongues, but neither of them gave a damn!

Breaking the kiss with a line of saliva connecting them, They each struggled to find the right words to say.

"Sakura...I..."

"I know Naruto...me too."

She kissed him again and they stayed in that position for a good three minutes, just basking in what they'd done and enjoying the feel of their partner's nude skin against their own...

* * *

...Ten minutes later, Naruto was lying on the grass with Sakura lying on top of him facing the other way. Naruto was sucking deeply on her pussy, shoving his tongue inside her as well, while Sakura was bobbing her head up and down on his hardened cock.

Both parties were moaning in pleasure, but said moans could not be heard as they were muffled by their unrelenting actions on each other's groin areas.

As Naruto sucked on her pussy and her clit, he also ran his hands along her back in a massaging manner, before rubbing her ass with his soothing hands. He could feel her moaning against his cock in approval, driving him even more wild as he too felt her pussy tighten around his tongue.

Sakura was drunk. Drunk on pleasure. She had promised herself not to cross that final line with him tonight, but at the rate they were pleasuring themselves it didn't matter. She was getting closer and closer to her next orgasm and, from the way his penis was throbbing as she deep throated him, she could tell he was too.

After another two minutes or so of sixty-nineing each other, Naruto removed his lips from her pussy. "Sakura! I'm cumming again!"

Sakura took her lips off of his cock with an audible pop. "Me too Naruto! I'm cumming too! Please! Let's cum together!"

She immediately went back to work bobbing his throbbing cock in and out of her mouth at an extremely rapid pace, while he resumed his all-out assault on her pussy.

In no time at all, they both were moaning into each other's crotches as they shared a simultaneous orgasm, his semen shooting into her mouth and her juices flooding his tongue.

Sakura collapsed off of him and laid next to him on the grass, panting in exhaustion. They both laid there, naked, staring up at the moon and the stars before turning to face one another.

They caught their breaths as they gazed into one another's eyes. They finally broke the tension and the silence the only way their brains could currently process...they both laughed. Not a mocking, disrespectful laugh of any kind, but an innocent, joyful chuckle in acknowledgement of how far they'd let themselves go tonight and how they'd shared something nobody else would ever know about.

Oh course, that only made them long for their _real_ first time even more...

"Well...that was fun."

"Yeah...you were wonderful tonight Naruto."

"You too Sakura...I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

The two lovers embraced again, wrapping their arms around their sweaty bodies and they lost themselves in their sexy kiss.

When they broke apart, Naruto noticed a curious smirk on his girlfriend's face. "Umm...Sakura...what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking, how about you and I go for a dip before we get to bed?"

"A dip?" His eyes then widened in realization. "Wait...you don't mean—?"

"Yep! Come on, it'll be fun!"

With that, Sakura got up off the grass and dragged Naruto with her as they walked towards the pool, turning the lights on to illuminate the water in the darkness. Naruto could not resist looking at the way her ass moved as she walked in front of him.

Stopping at the edge of the pool, she turned her head to wink at him before turning back and diving head first into the water, making a loud splash in doing so.

"WHOA!" she exclaimed when she came to the surface. "This feels great! Come on in Naruto!"

Smirking at her infections energy, he dove in after her and the two of them spent the next twenty or thirty minutes or so skinny dipping in their back yard. They splashed at each other, swam from one end of the pool to the other and overall had a great time like a couple of naughty kids.

Sakura coasted in the water as she thought to herself, 'This actually feels pretty good...I may have to try swimming naked more often... Jeez! I really _am_ turning into a pervert aren't I?!'

After they'd had their fun they decided to head back in and get some rest... _after_ spending another twenty or thirty minutes in the hot tub together.

"Awww!" Sakura moaned as the jets and warm water massaged her naked body. "This feels amazing..."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, "We should try this more often...I mean, if you want to! I wasn't trying to pressure you into—"

Sakura laughed, "Calm down doofus...I'd like to try this again actually."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Now come here."

He wrapped his powerful arms around her again and claimed her lips with his own. She wrapped her own arms around him as they both got lost in the kiss and ran their hands up and down their bodies, including a couple of intimate spots that got some erotic moans from Sakura.

After their steamy naked make out session in the hot tub (an experience Sakura was sure none of her girlfriends could ever claim to have had for themselves), they decided that they'd had enough fun for one evening and that it was time to go to bed. After Naruto came back from inside the house with some towels to dry themselves off with, they decided to just ditch them and their clothes from this evening on the patio. They'd deal with that tomorrow.

Walking back into the house still butt naked, they went all the way upstairs to the third floor where their master bedroom awaited. Pulling back the sheets, they each got into bed and snuggled next to each other.

They'd obviously shared a bed ever since Sakura moved in, but to sleep with him like this, their bare skin in full contact with each other and covered by the soft sheets and the mattress that felt like you were lying on a giant marshmallow...well, it felt nice...

Lying her head on his ripped chest she looked at him one more time and smiled. "Goodnight, _Lord Seventh_. I'm so proud of you."

"Arigato _Lady Sakura_. Thank you for this amazing night."

"Arigato...I love you so much Naruto."

"I love you so much too."

Their lips came together for one more soft, but loving and passionate kiss. It didn't last long, but it said everything that needed to be said.

With that, Sakura snuggled closer into her lover and closed her eyes as she fell asleep with her arm wrapped around him and her head resting on his chest. Naruto kissed her on the forehead as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and rested his head on one of the soft pillows, falling asleep soon afterwards.

Naruto and Sakura had certainly had a big day today, and things were undoubtedly going to change for them both very soon. But Naruto's biggest, best day ever was still to come...

* * *

And there you have it! DAMN! Those two sure had a A LOT of hormones to let out tonight!

We all know that Sakura has an inner pervert and that Naruto is the student of the Pervy Sage, so _this_ is what happens when the two of them finally get the chance to let themselves go after dating for four years.

Some of you might have raised your eyebrows at them doing all of this in their back yard, but remember that Sakura made sure to put up a genjutsu so that nobody could see or hear anything that they were doing; they were completely alone.

Others might have found the skinny dipping and naked hot tub stuff a bit weird, but I found it kind of romantic. Oh well, to each their own.

Anyway, I hope you guy's enjoyed this and I hope you all come back for the next one! Until next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5--Early Morning Fun

What's up everyone, thesaiyanjedi is back again with the next chapter of "Naruto's Big Day!"

Before we get into the chapter, a lot of you guys have said in your reviews of Chapter 4 that I went a bit too far with the lemon scene and made Naruto and Sakura "too wild." I'm not going to say I disagree, but the point was that these were two perverted young people in love (Sakura can deny it all she wants but we all know the truth) that were finally letting some of their desires out for the first time.

Also, those who have read my previous stories will know that I have done a lot of buildup of Naruto and Sakura's sex life, so now that I am finally writing this story I felt an obligation to live up to what I've promised...Besides, last chapter was barely anything compared to what coming up in the future!

Still, in response to some of the criticism, I decided that for this chapter I would tone things down a little bit and have less over-the-top screaming. Think of it as if last night was them getting a major itch off their backs and now their being more natural...for now.

Okay, I've rambled on enough. Once again this chapter is meant for mature readers only, so discretion is advised.

With that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Early Morning Fun**

It was around 7 o'clock when the sun rose and light peaked in through the curtains of Naruto and Sakura's room. The young man lightly groaned in anoyance as he readjusted his eyes to compensate for the light.

Waking up, he found himself looking up at the ceiling and was prepared to get up and face the day, when he felt a weight on his body pinning him down. He looked to see a familiar mass of pink hair resting on his chest, which belonged to a beautiful young woman that had a content smile upon her slumbering visage, a true sleeping beauty as far as he was concerned.

Naruto had woken up to the sight of her at his side for a while now, ever since she'd moved in with him, but this time was different. Why? Because this time he could feel something soft and smooth making contact with him. It was in that moment that he blushed as red as a ripe tomato as memories of everything they had done last night came rushing back to him in full force! They may never have crossed _the_ line last night, but they had certainly crossed _a_ line!

As he stared at her naked form, he ran his fingers through her hair in an almost soothing manner. She reacted by snuggling closer to him, still sound asleep.

He still could not believe what she had surprised him with last night. This was a woman who, for as long a he had known her, had been infatuated with his best friend and rival and chastised his every perverted mannerism or incompetent decision...And yet not only did her heart belong to him now, but she was the one to surprise him with an outdoor stripping, a hand, tit and blowjob, a sixty-nine, a skinny dip, and even a naked make out session in his hot tub!

...Of course, he was more than willing to return the favor. For everything she went out of her way to do for him, he strived to the match it with his magic hands and tongue...and based on her yelling and moaning last night, he'd say he'd done a damn good job!

'I can't believe how freaking _loud_ we were last night! We must have been even more desperate than we thought! Is she gonna be like this every time! Don't get me wrong, it be _awesome_ if I could make her scream like that every time, but—Hey, what the?!'

Naruto's line of thinking was interrupted when he felt something really good coming from beneath his waist. He recognized what it was because he had had the pleasure of feeling it last night. Looking down, he was surprised, but very pleased, to see the smiling face of his girlfriend looking up at him with her eyes wide awake and a naughty grin on her pretty face.

Sakura had her soft and delicate hand between their sheets rubbing his already hardening manhood up and down in a slow and erotic manner. She had felt him hardening against her thigh, probably an unconscious reaction to something he was thinking about, and rather than react by slugging him in the face with her superhuman strength, as she most likely would have done in the past, she instead decided to play right into it and have fun playing with her boyfriend's arousal.

'I can't believe I'm doing this! When the hell did _I_ become such a pervert?! ...Still, his cock sure is nice and hard, amazing size too. He's a male specimen in flawless health...and he's all _mine!_ "

She stroked him a bit faster, earning a lowly moan from him. 'I never realized how much fun this can be! Arguably the most powerful ninja in the world is here at my mercy, just like he was last night...' Her mind drifted back to memories of everything she... _they_ had done last night. 'That was the single most erotic, most humiliating thing I have ever done...and I enjoyed every second of it! His hands, his lips, his tongue, his big, long...God! He was so wonderful to me last night.'

The longer her brain remained preoccupied with her erotic thoughts, the faster and rougher her stroking became...and the more wet she was getting in between her legs.

"S-Sakura! This feels so good. Ooooohhh! Yeah! More!"

The pinkette then put on an evil smirk as her hand stopped its actions completely, leaving the poor blonde fully hard and very disappointed. "Sakura?"

She got up off of him, the bed sheets falling off of her and exposing her body to her lover once again. Rubbing her hands over her stomach and massaging her own breasts for a moment, she then stopped that little show and looked him square in the eye.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She got up out of bed and walked to the bedroom door in her naked state, putting some extra swish in her stride to show off her lovely ass to him. Reaching to door, she turned her head to face him again. "You're welcome to join me if you want."

With that, she opened to door and walked across the hallway into the bathroom, leaving the door open so the sound of the shower running could clearly be heard.

Naruto was lost in a stupor. Had she _really_ just suggested what he thought she had? Was she always this horny, or was she still just in the mood from last night? Whatever the reason, his throbbing manhood had already made up the blonde's mind for him as he got out of bed, his cock standing straight up and proud in front of him, and made a dash to the bathroom.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaggggghhhh! Oh yeah! Sakura!"

The two lovers were alone under the cascading water, the shower easily large enough to fit the both of them. Naruto was standing up with his hand stretched out behind him and his palm flat against the tile to keep his balance. Sakura, meanwhile, was on her knees as the water washed over her, her head bobbing up and down on his erect penis at a steady pace. His free hand ran through her hair as she worked him, and her tongue lathered all over his dick as she pumped it in and out of her mouth.

The strange thing was, much like last night, Sakura was enjoying this just as much as he was. She got aroused knowing the pleasure she was giving him...plus, he tasted so good!

The two of them were taking their time and really enjoying themselves this morning, they were not the same kind of wild animals that were unable to resist yelling at the top of their lungs in passion last night. That was four years of repressed hormones talking! Even so, they were still very horny and were going to enjoy this shower fantasy they'd both shared for however long it lasted.

"Oh Sakura! You're the greatest! Keep it up baby! I'm almost there!"

Hearing him say that turned her on even more. She wanted so bad to taste him on her tongue again. She sped up her sucking, deep throating him as far as she could go. He was _her_ man and she was going to make him cum, no questions asked!

"S-S-S-S-SAKURAAAAAAA!"

With a mighty yell of her name, the future kage let loose a huge supply of his essence into her waiting mouth. Rope after rope shot into her throat as he shut his eyes tightly and grunted from his prolonged release.

Sakura swallowed all that she could, letting what she could not drip down her body to be washed off by the shower water. This was only the second time she had done to this to him and already she was becoming addicted to his taste.

"Mmmmm," she licked her lips erotically as she stood up. "You taste so good sweetie, but now its my turn."

Naruto did not need to be told twice. He pushed her against the shower wall and dropped down to his knees. Without missing a beat, he thrust his tongue deep inside her vagina.

"AAAAGGGHHHH! YES!"

Sakura could only stand up against the shower as her boyfriend ate her out again. The warmth of his tongue, the cool of the wet tile against her bare back, the water raining down over her body, it was all overwhelming her.

Naruto was taking his time probing his girlfriend's inner crevice, reveling in her taste. His hands held their grip on her as they massaged her ass cheeks at the same time.

"Yes Naruto! Keep doing that! I love how your hands rub my body, especially on my boobs and my ass! Ooohhh!"

Naruto kept going as he was for who knows how much time, it didn't make any difference to either of them. He continued eating her out and running his hands up her back and down her legs, in reaction to her softly moaned advice and his own male instincts. Ultimately, his hands found themselves most often massaging her perfect C-cup breasts and her voluptuous buttocks, finding she was enjoying that the most.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! Sooo Gooood! More!"

And then he made his move. He pulled his tongue out of her snatch and instead sucked down on her enlarged clitoris.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH! NARUTO!"

Sakura thrashed against the tile in sheer pleasure as she used one of her hands to grasp his blonde locks and the other to play with one of her breasts.

Naruto, meanwhile, could tell from her tightening that she didn't have much longer to go, so he went the extra mile. While still sucking on her clit, he used one hand to massage her other breast. His other hand...well...

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Sakura yelled through the bathroom as her boyfriend inserted three fingers inside her pussy. She was reduced to a moaning mess as she grasped his hair even tighter, thrusting his face and hand into her pussy, and matching her rubbing of her breast with the work he was doing on her.

But, alas, all good things must come to an end. And so, after about a minute of this, Sakura let out a mighty yell as she went over the edge.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Shockwaves pulsed through her entire body as her fluids flowed out of her pussy and onto his hand and tongue. Her powerful orgasm lasted for what felt like at least thirty seconds, during which she could only stand up straight on her toes as her boyfriend lapped up all of her essence and the water of the shower head rained down over her soaking wet body.

She slumped back against the tile as she struggled to catch her breath. 'How...How does he...do it...? How can...he be...so good...?'

"Sakura?"

His voice caught her attention. She looked him in his bright sapphire eyes that she loved so much; they were full of love, but also worry that maybe he had gone too far with her.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

No sooner had he asked her that than she pushed herself off of the shower wall and grabbed the sides of his face, bringing him in for a sexy kiss. Naruto quickly gave into the kiss, wrapping him arms around her as her arms settled around his neck. Their tongues dueled in each others mouths as they could each taste their own flavor on their lover's tongue. The water from the shower head was still pouring over them, making the kiss that much more erotic.

When they finally broke apart for air, they stared into each other eyes again, this time with a mixture of both satisfaction and happiness. They wanted to do more, to enjoy this private time for as long as they could...but sadly the reality of what the rest of their day held for them both could no longer be put off.

"Naruto...we need to get clean for real now."

"Yeah, I know."

They both spent the next several minutes washing each others bodies, each of them moaning in satisfaction from their lover's touch. The only exception was that they agreed to clean their own nether regions, for fear that they would get so aroused that they would find themselves making love all over again.

After finally getting out of the shower, they dried off with a big fluffy towel to finish getting ready. Naruto took in her soaked form and was tempted to lick some of the water off of her body, but again, he needed to stay focused here.

Since they were clearly comfortable around each other's naked bodies now, they shared the bathroom as they did their hair, brushed their teeth, put on deodorant, the usual stuff. After they were done, they went back to their bedroom and starting picking out their clothes. Naruto slipped on a pair of boxers and Sakura could feel his eyes on her as she put on a simple pink bra and panties.

"See anything you like?" Sakura asked him in a flirtatious tone.

"You could say that again!" Naruto proclaimed in his signature overly enthusiastic tone.

She shook her head in amusement, 'What a dork.'

After a couple of minutes Naruto was in his usual black jacket with orange zipper and red armband on his left arm bearing the Uzumaki clan symbol, and orange pants, his black elastic headband worn on his forehead. Sakura was in her familiar red sleeveless dress over black shorts, her light violet arm and leg bands and her red headband worn as a hairband completing her outfit; she had decided to skip her black obi and gloves for today.

"How about I cook us some breakfast this morning?" Sakura volunteered.

"You don't have to Sakura," Naruto insisted.

"I know I don't, but I'm in the mood today...Besides, I still need to make sure you get more than just ramen into your diet every day!" Naruto gave her the sad puppy face at her refusal to allow him his favorite meal. "Don't even try that with me mister! Now come on and help me in the kitchen."

The couple went downstairs and Sakura fired up the stove, telling Naruto to crack a few eggs into a bowl. She told him to cut up some ham and cilantro and to grade some cheese. When the pan was ready she called Naruto over to pour half of the eggs into the pan. After a few minutes of leaving the eggs as they were, she added some ham, cilantro and plenty of cheese before flipping the eggs. When their culinary creation was complete she scooped the omelet onto a plate and poured some ketchup on top.

"You go ahead and start eating, I'll join you when I'm done...And eat slow for God's sake!"

Naruto grabbed a fork and a glass of orange juice and took them and his plate into the dining room. He sat down and started eating...it was _delicious!_ There was a time when Sakura, for all of her talents, was not necessarily the world's greatest cook. In fact, many years ago she had supplied him with a basket of food pills she'd personally made him to help him with his training...they tasted so awful that both he and poor Sai thought they were going to die of stomach poisoning! So it might have remained, but then Sakura tried one of her own food pills and was so disgusted by her own creation that she made a point to practice becoming a better cook, taking actual flavor and taste into account instead of solely nutrition.

"It tastes awesome Sakura! Thanks!"

"You're welcome Naruto! Hang on, I'll be right there!"

Seconds later Sakura came into the dining room and sat across from him with her omelet and a glass of milk. She started eating her food and took pride in her handiwork.

"So Naruto," she said to her boyfriend, "What do you have planned for today?"

"Well I figured I'd head out to the training grounds for a hour or two before going to see Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh right! Today's your first day of Hokage training isn't it?"

"Yep!" He closed his eyes and grinned wide like a goofy little kid. She couldn't help but laugh at how adorable he looked.

"Naruto..." she took his hand into her own, "I know I've already told you this a couple of times yesterday...but I'm really proud of you. I know you're going to make an amazing Hokage some day."

Naruto looked like he had the beginnings of tears in his eyes. It really meant a lot to him to hear her say that. "Arigato Sakura...By the way, what about you? Do you have anything going on today?"

"Not really, just work at the hospital as usual. The girls asked me out to lunch today, so I'm sure Ino's going to bombard me with questions about our date."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto suddenly remembered something. "I almost forgot! The guys asked me out for a drink to celebrate my promotion yesterday, but I told them we'd do it later so I could spend last night with you."

Sakura nodded in understanding, "I don't mind, you deserve a guys night out with our friends...But Naruto, could you promise me one thing?"

"Sure thing sweetie. What is it?"

He was caught totally off guard when his pink haired angel roughly grabbed him by the collar and stared at him with ferocious seriousness. "Promise me that you won't tell the guys **ANYTHING** about what we did last night, **OR** this morning! Because if I find out you bragged to our friends about how you scored, I swear I'm going to rip you cock off and feed it to Akamaru! **Do I make myself clear?!** "

Yep, there she was. The ferocious, serious, bloodthirsty side of Sakura that never failed to keep him in line. He loved this woman, but even he needed to admit that she could be pretty scary sometimes...It kind of reminded him of his mother actually...

He swallowed a gulp as he sweat dropped, "I-I promise Sakura! I swear!"

She let him go and put on the cutest, most adorably innocent smile she could muster. "Great! Have fun with the guys tonight sweetie!"

Naruto starred slack jawed at his girlfriend's instant change in mood. 'Women...'

After they finished eating their breakfast, they loaded up their plates, forks and glasses into the dishwasher and started heading towards the door.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what Naruto?"

"Sakura, about last night—"

"I thought you promised me you wouldn't—?!"

"No! No! Its not that!" Naruto waved his hands in the air frantically to get her to calm down. "I was just gonna say that I think our clothes from last night are still out in the back yard."

Sakura instantly calmed down at that realization, even blushing a bit at the memories it brought back up. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "Oh yeah...I guess we did go to bed naked last night, didn't we?"

Before leaving, they went out into the back yard and gathered their clothes and towels. Naruto blushed when he found Sakura's black lace bra and matching lace thong from last night...which she promptly took from him in an odd (yet somehow fitting) mix of both annoyance and flattery.

"I don't think I told you, but you looked _amazing_ in those last night."

"Well don't get too used to it mister! I only wore them because last night was special."

"Every day I get to spend with you is special to me Sakura."

The pinkette looked at him again in shock, she found herself blushing. "Naruto, that's so sweet..."

He merely smiled and reached his hand out to her. "Come here."

She took his invitation and they came together in a romantic kiss, her wrapping her arms around his neck and him wrapping his around her waist. It was a very simple and loving kiss, a perfect way to kick off a new day and the start of what was now, inevitably, a new phase of their relationship and, with Naruto's Hokage training starting today, a new phase of their lives.

They parted lips and smiled to one another before going back inside, putting their clothes in the dirty clothes bin to be washed later, and locked the front door on their way out.

"Good luck with your training Naruto. I love you."

"I love you too Sakura. Have a good day at work."

With one last kiss, the couple exited the front gate and walked into the village hand in hand before going their separate ways.

* * *

Naruto had just finished his round of personal training with his shadow clones for the day and, after drying off the sweat he'd worked up, was heading towards the Academy to visit Kakashi. Along the way he was stopped, as usual, by some of his fan girls. Fortunately his experience from yesterday (and last night...and this morning) had put him in a very good mood today and so he humored them by signing their autographs and answering some of their questions. He was especially happy to entertain the children that came up to him; Naruto had gotten really popular with kids since the Pain invasion and especially after the war was over.

After eventually making his way to the Academy, he passed by Iruka's classroom and decided to peak in through the window. Iruka was teaching his latest class of young children for the Genin examinations and it brought him back to the old days when he used to cause the old man a handful of trouble. He giggled to himself at the memories of some of the pranks he used to pull on him back then.

Iruka was somehow able to hear the blonde Jōnin's laughter outside the door and stopped his lecture to go see what it was. He opened the door to see his favorite student standing there, clearly surprised that he'd been caught. He relaxed though when his old teacher gave him an understanding smile.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?"

"You could say that sensei."

He signaled for Naruto to come into the classroom, which he did in surprise and confusion.

"Children!" Iruka called out to his class, "I apologize for the interruption of today's lecture but it seems we've got an unexpected guest today. Let me introduce one of my former students, hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and soon to be your next Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The children all erupted in cheers and applause as soon as Naruto came into their view. He merely waved his hand at them as they eventually calmed down.

"Hey kids! I just wanted to stop by and say that I hope you all remember to make sure you listen to what Iruka-sensei has to say. Study hard, work hard, train hard, and value the bonds you share with all around you, and some day you might grow up to be like me."

The class clapped in approval and some of them yelled "Yay!" at the advice of their hero. Some of the girls in the class even blushed a little bit.

Iruka put a hand on the young man's shoulder, "That was a good speech Naruto."

"I know...nice and short."

The two of them laughed out loud, before Iruka got serious again. "So, your first day of Hokage training huh?"

"Yeah."

The older man smiled at his favorite pupil, the closest thing he'd ever had to a son. "You'll do great, you've trained your whole life for this you know."

Naruto gave one of his classic, goofy smiles, "Arigato Iruka-sensei!"

He was then caught off guard with his old teacher brought him in for brief but affectionate hug. After the two men broke apart, Iruka said his farewell. "Well, don't want you to keep Kakashi waiting, good luck son. Oh, and say hi to Sakura for me please?"

"I will. Thanks sensei!"

With that, he waved one last time to the kids and headed towards the Hokage's office.

Before going up the stairs to where he would receive training for his dream job, he greeted another of his older friends. "Hey Shizune."

The black haired woman in the black gi looked up at the young man before her. "Naruto! I'm so glad you could make it today!"

She wrapped the young man in an affectionate hug of her own, which he accepted. In a lot of ways, Shizune was the closest Naruto will ever come to having a big sister.

"So, are you ready for this?" Shizune asked.

He pumped his fist in the air, "Believe it! Bring it on!"

She giggled at his infectious energy. "Alright, I'll let Lord Hokage know you're here. I'll be right back."

As Shizune walked up the stairs to the office, Naruto was all smiles. Whatever was in store for him, he was ready for it! After everything (yes, _everything_ ) that had happened to him yesterday, he had enough energy and good spirits to take on the world if he wanted to!

"Naruto."

The blonde turned in the direction of the voice that called his name, surprised at whom it belonged to. "Councilman Uragi."

The older man stopped in front of the young Hokage to be. "I see you're here for the first day of your training."

"Yeah, I'm really excited!"

"I can see that...Naruto, I wish you luck in your future, but just remember something for me, please?"

"Okay...what?"

"The wings of change are ever flapping, and change is needed to bring order to the chaos. You can never predict from where chaos can emerge, and sometimes a leader needs to do what is necessary to bring order to a chaotic world."

Naruto was at a loss for how to respond to that. "Umm...okay. Thank you Uragi sir."

"You're welcome kid."

About that time, Shizune came back down the stairs. "Lord Hokage will see you now Naruto."

"Arigato Shizune." He smiled at her with a thumbs up, causing her to smile sweetly back at him.

'That boy is going to make one amazing leader one day,' the woman thought to herself.

The young man started walking up the stairs and waved one last time to the two adults. He then looked ahead of him and did not notice Uragi turning away with a clenched fist and a sinister expression...

Making it to the top of the stairs, Naruto stopped at the door to the Hokage's office. He was suddenly getting nervous, whatever happened after he stepped through that door was going to set the path he would follow the rest of his life...

...But what the heck did he have to be nervous about? This was it! He was finally going to take the next step in fulfilling his dream! No, there was no reason for him to be nervous, only to be happy!

And so, with a deep sigh, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a familiar voice said on the other side. Naruto opened the door to the sight of his old sensei greeting him with one of his usual eye smiles.

"Aw, Naruto! I'm pleased you could make it today."

"Hai sensei! I'm ready for my training!"

"Enthusiastic as always I see...Very well then; see those stacks of paperwork next to you?"

Naruto looked to the side and his face faulted in horror. The stacks of paperwork were no less than twenty in total and nearly stretched from the floor up to the ceiling!

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "for the next eight hours you are going to be filling out every single one of those forms." The former Copy Ninja smiled at his former student in innocence. "And if you manage to get done early, don't worry, because I have no doubt Shizune can find plenty more for you to do."

Naruto looked like he was going to faint. It was a good thing he was going to be seeing the guys for a drink afterwards, because it was going to be a _long_ day...

* * *

There you have it! After a long night of passion and a very steamy morning (get it, _steamy_ , y'know, because they were in the shower...never mind), Naruto officially begins his Hokage training under Kakashi...and right away the poor blonde is plunged head first into the part of the job every kage hates the most...! Go figure...

I hope Naruto and Sakura's morning romp goes over a little better this time, and that the early morning scene's they shared after that were also enjoyable.

We keep moving closer and closer to the the finale, and Naruto trains for the next year to prepare himself for his big day!

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and until next time, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6--Friendly Get Togethers

Hey everybody, thesaiyanjedi is back again with another chapter of "Naruto's Big Day!"

Thank you so much for your support of this story and I hope this latest chapter continues to hold your interest. I should tell you all though, this chapter will **not** have a lemon this time, except for and little tease of sexiness at the end. Still, I think you guys will enjoy the story this time anyway.

So, with all of that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Friendly Get Togethers**

Naruto was about ready to pass out. He had long since stopped keeping track of how many forms he was forced to read and sign since he got to Kakashi's office today. He needed to be sure to read and understand all that he could (already a challenge given his attention span), because he knew that if he signed or stamped the wrong form then it could have some serious consequences for the village.

He knew he had at little while left to go before his sensei would let him off to take his lunch break...But he was already so tired...so very...very...tired...

 _WHACK!_

"OW!" Naurto grabbed the back of his own head in reaction to the pain he'd just received. "What the heck was that for?!"

Kakashi looked down at his student with the scroll he held in his hand, obviously the item he had just hit him with. " _That_ , my pupil, was for nodding off on your first day of training."

Naruto shrugged as he went back to reading over his paperwork. "G-Gomen sensei."

The blonde wouldn't have been able to see it even if he had been looking at the man's face, what with the mask and all, but he had a great deal of pity for the poor boy—No, _man_ ; he tended to forget that fact from time to time.

"Listen Naruto," Kakashi spoke to get the blonde's attention, "I know that this is a lot to take in for your first day, but I think you'll understand some day that I'm doing you a favor."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "...How?"

"When you take my place as Hokage you are going to have to file paperwork like this and make critical decisions every single day. Not only that, but you'll be expected to do it all at a very fast pace. The sooner your body and mind adjusts to that flow, the easier it will be for you in the future."

Naruto took in what his teacher had just told him in fascination. 'He's right...I can sleep later. Right now I've got work to do!' "Arigato sensei!"

Kakashi smiled as the young man went back to reading some of that morning's mission reports from Anbu Black Ops. 'Keep at it son, you're going to do great.'

Shizune was in the office along with them, smiling and taking pity on the poor boy. She knew Kakashi was right, but this was still an _awful_ lot of work to simply throw him into just on his first day. He was clearly working as fast as he could, but he still had a long way to go before he got into the right groove of things.

"Shizune," Kakashi called to get his assistant's attention, "would you please be a dear and get Naruto some coffee?"

"Hai sir! Naruto, how do you take your coffee?"

"Cream and two sugars, please...Actually, make it seven." The two adults stared at him like he was crazy. "I don't drink it that way every day! I just want to make sure I stay awake for today, and besides, Sakura tells me that having Kurama inside me helps accelerate my metabolism."

'Well, that and all his constant training would certainly explain how he gains so little weight from a high ramen diet,' Kakashi noted. "Better do what the kid says Shizune."

"Y-Yes sir!" She left the office rather nervous at how Naruto's excessive request would turn out.

...And so Naruto kept working, reading, signing and stamping form after form, reviewing report after report, until about five minutes later Shizune came back with the coffee.

"Now Naruto, this may be a bit sweet, so don't try to drink too much at once."

"Don't worry Shizune, I'll be fine." He took a sip of coffee and nearly gagged as he spit it out all over the desk. "Agh! Whoa! Its like swallowing a whole bag of Halloween candy all at once! Yuck!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "It _was_ your idea Naruto."

"Yeah, and I'm already regretting it!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the way too sweet taste still on his mouth.

Kakashi sighed, "Shizune, I'm sorry, but could you please go get Naruto another cup, this time only _two_ sugars?"

"Hai sir." She left and came back again five minutes later with an _edible_ cup of coffee. This one Naruto enjoyed much better.

"Ah! Much better! Thank you Shizune!"

"You're welcome Naruto. Anything else you think you'll need?"

"No I think I'm good, thanks...except..."

"Except what?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, wouldn't it be easier if I did all this work at _your_ desk instead? Your desk is a lot bigger and this chair is so stiff and uncomfortable."

It was true, Naruto was sitting at a small fold out table set up in the corner of the Hokage's office. It was his own private work area where he could do all of his paperwork at his own pace. But because the desk was so small, there was only so much room he had to work with.

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm sorry kid, but I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"What? Why not?"

He pointed over to the Hokage's desk. "You see that chair Naruto? That chair is your goal from now on! Only the Hokage himself is allowed to sit in it, and that is exactly why you are here learning from me right now, so that some day soon, you'll be ready to take my place and be the Hokage you've always wanted to be. That chair comes with authority Naruto, it's a symbol of leadership like the Hokage himself. Once you take a seat in it, your journey will be over and your dream will be complete. I got you set up at this cheap desk the way you are so that you can _see_ that chair, so you can _see_ that goal that you are studying for, and to make sure you never forget why you are doing all of this."

He looked the young man in the eyes, "You once told Konohamaru that there were no short cuts to becoming Hokage...Do you still believe that now?"

Naruto was left in awe at his teacher's speech. He had never really thought of it that way before. Sure, he had dreamed of himself sitting in that chair more times than he could count, but it hadn't occurred to him that the chair itself was a symbol. But the more he thought about it, the more it all made sense to him. The young man felt inspired upon hearing that. That Hokage's chair was his goal now, and damn it, he was going to work hard to earn a seat in it, the right way!

With that, he kept going with his workload as fast as he could possibly move. He still had a long way to go before he could even think about where he should go for lunch today.

Kakahsi smiled, as did Shizune, 'I knew that would motivate him.' "Say Naruto?"

"Huh? What is it sensei?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Despite how tired you may be, you've nevertheless been in pretty high spirits all day today."

"Well, I'm just excited to finally be starting my Hokage training!"

'No, there's something more than that.' Kakashi had been around a long time and he'd read Jiraiya's novels so many times that he could easily recognize the subtle signs that something _really_ romantic must have happened last night. "Tell me, how did your date with Sakura go last night?"

The young man dropped the pen he was writing with and reacted in alarm. "W-What?"

"You heard me, how did your date with Sakura go?"

'Crap! I can't let sensei know about last night or else Sakura's going to kill me...! Wait! I don't have to lie, after all he just asked about our date, that's all!'

Naruto acted natural, "Oh, the date went great! We got an awesome table at Hashirama's, the food was delicious, so was the dessert afterwards...I even made a few requests of the band just to make it even more special for her."

Kakashi nodded his head. He still believed that his two students were up to something, but he was willing to let it go. "You really do love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"Then what are you doing wasting time talking then?! The faster you work the sooner your training ends today and the more time you get to spend with that girlfriend of yours!"

Naruto saluted his teacher in panic at his spontaneous outburst. "Hai sensei!"

As the young jinchūriki resumed his work, he still find his mind drifting. 'I wonder how Sakura's doing right now?'

* * *

Sakura was making her rounds at the hospital and she was in awfully good spirits. The staff at the hospital were used to that from her, ever since she and Naruto started dating she had been happier than she ever had been before. But even by those standards she seemed in a extra good mood.

Nobody knew that the real reason was because of the wonderful experience she and Naruto had shared the night before. When a woman is satisfied by her man, particularly if she's a virgin, there is often a glow that resonates from the woman as a result. That's how she was feeling right now. Naruto had helped her to scratch an itch last night, and she did the same for him...and they both did so again this morning. Who knew when they'd end up doing something like it again...

"Lady Sakura!"

The pink-haired woman, wearing her white lab coat over her signature red dress, turned in the direction of the voice. It belonged to a teenage medical student, a very young Chūnin with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh Tsuta! How may I help you?"

The medical student came up to her mentor with a chart. "I just wanted to tell you that the reports you asked for on those latest patients have just gone through."

"Thank you very much." she quickly scanned through the paperwork and smiled. "Well everything seems to be in order. Thank you again Tsuta."

"You're welcome m'lady!"

Sakura felt both flattered and a bit odd hearing somebody call her that. Her master, Lady Tsunade, had only recently retired from managing the hospital and left it's operations in her care. But she was only in her very early twenties so even now she was still learning. Even so, she'd been able to manage the stress so far with all of her knowledge, her all business attitude, and her happy and optimistic outlook on life...She supposed she owed a lot of that to her boyfriend's influence rubbing off on her.

In truth, every doctor and nurse at the hospital seemed to admire Sakura, regardless of her age. In fact, some of them envied her youth in the wake of all she's accomplished during her ninja career. As one of the brightest students in her class at the Academy, a master of chakra control from a very young age, an apprentice of the Slug Sannin Tsunade herself, and one of the heroes of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, she was definitely worthy of her fame and popularity. Brains, strength, beauty, a successful career, a solid, loving relationship...yeah, its no surprise that so many of the nurses look up to her.

"Excuse me m'lady?"

"Hmm? What is it Tsuta?"

"Forgive my rudeness, but the other nurses and I have noticed that you seem to be in an awfully good mood today."

Sakura smiled sweetly as she tried to hide her nervousness. "Well, lets just say that Naruto and I spent last night celebrating his promotion. I guess I'm still a bit giddy at the memories of last night."

"You sure are lucky to have such a romantic boyfriend like Naruto m'lady."

"Arigato Tsuta! Now if you'd excuse me dear, I'm afraid I need to start heading to my office."

"Oh of course! Nice talking with you Lady Sakura!"

With that polite conversation over, Sakura headed down the halls of the hospital until she got to her office that she had inherited from her master. Opening the door, she entered her office and sat down at her desk. Medical books lined the shelves and some were neatly stacked on her desk, which was itself lined with paperwork. The young woman let out a huff, she was not exactly looking forward to that.

'Then again, I bet Kakashi-sensei is putting Naruto through a heck of a lot more paperwork than this, so I guess I shouldn't complain.'

She smiled to herself as she thought about what her man was doing right now. This was his first day of training for the job he's wanted his whole life. He must be working so hard right now...That or all that work Kakashi is giving him is enough to tire even him out, and considering the kind of energy he'd showed her last night, that is _really_ saying something!

'Last night...last night...'

Her mind was drifting again. She had such a wonderful time at dinner last night. Who knew that the blonde-haired moron she would always talk down to when they were children could be such a romantic? It was just one of his many amazing gifts that she come to love about him...

And then there were her memories of what happened after they got home...Yeah, she really needed to stop thinking about those things because she could already feel a growing damp spot in her panties.

A knock on her door was just what she needed to snap her out of her daydreaming. "Y-Yes! Come in!"

One of Sakura's nurses opened the door and stood before her. "Pardon the interruption m'lady, but we have a Chūnin in intensive care right now. He claims to have fractured his penis on his most recent mission."

The pinkette groaned out loud as she slapped her broad forehead. "Why me?"

* * *

Naruto was _finally_ on his lunch break, and he knew just the place he wanted to spend it! Walking a path that he could do in his sleep, he soon found himself standing outside of his favorite restaurant in the whole world, Ramen Ichiraku!

The orange and black clad ninja inhaled the intoxicating ramen smell into his nostrils. "Ah! That's the delicious smell I love!" Grinning, he lifted the curtain out of the way as he took a seat at the counter.

"Well look who it is," old man Teuchi remarked. "My number one customer...or should I say, my future Seventh Hokage!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Aw shucks! Don't embarrass me like that old man!"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Naruto," Ayame said as she came out from the back, "You've been working hard for this as long as we've known you, you should celebrate."

"I couldn't agree more," Teuchi said. "What'll it be kid? Whatever you want, its on the house today!"

"Really?! _AWESOME!_ Alright, hit me up with the pork and shinachiku please!"

"Coming right up!"

As the young man waited anxiously for his order, he strangely found himself remembering something he'd just said. 'Hmm... _shinachiku_...I like the sound of that...'

As the young man waited, Ayame decided to indulge him in a little small talk. "So Naruto, how's your first day of Hokage training going?"

"Ugh! So far its pretty much been nothing but paperwork. I'm stunned I got through as much as I did by lunch!"

"Well you're just going to have to keep after it. You did want this job after all."

"Yeah, I know."

"So how have you and Sakura been?"

"We're doing great! Nothing to complain about!"

"I heard a rumor that you two went out to Hashirama's again last night. What's it been? Four years since last time? Wasn't that rough on your wallet?"

"Yeah, but its alright, my girlfriend's worth it!"

Ayame smiled, 'Sakura, you really are lucky to have landed a guy like him.'

"Hey kid! Your orders ready!"

"Aw thanks old man!"

Breaking apart his chop sticks, he started scoffing down his soup the same way he always did. He slowed his pace down a bit though when he realized the larger number of customers that were there now and that a couple of them were giving him funny looks.

"You guys sure have been busy the last couple of years, haven't you?"

"Yep," Ayame answered. She then leaned in and whispered into the blonde's ear. "Just between you and me, I've been trying to persuade my dad into expanding the shop just so we can hold so many guests."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Actually, we have all the free press you've given us to thank for this Naruto. The hero of the whole world's praise for our food has been good business for us."

Naruto scratched the back of his head again, "Aw! It was nothing really."

"Hey!" the old man shouted, "don't think I can't hear what you two are whispering about over there."

Ayame snapped back to attention, "S-Sorry dad."

Naruto went back to his lunch when his ears tuned in to the radio that Teuchi had set up to help entertain his growing number of guests. A song came over the airwaves that caught the boy's interest with its loud, booming beat and powerful lyrics that demanded attention:

 _This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_ _  
_ _No silent prayer for the faith-departed_ _  
_ _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_ _  
_ _You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

 _It's my life, it's now or never_ _  
_ _I ain't gonna live forever_ _  
_ _I just want to live while I'm alive_ _  
_ _(It's my life)_

 _My heart is like an open highway_ _  
_ _Like Frankie said I did it my way_ _  
_ _I just wanna live while I'm alive_ _  
_ _It's my life_

 _This is for the ones who stood their ground_ _  
_ _For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_ _  
_ _Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_ _  
_ _Luck ain't even lucky got to make your own breaks_

 _It's my life and it's now or never_ _  
_ _I ain't gonna live forever_ _  
_ _I just want to live while I'm alive_ _  
_ _(It's my life)_

 _My heart is like an open highway_ _  
_ _Like Frankie said I did it my way_ _  
_ _I just want to live while I'm alive_ _  
_ _'Cause it's my life_

 _Better stand tall when they're calling you out_ _  
_ _Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

 _It's my life and it's now or never_ _  
_ _'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_ _  
_ _I just want to live while I'm alive_ _  
_ _(It's my life)_

 _My heart is like an open highway_ _  
_ _Like Frankie said I did it my way_ _  
_ _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life and it's now or never_ _  
_ _'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_ _  
_ _I just want to live while I'm alive_ _  
_ _(It's my life)_

 _My heart is like an open highway_ _  
_ _Like Frankie said I did it my way_ _  
_ _I just want to live while I'm alive_ _  
_ _'Cause it's my life_

'Wow...' Naruto was at a loss for words, if there was ever a song that summed up Naruto's independent world view, _and_ his constant desire to stand out _and_ make something of his life, _and_ how much of a badass he was, that was it! Sure, hearing funny sounding names like Frankie, Tommy and Gina was a bit odd, but whoever wrote that song was right, you had to live your life your own way and live like every day was you last...After all, look where it had gotten him now!

The young man went back to his food when he heard a commotion outside, it sounded like a bunch of young women laughing. He turned around to look and what he saw was the love of his life chatting it up with her girlfriends, all laughing and making merry as they walked the village street together.

'Oh yeah! Sakura did say she was going to lunch with the girls today.'

He got a devious smirk on his face as he turned around and quickly scoffed down the last of his bowl. Bringing his hands together in a gesture of gratitude, he told the old man and his daughter, "Thank you for the meal" and then stepped outside...

* * *

Sakura was laughing it up with her girlfriends—Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. She had just taken her lunch break a few minutes ago and the five of them gathered where they agreed to so they could all walk to the restaurant together. Poor Sakura was the last one of them to arrive because of her job, but it wasn't like she was going to let that get in the way of seeing her friends. Already the five women were knee deep in the typical friendly female conversation, things like work, clothes, their families and, of course, their men.

"HAHAHA! You should have seen the look on Shikamaru's face!"

The other ladies laughed at Temari's joke at her boyfriend's expense, even the ever-so-often shy Hinata seemed to get a good laugh among her friends. Maybe her years of dating Kiba had helped her to relax a little more...

"So Sakura," Ino said, "How'd your date with Naruto go last night? You two do anything naughty to celebrate the big news yesterday?" The platinum blonde vixen deliberately narrowed her eyes and tweaked her eyebrow suggestively for emphasis.

"W-WHAT?!" Sakura panicked.

"Ino! That's not appropriate!" Hinata insisted.

"Yeah!" Temari agreed, "At least wait until we get to the restaurant first."

"Temari!" Sakura was shocked.

Ino shrugged, "What? We're all girls here! Don't be so uptight about your love life."

"She's got a point you know Sakura."

The five women were all caught off guard by the sound of that voice, all of them turning to see none other than the future Hokage himself standing outside Ichiraku's with a smug smirk on his face.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hey babe." Before she had the opportunity to react or say anything, he dashed over to her and laid a kiss right on her lips. She wanted to slug him for such a reckless taking advantage of her like that...but damn it, his lips tasted too good. She relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ahem!"

A voice from next to them broke the two of them apart and they blushed when they saw the cocky smirks on Ino's, Tenten's and Temari's faces. Hinata merely smiled at them, no trace of jealously to be found.

"We hate to break up you two love birds," Temari remarked, "but we'd better get going if we want to make it to lunch."

Breaking up his hold on his girlfriend, Naruto looked to the rest of the group. "So how are my five favorite ladies today?"

"Hey watch the flirting Romeo!" Tenten retorted. "Just because you're going to be the next Hokage doesn't mean you get to have a harem."

"I was just kidding, jeez!" The blonde sighed before he turned to Sakura, "Actually, I guess I'd better get back to Kakashi-sensei anyway. I'll see you tonight sweetie!"

"Alright, see you tonight. Say hi to the guys for me!"

He waved to her one last time before taking off back in the direction of the Academy.

Within minutes, the quintet of women arrived at a local sandwich and tea shop and took their seats as their waitress came and took their orders, first bringing them their tea.

"So spill forehead!" Ino started up again, "How was your date last night?"

Sakura sighed as she sipped her tea, "If you _must_ know pig, it was super romantic and Naruto was a total gentleman last night. We went to Hashirama's just like we did four years ago and we had a five star meal. Naruto even put in some requests to the band just for the two of us."

"Wow...that sounds so romantic," Hinata said.

"No kidding," Temari agreed, "Why can't Shikamaru ever be that considerate?"

"Consider yourself lucky," Tenten countered. "You try living with Lee's energy and you'll be _relieved_ that Shikamaru is such a lazy sloth!"

That got a good laugh from all five of them. But then Ino, ever the mischievous flirt that she was, turned her attention the blue-haired beauty in their midst. "I'm sure Hinata hasn't been having that kind of trouble with Kiba. Let me guess...doggy style right?"

Poor Hinata couldn't find the will to make a comeback to that, she was far too embarrassed that one of her friends had even dared to ask her something like that in public. "Uh...Uh...Uh...Well I don't—"

"For God's sake Ino! Take it easy! Not all of us are sex maniacs like you are!" Sakura turned her attention to her humiliated friend, "I apologize for her Hinata."

"A-Arigato Sakura."

"Still," Ino continued, "did you two do anything special once you got home Sakura?"

"No Ino, we didn't," Sakura answered. Unfortunately, the poor pinkette forgot that her best friend's clan could read minds, so she got really nervous when she noticed the smug smirk she had on.

'She's lying, I don't even need to use any jutsu to tell that. She and Naruto did something naughty last night and she's too embarrassed to tell all of us...Fine, but I'll get back to her about this again!'

"Yeah Ino!" Tenten interrupted, "What were you expecting her to say anyway? Did you think they gave each other outdoor head or something?! Jeez!"

Sakura froze up, blushing like mad. Had Tenten _really_ just guessed that?!

Temari looked at her old Chūnin exam rival in bewilderment. "Umm...Tenten, why did your brain just go to something so kinky?"

Now the weapons mistress took her turn to blush, "Umm...no reason."

Hinata looked over at her other friend as she blushed like mad. "Are you alright Sakura?"

The pink-haired medical ninja was snapped back to attention. "W-What? Y-Yeah, I'm fine Hinata, don't worry about me."

Ino eyed her best friend suspiciously based on how she reacted to Tenten's suggestion. She'd get to the bottom of this some day, but for right now she'd respect her privacy and let it go.

By this time the waiter had finally come by with their food, which the five women ate while engaging in much more appropriate discussion. By the time they were done with lunch, they all said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Sakura enjoyed her lunch with the girls, but now she really needed to get back to work.

* * *

"Oh thank God! Work is over!"

"Yes Naruto, I think you've had enough for one day. Just remember, the first day is always the roughest."

"Hai sensei." Naruto's hands actually felt numb from all of that paperwork, yet another thing he would need to learn to adjust to.

"So," Kakashi began again, "I'm guessing that you're going to be heading straight home to Sakura now, right?"

"Actually no. I got invited to go get a drink with the guys tonight."

"Oh. Alright then, but just be careful son. I'm sure the last thing your girlfriend wants is for you to come home totally drunk off your ass."

"Hey, give me some credit sensei! I almost never drink as it is! I'll be fine!"

Kakashi sighed internally, 'Take my word for it Naruto, once you take this job then the bottle is going to start looking _really_ friendly...' He shook his head clear of his own thoughts, "Well I suppose you'd better be going then. Remember, back here again same time tomorrow."

Naruto gave his teacher an overly enthusiastic salute, "Yes sir!" With that, he exited the office and made his way down stairs, leaving Kakashi smiling in pride beneath his mask.

'Minato-sensei, you would be so proud of your son, he's grown up to be a fine young man and very soon he's going to make an amazing Hokage.'

As Naruto made it down stairs, he waved goodbye to Shizune and bolted out the door to the bar and grill where he had agreed to meet with the guys.

Walking down the streets of the village, now lit up and illuminated with lights, the orange-clad Jōnin was greeted and congratulated by some more of his fans and well-wishers...and yes, he was hit on by at least two women that were clearly not his type. Jiraiya would no doubt have liked that kind of attention, and yes, the natural male side of himself was certainly flattered, but he was in a relationship with the love of his life now and he was not going to betray her for anything.

Within no more than ten minutes, Naruto had arrived at the restaurant. Shikamaru and Chōji were already there, as were Kiba, Shino, Lee, and even Sai was there tonight. Clearly he was the one they were all waiting on, which kind of made him feel bad, but then again its not as though he wasn't swamped with work all day or anything.

He came within range of them and waved his bandaged, prosthetic hand in the air to get their attention. "Hey guys! Sorry if I'm late or anything!"

"Yosh! Naruto! It is good you could make here this evening to celebrate the news of your pending promotion, dearest friend and comrade!"

"Umm...thanks Bushy Brows."

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba called out, "congratulations man!"

"Thanks!" The two Jōnin gave each other a high five.

"So much for your own dream of being Hokage, right Kiba?"

The dog master's eye brow twitched as he sweat dropped. "Shut up Sai!"

Chuckling awkwardly, Naruto made his way over to the rest of his friends.

"Hey Sai, great to see you here."

"I feel the same Naruto," Sai said shaking his hand. "Umm, shaking hands _is_ the appropriate greeting for a moment like this, yes?"

"...Yes." Naruto sweat dropped, 'The sad thing is that he's _still_ a heck of a lot better than he used to be. Ino must have really banged some things into him.'

"Good evening Naruto."

The blonde turned to the source of the voice. "Oh hey Shino! Sorry, I almost didn't notice you there." The Aburame clan member grumbled something intelligible to himself beneath the collar of his jacket.

"Hey Naruto, congratulations again pal," Chōji shook his friend's hand.

"Thanks Chōji." The blonde lastly looked at the lazy genius who was leaning against the side of the restaurant wall. "What's up Shikamaru?"

The Nara shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, not much, whatever. Lets just go get some drinks already, waiting is so—"

"'So troublesome.' Yeah, we get it Shika! Jeez! I thought we were all here to celebrate my big promotion? Could you _please_ do us a favor and try not to bring everybody's mood down?"

Shikamaru merely smirked, "Sure thing Naruto, sorry man." He stood up on his feet and off of the wall. "Come on, lets go get drunk...Except for you Lee! You're sticking with water or soda!"

With that, the seven young men filed into the restaurant and got themselves seated at the bar. Naruto opened a tab and they all ordered a round of sake. Lee, as mandated by the others, got a club soda instead.

"Gentlemen," Shikamaru called out to the others, "I'd like to propose a toast. To Naruto Uzumaki! A man whom, I think we can all agree, is a total dimwit and the loudest, most reckless son of a bitch any of us have ever met." The rest of the guys all shared a knowing laugh; Naruto himself was _not_ amused.

Shikamaru stopped laughing and continued. "Sorry, just a joke man. But seriously...Naruto is an amazing shinobi, a great leader, and most of all the most loyal friend any of us could ask for...And soon, he's going to be an amazing Hokage." He raised his glass in the air, "May his reign over this village be long and may it be blessed! May he be the one to lead us all into the new age!"

All of the, others, Naruto included, raised their glasses and shouted as one. "Cheers!" The men all promptly took a drink.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me..."

"Then why do you look so glum about it?" Shino questioned.

"I don't know. I guess, it's just...all us guys here celebrating my big moment...I guess I kind of wish—"

Shikamaru knew what was going on and finished his friend's thought for him. "You wish Sasuke could have been here to share a drink with us too, right?"

The blonde looked down at the sake glass in his hand, "Yeah..."

"Naruto," Lee interjected, "it is indeed a shame that your best friend Sasuke could not be here to join us this evening. But fear not! The rest of your friends are here to make you feel better and rejoice in your long-awaited moment of triumph!"

"Yeah man," Chōji agreed, "we're all here for you even if he can't be."

"And I appreciate that you guys, thanks."

"So Naruto," Kiba asked, "how's things going with you and Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh we're going great! Couldn't be happier actually. How about you, how's Hinata doing?"

"We're doing great too. You know, you really missed out Naruto; my girl's an angel."

Naruto smiled, "She is something special, I'm not arguing that...Kiba, you'd better treat her right, or I'll come after you."

Kiba raised his glass in acknowledgement of the blonde's mock-threat. "Sure thing dude."

"Tenten and I are doing excellent as well!" Lee proclaimed very enthusiastically.

"Making Temari happy can be a real drag sometimes...but I love her, so I suppose she's worth it." The smile on the Nara's face let all the guys know that he really did mean that sincerely.

"How about that girlfriend of yours Shino? How are you two doing?" Kiba asked.

"We're fine, thank you."

"Me and Kurai are doing great also," Chōji added.

Naruto was curious, "You two set a date yet?"

"Not yet, but we're working on it."

"How about you Sai? How much longer until you and Ino get married?"

"Oh...well we're on the verge of setting a date in stone. We'll most likely be married in a couple of months from now."

Naruto raised his drink, "Congratulations man!"

Shikamaru suddenly got curious, "How about you Naruto?"

"Huh? What about me?"

"I mean you and Sakura have been dating for four years now, and now she's living with you so...are you planning on proposing to her anytime soon?"

Naruto was left speechless; it actually felt like time had stopped for him. "...You know...I don't think I've ever thought about it much. I mean...we're still both so young, and I've waited so long just to be together with her, and we've both had our missions and work and stuff to keep us busy...I guess I've never really thought about marriage that much."

Shikamaru nodded his head in understanding, "Well, you might want to at least think about it Naruto. Time doesn't stop for any of us. You don't want to let a good thing slip through your fingers just because you waited too long."

The blonde shinobi sat there thinking over what he'd just heard. 'Maybe some day...Maybe when my training is done and I've become Hokage and Sakura fully settled into her job at the hospital...Maybe then...'

The rest of the evening went by with relative calmness, save for the typical semi-drunken rowdiness of a bunch of twenty-something year old men. Drinks were ordered, food was eaten, manly stories were swapped, and everybody wished Naruto the best in his future career...After all, in the near future he was going to be all of their boss.

As the group left the bar Naruto pulled Shikamaru to the side for one last minute discussion. "Hey Shikamaru, thanks of the toast tonight...and the advice."

"You're welcome Naruto. Hopefully I'll be able to give you more advice in the future."

"Excuse me?"

The Nara looked around for a moment before he shared a private discussion with his friend. "Naruto...when we were in that battle against the Ten-Tails, I realized how alone you've always been you're whole life. I also knew that if your dream to become Hokage ever came true that you were going to need someone at your side to help you make the tough decisions, like how the Second was to the First. That's part of the reason why I've helped aide Kakashi for five years. That's why, in the midst of war, I made a promise to myself that if your dream ever came true...that I'd be at your side as your personal adviser, that way you'd never have to be alone again...That is, if you'd have me?"

Naruto was stunned. He never imagined that his old friend would show this kind of loyalty to him. He was a true friend and to stand here and pledge his service to him like this, not out of duty but out of honest, genuine friendship...How could he say no?

The young Hokage-to-be stuck out his bandaged hand and smiled, "It would be an honor, old friend."

Shikamaru smirked and accepted his friend's hand. "The honor is mine...Lord Seventh Hogake."

* * *

"Sakura? I'm home!"

Naruto opened the door and waited to see if his girlfriend was there. "Sakura?" The blonde looked puzzled, 'Maybe she's already asleep?'

Tired after a very long day, he kicked off his shoes and went into his parlor room. Sitting down in a very comfy chair, he let out a sigh as he stretched his body and relaxed.

He felt a familiar chakra sneaking up behind him and smirked. "You know I can sense you right?"

Sakura let out an annoyed grown, "Why'd you have to ruin the moment? I was just trying to surprise you."

"You mean you were trying to sneak up behind me and scare me?"

"It was just a bit of fun."

"Your right, sorry about that babe. Tell you what, why don't you come here?"

Sakura, unable to resist his smile, accepted her boyfriend's offer and sat in his lap and didn't hesitate to begin making out with him. Their lips met in a romantic kiss as their arms roamed over their clothed bodies and through their hair. They even got bold and started touching a few more intimate places that, thanks to the events of these last few days, they were no longer shy in exploring, even if they had both agreed to continue waiting for the right moment to share in the ultimate declaration of their love.

Breaking apart from the kiss, the young couple stared into each other's loving eyes before she snuggled into his chest. "So how was your training with Kakashi-sensei today?"

"Ugh! Long and never ending! I did nothing but fill out paper work all day long. It was a miracle that got through it all before the day was over."

"I'm sorry to hear that baby, but y'know, that's a major part of being Hokage."

"I know." He looked down at the beautiful woman sitting in his lap. "But you know what, coming home to you makes it all worth it."

Sakura looked so touched by his words. For such as idiot, he always had a knack for knowing the right thing to say to her. She pecked him on the cheek in appreciation.

"So how about you?" Naruto asked. "How was it at the hospital? And how was your lunch with the girls?"

"Work was fine...I did have to heal a shinobi with a fractured penis, but besides that unpleasantness, it went fine." Naruto couldn't help but grimace upon hearing about some poor man's broken, err, manhood. "And lunch with the girls went great. Ino got a bit nosy about our date last night, but I got through it...How about your night out with the guys?"

"Great! We had a lot of fun. Shikamaru even told me in private that he'd be my adviser when I became Hokage."

"That's wonderful!"

"That was my reaction too." The jinchūriki let out a yawn, "Man I'm tired. Maybe I'll get a glass of water and go to sleep?"

'Water...' Sakura suddenly got a devious idea. "Actually Naruto, how about you and I relax in the hot tub for a while before going to bed?"

"I...I don't know Sakura, I've had a long day and I'm really tired—"

"Naruto, if you want...we can get naked tonight."

...Suddenly the blonde was fully awake again! Not only that, but a certain appendage on his lower body was getting really hard, really fast! The poor, helpless male could only find one word to respond to her request: "...Okay."

Smiling at her victory, the energetic young pinkette dragged her man out of the chair and towards the back door. She was already stripping off her clothes as she went, her lover following her example.

Within minutes, the two lovers were both in their birthday suits and, under the protection of a concealing genjutsu, making out in the warm and bubbling water. They were totally lost in the taste of each other's lips, the feel of each other's skin, and in how much love they shared for one another.

Suffice to say, they found ways to drain off the last of each other's energy before they went to bed...

* * *

Well there you have it, another chapter in the can! Hope you all enjoyed it.

I enjoyed getting back to exploring the sort of "day in the life" aspect of fanfic writing for both Naruto and Sakura. It gives you an idea of what both of their lives are going to be like for a while and how they are going to be getting through it together.

Kakashi's training strategy of plunging Naruto head first into seemingly endless amounts of work was inspired by something I went through in high school. I was part of an AP World History class taught by a very rude and overbearing teacher who assigned all of us WAY too much homework every night. It was starting to wear all of us down significantly, and her attitude didn't make it any easier. However, she explained to my parents that the point of it was to expose us to this kind of workload early on so we may adjust to it more easily when we got into college. While I still hold out on her attitude and the long nights it caused me, she was right in that it did pay off for me in college and in my adult life. This could also help make it easier, along with his Shadow Clones, for Naruto to get all of his work done every day and still make time to be with his family...thereby significantly downsizing what is a serious problem for his adult self in canon.

Also, Kakashi's little speech of the authority that comes with sitting in the Hokage's chair is something I equate to a king ascending to the throne for the first time, or a newly elected president first setting up in the Oval Office, or, in a pop culture context, how in "Star Trek" a Starfleet officer must feel when they sit in the Captain's chair for the first time.

By the way, one of my reviewers, Mikasa Ackerman, has been asking me what 'Shinachiku' means, and here I answered that question. It is a Japanese condiment made from lactate-fermented bamboo shoots, and it is a common topping for noodle soups, notably ramen. 'Shinachiku' is an alternate name for it meaning "Shinese bamboo," it's more common name is "Menma"...sound familiar? I have had difficulty reaching out to my reviewer since she only writes to me as a guest, so Mikasa Ackerman, if by some chance you are reading this, I hope that answered your question.

Once again I decided to incorporate a song into one of my stories, and this time I chose one of my personal favorites, "It's My Life," by Bon Jovi. What can I say? This song KICKS ASS! I don't care what anybody else says, this is one of the the most rocking, most self-empowering anthems I've ever heard and I thought it was an awesome choice to capture Naruto's world view and how's he's lived his life up this highly successful point he is in right now.

Those of you who have read my other stories may have noticed a little Easter egg in this chapter, Tsuta, one of Sakura's nurses at the hospital. This is a character I had previously introduced in "Shinachiku's First Adventure," particularly in the ninth chapter, so if you've read that story, you probably have an idea of what's being set up there. If you haven't read "Shinachiku's First Adventure," do me a big favor and give it a read.

That's all I've got to say for this time. Thanks you all for reading, and I'll see you all again next time!


	7. Chapter 7--Naruto's Big Day

Hey there everybody, thesaiyanjedi is back once again with the latest chapter of "Naruto's Big Day," and this time, we've made it! Yep, this chapter literally is about Naruto's big day!

In all seriousness, sorry I've been absent the last few days, but I'm back now. Actually, this chapter ended up running far, _far_ longer and more detailed than I originally expected; in fact, if the word count is correct, this is probably the longest I've ever written for anything so far! But I think its all the better for it. Those who have read the first chapter of "Shinachiku's First Adventure" have an idea of what to expect here, so I'll leave most of the details plain.

I WILL say, however, that there is one rather steamy, adult scene early on, so once again, reader discretion is advised.

With all of that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Naruto's Big Day**

It was a bright and sunshiny day in Konohagakure. The bees were buzzing, the birds were chirping, and all throughout the village an atmosphere of celebration was in the air. After five years of watching over the village that he called home, Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage, was going to be stepping down to enjoy a well deserved retirement.

But as deeply missed as their leader was going to be, this day was more importantly a day of celebration. Why? Because Kakashi's replacement was none other than the hero of not only the village, but of the entire ninja world. After years—no, _decades_ of proclaiming to any who would hear him that he would one day become the next Hokage, this young man was finally going to complete his journey from rags to riches, from the bottom to the top, from nothingness to greatness...and he'd worked for and earned every bit of it.

...Of course, that was all assuming that the blonde oaf could get out of bed first!

Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping in his master bedroom of his luxurious mansion which he had inherited from his parents five years ago. Some might see the young man's current lifestyle as something to be contemptuous of, but instead it was recognized as a reward he had come into after having to spend far too long as the unwanted street urchin of the village, cast out all for something that was entirely not his fault.

But whatever, that was all in the past, and today was about looking to the future!

Naruto slept in his king size bed with sheets soft as silk and a mattress as soft as a cloud in total contentment. He was shirtless, wearing only his boxer shorts underneath the sheets. There's no telling how long he would have slumbered for had the sunlight not peaked through the curtains of his balcony window.

Twitching his eyes to adjust to the beam of sunlight, Naruto gradually came to with a groan. 'Ugh! Morning already... _Wait!_ Morning! Today's the day!'

The jinchūriki was fully awake at the realization of what this day truly meant. After a long and very busy year of apprenticeship under Kakashi-sensei, a year that involved sitting in on diplomatic meetings, journeying outside the village to attend the next Kage Summit, and endless amounts of paperwork (not to mention the rare mission that he would be assigned to as well), this was the day that all of it was for! _This_ was the day when he would finally be anointed as the Seventh Hokage!

...Yeah, he was pretty excited.

The poor, hyperactive Jōnin wanted to leap straight out of bed to begin his day...but he couldn't. Why? Because a familiar weight was holding him down on the bed. He knew precisely what it was and dared not disturb her right away.

Resting on Naruto's chest was a mass of disheveled-yet-lovely pink hair, which highlighted the face of the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever known, his true love. Sakura was sound asleep and smiling in contented bliss at the coziness of the bed and the eel of his bare skin on her own. She was as nude as he was, sleeping only in her lace bra and panties. Over the last year they had grown accustomed to being casual around each other like this and now had no shame viewing each other is such a state of undress...or sometimes in nothing at all.

Actually, the last year had been a major game changer for their relationship. Not only had she finally decided to move in with him after four years of dating, not only were both of them settling into their respective career paths, but they both found an outlet with each other to vent their sexual urges. Whenever one of them was in the mood, the other was there to state their needs. Casual make out sessions, full body massages, baths and showers together, sexual games that often ended in mutual orgasm, hell, even if they were just in the mood for some naked time around the house, all of it had brought the couple closer together than they could have ever imagined before...

...And yet, even after five years of being in love, they _still_ had yet to take that final, ultimate step. They had yet to share in the ultimate declaration of love. They had yet to taste the greatest pleasure a man and woman ever could share. Sakura had wanted to wait, and so wait they did.

'But maybe we won't have to wait much longer...' the young man thought to himself, unconsciously running his fingers through her hair.

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts by some light groaning and a weight shifting on top of him. He looked down to see Sakura joining him in the realm of the waking.

"Mmmmmm...is it morning already?"

"Yeah...rise and shine Sakura."

He kissed his girlfriend on the lips and she was quick to accept the early morning lip lock. He was being extra possessive today, grasping the sides of her face as he snuck his tongue into her mouth...and she like it. She closed her eyes and allowed his tongue access into her mouth, moaning as their tongues wrestled one another for dominance. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands combed through his short blonde locks.

Naruto got even bolder as he ran his hands up and down her body, getting a feel of the bare flesh that he loved so much. He ran his hands along her arms, her stomach, her thighs, and when the time was right, he felt up her lightly clothed breasts and ass.

"Aaah!" Sakura moaned out as she broke of the kiss. She loved the way he touched her body, which she worked to keep in shape and feminine just as he worked to keep his physique in ideal masculine form. His hands always felt so good on her skin. God! Those full body nude massages he'd sometime treat her to would drive her _crazy!_ His hands especially felt delicious on her boobs and her butt, two parts of her that no other man would ever be allowed to see.

She, in turn, could not resist feeling up his chest with his toned pecks and six pack abs, or his muscled arms and legs that were the result of years of dedicated shinobi training. She ran her fingers across his face, more specifically the characteristic whisker marks that adorned it. This elicited a soft moan from him, which she prided herself on.

Their little morning romp might have gone on longer if Naruto—yes _Naruto_ —had not been the one to break it up. Sakura was confused at first why her boyfriend suddenly broke up their kiss.

"Sakura...baby...I would love for this to continue...but we've got a really big day today and—"

Naruto was taken off guard as Sakura first gasped in shock as her memories came back to her, then she squealed like an excited teenage girl as she lunged at her man and brought him into a bone shattering hug...and given her superhuman strength that could be taken literally.

"Naruto! Today's the day! Baby, you're finally going to fulfill your dream! This is wonderful!"

He wrapped his arms around her in a soft, romantic hug. "Yes...yes it is...I love you Sakura."

The pink-haired slug queen looked into the eyes of her blonde-haired toad sage, seeing all the love he had for her reflected in them. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she smiled cutely at him. "I love you too Naruto."

Silence filled the bedroom for a few seconds as both of them sat up in bed, their bodies and underwear fully exposed to one another, not that either of them minded. Sakura was the first one to break the ice, "So...what's the plan?"

"Well honey, I've got to tell you...I want this day to be absolutely perfect. Getting to see all our friends, cheers from the whole village, us having lunch together at Ichiraku's, and all wrapping up with our big celebration party tonight."

Sakura smiled at him, "I can't blame you for wanting a perfect day, after all you've been dreaming about this your whole life."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks baby...but every day I spend with you is perfect to me."

Sakrua rolled her eyes, "Jeez! Must you always go for the cheesy one liners?"

"Pretty much. Why? I thought you liked it when I said those things to you?"

She smirked, "I do..." She gave him another kiss before looking down at her boyfriend's waist. "Ugh! That's not going to go down unless we do something about it, is it?"

Now Naruto looked down as himself before rolling his own eyes. "Nope...but its not like I'm the only one that got excited this morning."

Sakura looked down at herself and blushed when she saw a visible damp spot right in the middle of her panties. "Touché...We're going to have to make it a quicky this time, alright?"

"Alright."

With that, the two lovers got out of bed and Naruto got to begin his big day the way he'd begun many others for the past year...by walking hand-in-hand with Sakura to the bathroom across the hall.

* * *

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH! YES! MORE!"

Naruto and Sakura were hugging each other tightly. They were both totally naked as the water from the shower rained down upon them. The couple was kissing each other furiously whenever they weren't moaning or crying out in pleasure. Sakura had one of her hands running up her boyfriend's back, while Naruto had one of his hands busy playing with his girlfriend's breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples.

Beneath their waists, Naruto's other hand was pistoning itself in and out of Sakura's pussy at an animalistic pace, while Sakura's other hand was furiously stroking Naruto's cock. Their hands were moving is perfect sync, each one consumed with a shared desire to bring their partner to an orgasm.

This was not the first time that the two of them had played this game, but with Sakura taking on extra work at the hospital lately and Naruto cramming in the last few lessons from his Hokage training, they've been having less private time to themselves as before, and it was starting to show.

"Yeah! Fuck yeah Sakura!" Naruto cried out as she jacked him off. "Just like that! Jack my cock! Make me cum for you baby!"

"Yeah! Yeah! More! Fuck yeah!" Sakura screamed in pleasure as he penetrated her insides with his magic fingers over and over again. "More Naruto! Keep going! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Oh don't stop your fingers baby!"

They were both natural born perverts, they'd learned that a long time ago. And after five years of dating and a year of their relationship being like this, neither had any shame left in revealing this side of them to their lover. Faster and harder the two masturbated each other as they kissed intensely, their tongues going to war inside each other's mouths.

Finally, within minutes later, it all became too much. They could both feel it, their end was coming, and it was coming soon.

"AAGH! Sakura! I...I don't think...I can...hold it back anymore! I'm...I'm gonna cum!"

"AAAGGGHHHH! Me too! Me too Naruto! I'm gonna cum! Cum with me baby! I want you to cum with me!"

The pumping and stroking only got harder and faster as the two of them moaned in pleasure. Harder and faster they worked each other...and then, it was time.

"Oh God! Sakura! I'M CUMMING!"

"Yes! Yes! Naruto! I'm cumming too! I'M CUMMING!"

Naruto's penis exploded it's load straight out as rope after rope of his essence landed on Sakura's body, while Sakura's nether lips contracted around his fingers and his hand became drenched in her juices. The two of them held each other tightly as they finished screaming out in orgasmic pleasure. They tried to keep going just a little bit more to make sure Sakura got all of his seed out of him and Naruto could make her pleasure last as long as possible.

When their orgasms finally passed, Sakura slumped into Naruto's chest in a fit of heavy breathing. He caught her as she regained her bearings. Looking up to meet his eyes, she smiled at him while catching her breath. "Naruto...that...that...that was..."

"Incredible?" he finished for her.

"Yeah..." She looked down and saw the mess they had made on each other. She scooped some of his load off of her body and brought it up to her lips, his eyes on her the whole time. "Mmmm...yummy."

He caught onto her little game and pulled his fingers out of her (causing her to moan in loss) and stuck them into his own mouth. "You taste good as always honey."

The couple held each other softly as they kissed again, the water from the faucet still soaking their bare skin. It was all too short however as Sakura broke to kiss to look him in the eyes. "Naruto, it was great as always, but we need to get clean if we're going to make it today."

Naruto groaned. "I guess you're right...So far my perfect day's off to an awesome start."

After thoroughly washing each others bodies clean, they dried each other off with a towel and did their usual morning activities—shaving, brushing teeth, combing hair, putting on makeup, etc. When they were ready, they gathered up their dirty clothes and walked back to their bedroom, still naked, and threw them in the dirty clothes bin to be washed later. They went over to their dressers and picked out their underwear, Naruto slipping on a fresh pair of boxers and Sakura...well she _was_ going to just wear a simple bra and panties, but this was her man's big day, and she was still feeling giddy after what they'd just done in the shower...So instead, she reached all the way to the back of her dresser drawer.

She pulled out a familiar black lace push up bra and a matching thong. She had worn them the day his Hokage appointment was first announced and it eventually led to their first sexual experience and the beginning of this new phase of their relationship. She'd assured him that she only dressed like this that night because it was such a special occasion...and what day could be more special than today?

'Why not? He's earned it.'

Making up her mind, she stepped into the thong and pulled it up to her hips, adjusting it accordingly for maximum comfort and visual appeal. She then put on the bra by attaching the clasp behind her back and adjusting the cups for the most visual appeal and comfort.

"Hey Sakura, have you seen my—?"

Naruto found his own words caught in his throat when he turned to look at her. She was facing away from him, meaning that her amazing ass was exposed to him by the thong.

Sakura, faking innocence, turned to face her boyfriend. "What is it sweetie? Loose something?"

"I...I...I was just looking for my sandals."

"Oh, I think you left them in the living room yesterday."

"T-Thanks...Umm...Why are you...wearing the thong?"

'Yep, got him hook line and sinker!' "I don't know, I just felt in the mood since today's such a special day for you." She then looked at him with bedroom eyes as she turned the lower half of her body around to face her ass in his direction, placing one of her hands on her hips. "Why? Does it excite you?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

Sakura giggled, "Yeah, I do. I'm just flirting." She playfully winked and blew him a kiss before getting dressed in her usual red qipao dress without her black obi. Naruto, meanwhile, got into his signature orange sweatshirt with black stripes and black pants.

"How about you and I get out early today and go get some breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"Sounds great. You go ahead and start heading for the door sweetie, I'll catch up in a minute."

Nodding her head, Sakura grabbed the stuff she would need for the day and left the room to begin heading downstairs. Naruto was now left alone in the room to his thoughts. He looked to his dresser and picked up a single framed photo. It was a photo of the two people to whom he owed his entire life.

'Mom...Dad...this day is for you. I owe you both so much. If only...if only you could have been here to see this day and enjoy it with me...I love you mom and dad.'

Setting the picture back down, he grabbed his wallet and other ancillary objects from atop the dresser and put them in his pocket. He then was about to leave when he noticed another framed picture. Picking it up, he looked at it to see the original Team 7 group photo they all took with Kakashi when they were first made a team. He chuckled to himself at how young and reckless he was back then, compared to the man he was now. He also saw how cute Sakura used to be back then, compared to the beautiful young woman he was in love with now...

...And then there was _him_...

'Sasuke...wherever you are now...you have no idea how much it would mean to me to have my best friend back at home today...We all miss you bro.'

Setting that photo down, he was then seriously ready to go...And then he slapped his own forehead.

"Dang it! I almost forgot!"

He went back to the dresser and opened one of his drawers, digging around inside it until he pulled something out, something small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He just stared at it with mixed emotions, a million different questions running through his mind at once...

"Naruto! Are you coming or not?!"

The blonde panicked as he quickly tucked the object into his pocket. "W-What?! Oh sorry Sakura! I guess I just got a bit distracted."

"Whatever. Come on! You've got a big day ahead of you so we'd better get started."

Sakura disappeared from the doorway again as Naruto let out a deep sigh. 'Yeah...it's going to be one amazing day...for the both of us.'

* * *

"Mmm! This is delicious!"

"You got that right! Believe it!"

The couple were all smiles as they sat together at a local cafe and ate their own breakfast platters: two buttermilk pancakes with two eggs and a side of hash browns and one strip of bacon and one link of sausage, plus a cup of coffee. They were happy to enjoy their meal together, especially since the other patrons at the cafe couldn't resist going starry eyed upon seeing them, many of whom were unable to resist going up to him and congratulating him on his big day today. He was in such a good mood that he accepted their praise with humility. For once, he didn't have a lot of crazy fangirls coming up to him, since Sakura was right next to him. And Sakura had her own fans that congratulated her as well.

"This was a great idea Sakura. A great meal to kick off what I can already feel in going to be an awesome day!"

Sakura smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She took his hand in her own. "Naruto...I want you to know how proud I am of you. I'm being totally honest when I say that no one deserves this more than you."

Touched by her words, he placed his own hand on top of hers. "Arigato Sakura, that means everything to me when it's coming from you."

He leaned in and they shared a quick kiss. Finishing their coffee, they signaled their waitress to bring their check, which she did along with a couple of breath mints. Chewing on the mints, they paid the bill plus a generous tip and headed out hand in hand.

"So you really don't have work today?" Naruto asked.

"I already explained it to you silly! I've been working extra hours the last few days so that I can earn a day off. There was no way I was going to miss a second of your big day just because of my job."

"But you're the head of the entire hospital, don't you have the right to give yourself a day off anytime you want to without having to work so hard?"

"It's not always that simple. Besides, this way I can feel like I earned it and not feel guilty about anything."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Whatever, I'm just happy you're here with me babe."

"Me too." She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, earning a few affectionate looks from the villagers that saw them.

"Hey Naruto! Sakura!"

They both turned their heads at the familiar voice. A young Chūnin and his two friends came up to the couple enthusiastically.

"Hey Konohamaru! What's up?"

"Nothing. We were just in the neighborhood when we saw you two! Congrats on the big day today boss!"

"Thanks kid—"

"But don't get too comfortable! It's only a matter of time before I take your place as the Eight Hokage—! _Ow!_ "

Moegi clonked her teammate on the top of the head. "Konohamaru! That's no way to speak to you future Hokage! Show some respect!" She turned to Naruto and bowed, "I'm sorry for his behavior Lord Seventh."

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Umm...that's okay. Forget about it."

"Congratulations from me as well Naruto sir," Udon said politely, to which the blonde nodded in acknowledgement.

"So," Sakura jumped in, "are you kids going to show up to the big ceremony today? Or come by the house for the party tonight?"

"Heck yeah we'll be there!" Konohamaru proclaimed. "You and the boss throw the most awesome parties!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that kid." Naruto got on one knee, "It makes me happy that my first student and rival will be there to have a great time."

The two bumped fists in friendship before the two groups parted ways.

The couple walked for a little longer before they were stopped again by a familiar female voice. Sakura was all smiles as she received a friendly hug from her best friend and Naruto shook hands with her fiancé.

"Ino!" Sakura proclaimed, "It's so great to see you this morning!"

"Same!" She then went up to her best friend's boyfriend and gave him a hug. "Congratulations Naruto! Are you ready for today?"

"You'd better believe I am! Thanks Ino!"

"Congratulations from both of us Naruto," Sai said sincerely.

"Oh, thanks a lot Sai. I'm sure we'll see you two at the party tonight right?"

"Oh yeah," Ino answered, "Sai and I will be there and I already know that Shikamaru and Temari are coming, and so are Chōji and Karui. I'm _damn_ sure Hinata's going to be there with Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Shino—"

"Honestly Naruto," Sai finished for her, "I think it would be safe to assume that virtually everyone close to you will be there for your coronation day."

Naruto lowered his head, "Yeah...everyone..."

Sakura noticed the sudden change in her boyfriend's demeanor and got concerned about it.

"Well I guess we'd better get going," Ino said. "We'll see you two later today. Congratulations again, _Hokage-sama!_ "

With the other couple walking past them, Naruto and Sakura continued their trek towards the Hokage Tower at the Academy.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to you back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Sai said that everybody was going to be there today, you looked down in the dumps. How come?"

"I-It's nothing Sakura, forget about it."

She took his hand into her own. "Naruto, sweetie, please! What's wrong?"

The blonde let out a deep sigh. "It's just...I was thinking about all of the ones I love that _couldn't_ be there today, that's all."

"Huh? Like who?"

Naruto merely looked in her direction, "You know."

Now Sakura looked sad, "Yeah...I know...But sweetie, you never know! Maybe he'll show up yet."

"You can never guess with that guy...I mean, I don't want to be selfish here, but is it _really_ too much to wish for my best friend to be here on the most important day of my life?!"

"No! No, that's not selfish at all Naruto! But you have to understand that Sasuke is doing his own thing right now. He's still working to make amends for his past. He and his team are—"

"I know! I know! ...I'm just...whenever I used to imagine this day growing up I always figured it would be the three of us celebrating it together, like a real team, like _friends_...I guess all I'm saying is that having him here would have made today that much more perfect is all. And its not just him either."

She was confused, "Who else?"

"...The Third...Pervy Sage...Asuma-sensei...Ino and Shikamaru's dad's...Neji..." he paused, "...Mom and Dad...I wish they could have been here to see this too."

Sakura looked on in sympathy as she placed her hand on his heart. "Its okay sweetie. See..." He looked down at her hand on his chest, "they're all right here, inside your heart."

He looked back at her, then down at his chest, then back at her again. Tears were in the corners of his eyes as he took in what she told him, "Arigato Sakura."

She smiled as she kissed his forehead, just as he had done multiple times to her, and then gave him a peck on the lips. "Come on, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us."

* * *

"Damn it! Why is he always late!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "With all do respect Lord Sixth, I think you've got things mixed up. Naruto's often been on time for things as long as I've known him. _You're_ the one who's a legend for being late all the time."

"Yeah, I know, I just mean that I didn't expect that kid to be late for today of all days!"

Shizune decided to butt in, "Kakashi, Naruto's not exactly a child anymore."

The former Copy Ninja stopped himself and smiled beneath his mask, "I suppose not."

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." The door opened up to reveal two young people hand-in-hand. "There you are! Naruto! What took you so long in getting here today?"

"Gomen sensei! Gomen! Sakura and I just stopped to get some breakfast first and then we ran into a few of our friends while on the street. That's all, I swear!"

Kakashi eyed them suspiciously, "...Well alright then!" He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "So...are you ready for this?"

"I...I think so...I mean...I'm a bit nervous, but—"

"Don't be. Just remember everything I've taught you and you'll do great."

"Arigato sensei."

Naruto could not help himself as he embraced his old teacher in a tight hug, tears of affection flowing from his eyes. Kakashi accepted the hug and patted his old student on the back.

"Naruto, this is where my role as your teacher officially ends. You have learned everything you possibly can learn from me and now you're ready to truly forge your own path...not that you haven't started already...Your father would be proud of you."

The young man looked up at the masked man in wonderment as he dried his tears, "A-Arigato Kakashi-sensei."

The other three occupants in the room were all smiles at the scene before them, especially Sakura, who was drying off some of her own tears as well.

"He's right y'know. You're gonna do just fine brat."

The rest of the group turned to the doorway to see a familiar blonde haired, heavily busted woman whose ravishing beauty betrayed her true age and experience.

"Lady Tsunade!" both Sakura and Shizune exclaimed aloud.

"Hey everybody, sorry I was late this morning, had some things to take care of first." She placed a hand on her former apprentice's shoulder, "Good to see you here this morning Sakura." The pinkette smiled at her master's compliment.

The former Fifth Hokage walked up to the orange-clad ninja before her, no longer the loud and obnoxious little boy she first met all those years ago. "So...this is it, huh kid?"

"Yep."

Something came over the Slug Sannin in that moment. She started breaking down in tears as she wrapped the blonde in a tight hug, squeezing his face into her voluptuous chest with her mighty strength.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto! You're going to be an amazing Hokage, I just know it!"

"Baa..Baa-chan! Air!"

She let go of him so he could catch his breath, "Gomen kid, I got a little carried away." She then turned back to her former apprentice again, "So how have things been going with you two?"

Sakura was all smiles, "Oh we're doing great m'lady! We couldn't be happier! I made sure to organize my hours at the hospital so I could have the entire day off today."

"Smart girl. What time's the party again?"

"Around five o'clock."

Tsunade grinned, "You'd better have plenty of drinks ready, because Shizune and I will be sure to be there." She looked back over at the young Hokage-to-be and noticed a tinge of regret on his face. "What's the matter kid?"

"Huh? Oh its nothing. Its just...well...Sakura and I were talking earlier and...well...everybody else is going to be here today except for..."

Kakashi knew exactly where he was going with this; truth be told he'd been thinking the same thing. "...Sasuke?"

The blonde nodded his head as a silence came over the room. Naruto did have a point, the raven-haired Uchiha should be here to support his best friend on his big day...

"Who says I'm not here today?"

Everybody in the room reacted in alarm at the sound of that familiar voice. Turning to the doorway they saw him, a familiar young man with moppy raven-black hair and a dark black poncho, and a familiar, arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"SASUKE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Hey Naruto, hey Sakura. Sorry if I'm late or anything, I guess my messenger hawk must not have—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he felt a weight suddenly thump itself against his chest and arms wrap around him. "Dobe, what have I told you before about hugging me? Let go of me right now or you're going to loose that arm all over again."

Getting the message, Naruto let go of his best friend, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "G-Gomen Sasuke! Got carried away is all!"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes before tuning to his other former teammate. "It's been a while Sakura."

Sakura could not resist, she brought her former crush and her dear friend into a tight hug, which he chose to return by wrapping his one remaining arm around her. Naruto felt only a slight ping of jealousy, but that had more to do with what he had planned for today than any suspicion he had about her. What the two of them shared was strong and could never be broken so easily.

'Oh yes,' Naruto thought inside his head, 'I'm ready... _we're_ ready.'

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke called out getting the blonde's attention, "what's this I hear about you thinking I wouldn't be here today?"

"I, uh...well..."

"Come on dobe! Give me some credit here! You didn't _seriously_ think I wouldn't turn up for my brother's big day did you?!"

Once again, the poor blonde blushed in embarrassment. "Umm...well..."

"Contrary to popularly belief, I'm not _that_ big a jerk." He walked up to his best friend and stuck out his fist, "But seriously man, congratulations."

Naruto smirked as he bumped fists with his best friend, "Thanks man...Say, you coming to the party tonight?"

"Yeah sure, why not? Oh by the way, I brought a few friends with me today, I hope that's okay."

"Naruto!"

Right on cue, a female voice could be heard calling the young man's name as a red-haired, bifocled woman came into the room and wrapped her arms around her distant cousin...Well, scratch that, they might not _technically_ be direct cousins, but they were both the only survivors they knew of from the Uzumaki clan, so as far as they were concerned that meant they were family.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, "Hey Karin, I'm happy you're here."

She let go and adjusted her glasses, "As if I'd ever let Sasuke go anywhere without me."

Karin they shared a friendly hug with Sakura, who she had become good friends with through Sasuke and Naruto.

"So Karin," Sakura asked, "how are things between you two?"

"They're okay, living life on the road is tough but the four of us get by."

Shikamaru, who had been listening in on this whole conversation, spoke up. " _Four_ of you?"

Into the room stepped two more men: one was lean build with short white hair with a light blue tint, purple eyes and teeth that were jagged like a shark; the other was a tall, muscular man with swept up orange hair, red-orange eyes, a strong jaw line, and a calm disposition.

Naruto snapped his fingers in realization, "Oh yeah! I remember you guys. You're...umm...What were your name's again?"

The shark-toothed man rolled his eyes, "I'm Suigetsu and he's Jūgo."

The big man with the orange hair bowed in respect, "It is a pleasure to meet you again Lord Hokage."

"Umm, hi...Y'know, technically I don't become Hokage for another hour or two."

"In speaking of which," Sasuke interrupted as he looked out the window, "it looks like you've got quite a crowd gathering out there."

Naruto, Sakura, Karin, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, and Jūgo all looked out the window to see that, indeed, a crowd was gathering outside the Hokage Tower, a huge one that was only growing larger and larger. Looking closely, Naruto and Sakura could spot some of their closest friends among the crowd, trying the hardest they could to get to the front of the mob.

"I think I can see Ino and Sai down there," Sakura noted. "And there's Chōji and Karui, and Lee and Tenten."

"Yeah, Naruto said surprised. "Hey, there's Kiba and Hinata down there...Wow, she sure looks excited...Oh! I think I can see Shino and his girlfriend down there too...Hey Sakura? Aren't those your parents down there?"

The pink haired woman squinted her eyes to where her boyfriend was pointing. "Yeah...yeah I think that is them. Hey mom! Hey dad!" She waved as she called out to them, but she wasn't sure if she had gotten their attention or not.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto turned back to look to his soon-to-be adviser, "do you know if Temari's coming today?"

"Of course she is you moron! The whole damn village is here for your big day." Then the genius's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something, "Oh crap! I almost forgot to tell you!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side quizzically, "Tell me what?"

"Temari was speaking to me the other night and she wanted me to let you know that her brother's are visiting all the way for Suna to see your coronation."

"WHOA! _Really?!_ Gaara's coming?!"

Shikamaru had to cover his ears at his friend's outburst. "Yeah, yeah, he should be here somewhere."

"He's right here."

The occupants of the room turned back to the doorway again where who should happen to be there but the auburn-haired former jinchūriki and current Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village. He was dressed in his usual attire with his miniature sand gourd strapped to his hip.

"Hey Gaara! Long time no see buddy!" Naruto enthusiastically shook his old friend's hand.

"It is good to see you as well Naruto. I hope you don't mind Kankurō and I showing up so unexpectedly?"

"No, no, the more the merrier man!" The blonde then noticed the face-painted puppet master leaning against the door frame. "Hey Kankurō!"

The middle child among the Sand Siblings merely smirked and waved his hand in acknowledgement.

"But Gaara," Sakura spoke up, "if you're here, then whose overseeing the Sand Village right now?"

"Do not be concerned, I have one of my most trusted advisers agreeing to fill in for me until my return." He turned back to his orange-clad friend, "Actually, it would seem I am the not to only one who chose to make the trek from far way just to be here today."

Naruto was confused, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about all of us."

Looking to the doorway yet again, they were greeted by some very unexpected faces. All the way from Kirigakure was a young man with blue hair and pointy, jagged teeth wearing a blue sweater and with a large sword strapped to his back; he was accompanied by a personal bodyguard. Also with him was a beautiful woman with a sensuous look and form and was wearing a blue dress with red lipstick and had flowing reddish-brown hair that was tied in a top knot. There was also a dark skinned young man with white hair and a stern expression dressed in black with a white half vest and a sword of his own strapped to his back. Accompanying him was another young dark skinned man with white hair and a sword on his back that wore the same half vest over a grey sweatshirt and pants. There were two more there with them, a couple of older adult men with dark skin and white hair, one with a stern expression and a white gi and some facial hair, and another that was dressed mainly in white with four swords on his back, a large red tie sash, and a pair of sunglasses. There was also a young woman there with black hair and dressed in a red shinobi uniform overlapped with a brown vest. She was accompanied by a similarly dressed large fat man with facial hair and a long yellow scarf, and a short, balding older man with a short white beard and green colored robes.

Naruto was too surprised to come up with a reaction. "...Wha...How...Why... _What?_ "

"You remember all of us, don't you Naruto?" the blue haired person asked.

"...Didn't I meet all of you during the war?"

"That's right," the black haired woman confirmed. "My name's Kurotshchi and this is my escort Akatsuchi and my grandfather Ōnoki."

The blue haired man spoke up next, "And my name's Chōjūrō, and this is my bodyguard, and here is Lady Mei Terumī."

One of the white haired men spoke next, "And I'm Darui, and this is my bodyguard and good friend Omoi, and my mentor A-sensei...I'm sure you well remember Killer B-sensei."

"Yo! What up Naruto?!" the aged jinchūriki rapper asked.

"Chillin' like a villain dawg!" Naruto tried to counter back, his raping talent about on par with B's...which wasn't saying much. "So listen, it's great to see all of you guys again...but how come all of you decided to come here?"

"Naruto," Darui spoke, "during the war our five villages formed an unprecedented shinobi alliance to face an enemy that posed a danger to the entire world...We all came here to honor and continue that allegiance."

"Naruto," Chōjūrō added, "Lady Mei has selected me to be her pending successor as the Sixth Mizukage of Kirigakure."

Darui then spoke again, "And A-sensei has selected me as his successor as the Fifth Raikage of Kumogakure."

Kurotsuchi then broke her silence, "And my grandfather had selected me to succeed him as Fourth Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."

Naruto was amazed, "Wow...All of you are going to become kages? And you all came all the way out here just to see my big day?"

"That's right," Kurotsuchi said. "And since we're all going to be allies in the near future, we figured we might as well get to know each other better."

Naruto was all smiles, "Hey! That awesome!"

He happily shook hands with everyone, and bowed in respect to the current kage's who would soon be retiring. Even A, ever the grump and disliking of Naruto's father, and of Naruto himself when they first met and when he had helped gotten the Uchiha out of his prison sentence, was amused by the boy's attitude and manners today...Plus his brother B seemed to get along with him, so he figured he might as well give the kid a fair chance.

Ōnoki floated over to Kakashi and spoke to him quietly, "Are you sure he's ready for this?"

The Sixth Hokage merely replied by saying, "I have faith in him."

Mei then came over to them and smirked, "I have to admit, if I was a few decades younger I might consider taking a shot at that boy myself."

"Hey! Don't get ahead of yourself!" Tsunade protested. "Naruto hasn't been a free man in five years and he and my apprentice are madly in love."

The mistress of the Hidden Mist Village smirked, "Well isn't that sweet?"

As everybody got to know each other and Naruto shook everyone's hand, Suigetsu and Jūgo said that it was getting crowded in the office and chose to join the ever growing crowd down below. Gaara, Chōjūrō, Darui and Kurotsuchi said their congratulations and left with their entourages to join the crowd as well, some of them having family and friends in the village they were looking forward to reuniting with. Naruto and Sakura made sure to invite all of them to stop by for the party that night. As his future adviser and assistant, Shikamaru and Shizune both felt it important to stay with Naruto. Tsunade stayed along with Kakashi, and Sasuke knew in his heart that his place today was right here at his brother's side, Karin choosing without hesitation to stay with both him and her cousin.

"Well," Kakashi said to his prized student, "I guess it's about time. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

There was a moment of nervousness. This was it, this was the day he had been waiting for his whole life. In just a few moments, Naruto was at last going to fulfill his dream and take his place as the next Hokage of he Hidden Leaf Village...In just a few moments, his journey was at last going to come to an end...

...But that feeling of nervousness was over with almost as soon as it began as Naruto triumphantly shouted his legendary catchphrase, _"Believe it!"_

* * *

The crowd was utterly massive now. Everyone was wearing formal robes over their usual clothes in honor of the occasion. Virtually every soul in the village turned out for the big event, as well as a few surprise faces from allied nations that were hidden among the crowd. Chants and cheers of _"NARUTO! NARUTO!"_ rang through the streets. The hero's friends and their family were waiting in pride.

Truly, this would be a day long remembered in the history of Konohagakure.

Of course, those people could not notice the select number of ninja who were secretly frowning at today's development, including a certain councilman sitting among his peers with a fake smile on his face and his hand clenched into a fist...

Atop a balcony overlooking the village, Kakashi Hatake appeared to a wave of applause from the shinobi and civilians below. He stuck out his hand to quiet the crowd down, which they eventually did, as the soon to be retiring Sixth Hokage began to speak.

"Friends, loved ones, children and well wishers, thank you all for coming here this day! This is a day I know that many of you have awaited, and I _know_ for a fact that the guest of honor has awaited a long time for." Naruto blushed at the way his sensei said that, and Sakura held his hand the whole time.

Kakashi continued, "For five years I have held watch over this village, it was taxing, frustrating, difficult...and it was also the greatest honor I have had the pleasure of holding throughout my career as a shinobi of this village. But as most of us here know, time moves on. As one generation enters its twilight, so the next must rise up and take its place. And it is to that end I present to you today the one many of us here regard as the greatest hero of his generation. His life's story is a true epic, his accomplishments in such a short amount of time are a testament to his amazing ability...Frankly, it would take writing an entire book to do this young man's story justice!"

Some the crowd laughed at Kakashi's remark, but Naruto heard it and found the idea rather curious. He knew that Jiraiya made a living as an author, an author of smut, granted, but he was a writer nevertheless. 'Hmm...an entire book all about me...'

Kakashi continued, "This young man has trained, studied, and worked himself to the very edge of his limits and surpassed them over and over again to prove to this village, a village that once looked down upon him with hate and rejection, that he had what it took to not only earn our respect, but that he was worthy of leading us into the new era...Well, to that young man, I would just like to say: mission accomplished!"

The village erupted into applause as the young man in question took in everything that was being said with pride and humility...and just a little bit of irony given all of the dark times Kakashi had outlined earlier, dark times that he first needed to overcome to even make it to this point. Sakura squeezed his hand even tighter, making him look at her and smile as warmly at her as she did him.

"And so," Kakashi continued, "without any further ado, I hereby present my student, my successor, and most of all my friend, and _your_ next Hokage...Naruto Uzumaki!"

All of Naruto's friends down below clapped and hollered in praise, some even whistled in their excitement. It was a true celebrity atmosphere, and the whole thing was almost overwhelming to him. Receiving a nod both from his best friend and the love of his life, he took a deep breath and walked up to where Kakashi was standing. As soon as Naruto came into view, the crowd went completely ecstatic! There he was, their hero, about to fulfill the destiny he had vowed to reach for so long and now all of them were here to witness it.

Shaking hands and exchanging a silent thank you with his teacher, Naruto then got on one knee as Kakashi silenced the crowd and then began to speak.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you swear to pledge yourself to the title and office of Hokage, and agree to take on all the duties and responsibilities that come with?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to honor the history and legacy of this village in addition to helping to forge the path to it's future?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to cast aside all selfish pursuits and pledge yourself to the continued safety and longevity of this village and its people, so long as you live?"

"I swear!"

"Then on this day, I, Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, hereby proclaim you, Naruto Uzumaki..." He reached up to his head and grabbed his Hokage hat, removed it, and placed it upon the stunned young man's head. "...Nanadaime, Seventh Fire Shadow, Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure! Now...rise!"

As Naruto stood up, he was overcome with the magnitude of the commotion that was all for him. It was almost deafening to him. He almost did not want to believe that all of this was for real, until a knowing nod from Kakashi confirmed to him that indeed it was.

He looked back to his friends that were with him on the balcony. Shikamaru, Shizune, Karin and Tsunade were all smiling and clapping. Sasuke wasn't clapping (he couldn't since he only had one arm), but he was smirking in approval. And Sakura, she was fighting to hold back the tears in her eyes.

He then noticed Tsunade giving a knowing nod to Shizune, who then went up to him with some sort of cloth in her hands. Unfolding it, it was revealed to be a cape, a white cape with red flame-like motifs along the bottom edges and a kanji for 'Seventh Hokage' written vertically down the back. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of it, it looked exactly like the cloak that the Fourth Hokage used to wear...his father.

Closing his eyes and smiling in acceptance, he stretched his arms out as Shizune put it on him, tying the ends of the cape together with a red rope; he lowered his arms once she was done. And with that, the transformation was now complete; gone was the weak, stupid, outcast prankster with big dreams and almost zero support and talent, and in his place now was a fully grown young adult man, a symbol of strength, power, and most of all hope for a new generation. Gone was the Naruto of the past and in his place was the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. In his place was Naruto, the Seventh, the Leaf Village's Orange Hokage!

Opening his eyes, he soaked in all of the applause he was receiving. Looking down, he could even see several of his friends and senseis cheering him on. He smiled and gave them all a big thumbs up before taking another deep breath and raising his hand to get them to quiet down...which to his amazement, they did.

He knew what his people expected of him, and so, after a few seconds of total silence, he began to speak.

"People of Konoha...this is a day I have waited for and worked for all my life. I once told a friend of mine that there were no shortcuts to becoming Hokage, that only hard work and the courage never to give up earned one that title—no, that _responsibility_. What you all see before you today is the culmination of what had been years, decades of hard work, decades of training and dreaming, and it was my pursuit of this dream..." he glanced over to his best friend, "...among other things, that has made into the man I am now...I remember a long time ago, when I was just a little boy, I was cast aside, rejected, hated...sometimes even abused, all for something, something _inside_ me, that I had no say or control over or even knew anything about..."

The atmosphere got very sullen all of a sudden as many in the crowd looked down in shame. But then Naruto picked up his speech again.

"...Looking back at it all now, it would have been so easy to fall into the abyss, to become the so-called monster that so many saw me as...But I didn't. I chose instead to turn that negative into a positive. I chose to work hard to earn all of your respect and to make something of myself that proved that there is no fate, no destiny but what one makes for himself...Well, I don't mean to brag, but I feel as though I've made my point."

The crowd laughed and applauded at Naruto's speech and his joke, clearly taking it the right way. Even Sakura and the others got a honest chuckle out of it.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, done a lot of stupid things...No really, ask my girlfriend, she could probably write an entire book about all my stupid moments." The crowd laughed again. "But seriously, I've had to overcome a lot to get here, and I've learned a lot about myself and made plenty of friends for life as a result...I am honored to accept this duty to you all as your new Hokage."

He silenced the applauding crowd once again, "However, this day does not truly belong only to one man, but to all. You, me, our neighbors, our friends and allies from the other great villages, and also to our children and our children's children. Let us all work together to build a better world, a world free of the loss and waste of war, a world where the cycle of hatred can become nothing more than a memory. A world where we can raise our children and where the next generation will not need to share in the dangers and the darkness that we have. Let us all, together, build a village and a world that we may share in the days of peace."

That message earned him a thunderous applause from the crowd. Seriously, who knew that Naruto could be so good at rattling off encouraging, inspiring words like a real leader would?

"I want everyone here to know that I do not that this role I have been given lightly. I know that the road ahead of me from now on will be a taxing one. I know that the peace and prosperity I speak of can't be achieved overnight...But I _also_ know that together, all of us can achieve that dream. So let today be a day of celebration, of happiness, for tomorrow is a day of new beginnings...I guess all I have left to say is...thank you Konoha. Thank you for giving me this honor, thank you for the memories, and thank you for being the village that I love and which I desire to protect and serve. Thank you!"

And with that, the speech was over. Everybody was overcome with emotion and broke out into the most thunderous applause yet at the new leader's words. It filled the young man with so much pride that he almost broke out into tears.

He turned around to face the woman he loved, herself just as overcome with emotion, proud beyond words of what her friend, her lover had accomplished this day.

Looking at her, he found his courage. 'Yes...yes it's time.'

Turing back to the crowd again, he raised his hand to signal them to be silent. "There are so many people I have to thank for this day: my parents, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Master Jiraiya... But there's one person in particular that I would like to single out today...the woman I love, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura felt like she'd been punched in the gut; she was so surprised. Standing beside him, the crowd burst out into applause yet again, noticeably the women this time.

He turned to face his girlfriend and took her hand in his own. "Sakura," he spoke loud and clear enough for the whole village to hear, "from the moment I met you I knew you were special. I could see in you a lonely person who had a real strength deep within her begging to burst out...just like me. Sakura, my year's with you, as your friend, as your teammate, and now especially as your lover, these have been the happiest years of my life...And there is nothing I want more than for us to be together forever."

With that, Naruto got down on one knee and reached into his pocket, pulling out the object he had gotten out of his dresser drawer in the morning. It was a small leather box, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Looking up at her, he opened the box to reveal something that completely stunned her, their friends, and the entire village that was watching them.

Inside the box was a ring, a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled in the sunlight.

And with that, Naruto braced himself as he asked the most important question of his life.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

Sakura had her hands clasped over her mouth as tears of joy flooded uncontrollably from her eyes. She had no words, had no clue that he was ready to finally take this step with her. This was meant to be _his_ big day, and yet he _had_ to find a way to make it about _her_ , about _them_.

There were no words, no possible words that could come to her mind in that moment...So screw words! She merely lunged herself at him and slammed her lips against his own.

He wrapped his arms around her possessively as he fully gave into the kiss. Standing back up with her, they both completely lost themselves in the moment, becoming unable to make out any of the enthusiastic clapping and hooting and applauding that was coming from the village beneath them. No, all they cared about was each other.

Sasuke, Karin, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, all of them were speechless at what the young Hokage had just done. And all of them smiled in pride and applauded that she had clearly said yes. While Sasuke merely smirked, Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and Tsunade was wiping away tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Down on the street level, all of their friends and loved ones were of like mind. Ino was overcome with tears of joy, as was Hinata. Tenten, Temari and Karui weren't crying, but they both looked extremely happy. Kiba was hooting and hollering in excitement, while Shino merely clapped calmly, though he was smiling beneath the collar of his jacket. Chōji stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle in approval, while Lee went on one of his overly enthusiastic praise rants about love and youth. Sai only smiled in pride at his old friends finally finding peace in each others arms.

Even some of the adults in the audience like Kurenai (along with her daughter Mirai), Guy, and Anko were showing their happiness for them. Konohamaru was clapping and shouting like he was still an overly enthusiastic little kid and for once neither Moegi nor Udon stopped him, since they were happy for the couple too.

Gaara and Kankurō were smiling...yes, the formally psychotic killer of his village was now genuinely smiling as his first true friend in this world found his true love. Kankurō smirked in amusement. The others—Chōjūrō, Darui, Kurotsuchi, Mei, Omoi, A, B, Akatsuchi and Ōkoki—all clapped and smiled at the scene as well...In fact, B even did a brief, impromptu rap.

 _Yo yo yo! Love is in the air!_ _  
_ _Naruto and Sakura makin' out in public and they don't care!_ _  
_ _She surly thought this was his day, but she is at a loss!_ _  
_ _'Cause my bro Naruto popped the question, we've all been outfoxed!_

But it was Iruka that was affected by this the most, unable to stop the tears for falling as his favorite student and the woman he loves were now going to be together forever. Truly, the boy he had helped stand tall no matter how dark the world got, that lost and innocent little prankster to whom he had giving his first headband the day his graduated from the Academy...that boy was now a man.

Also, somewhere in the crowd, Sakura's father was embracing her mother as she cried tears of joy...

The young couple themselves were still lost in each other, Sakura rubbing her hands along his strong back as he held a tight grip on her. They poured more love into this kiss than any other they'd ever shared before, rivaling even the very first kiss they shared that night on top of the Hokage Monument.

Finally breaking their lip lock they stared into each others eyes and saw nothing less than true, unabashed love in them.

"I love you so much Sakura."

"I love you too Naruto. I love you so much."

"Umm...Sakura...I know I already know what you think but... _technically_ it's not official unless you give me an answer."

She blushed, "Oh! Oh sorry! Yes!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Yes! Yes Naruto, I'll marry you."

Naruto was suddenly overcome with a surge of emotion as he brought her into a hug and slipped the engagement ring onto her finger.

It was only then that they two of them finally became aware of their audience as they saw all of their friends smiling and applauding them.

"About damn time you two," Sasuke said with no shortage of smugness; Karin promptly stomped on his foot in irritation. _"Ow!"_

"Don't be rude! Let them both enjoy the moment!"

Sakura giggled, "Arigato Karin."

The couple received the usual celebratory hugs, handshakes, and congratulations from all of their friends on the balcony, and then an absolute mob of the same from all of their other friends once they got down to join them in the crowd. All of Sakura's girlfriends greeted her in excitement, all begging for her to show them her ring. Ino instantly volunteered herself to be the maid of honor, but it wasn't as though Sakura would have wanted anybody else to do it anyway. The guys all gave similar praise and a couple of high fives to the friend and now leader Naruto. Some of the guys asked if the could be the best man, but in Naruto's mind there was only one person he could ever imagine filling that role...

Turning back to the woman of his dreams, now his fiancé, she smiled at him before they shared another kiss, much to the enjoyment of their friends.

"Alright everybody," Naruto called out to everybody, getting their attention, "tomorrow is my first official day of work as your new Hokage. _Today_ , on the other hand, is a day to celebrate! Thank you all for coming out here to congratulate me and Sakura on our big day! But don't forget...there's a party at our house at five o'clock! And yes, the pool, the hot tub and the bar are _all_ open tonight! _Believe it!_ "

* * *

Wow! There you have it everybody! Naruto is finally Hokage and he and Sakura are finally engaged! I hope I made it well worth the wait.

I tried to make this as emotional and romantic as I could, while also capturing the inspiration and gravitas of Naruto during his big acceptance speech. I feel pretty confident that I did at least an adequate job of both, but your feedback is always appreciated.

Some of the dialogue in Naruto's speech was inspired by bits of Aragorn's coronation speech in "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King."

It was very important to me that Sasuke be there for Naruto's big day, just like I feel he should be there for their wedding (see Chapter 4 of "Shinachiku's First Adventure" for more on that). From the canon ending of "The Last," I got the impression that not only did Sasuke not show up for the wedding, but he likely would not have been in the village with his best friend for a moment like this either...What a jerk! But whatever, that's the canon version of things and this is my own take on it!

I hope you all enjoyed the coronation and the engagement scene. Next time it's the big party and after that...well, you know. LOL!

Until next time, see ya!


	8. Chapter 8--The Way You Make Me Feel

What's up everybody, thesaiyanjedi is back once again with the latest chapter of "Naruto's Big Day!"

Thank you all for the positive feedback on the last chapter and I hope that this one also serves to please, because now its time for the big party!

I don't think I have much more to say than that, so please remember to fave and leave a comment. You guys are the best fans a writer can ask for!

With all that said, let's get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Way You Make Me Feel**

"I'm so proud of you two!"

Tsunade had wrapped Naruto into yet another bone crushing hug, which he accepted, only for her to quickly break it up so she could then embrace Sakura with equal force.

"T-Thank you m'lady," Sakura replied, wrapping her arms around the old woman and accepting her embrace.

"Hai Baa-chan," Naruto replied.

Tsunade then let go of her former student and scratched the back of her head awkwardly. Shizune took that as her cue to offer up her own congratulations.

"Congratulations to both of you," she said as she hugged both Naruto and Sakura.

"Arigato Shizune," they both said. Naruto went over to Shikamaru while Sakura showed off her engagement ring to the older woman.

The blonde's lazy adviser merely smirked, "That was some troublesome display of affection you pulled out there Naruto." His old friend, now his boss, narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I'm just kidding man. Congratulations to both of you" Naruto's attitude quickly changed and the two friends shook hands, even sharing a quick one-armed man hug.

"So," Shikamaru said, "you feel like you're ready for work tomorrow?"

"Are you?" Naruto asked back.

The two men chuckled to themselves, both already knowing each other's answers.

"Naruto...Sakura..." The young man and woman turned to see none other than their old sensei standing there. "I just wanted to say how proud I am of both of you. Both of you have grown up into the most incredible man and woman I have ever trained."

"Kakashi-sensei..." both of them uttered in amazement.

Sakura could not resist as she came up to her old teacher and brought him into a tight hug. Kakashi had been like a second father to her ever since the day they first became a team. It meant something to her to share this moment with him.

Breaking the hug, she planted a quick kiss on the old man's cheek. "Domo arigato, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto smiled as he approached the pair. Sakura politely stepped aside as he was unable to resist sharing a manly hug with his old mentor as well. "Domo arigato, Kakashi-sensei."

"You're welcome Naruto, you and Sakura." The two broke their embrace as Kakashi looked to both of them. "So...when's the wedding?"

"The two of them blushed slightly as Naruto answered. "Oh, well, we don't exactly have a date yet or anything..." He looked to his fiancé, so full of happiness, and he smiled. "...But I have a feeling that it won't take very long."

"I certainly hope not."

They all turned their heads to see none other than their old teammate leaning against the doorway with one of his trademark smirks. Standing beside him was his girlfriend Karin, who was all smiles for the happy couple before her.

"SASUKE!" both Naruto and Sakura said.

"Hey you guys," Sasuke said to both of them as he walked up to them, Karin following him. "Listen...you know that I'm not the best at this sort of thing, so let me just say...I'm happy for you two."

Sakura looked almost stunned, with slight tears gathering up in her eyes as she brought her former crush and first love into a hug. "Arigato Sasuke."

The Uchiha wrapped his arm around his former teammate. "You're welcome Sakura."

"Naruto!" Karin practically leaped into her cousin's unsuspecting arms in joy. "I can't believe you two are finally getting married!"

"Yeah, me neither Karin," he smiled.

"I've got to give you credit stud, that was one hell of a ballsy way to pop the question. If Sakura had said no you would have been the laughing stock of the entire village."

"HEY!" Sakura snapped back, "Why the hell would I have ever told him no?!"

"Gomen! Gomen!" Karin waved her hands to calm the pinkette down. "I was just kidding!" She had gotten Sakura to relax again as the bride-to-be showed off her ring to her future in-law.

That just left the two old rivals, the best friends, standing before one another. Both men smiled as Sasuke offered out his hand. "Congratulations dobe...on everything."

Naruto smiled warmly as he took the hand. "Arigato Sasuke."

It was as if all the years of rivalry and bitterness were all behind them now. All that mattered in this moment was the two friends taking the time to appreciate and celebrate this moment of happiness...

...At least, until Sasuke leaned in and whispered something into Naruto's ear. "You realize of course, if you ever do anything to hurt Sakura, I'll have to kill you, right dobe?"

An uncomfortable sweat drop appeared on the blonde's forehead as he accepted the mock threat. "S-Sure Sasuke, whatever you say. But you don't have to worry about anything. I love her and I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Smart boy."

"Besides...I wouldn't want to do anything to piss off my best man."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, "Don't push your luck too fast Naruto. Set a date first and then _maybe_ I'll consider it."

The group were all gathered inside the Hokage's office...Naruto's office. It was in this space that the young blonde was going to be working to protect and serve his village from this day forward, his home away from home in a lot of ways...

...That's what was on Naruto's mind as he took in the room around him. 'So many years...so much hard work...all just for this...and now its all mine.'

The others could tell what was on his mind and did not want to interrupt his thoughts as he took it all in.

Naruto walked up to what was now his desk and ran his fingers across it. He felt along some of the books and scrolls and other paraphernalia that rested atop the desk. He was just taking it all in, like he was just coming to realize that all of this was no longer a dream, but a reality.

And then, he laid eyes upon it...his goal for the last year...the chair. That big, leather-clad chair that was, quite literally, the seat of power that was a symbol of authority and leadership to the entire village...and it was all his now.

"Go ahead Naruto," Kakashi said to him, "it's all yours now."

Naruto ran his unbandaged left hand along the leather, getting the fell of it. Staring at the chair for a few seconds, he pulled it away from the desk and sat down.

He let out a deep sigh; it felt...good. He felt safe, relaxed, powerful when in that chair. He closed his eyes and leaned back, the chair reclining along with him, as the others all looked at him.

"Umm...Naruto? Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine Sakura, really honey. Its just..." He closed his eyes and leaned back again, savoring the sense of bliss he was feeling. "...Do you guys have any idea how long I've waited to sit in this chair?"

Sakura smiled at her fiancé, "Your whole life." She couldn't help but find it kind of cute seeing him like this; he looked so at peace that he could easily fall asleep right there in his chair.

Tsunade took this as their cue, "Okay everybody, I think its time we leave the love birds alone for some private time. Congratulations again you two! We'll all see you at the party tonight!"

"Hai m'lady!" Sakura called out in acknowledgement as everybody else filed out of the office, leaving only the two lovers alone to themselves.

"You look like you were born to sit in that chair," Sakura acknowledged. "How does it feel?"

Naruto smiled, still leaned back and with his eyes closed. "It feels...safe...relaxing...cozy. But more than that, I feel powerful...confident...in control."

"Really?" Sakura replied with a devious smirk. "In that case maybe I should give it a try for myself?"

Naruto opened his eyes in confusion, "But honey, only the Hokage or whoever is filling in for him temporarily is allowed to sit in this chair?"

"Yeah...and the way I see it, only the Hokage's _fiancé_ is allowed to sit in the Hokage's lap _while_ he's sitting in that chair."

The young Hokage's eyes widened in shock at her bold suggestion, but then softened as he smiled suggestively at her proposal. He gestured with his bandaged hand as he turned his chair to face her, "Come here."

Sakura, apparently in a bit of a mood after getting engaged today, decided to amuse her man with a little bit of role play. "As you command, _Hokage-sama._ "

She strutted over to him still wearing her devilish smile before sitting her lovely rear end down on his lap. She wrapped her hands behind his head as she closed her eyes and claimed his lips with her own. He was quick to give in as he ran his hands along her back...and along her ass a couple of times. She, in turn, massaged his strong back and arms, and she couldn't help but notice just a little bit of hardness poking against her waist.

As the two made out in his office, dear Naruto could not help a single, admittedly arrogant thought from popping into his head: '...Yeah, I could get used to this...'

* * *

Following their make out session inside his office (and a fairly awkward moment when Shizune walked in on them, only to back out slowly in silence and with a huge blush on her face), the newly engaged couple decided to head out to lunch together. This being Naruto's big day, Sakura didn't even need to ask where he wanted to eat today, but she did insist that he try to keep in light due to all of the food they would be having at the party tonight.

"AH!" Teuchi cried out upon seeing them, "Lord Seventh Hokage! It is an honor to have you and your wife join us for lunch today!"

Naruto blushed in shyness, "Umm...well, technically Sakura and I aren't married yet."

"Engagement's good enough for me. Have a seat you two and I'll whip up your food nice and fast!"

"Thanks! I'll have the miso pork and shinachiku today please. Sakura?"

"Oh, I'll have the same thing thank you."

"Coming right up!" The old man disappeared into the kitchen as Ayame was all smiles upon seeing them together.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! Naruto, that was so romantic what you did today."

"Thank you Ayame!" Naruto said.

"Sakura...umm...if you don't mind...can I maybe...?"

The pinkette merely nodded, "Sure." She stuck her hand out and let the woman behind the counter take a look at her ring.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, "That thing's _gorgeous!_ Naruto, I can still remember just a few years ago you would have _never_ been able to afford something like this."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched, "Thanks for the comment Ayame. And for the record, no, the ring _didn't_ come cheap." His expression softened as he put his arm around his fiancé, "But that's okay, my Sakura is worth every penny."

"Aww! Naruto! That's so sweet." Sakura planted a kiss right on his lips, which Ayame could only smile at how cute they looked.

"Order's up!"

Teuchi came back with two bowls of ramen which he first placed in front of his number one customer and now his new leader, "Lord Seventh," and then his bride-to-be, "Lady Sakura." He then stepped back and bowed to both of them, signaling for Ayame to do the same.

"Old man, your really don't need to be so formal around me. I may be the Hokage now but I'm still the same guy."

"But with _power!_ "

Naruto merely sighed, figuring he was just being overexcited today and that he should just humor the old man. Besides, he did not want his ramen to get cold. Breaking his chopsticks apart, as Sakura had already done hers, Naruto was just about to take his first bite, when all of a sudden...

"Naruto?" He turned to his left to see Sakura scooting her stool closer to him. "Sweetie, could you please open your mouth and close your eyes?"

Naruto was stunned, 'No way! She isn't really...? She hasn't done that in forever..." He remembered that she had surprised him with this on their very first date here five years ago. It was one of his fantasies come true and now here it was about to happen again...And the best part was that Sai wasn't here to ruin anything! Closing his eyes and opening his mouth wide, he awaited his tasty treat.

Sakura smiled again at how cute he looked before gathering a bunch of noodles with her chopsticks and placing them inside her fiancé's mouth. He, in turn, did the same thing to her. Teuchi was almost in tears at the sight of it.

"See that my dear daughter, two young lovers sharing ramen together, that has got to be the most beautiful sight in the entire world."

Ayame merely giggled at her father's over exaggeration, nevertheless agreeing that they looked super cute together.

As the couple ate their lunch, Sakura got curious about something. "Say Naruto, what else did you say was in this ramen besides pork?"

"Oh, its a special topping made from bamboo, its another word for menma."

"Okay, but what was it that _you_ called it?"

"Shinachiku."

Sakura took that name and logged it in the back of her brain. 'Shinachiku...what a lovely sounding word.'

* * *

After lunch, the young couple decided to head back to their offices for a little bit, just to make sure that there was no hugely important work that could not wait until tomorrow. Sure enough, Naruto came in to find a couple of contracts and mission proposals that, had he left them for tomorrow, would have been a source of grief for him the next morning.

Meanwhile, Sakura returned to the hospital to double check that her staff of doctors and nurses were getting along fine without her. She fared much better since her staff really did look like they had everything under control.

With those contracts taking up so much time, Naruto decided to send a few shadow clones back to his house to make sure everything was set for the party, while Sakura knew she needed to stop by her parent's apartment so they could congratulate her privately on her engagement.

"Sweetheart," Kizashi exclaimed and he brought his daughter into a tight hug, "your mother and I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Thank you so much daddy," Sakura said as she accepted her father's embrace, a few tears of joy gathering in her eyes.

"Naruto is a fine young man, but just remember that whatever happens in your life from now on, you will always have a home with us."

"I know." She smiled cutely when her father kissed her on her forehead.

"Sakura," Mebuki walked over to her daughter and hugged her tightly, "Sweetheart, I know that the two of us haven't always gotten along so well, but I just want you to know that I love you...I always will."

"I love you too mom," Sakura answered softly within her mother's embrace, allowing tears to fall down her face.

Breaking up the hug, the parents both looked at the young woman—yes, she was truly a woman now—and they both knew that she had made the right choice.

"So...you two have a date set yet?" Kizashi questioned.

"Kakashi-sensei asked the same thing, and no, we don't. But I get the feeling that, Naruto being Naruto, he's not going to wait too long."

"Now remember young lady," Mebuki warned, "marriage is the ultimate step for any young woman. It's going to change your life in ways you can't even begin to imagine yet. You never know, you and Naruto might just find yourself starting a family before you know it."

Sakura blushed in shock, " _Mother?!_ I've finally settled into my job at the hospital. Naruto just became Hokage _today!_ I don't think we're quite ready for children yet!"

"That's my point. You need to be careful sweetie, you never know what one night's actions might lead to." Mebuki's serious tone suddenly brightened up as she smiled innocently. "Then again, your biological clock is always ticking, and your father and I sure are looking forward to being grandparents. So have fun you two!"

Sakura was suddenly getting _very_ uncomfortable around her own parents. She and Naruto have been having fun alright, ever since the night his Hokage promotion first got announced, and that was less than a year ago. Even though they never crossed that ultimate line, she never _dared_ tell her parents about the things they did in their spare time when they were home alone...If she did, Naruto might not be alive right now, Nine-Tails' chakra or not!

"Umm...listen mom and dad, it was so nice seeing you two, but I think I'd better head home and make sure the house is all ready for the party tonight."

"Oh! Okay dear!" Kizashi smiled. "We'll see you and Naruto there tonight! And congratulations again!"

"We love you so much sweetie!" Mebuki shouted waving goodbye.

"I love you too mom, dad." With that, she opened the door and exited the apartment and started heading home, where her fiancé (or more likely one of his shadow clones) was surely waiting for her, hopefully getting a head start on the last minute preparations...

* * *

"Okay, lets double check everything," the first of Naruto's clones said aloud to his 'brothers' gathered in the back yard. "Chips and sides?"

"All in bowls and on the tables outside; the plates, silverware and napkins are all here too," Naruto 2 said.

"Meat for the barbecue?"

"Everything they could possibly want, already marinaded and prepared. Ribs, smoked pork, fried chicken, smoked fish, sausages, we've got it all." Naruto 3 said.

"Did we get the rest of the food?"

Yeah," Naruto 2 said. "Salad, bread rolls, fried noodles, pilaf, all here."

"How about drinks?"

"The bar's fully stocked and we pulled out some good wine from the cellar. Nobody's going to be able to say that they didn't get drunk tonight," Naruto 4 answered.

Naruto 1 narrowed his eyes at Naruto 4, "What about sodas and water? We need to make sure we have something for Konohamaru and his friends to drink with their dinner too."

"Don't forget about Lee," Naruto 3 added.

"Yes, him too."

"Don't worry," Naruto 4 stated, "we've got that covered."

"Fine. How about desserts?"

"We've got a five layer cake and no less than three gallons of ice cream, plus a couple pies for good measure. I think we're good on desserts too," Naruto 5 said.

Naruto 1 smiled and nodded his head. "Okay, the boss will be happy to hear that. Is the house cleaned?"

"Spic and span" Naruto 4 said.

"The yard?"

"Lawn's mowed, flowers are fresh, and no leaves on the ground," Naruto 3 said.

"Lights and the barbecue pit?"

"All set up and cleaned out," Naruto 2 said.

"Pool?"

"Totally cleaned," Naruto 5 said.

"Hot tub?"

"Cleaned and fresh water put in," Naruto 2 said.

"How about that karaoke machine we rented for tonight?"

"All hooked up and everything," Naruto 3 said with a thumbs up.

Naruto 1 took this all in, "Hmm...Okay, I think we're all set! I can't think of anything else that we may be missing."

"How about that beautiful fiancé of yours boys?"

The five Narutos all turned to the back door to see the love of their lives (or at least the love of their creator's life) smiling sweetly at them.

"SAKURA!" they all exclaimed.

The beautiful young medical ninja stepped onto the deck and looked over the back yard. "It looks nice you guys, good job."

"Would you expect anything less from five versions of me?"

They all looked back to the back door again to find Naruto—the _real_ Naruto—standing there smirking.

"Hey boss!" the five clones all called out at once.

"Hey honey!" Sakura said in glee...She'd just gotten engaged this afternoon, she was entitled to be in a good mood.

Naruto walked right over to his woman and claimed her lips in a possessive kiss, which Sakura was quick to accept as she moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The clones could all tell that there was some tongue action going on as well.

"Hey! No fair!" one of the clones complained. "How come boss in the only one that gets to kiss Sakura?!"

Naruto broke the kiss, "Because _I'm_ the one that's going to marry her!"

"Yeah, but we _are_ you remember?" another one of the clones pointed out. "We deserve to all have some fun with her."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, as if _that's_ ever gonna happen." He claimed her lips one more time for a deep-but-brief kiss before he thanked all of his clones for their hard work and dispelled them. Some of them were still a bit bummed that they didn't get any action, but what were they gonna do?

Now the two lovers were alone with nothing to do but to wait for their guests to arrive.

"So..." Naruto asked awkwardly, "...what do you wanna do until they get here?"

Sakura put on one of her infamously devilish smirks as she played with her fiancé's orange jacket and white cloak. "I think I can think of something..."

* * *

It was five o' clock as a mob of party guests flocked onto the Uzumaki Estate. Coming through the front gate, they made their way down the brick pathway that led from the front gate through the front yard all the way to the front porch.

Kakashi knocked on the door and waited for several minutes until they finally heard it open to reveal Naruto standing there. His clothes looked a little bit disheveled but he corrected it quickly, hopefully so no one would catch on to the steamy make out session he'd just had with his future wife.

"Hey everybody!" Naruto shouted with one of his signature goofy grins and infectious enthusiasm. "Welcome to our humble home, Sakura and I are glad you all could make it."

 _"Humble?"_ Sasuke questioned, "ironic choice of words for a place like this dobe."

Naruto face faulted, "Touché Sasuke."

He opened the door as wide as it would go to let all of his guests file inside. Sakura was waiting for them in the atrium, a bright sunshiny smile on her face and her personal decor quickly put back in order to hide any evidence of the steamy make out session she'd just had with her future husband.

"Welcome to our home everyone, thank you all for coming."

The two of them led everybody outside to the back yard where all the tables and food were waiting for them.

"So," Naruto addressed all of his friends, "anybody thirsty already?"

"Yeah, I think I'll take a scotch on the rocks," Shikamaru said quickly.

"Ditto," Temari replied back, her arm looped in between her boyfriend's.

"Whisky for us please," Chōji said for both him and Karui.

"Bourbon," Kiba shouted.

"Chardonnay please?" Hinata requested.

"White wine for the both of us," Ino chimed in for both her and Sai.

"Martini, dry," Kurotsuchi requested.

"I'll just have a club soda please?" Chōjūrō ordered.

"Vodka for me and A-sensei," Darui called for.

"I will have a Brandy if you don't mind?" Gaara requested.

"Sake! Leave the bottle!" Tsunade yelled out a little too passionately.

One request came after another as so many of his friends made requests for drinks. He was _definitely_ going to need to break out the shadow clones to handle all of this.

Before heading inside, he stopped by Sasuke and Karin. "How about you two? Want anything?"

Sasuke sighed as he thought for a moment, "Just give me a glass of scotch and I'll be fine."

Karin jumped in, "I'll just have a glass of red wine."

Naruto headed back inside the house as everybody else started helping themselves to some chips and appetizers. He had also made a clone to get started on grilling the meats.

The real Naruto had made several other clones to help him out at the bar located in his parlor room. They all worked to get the drinks ready as quickly as possible to service and to appease their guests. When they were _eventually_ all ready, the army of Narutos went back outside and passed the drinks out to their guests, including two glasses of champagne that were meant for him and Sakura. It was around this time that the first of the meats were coming off the grill as well.

Shikamaru tapped his glass with a fork. "Attention everyone! Before we really get this party underway, as Naruto's personal adviser, I'd first like to propose a toast."

Everybody stood at attention and had their drinks ready, even Lee and Konohamaru and his friends who just had soda, as Shikamaru began speaking again.

"To Naruto! The best friend a guy could ever ask for, the most powerful ninja of his age...and the absolute biggest knucklehead I've ever seen in my entire life."

Everyone got a huge laugh out of that, even Naruto. 'I should have known that I wouldn't get through my first day as Hokage without somebody giving me a ribbing.'

"Sorry dude," Shikamaru apologized, "I swear this isn't a roast...that comes years from now." They all had a good laugh again. "No really, I just wanted to say that like a lot of us I was pretty skeptical of Naruto when he first went around telling people about his dream of becoming Hokage someday...But then like the rest of us I got to see him grow up and become a real man, and the more I saw the more I became convinced that maybe his dream was not a fantasy after all...Well, to all the doubters, to all the skeptics, to all the a-holes who ever looked down upon him as a some loser doomed to live the rest of his life as a failure...look at what he's accomplished now! Standing here is a terrific ninja, and true friend, and now, officially, the Seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village...Oh yeah! I almost forgot to mention that the son of a bitch is getting married to our pink-haired lady friend here! Way to go you lucky bastard!" Sakura blushed at Shikamaru's compliment while Naruto merely grinned.

Shikamaru raised his glass. "To Naruto! May his reign be long and may it be blessed. May he watch over the safety of this village and lead us into the future...And for the love of God may I not live to regret making this toast once he starts doing some real work tomorrow!"

"Cheers!" Everyone raised their glasses, including the happy couple, and took a drink as part of the toast.

Some more of Naruto's closest friends and allies, as well as a few teachers, each took turns saying their complements to Naruto and congratulating him and Sakura on their engagement. Gaara in particular had some nice things to say about Naruto and how he saved him from his path of destruction and how his example set him down the path he follows today. However, it was the last individual toast that really meant the most to the blonde Hokage.

"If I may," Sasuke spoke up, "I've got some things I'd like to say...Naruto, Sakura...first of all, congratulations to both of you again on the engagement. It couldn't have happened to a better couple." The group clapped as the two of them accepted the praise. "But getting to the point..." He let out a deep sigh. "...I think it goes without saying that I've made _a lot_ of mistakes in my life. But throughout all of it, there have always been two people that have had my back no matter what, that were willing and able to see goodness in me even when I could not see it in myself...And in particular, there was one man to whom, I'll just admit it, I owe my entire life. If not for him, I wouldn't be here right now and..." he looked over ad Karin, "...maybe I would never have found the woman of my dreams like he did his." Karin could not help but blush.

Sasuke raised his glass in the air, "To Naruto...the most ignorant, annoying, stubborn son of a bitch I have ever met..." He smiled sincerely, "...and the greatest friend—no, the greatest _brother_ —I have even known."

"Cheers!" Everyone proclaimed, including Kakashi, who could only smile in pride beneath his mask at his former student's words.

Naruto himself was speechless. Sasuke had just said something so bloody nice to him, and he could tell he meant every word of it. It was seriously threatening to bring a tear to the young man's eyes.

What stopped the tears from falling was when the love of his life took his hand in hers. He looked at her and he could see nothing but compassion and love reflected in them. Smiling in happiness, he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Naruto."

The blonde turned back to his best friend, his brother. "Arigato Sasuke."

"You're welcome Naruto."

The rest of the party went pretty smoothly. Naruto, with the aide of a couple of shadow clones, got some more drinks for his guests as they requested them and pulled all of the meat off of the grill as it was ready. Brisket, tri tip, chicken, steak, you name it, it was probably on the menu.

"So Sakura," Ino spoke to her best friend as she, Hinata and Tenten all sat at a table together with her and ate, "as your maid of honor, you going to let me in on your plans for the wedding?"

"I will as soon as Naruto and I have figured that out."

"You know," Tenten spoke up, "a lot of women plan their wedding from a very young age, years before they ever meet the guy."

"I never said I didn't have ideas...I just haven't talked to Naruto about them yet."

"Whatever your plans are, we all wish the best for you two," Hinata said.

"Thank you Hinata...Um...listen, I know this might be kind of awkward to ask but..."

"What is it?"

"Well...Hinata...would you mind being one of my bride's maids? I swear I'll understand if its too awkward for you—"

"Why would it be awkward for me?"

"Well, it's just, I know how you used to feel about Naruto, so if you're not comfortable—"

"Sakura," Hinata interrupted, "my feelings for Naruto are in the past, I've moved on. Your wedding day is going to be about yours and Naruto's future, not my feelings. I'm happy for you two, really. And I'd be honored to be one of your bridesmaids." She smiled, "In fact, I insist."

"Hinata..." Sakura brought the Hyūga heiress into a sisterly hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Tenten spoke up. "Can I be in on this thing too?"

Sakura broke up the hug, "Oh of course! I wouldn't want it any other way." Something came over Sakura then, she went silent and tears started gathering in her eyes.

"What's wrong forehead?" Ino asked in concern.

She looked up as tears of joy threatened to fall, "...I'm getting married..."

The other three women all gathered and wrapped their friend in a hug...

Elsewhere, Naruto was having a conversation of his own with Kizashi Haruno.

"Naruto," the old man placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "you know that Mebuki and I have faith in you. We know how much you love our daughter and how much she loves you. I pretty much already know the answer to this, but I need you look me in the eye and make me a promise."

"Alright. What is it?"

Kizashi got serious, "I need you to promise me that when you two get married that you will keep my little girl safe. That you'll be loyal to her and never let her go...Because know that if you ever hurt her in any way, I _will_ find you boy..."

The usually goofy and excitable old man's voice was so deeply serious that is actually made poor Naruto nervous. "I-I promise Kizashi. I swear it." He took another sip from his drink...

Instantly the old man's expression changed to one of charm and joyful reassurance. "Good boy! Oh by the way, how long until Mebuki and I can expect our first grandchild?"

...And with that Naruto promptly spat his drink out in shock.

* * *

About an hour or so later, the party was still going strong. Some of the guests had already started eating the dessert, all of which tasted delicious. Naruto was sitting back in a chair eating some of his food while he watched his fiancé still engaged in conversation with her girlfriends, with Karin, Temari and Karui now joining them.

"Naruto?"

He turned to find the source of the voice, "Oh, hey Gaara."

"Naruto," the Kazekage began, "I hope you don't mind, but the other future kages asked me to invite you over for a private toast."

"Oh really? Sure thing."

The two men walked other and joined Chōjūrō, Darui and Kurotsuchi in a circle. The five of them all held out their drinks.

"To the future! May it be bright and prosperous!" Chōjūrō proclaimed.

"To the continued prosperity of each of our villages! May they each continue to grow and thrive in peace!" Kurotsuchi proclaimed.

"To the longevity of the Allied Shinobi Forces! May our children and our children's children never have to bear witness to the waste and suffering of war!" Darui proclaimed.

"To all of our loved ones and future families! May they all be blessed!" Gaara proclaimed.

Naruto was the last one left to make a statement. Having little else to contribute, he figured he'd wrap it up with something simple. "To each outer! May we all become great friends and remain allies for the rest of our lives!"

The five kages and pending kages all clanged their glasses together, "CHEERS!" They all took a drink at once.

"I have to say Naruto," Kurotsuchi said, "I'm _really_ impressed with your place. Did you build it yourself?"

"No, actually my parent's left it to me in their will. I only found out about this place five years ago after the war ended."

"That was quite a gift for two adults to leave to their son," Darui noted.

"Well whatever the case, all of us are honored that you invited us to visit you home tonight Naruto," Chōjūrō stated.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Aw thanks you guys, really."

Gaara held up his glass once more, "To Naruto, the Seventh Hokage."

The others all followed suit, "To Naruto, the Seventh Hokage!"

Naruto accepted the toast in gratitude as the five of them engaged in conversation for a little while to get to know each other better. After they parted ways to enjoy the rest of the party, Naruto went back to his seat at the table and back to his food.

"Hey Naruto?"

The young Hokage turned to see where the voice had come from and found the guys—Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba, Shino and Lee—all approaching him. It was Sai who's voice he'd heard.

"Oh hey guys! What's up?"

"Naruto," Sai said, "the rest of us have been talking and there was a particular wedding issue that we wanted to ask you about in advance."

"Okay, what's that?"

Kiba put on a devilish smirk, "Your bachelor party."

Naruto instantly jumped out of his chair in panic. " _W-What?!_ No way! Forget it! There's _no way_ in hell that Sakura's going to be okay with me having a bachelor party!"

"Don't be such a stiff dude!" Chōji protested. "Lighten up!"

"Yosh!" Lee practically shouted. "Naruto, dear friend, your final days as a free spirit are upon you before you commit to the joys of marriage and monogamy. Is this not a pleasure worth savoring even if it be for but one night?"

Shino merely glanced over at Lee, "What he said."

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru began, "but they do have a point Naruto. Your last days as a free man are coming up; might as well enjoy them while you can."

Naruto looked to the side in doubt, "I don't know guys..."

Sasuke then decided to be the one to break the ice. "Besides dobe, it would only be fair."

The blonde suddenly got suspicious, "What are you talking about?"

"I just mean that I could have swore I heard Ino and the girls pestering Sakura earlier about letting them throw her a _bachelorette_ party."

 _"WHAT?!"_

Sakura thought she'd heard some kind of noise from over where the guys were talking. "What do you suppose _that's_ all about?"

"No idea," Ino answered. "But listen, Sakura, about that bachelorette party—"

"I already told you pig! No way! Naruto would have a fit if he found out I went out to do something like that!"

Karin listened to this and was able to read between the lines. "I think I get what's going on here."

Sakura looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You secretly think it would be fun to enjoy your pending last night as a free woman, but you're saying no because you're not excited about Naruto having a bachelor party, and you know that for you to have a good time but _not_ let him do so wouldn't be fair. Am I wrong?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched erratically, "You can be a pest sometimes, you know that Karin?"

"What can I say, I'm just that good."

"I'm sure Naruto would be okay with it," Temari said.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Karui asked. "It's not like either of you are going to get drunk and cheat on each other or anything."

"Don't even _entertain_ that idea!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry."

"Look Sakura," Ino jumped back in, "I can see the guys talking over there, and the more I watch them, the more I get the sinking feeling that they're talking about the exact same thing we are."

Sakura looked over to the guys, just missing the look that Naruto had just given in her direction.

"Listen guys," Naruto said to the others, "I'd have to talk in over with Sakura first but...a bachelor party could be a lot of fun." The other men cheered in approval, except for Sasuke and Sai, who merely smiled in silence. _"But!"_ Naruto continued, "But that doesn't mean we're getting strippers!"

Kiba snapped his fingers in irritation, "Damn it!

Sakura was silent for just a moment before turning back to her girlfriends. "Listen girls, I'd have to talk in over with Naruto first but...a bachelorette party could be a lot of fun." The other women cheered in approval, except for Hinata who stayed quiet. _"But!"_ Sakura continued, "But that doesn't mean we're getting male strippers!"

Ino snapped her fingers in irritation, "Damn it!"

* * *

It was about thirty to forty minutes later, the sky had been dark for hours now and everybody had had plenty of time to digest their dinner. Now it was time for some of the adults to have their _real_ fun.

Several of the young adults went inside the house and went into their own private rooms to change into their swimming clothes, and when they were done they came out ready to get in the pool, now illuminated with internal lighting to remain visible in the dark.

The men—Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chōji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Konohamaru and Udon—all emerged in their different colored swim trunks. Sai was the exception because he chose to come out in a speedo...Naruto was always creeped out whenever he did that. Naruto invited Gaara, Kankurō and the others to get in too, but the gentlemen politely declined...they hadn't brought any swimsuits with them anyway.

Then there were the ladies—Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Karui and Moegi—they each accessorized themselves somewhat differently. Moegi wore a light brown one piece suit, while Temari wore a black one that hugged her figure. Tenten wore a light green two-piece suit made up of a sport bra and bikini briefs. Karui came out in a dark red bikini, matching her hair color and showing off her slim figure and her seductive hips. Karin came out in a light purple bikini that hugged her figure, her glasses helping her appear extra alluring. Hinata had at last gotten over her shyness and chosen to come out in a violet-blue bikini, and just like her friends had always told her, she looked amazing! The suit drew attention to her lovely female form and her enviously large breasts. Ino came out in her black and yellow striped bikini that hefted her breasts and with briefs that has strings that tied at her seductive hips. Sakura wore a suit very similar in style to Ino's, only colored pinkish red to match her hair and which hefted her own breasts and framed her ass. She wore only one other thing on her body, her engagement ring.

All of the men were caught staring at the sight of the women before them. It was like a kunoichi swimsuit magazine photo shoot was happening right in front of them. Some of the guys had to focus extra hard to avoid certain lower appendages from poking out of their trunks. Of course, its not like the ladies were oblivious to the effect they were having on them...quite the contrary, they were enjoying it.

The newly engaged lovers and their house guests dove into the pool and had a great time, some of them setting their latest drinks on the edge of the pool to sip from as they went. For the most part everybody seemed to be having fun in the water with their respective partner; in fact, Naruto was forced to break up Sai and Ino's really passionate make out session for fear that they might end up having sex in front of everyone!

Ironically, if any of their friends knew about the kind of perverted games Naruto and Sakura would play out here when they were alone they might never want to use their pool or their hot tub ever again!

In speaking of which, after a good long swim in the pool, the friends all took turns getting in the hot tub. Sitting in the warm, bubbling water, cuddled up to one's lover, a glass of liquor in your hand and surrounded by friends, _this_ was an adult's idea of having fun.

"Aaahh!" Ino let out a sigh, "I never get tired of how good this feels!"

"I've got to admit, awesome party Naruto," Sasuke exclaimed. "Or should I say, _Lord Seventh_?"

Naruto smiled, "Thanks guys."

He and Sakura traded stories and jokes with all of their friends for they weren't even sure how long by that point. As it went on though, all of the steaming warm water, the skin-on-skin contact with their romantic partners, and then all the alcohol...it was starting to have an effect on some of them... _especially_ the Hokage and his fiancé.

He didn't know what came over him, but right there, in the hot tub, in front of everyone, he claimed Sakura's lips in a passionate kiss. She was shocked at first, but she quickly fell into the abyss along with him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Some of the other couples took the hint and started making out with each other also. Sasuke and Karin, Sai and Ino, Chōji and Karui, Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Hinata, even Lee and Tenten, all were enjoying some private time.

"Oh for God's sake! Get a room you guys!" Kankurō shouted from where he was sitting.

That was enough to break everybody out of their intimate moments. Many blushing in embarrassment, they figured now was a good time to get out and dry off...

* * *

After a while, everybody was dried off and back in their original clothes again. The party was still going down, with a couple of guests getting up on the deck to perform some karaoke, most of whom received hysterical cries of laughter from their piers. In particular, Killer B got up on stage and performed some improv rapping:

 _Yo yo yo! My boy Naruto!_ _  
_ _He 'cam Hokage this day and no he fellin' whole!_ _  
_ _He popped the question to his girl, and now she got his back!_ _  
_ _Hundred ryo say my boy be her tiger in the sack!_

 _When it come to friends an' allies, my boy has got a lots!_ _  
_ _Despite his extra tenant, the Nine-Tailed Fox!_ _  
_ _When I think about his past, it make me kinda sad!_ _  
_ _But it don't matter no more, 'cause check out my boy's pad!_

 _Naruto became Hokage, he sittin' in da big chair!_ _  
_ _His future looking bright and shiny, almo' as shiny as his hair!_ _  
_ _He fulfill his childhood dream, that sure is real cool!_ _  
_ _But thank God Sakura there now, to keep in line 'dis fool!_

 _Yo! I don't have much more to say, but I can say this much for sure!_ _  
_ _This blonde has a disease and his pink-haired girl is the cure!_ _  
_ _So let's all come back for the wedding, 'cause love is in the air!_ _  
_ _But 'til then lets keep on partying like we just don't 'effing care!_

Everybody was getting a good laugh out of that sudden performance, even the couple themselves were chuckling, despite how weird it seemed to suddenly hear an impromptu rap about them totally out of nowhere.

Naruto looked down at her beautiful face, he loved her so much. And soon they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together. He just wished he had a way to the share with her how he truly felt.

'Wait! That's it!'

Naruto suddenly got up and went up on the deck, confusing Sakura and surprising everyone else.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I first wanted to thank you all for joining me at my home on my big day today and helping yourselves to all of my booze." The crowd broke out in to a huge laugh. "No really, thank you all for being here tonight. This was a very important day for me; not only did I fulfill the dream I've had since I was a kid, but my beautiful Sakura agreed to marry me." Everybody broke into applause at those words, making Sakura blush.

Naruto continued, "I've been thinking about what I can say to let her know how I feel about her, and I think I know what to say now. Sakura, sweetie, these are for you."

He went over to the karaoke machine and made two selections. The first of which burst out of the machine with a funky beat and Naruto shocked everybody by break dancing (very, _very_ well I might add) to the music:

 _Go on girl!_

 _Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_ _  
_ _You give me fever like I've never, ever known_ _  
_ _You're just a product of loveliness_ _  
_ _I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress_ _  
_ _I feel your fever from miles around_ _  
_ _I'll pick you up at your house and we'll paint the town_ _  
_ _Just kiss me baby and tell me twice_ _  
_ _That you're the one for me_

 _The way you make me feel_ _  
_ _(The way you make me feel)_ _  
_ _You really turn me on_ _  
_ _(You really turn me on)_ _  
_ _You knock me off of my feet_ _  
_ _(You knock me off of my feet)_ _  
_ _My lonely days are gone_ _  
_ _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _I like the feelin' you're givin' me_ _  
_ _Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy_ _  
_ _Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five_ _  
_ _To buy you things to keep you by my side_ _  
_ _I never felt so in love before_ _  
_ _Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore_ _  
_ _I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_ _  
_ _'Cause you're the one for me_

 _The way you make me feel_ _  
_ _(The way you make me feel)_ _  
_ _You really turn me on_ _  
_ _(You really turn me on)_ _  
_ _You knock me off of my feet now baby_ _  
_ _(You knock me off of my feet)_ _  
_ _My lonely days are gone,_ _  
_ _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _Go on girl!_ _  
_ _Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!_ _  
_ _Go on girl!_

 _I never felt so in love before_ _  
_ _Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore_ _  
_ _I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_ _  
_ _'Cause you're the one for me_

 _The way you make me feel_ _  
_ _(The way you make me feel)_ _  
_ _You really turn me on_ _  
_ _(You really turn me on)_ _  
_ _You knock me off of my feet now baby_ _  
_ _(You knock me off of my feet)_ _  
_ _My lonely days are gone_ _  
_ _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _The way you make me feel_ _  
_ _(The way you make me feel)_ _  
_ _You really turn me on_ _  
_ _(You really turn me on)_ _  
_ _You knock me off of my feet now baby_ _  
_ _(You knock me off of my feet)_ _  
_ _My lonely days are gone_ _  
_ _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _Ain't nobody's business,_ _  
_ _Ain't nobody's business_ _  
_ _(The way you make me fell)_ _  
_ _Ain't nobody's business,_ _  
_ _Ain't nobody's business but mine and my baby_ _  
_ _(You really turn me on)_ _  
_ _(You knock me off of my feet)_ _  
_ _Oh!_ _  
_ _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _Give it to me, give me some time_ _  
_ _(The way you make me feel)_ _  
_ _Come on be my girl, I want to be with mine_ _  
_ _(You really turn me on)_ _  
_ _Ain't nobody's business_ _  
_ _(You knock me off of my feet)_ _  
_ _Ain't nobody's business but_ _  
_ _Mine and my baby's_ _  
_ _Go on girl! Aaow!_ _  
_ _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _Hee hee! Aaow!_ _  
_ _Chika, chika_ _  
_ _Chika, chika, chika_ _  
_ _Go on girl!, Hee hee!_ _  
_ _(The way you make me feel)_ _  
_ _Hee hee hee!_ _  
_ _(You really turn me on)_ _  
_ _(You knock me off of my feet)_ _  
_ _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _Give it to me, give me some time_ _  
_ _(The way you make me feel)_ _  
_ _Come on be my girl, I want to be with mine_ _  
_ _(You really turn me on)_ _  
_ _Ain't nobody's business_ _  
_ _(You knock me off of my feet)_ _  
_ _Ain't nobody's business but_ _  
_ _Mine and my baby's_ _  
_ _Go on girl! Aaow!_

Everybody was left totally speechless. Naruto had put every last breath of energy and youthful enthusiasm he had into that performance. The way he sang was infectious, so enthusiastic that there was no denying that he meant every word of what he was saying.

And then there was the way he danced...it was _amazing!_ In all the years that they'd known him, none of them had any idea he was such an awesome break dancer! There was one move in particular that he performed where he walked backwards in a gliding manner; nobody knew how he did it, but it looked as though we was defying gravity with his feet, like he was walking in the moon or something!

Sakura herself was in a trance. She had not expected him to be so enthusiastic about his love for her but, Naruto being Naruto, maybe she should not have been surprised. Still, the way he said he wanted her, the way he sang, the way he danced, all the drinking they'd done and everything that had happened to them today...it was _seriously_ turning her on.

Everyone gave Naruto a thunderous applause for his performance. They were all impressed with their friend and now their new leader. But almost immediately, the second song started up, and this one was a lot softer and more subtle than the first one, but as he sang it he sent chills down Sakura's shine nevertheless:

 _There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_ _  
_ _You became the light on the dark side of me_ _  
_ _Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_ _  
_ _But did you know that when it snows_ _  
_ _My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?_

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_ _  
_ _Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_ _  
_ _And now that your rose is in bloom_ _  
_ _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

 _There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_ _  
_ _You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_ _  
_ _Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_ _  
_ _Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?_ _  
_ _But did you know that when it snows_ _  
_ _My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?_

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_ _  
_ _Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_ _  
_ _Now that your rose is in bloom_ _  
_ _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

 _I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_ _  
_ _I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_ _  
_ _And if I should fall, will it all go away?_ _  
_ _I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

 _There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_ _  
_ _You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_ _  
_ _To me, you're like a growing, addiction that I can't deny_ _  
_ _Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?_ _  
_ _But did you know that when it snows_ _  
_ _My eyes become large, and the light that you shine can be seen?_

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_ _  
_ _Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_ _  
_ _Now that your rose is in bloom_ _  
_ _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

 _Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_ _  
_ _Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah_ _  
_ _And now that your rose is in bloom_ _  
_ _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

 _Now that your rose is in bloom_ _  
_ _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

Sakura's trance was even deeper than the last time. She was totally oblivious to the applause and cheering of the people around her. All she could see and hear was him singing to her. He loved her...he really did love her...

As the applauding continued, she got out of her chair, walked right up onto the deck, grabbed the sides of his face with her hands, and claimed his lips with her own in an intensely passionate kiss. He accepted instantly as they wrapped their arms around one another, both of them now oblivious to the outside world as they worked their tongues into each others mouths.

Everyone they knew was clapping and cheering for the happy couple, but they didn't care. All they cared about was themselves and their love.

Breaking apart after who knows how long, they gasped for breath and stared into each others eyes. Within her eyes, Naruto saw something familiar...something primal...something sexy...and yet he had never see it to this intimidating degree before.

"Umm...Sakura...are you al—"

"Naruto," she leaned in and whispered into his ear, "You...me...upstairs...our bedroom... **NOW!** "

* * *

Oh boy! This is it! After all of the buildup (including some not too subtle buildup within this chapter alone), the big lemon scene is coming next time! It will be the first full blown lemon scene I've ever written, so lets see how it turns out.

Sorry if the chapter dragged on for too long, but I had a lot of ideas about what I wanted to see happen at this party. Unlike in "A Surprise Inheritance," the Konoha 12 are all full grown adults now and what do adults do at a party? They socialize and get drunk, what else? LOL!

There were a couple of references this time that I'd like to point out. First, the exchange when Naruto tells Teuchi that he is still the same guy as before despite being Hokage, and Teuchi responding with "But with _power!_ ", was an homage to "The Lion King." When Timon and Pumbaa discover Simba in the King, Simba makes the same claim and Timon responds the same way.

The discussion among the guys and the girls about Naruto's potential bachelor party and Sakura's potential bachelorette party were loosely inspired by, of all things, the movie "Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer." Early on there is a scene were Johnny goes to ask Reed about his bachelor party before he and Sue get married. Reed is reluctant to go along with it until Johnny pretty much blackmails him, but even then Reed insists "No exotic dancers," much to Johnny's disappointment. A very, very loose inspiration, but I thought it was a worth while thing to make fun of during the party, especially if I could directly parallel the men and the women discussing the same exact thing.

The impromptu rap that Killer B performs was entirely my own, so it was probably pretty bad...But that's the beauty of writing for Killer B, bad rapping is what he's all about! LOL!

The scene of Sasuke threatening to kill Naruto if he ever hurt Sakura (presumably with tongue in cheek) was a backhanded acknowledging of canon. I did do another similar scene in Chapter 6 where Naruto says something similar to Kiba if he should ever hurt Hinata. I am not necessarily a fan of these couples (especially not SasuSaku; no offense to its fans), but these two scenes still seemed just in character enough that they would not be out off place.

This was the second time I had a member of the couple stop and react to having shinachiku in their bowl of ramen...I guess it must have stuck in their heads.

Lastly, of course, are the songs Naruto performs for Sakura. The first is "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Michel Jackson, one of my absolute favorite songs of his. I've had this image in my head way back when I wrote the first chapter of "Shinachiku's First Adventure," it was such an energetic yet romantic song that let the woman know just what the man wanted, and I always figured that it would be the kind of song that might get Sakura in the mood. Furthermore, Jackson's performance of the song is so energized that I thought it would fit well with Naruto's legendarily hyperactive persona. I also established way back in the first chapter that Naruto was a shockingly good dancer, and now, at last, I got to show it off. Think about, Naruto pulling off Michael Jackson dance moves, including the moonwalk! Whoa...

...Although I _did_ have the change one lyric from the song. In the original, Jackson sings "I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town." I had to change this since there is _no way_ that there will ever be cars in the Naruto universe, even with all of the technological breakthroughs we see in Chapter 700 and in "Gaiden." Instead, I changed the lyric to "I'll pick you up at your house and we'll paint the town."

The second song is "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal. Like a lot of people who grew up in the 90s I've had fond memories of this song ever since I first heard it on the "Batman Forever" soundtrack. There have been plenty of AMVs edited to this song...though unfortunately not a whole lot of them are for NaruSaku, at least not the Seal version.

I believe that is all I have for this time, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to seeing you all back again for the next one...unless you're reading this and you're under age, in which case you may want to stay away!

Well, until next time, see ya!


	9. Chapter 9--A Night to Remember

Hello everyone, thesaiyanjedi here with the next chapter of "Naruto's Big Day."

Okay, here it is folks, after all the buildup and all the promises throughout not just this story but muck of my other work up to this point, here is the big lemon scene between Naruto and Sakura...No, literally, that is pretty much ALL that this chapter is, one big lemon! So I am going to be upfront and warn you all right now that if you don't want to read that, then you would probably do best skipping this chapter.

This was the very first full lemon chapter I've ever written and as such I found it kind of difficult. I'm really not sure whether this is going to satisfy all of you guys or not, and for all I know some of you might might feel different about me after reading this. But either way, I worked hard to simultaneously make this chapter as romantic as I could AND and wild and sex as I've been promising, so I'll leave it to you to tell me if I achieved any sort of success whatsoever.

Okay you've heard me ramble on long enough, so with all that said, let's get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Night to Remember**

Naruto and Sakura practically ran up two flights of stairs all the way to their bedroom. The whole time they were barely able to keep their hands off each other. By the time they finally made it to the far end of the hall on the third floor, Sakura ran her hungry hands all over her fiancé's body, including under his shirt and jacket, as she slammed him against the double doors and ferociously pressed her lips against his.

Naruto was at a loss for words; he had seen her in a passionate mood many times, but there was no denying that something was definitely different this time. She was so much more excited...desperate...impassioned...

Sakura was done, plane and simple. She had made a promise that she would not indulge in this ultimate feeling of pleasure until after marriage, but now look where she was? She was engaged to this wonderful, selfless, strong man who loved her so much and she needed release. She had foolishly thought that those games they played in their private time would have been enough to satisfy her urges, but they weren't. All they did was make them even stronger. No, this time was different, there was only one thing in the world that could possibly satisfy her this night.

'Yes,' she thought to herself as she held the back of his head and deeply kissed his lips, 'it's time...I'm ready... _We're_ ready.'

The blonde ran his hands along her clothed back as she made out with him, slipping them underneath her dress and feeling up her bare back.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Sakura let out a passionate cry.

Behind him, Naruto desperately felt along the door looking for the handle. Finally finding and turning it, he pushed the door open and the momentum was enough for the two of them to fall to the carpeted floor it a loud thud. Sakura did not stop however, her lips refused to leave his own as she lay on top of him.

Their hands snuck into their clothes and rubbed their backs, legs and thighs, earning illicit groans of pleasure from both of them. Naruto, becoming lost in his own lust, started laying a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Oooohhhhh! Oh Yes! More!"

Her hands were underneath his clothes as she stopped rubbing his back and moved to his front, feeling his impressive physic underneath his sweatshirt. Those washboard abs, those rippling pecks, it was like she were feeling up a marble statue.

Naruto's own hands were growing even bolder, moving to her own front, he kept them beneath her dress as he grabbed hold of her delicious breast, still covered up by her bra.

"Oh Naruto! Mmm, that feels so nice...Touch me more..."

He massaged the orbs of flesh in his palms in a gentle, subtle manner, as he had done to her several times before. Their relationship had been this way for long enough now that he could easily guess the kinds of things that she liked. He kept rubbing and squeezing her breasts through the bra, leaving her a quivering mess.

"Ohhhh Narutooooo..."

But then something happened, he did not know why or how, but something came over the blonde Hokage in that moment. In a panic, he pulled away from her, leaving her dazed and confused, and a little bit angry.

"N-Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Sakura..." he said at a loss, "should we really be doing this? You always said you wanted to wait—"

"I'm _tired_ of waiting!" Naruto was caught off guard as she continued. "Naruto, I love you, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I want to spend the rest off my life with you. Naruto, for five years I've kept you waiting for me, even after I _moved in_ with you! And now look at us! We're _engaged!_ You're the _Hokage!_ I'm the most respected medical ninja in the village! We're both ready Naruto, I know we are!"

"Sakura..."

"I know that we've found other ways to satisfy our urges before, but this time...it just...it just doesn't feels like that's going to be enough anymore. I want you Naruto, and I _know_ that you want me. So tonight, your waiting is over my love, _our_ waiting is over."

She got up off of the carpeted floor and stood up straight and strong looking down upon her lover with determined bedroom eyes. "I am yours tonight Naruto, and you are mine."

Naruto was at a loss for words. It was like a dream. Was this really it? Was this really going to be their big night? He was fully tempted to pinch himself just to prove that it wasn't another dream.

Sakura seemed to read his mind as she took his hand and lifted him up off the floor. She approached him and ran a hand along his clothed chest. She said those three words, those three simple words that growing up he had always longed to hear from her and now, in this moment, they meant something more than they ever did before.

"I love you..."

She claimed his lips once again in a deep kiss, which he did not have the strength to resist. Grasping her arms tightly, he returned her kiss with all his strength. God he loved this woman!

But then he broke the kiss. Leaving his confused lover temporarily speechless, he broke their lip lock only to go back and close the door, locking it so nobody could get in. Turning back to her with bedroom eyes, she put on one of her signature devilish smirks as he came up to her and took her lips by force, practically forcing his tongue into her mouth as his hands ran up her back. Sakura returned the kiss instantly, wrestling his tongue with her own, savoring the taste of this man with whom she would soon be spending the rest of her life.

However, while they may have had the foresight to lock the door to their bedroom, that did not mean that their actions would go unnoticed for the rest of the night...

Sakura took control, forcing him to walk backwards towards their king size bed as they furiously made out. Breaking their lip lock with a line of saliva connecting them, she pushed him off of her and onto the soft mattress.

"Sakura, sweetie, what are you—?"

"Shhh!" Sakura silenced him with a finger up to her mouth. "Just relax my Lord Hokage...Just sit back and enjoy the show..."

With that, she started moving, no, she started _dancing_ , shaking her body around to some erotic beat which existed only within her own head. With her fiancé watching her every move, she ran her hands all along her body down her curves and over her wide, child bearing hips. She turned away from him and bent over, running her hands along her clothed ass, lightly spanking it for good measure, even moaning a little bit. Turning back around, she ran her hands back up to her breasts, cupping her orbs in her hands and pinching her own erect nipples through her dress.

"OOOOHHHHHH! YESSSS!"

To say that Naruto was turned up was the understatement of the century. His heart rate was souring and his dick was already becoming solid as a rock. He _needed_ to see her. He _needed_ to touch her. He _needed_ to make love to her.

Sakura could pick up the signs that he was ready for more...so was she. Her little dance routine finished, she looked him straight in the eyes as she pulled down the zipper to her dress. After pulling the zipper all the way down, she shrugged to garment off her body, exposing most of her flesh in the process. With the dress fully off, she kicked it away from her to another part of the floor in a dismissive manner and smiled suggestively at him.

Knowing that his eyes were focused on her every action, Sakura kicked off her sandals next. Winking cutely at him, she turned around, bent over and pulled down her tight, spandex shorts, stepping out of them as they then joined the growing pile of discarded clothes.

There she was, the love of his life, standing before him in nothing but the black lace bra and matching thong that she had tempted him with this morning. It was truly amazing how, no matter how many times he had gotten to see her this way, he was always in awe of her body...But this time was different...this time she was exposing herself to him for the ultimate pleasure. This time...nothing was being held back.

"Lord Hokage..." she called out to him, secretly enjoying this little role play, "Please get naked with me..."

Naruto was only too willing to comply. In a very rushed frenzy that made Sakura chuckle to herself, he tore away almost impatiently at his sandals, throwing them into the growing pile of clothes. He then quickly got to work on his iconic orange sweatshirt with black stripes, pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor. Sakura was getting wet already at the sight of those muscles once again, 'Oh God! I can't wait for this...'

With a cocky smirk in her direction, he next pulled down his pants, taking pride in the stare she was directing towards his throbbing seven inch erection, still obvious even while concealed by his boxers.

With a sexy smile and half lidded eyes, she gave him 'Come and get me' gesture with her finger, and was quickly consumed with a passionate kiss from her man. She did not hesitate to grab his cock and his balls through his underwear, forcing him to moan into her mouth. But he was ready for her when he started using one hand to grope her breast through her bra and the other to rub her pussy through her thong.

"OOOOOHHHH! Naruto! More! Touch me there! More!"

"Oh Sakura! That feels so good! Oh yeah!"

At the same time, they both slid their hands into each other's underwear to get a grip on their partner's nether regions. Sakura stroked his throbbing cock through his boxers and Naruto slipped a couple of fingers into her already moistening pussy.

It was this morning's pleasure-filled romp all over again, but Sakura didn't want that. "Naruto, stop!"

The young Hokage did as his lover told him, but he did so in shock. "Sakura? Why?"

"Naruto," she turned around and presented her back to him, her voluptuous ass cheeks fully exposed by her thong. "...I can't wait anymore, please take them off."

Fully getting the message, he reached for the back strap on her bra and tore apart the clasp, allowing it to fall down to floor. He rubbed her now bare breasts from behind, marveling at how soft and firm they felt in his palms.

"OOOOHHHHH! YES! More!"

Getting a little impatient himself, he kneeled down and grabbed the sides off her thong, slowly pulling them down her legs. She allowed it to flutter to the floor and then she stepped out of it and kick both it and her bra into the clothes pile.

Turning around to face him, he was treated to the sight of his pink-haired angel in all her natural glory. Every time he got to see her like this she looked good enough to eat. He stared at her skin, so soft and smooth, her face, so pretty and beautiful, her breasts with her erect pink nipples that longed to be sucked, those legs that went on forever, and that pussy that was already wet and practically begging for his cock.

In speaking off which, he was so caught up in her beauty that he almost didn't notice her kneeling down in front off him and pulling down his last article of clothing. But he came to just in time for his boxers to fall to the floor and for him to kick them out of the way as his future wife stroked his mighty cock in her hand.

Usually she would love to play games with his long pillar of flesh, savoring the power she felt with his manhood in her hand...But she was too horny. There was only one place she wanted his cock right now! But first she needed to make sure it was ready.

Without missing a beat, she ran her tongue along the sides of his cock, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time. She wanted to see his reaction as she pleasured him. Naruto groaned out loud and gritted his teeth at how awesome her tongue felt on his cock. He ran his hand through her pink locks as she worked him.

'Damn! I love it when she does this! Oh crap she's _really_ into it! Oh yeah Sakura, work that cock! Suck it! Oh fuck!'

'That's it Naruto! Enjoy it. Enjoy how my tongue feel on your cock. Oh God! You taste amazing!'

She decided to take this foreplay even further, she left her mouth hanging open and gave him a clear view of her amazing tongue as she went to work on the head of his dick. Spitting on it, she licked it like a lollipop before giving her man another wink and sucking the head into her hungry mouth.

"AAAGGGGHHHH! FUCK! OH SHIT! Sakura! That's feels so fucking good!"

Both his hands held a death grip on her hair as her lips stayed locked around the head and her tongue went to work all over the tip. She tasted some of his precum already leaking out of the tip and greedily sucked it onto her tongue, delighting in the taste she had become addicted to.

Removing her lips from his cock with an audible pop, Sakura looked up at her man with bedroom eyes as she stroked him hard and fast. "Naruto, you taste so delicious."

"Ugh! Sakura! Do have any idea how good you make me feel?!"

"Yes I do..." With that, she dropped all pretense and opened her mouth wide once again and took his entire rock hard cock into her mouth. After nearly a year of sexual games and foreplay, she had finally learned to relax her throat enough to take his entire seven inch length into her mouth. The loud hiss he let out and the tight grip he held on her hair told her that he was loving her actions on him...But the truth was, she was enjoying it as much as he was.

'Oh Naruto! Damn! Your cock is so hard and delicious! Do you like it? Do you like what my mouth can do to your cock? Well that's nothing baby! Just you wait until later!'

In and out she bobbed his pillar of man flesh with her mouth, Naruto holding onto her hair and thrusting his hips in sync with her movements. She lathered her tongue all over the sides and tip of his cock like a hungry animal.

"MORE! OH FUCK! MORE! HARDER! SUCK THAT COCK SAKURA! OH YEAH!

Sakura took his cock out of her mouth again and looked up at him as she ran her masterful tongue against the tip while stroking him at an ever rapidly increasing pace.

'God help me! Why do I love doing this?! Why do enjoy degrading myself like this? Look at me! I'm acting like such a slut! ...And yet, I don't care! I'm just so hot. So horny. God! I _love_ my Naruto's cock!'

She deep throated him at a frantic pace for another thirty seconds, allowing obscene noises to be made audible as he kept face fucking her to match her speed. She lathered her tongue all over the sides and the head. She could feel his penis pulsing, _throbbing_.

'He's close, I can feel it...'

"OH SHIT! SAKURA! I CAN'T ANYMORE! I'M ABOUT TO—AAAAGGGHHH!"

With a mighty roar, he came hard into her wanting mouth. It was like a sort of painful pleasure as spurt after spurt spot down her throat. Sakura, overcome with her own ever-growing lust, swallowed as much as she could before she was forced to pull off of him and let him finish shooting his semen onto her body.

Naruto was so overwhelmed by the experience that he fell backward and landed on their bed. He indulged in the soft feel of the mattress and the top sheet as he inhaled deeply before his breathing returned to a normal pace, a goofy, satisfied grin plastered on his face.

Regaining his senses, he tilted his head up and beheld something truly erotic. Sakura was scooping his own semen off of her naked form and bringing her drenched fingers up to her mouth. She was fully aware of the stare her fiancé was giving her as she maintained eye contact with him while sliding her tongue along her fingers, taking in his taste.

"Yummy..." She could already tell that Naruto's shaft was re-inflating itself for another round. 'Good...he got to have a little fun, and I got myself a treat.'

She decided to tempt her man even further, she cupped her own breasts and leaned her head down to their level, licking as much of his cum off of them as she could, including teasing her own nipples...It had the desired effect of making his cock grow even harder and faster.

 **"Kit!"** Kurama yelled out from within Naruto's mindscape, **"You'd better be ready, because your lover clearly isn't going to be satisfied unless you've rocked her world tonight."**

'I am ready...I just hope that she is too.'

Naruto smiled mischievously at his bride-to-be as he held out his hand to her. Smiling, she got up off her knees and took his hand, joining him on the bed.

Within seconds they were enjoying yet another naked make out session, this one much slower and more romantic. Even with their lips locked and their hands exploring every crevice of each other's bodies, Sakura nevertheless moaned both in shock and pleasure as she felt Naruto both slide his fingers in and out of her pussy and massage her clitoris with his thumb.

"OOOOOHHHH! Oh my God! N-Naruto! That feel so good! More...More...MORE!"

She was so wet by now that he was able to move his hand in and out off her with little effort. The work he did in stimulating her clit was already threatening to send her over the edge...very, very fast!

"Oh Lord! Fuck! Harder! Faster! I can't take this! Naruto! I need you so bad! Fuck me! Fuck me now! Please!"

Harder and faster he worked her nether lips, in and out like a well oiled machine. She responded by moaning aloud and grabbing onto his bare back in desperation, clawing his skin with her nails.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Naruto yelled out at her painful scraping, luckily Kurama was already working to heal him.

Sakura couldn't fathom this. She was so damned horny, more than she had been in any of their previous rendezvous. Never before had she been so close to having an orgasm so soon after he started pleasuring her. The last year they spent playing these perverted games have clearly given him a masterful understanding of how to best satisfy and stimulate her body. While his fingers and thumb were busy bringing her to the brink of ecstasy, his other hand glided up and down her sexy back, gently running his fingertips down her spine, a simple erotic gesture that felt like small electric bolts shocking her pleasure centers during the heat of her arousal right now. His hand moved down to her heart-shaped ass, gently massaging her cheeks before gripping them firmly, causing her to moan in delight.

He then started spanking her, which really started sending her over the edge. "NARUTO! OH SHIT! OH FUCK! YEAH! SPANK ME! SPANK THAT ASS! IT HURTS SO GOOD!"

'I still can't believe she can get _this_ turned on from a little ass play...But whatever, more fun for me!'

Naruto's free hand took turns spanking each cheek of her delicious buttocks, while his other hand never once slowed down his assault on her pussy and clit. Sakura held him as tight as she possibly could, even letting a bit of her superhuman strength out. She couldn't stand this anymore.

"NARUTO! I...I'M SORRY! I CAN'T! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Do it Sakura! Cum for me! I want you to fell the same pleasure that you made me feel. Now let it go!"

Those words, and the work of his magic hands, were enough to break the young woman's limits. "NARUTOOOOOO!"

With a outcry like a banshee in heat and her body arched as far backward on the bed as possible, Sakura came hard all over his hand. Naruto kept his fingers and thumb moving at the same inhuman pace, forcing her orgasm to last as long at it possibly could.

Sakura moaned shamelessly throughout her massive orgasm. _Damn_ she needed that! She was gasping hard and her body and hair were now sweating heavily, but even after what she had just felt, she could not deny the lust she still felt when she got a look at her future husband staring at her as he sampled her fluids on his fingers.

"Did I make you feel good baby?" Naruto asked in genuine curiosity.

Sakura merely smiled at his natural cuteness and she got a hold of her breathing. "You bet your ass you did...stud..."

There was suddenly an awkward silence that came over them. There had indulged themselves in the same foreplay as usual, but they both knew why they were here. _This_ was it. _This_ was going to be the point of no return. Once they crossed this line, there was no going back...

...And yet Sakura could immediately tell that this was exactly what was on her blonde lover's mind. Therefore, to cast aside any doubt he had within him, Sakura grabbed the Seventh Hokage's naked, well-muscled form and pulled it on top of her own naked body which was _craving_ for his cock...which she could already feel poking against her waist at full mast.

"Sakura," Naruto began, "if we do this—"

"Shhh..." she shushed him softly by placing a single finger against his lips. "I'm not afraid Naruto. I don't care what happens just so long as I can be with you."

She then opened up her legs, exposing her glorious pink vaginal lips to his hungry eyes. Naruto settled into position in between her legs, spreading them as far apart as they would go as he took his erection into his hand an lined it up properly with her entrance.

"Sakura..." Naruto warned her, "I've been told that it will hurt the first time."

Sakura smiled sweetly at her lover's concern for her well being, placing a reassuring hand on his cheek. "Arigato Naruto, I know...just push it in all at once and we'll both get through it faster."

"Alright...if you're sure?"

Sakura nodded her head firmly, "I'm sure."

Lining up his penis with her vagina he pushed the head onto the lips, entering her only slightly, but enough to get a loud moan out of her. Naruto silenced her crying as fast as he could by claiming her lips, to which she grabbed the back of his head in passion.

Breaking their kiss, he stared into her emerald eyes with his sapphire ones, his arms on either side of her head and his palms flat on the bed. Maintaining eye contact, he repeated the same words she had said to him earlier, and hearing him say those words to her in this moment meant more to her than they ever had before.

"I love you..."

With that, he used his strength to push himself all the way inside of Sakura with one giant thrust, burying himself all the way to the hilt, encasing himself in her depths, and yes, breaking her hymen and claiming her virginity in the process.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Sakura could do nothing to hold back her scream of pain. He had slid his entire length inside her in one swoop and he was right, while she had braced herself, physically and mentally, it was still a painful experience.

She held onto him tightly, arching her back and scarring his own back once again, as she came down from her high and her scream faded. She had no idea how long the pain lasted but it felt like an eternity. She was going to beg him to pull out of her...

...And then she leaned her head to one side and caught sight of it...her engagement ring. It was the symbol of their soon to be union—no! A symbol of their _current_ union. In this single act of love the two of them became one, one being linked together at their waists, one mind devoted only to the mutual pleasure of both itself and it's partner.

Almost as soon as she saw the ring, the pain started to go away. In its place was only...pleasure.

"Oooooohhhh..." Sakura moaned softly are the indescribable feeling of Naruto's cock buried inside of her pussy. She felt...complete...whole...and most of all she was in love.

She realized something in this moment of stilled bliss, Naruto's cock was _perfect!_ It was exactly long enough to probe the full extent of her pussy, maybe just a little bit more, and it felt about a size to a size and a half too wide and round, meaning that he was stretching her out very well.

'He's perfect...I don't have any other words for it...My man's cock feels perfect when it's inside me...'

"Naruto," she moaned, "this feels so good...more..."

Naruto responded by pulling his cock back...and they yanking the whole thing all the way out of her again.

"Naruto?!" Sakura asked him out of confusion and frustration, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Just a second Sakura."

He proceeded to get up off the bed and went to his discarded pants, pulling out a handkerchief that he had been carrying today just in case. Coming back to her, he took the handkerchief in his hand and moved it down to her vagina and wiped away the evidence of her virginity. He cleaned off the trickles of blood that had seeped out of her, and then the traces of it that had gotten onto his cock.

Once finished, he tossed the handkerchief aside and got back into position between her legs again. He placed a hand in her cheek. "It will feel better this time, I promise."

She roughly grabbed his hand, letting some of her superhuman strength out with her touch. "Fuck me."

Naruto was stunned, _"W-What?"_

"You heard me! I said _fuck me!_ Make love to me! Become one with me! Have your way with me! I don't care, just so long as I can feel pleasure again! Naruto, _please?!_ "

'Whoa...she really means it...' A devilish smirk appeared on the Orange Hokage's face, 'Well, be damned if I'm going to leave my lady unsatisfied.'

With a mighty push, he slammed his cock straight up her pussy again, clear to the hilt. Only this time, instead of pain and discomfort at the loss of her innocence, all Sakura could feel now was indescribable pleasure.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD! YESSSS!"

Naruto remained buried within her hilt for about five seconds, himself basking in the unbelievable warmth and tightness of her inner tunnels. 'Damn! She feels amazing! She's like a leather vise wrapped tight around me...'

Not wanting to waste any more of his lady's time, Naruto decided it was time to get to work. He pulled his cock out of her pussy as far as the head, then slammed his whole manhood back in, her cascading wetness aiding in the smooth penetration. He pulled out and pushed in over and over again at a good pace, moaning roughly, almost animalistically while doing so.

Sakura, meanwhile, was on cloud nine. She was moaning and crying out in pleasure as her man had his way with her. His cock felt wonderful the way it probed in and out of her folds. The head of his cock hit her all the way back to her cervix each time it invaded her. She wrapped her arms around his back, clawing it with her nails, and her legs were wrapped tightly around her lover's waist, trapping him inside her and he pounded away.

"Ohhhhh Narutoooo! Oh yes...Oh FUCK YES! Oh God! Its amazing!"

Naruto kept plowing into her, taking satisfaction in her obvious signs of pleasure. "Is it good Sakura? Does my cock feel good inside you?"

"YES! Your cock feels AMAZING inside me! More! Harder! Faster! I want more!"

He fulfilled his lover's desire as he quickly added more speed and force to his thrusting. He was plowing in an out of her at a fairly hardcore pace. The way he was grunting and she was moaning, you'd almost swear they were a couple of adult film stars.

"OH FUCK! YES! NARUTO! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! Fuck the shit out of me with that wonderful cock of yours! Fuck me long and hard and never stop! I love you Naruto! I need you so bad! OHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto slammed into her even harder and faster, Already loosing control of his will. He wanted to the fuck her brains out, and clearly she wasted exactly the same thing! So, gathering all his legendary stamina, he thrust himself in and out like a madman inside her, desperate to bring her to her next release.

"OOOOHHHH! YES! YES! YES! MORE! NARUTO, FUCK ME! FUCK ME WITH YOUR AWESOME COCK! POUND ME! VIOLATE ME! HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME! MAKE ME FUCKING CUM!"

There was no way all her moaning, her yelling, her crying out in pleasure, and her tightening more and more around his length wasn't getting to him. He was doing it, he was finally pleasuring her for real this time, and she was loving every second of it!

Harder and faster he moved, his speed almost inhuman. Sakura held him tighter and sloppily kissed his lips in between moans. She started bouncing her own hips off of the bed to match his powerful thrusts, adding to her own pleasure. Her breasts were moving up and down throughout this entire experience, the sight of which only served to turn him on even more.

"OH God! Sakura! Your pussy feels so good! Oh yeah! You feel so tight!"

"Yes! I'm tight for you baby! Your cock feels so incredible inside my tight little pussy! Fuck it! Fuck my pussy! It belongs to you now! Oh yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me more! I...I think...I think I'm gonna...CUM!"

With a yell of pleasure, the force of Naruto's thrusts were finally too much for Sakura as her walls convulsed around his member and her juices drenched him. He thrusted lightly into her a few more times to keep her orgasm lasting as long as possible, until finally she fell back onto the bed a sweaty mess with her hair disheveled, her breathing heavy, and her lust utterly satisfied...for the moment.

"Na...Nar...Naruto...that...that was...incredible..."

"I'm happy I could pleasure you my love."

As the pinkette caught her breath, she noticed something that felt really good coming from her waist. Her fiancé was _still_ hard as a rock deep inside of her!

"Naruto...didn't you cum?"

Naruto smirked like something possessed, "Not even close."

At first the young woman looked terrified; what kind of inhuman sex machine was she getting married to?! But that moment of fear faded quickly as was replaced with only lust.

"That's good to know," she said, "because I'm nowhere near done with you yet _Hokage-sama..._ "

* * *

"OOOOOOOHHHHH YES! FUCK YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME MORE HOKAGE-SAMA! HARDER! FASTER! DEEPER! MORE!"

Naruto was lying down on the bed as his fiancé was riding the shit out him! She was sitting on top of him in the cowgirl position as her hips bounced up and down on his rod over and over again. She would also take a time out to stop her downward thrusting to instead move her hips in a circular motion with his dick still inside her, driving her even more wild. Her hands were placed firmly on his washboard abs for her own support as she had her way with him.

She felt so powerful, so in control. The most powerful ninja in the word was at her mercy, all the while she was indulging herself in the greatest pleasure a woman could ever experience. It was almost too much, but she gathered her willpower and forced her arousal down as she continued to move up and down his tower.

'God! This feels so amazing! He's hitting me so deep this way! I could do this forever...'

As his future wife moaned obscenely as she constantly impaled herself on his cock, his eyes were hypnotized by the moment of her perky breasts. They were constantly moving in a pattern as they jiggled up and down or around in a circular pattern.

He couldn't resist. He pulled his hands off of their current resting place, Sakura's glorious ass, and cupped her breasts. Sakura moaned aloud at the feel of his hands on her boobs and then his squeezing them. She always loved the way he would pleasure her breasts, whether massaging them lightly or getting rough with them, it meant no difference to her.

"Suck on them! Oh yes! Naruto, suck on my nipples while I fuck you! Oh YESSS!"

She rode his cock harder and faster, like a woman possessed, determined to deliver the best pleasure possible both for herself and for this wonderful man with her now. As she was indulging herself, Naruto leaned forward off the bed and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"OOOOOOHHHHH! MORE! SUCK ME! Naruto, that feels so good! Suck me and fuck me! Please!"

As his tongue played with her erect nipple, he simultaneously used his delicate fingers to play with her other one, and also bounced his manly hips off of the bed to meet her downward thrusts.

"OH Yes! Yes! Yes! More! Just like that Naruto! Suck me! Fuck me! Pleasure me and never stop! I love you so much Naruto! I love you!"

Harder and fasterer their hips collided as he kept changing tactics on her breasts, herself getting increasingly more aroused throughout the whole experience. Sakura was loving the feel of his mouth and tongue on her breasts so much that she grabbed his head with her arm and held him in place there as she rode him even rougher. Moaning her pleasure aloud, she tore his head off of one breast and forced it only another one, never once letting up on her thrusting.

"OH YEAH! Naruto! Your tongue feels so good on my breasts! I love it! Suck me all you want. You like my taste don't you? How 'bout the way my pussy rides your cock? Doesn't it feel amazing?!"

Naruto pulled his head off of her breasts with a audible pop, never once letting up on his upward thrusts into her tight cavern. "Sakura, your breasts taste delicious! And yes, me cock feels _incredible_ inside of your pussy! I want to make love to you all night long!"

Hearing that last part _seriously_ turned her on! As she rode him that much harder, she cried out "Yes! Please Naruto! Make love to me all night long! I want this feeling to last forever! Pleasure me the way only you can! Show me how much of a sex god you are!"

"Oh yeah! I will Sakura! You're mine tonight, and I'm yours! God! You're like my own personal sex goddess! I never imagined this could feel so good!"

"Me neither Naruto! Oh GOD! Fuck me! Harder! Faster! Deeper! YES!"

She kissed him roughly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He squeezed her ass with his hands and he thundered his cock upwards into her depths as she rode him desperately in his lap.

She was close, he could tell. He plowed into her rougher and rougher, herself matching his actions in perfect sync. And then he broke their kiss, which she was moaning into the entire time, by whispering a singer word into her ear. "Come..."

That did it. That was the last straw that Sakura needed. We a mighty scream of satisfaction she came all over his cock, squeezing the life out of him to try and force him to cum with her...But it wasn't working. They did not even know how long they had been at this (frankly they wouldn't have cared either way), and even after bringing her to two mind-blowing orgasms with his cock he _still_ hadn't cum!

Sakura, after finishing moaning out her pleasure, collapsed onto her lover's chest, knocking him down onto the bed as she rested on his chest, his still hardened cock still deep inside her.

Gathering her bearings, she looked down at the smiling face of her man as he ran his hand through her pink locks. She closed her eyes, smiled, and enjoyed this moment of bliss before leaning forward and claiming his lips again in a passionate kiss.

But then she broke the kiss when she noticed something familiar.

"Naruto...are you _still_ this hard inside me?!"

Naruto actually looked a bit embarrassed. "Umm...yeah. Sorry about that. I don't know why I haven't cum yet, but I swear it's nothing against you baby. You've been amazing to me tonight."

She smiled as she affectionately ran her fingers along his strong chest. "No Naruto, it's _you_ who's been amazing to me..."

Sitting up again, she exposed her naked body to him in all its glory, not a trace bit of shame to be found. From the pose she was in he expected her to start riding him again...

...But she didn't. Instead, all she did was lift herself off of his mighty meat stick, moaning at the felling of the loss, and got herself on her hands and knees on the bed facing away from him. Turning her head back to face him, she winked playfully at him as she shook her ass, making it crystal clear to him what she had in mind...

* * *

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! YES! YES! NARUTO! MORE! OH YES! FUCK ME AGAIN! HARDER!"

Sakura was in the doggy style position as her lover was pounding his erection into her wanting vagina once again, this time from behind. His hands rubbed and massaged her thighs and his hips repeatedly collided with her ass, which was in and of itself a huge turn on for the both of them.

"Oh Sakura!" Naruto moaned as he fucked her, "Baby, you pussy still feels so tight! How long have we been doing this?!"

"I don't know! I don't care! All I care about is being with you like this my love! Now slam into that ass you love so much! Fuck my pussy raw! And _please_ cum with me this time! AAAAGGGHHHH!"

Naruto, never one to leave her disappointed, got a tight grip on her thighs and pounded her pussy raw, just as she asked. She moaned as he pummeled her insides harder and faster and deeper than ever.

But by now poor Naruto could feel it. It was finally becoming too much. Everything they'd done, all the positions they'd tried, the dirty talk that kept coming out of her mouth, the never relenting vice grip she held on his cock...He didn't know where this stamina and inability to orgasm was coming from tonight, but even Naruto had his limits.

"SAKURA!" he yelled out, "I...I CAN'T ANYMORE! I'M SORRY! I THINK I'M GONNA CUM SOON!"

"YES! NARUTO, MY LOVE! CUM FOR ME! PLEASE! I WANT YOU TO COME FOR ME! CUM _WITH_ ME! I'M CUMMING TOO!"

Something snapped into Naruto's head in the midst of all this lust. "S-Sakura? Should I pull out—?"

" **NO!** DON'T YOU **DARE** PULL OUT OF ME! I WANT YOU TO COME INSIDE ME!"

"But sweetie? You could get—?"

"I DON'T CARE! I **NEED** IT! I **NEED** YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME! Naruto, I love you! I **need** you inside me, **PLEASE?!** "

Naruto could do nothing to argue with her like this, he was too close to the edge by now. Facts accepted, he re-tightened his grip on her hips and slammed his waist against her ass rougher than ever as her pussy got ravaged by his cock.

Sakura was a complete moaning, sweaty, horny mess. This night had been the most amazing night of her life, undisputed! She had never felt pleasure like this and felt like she could not get enough, it was like a drug to her. And soon, very soon, her lover was finally going to reach his peak and share in the ultimate pleasure with her. God! She wished there was a way for this night to last forever...

...And then she noticed it. Looking ahead of her she was treated to what may have been the most erotic thing she had ever seen. The way they were situated on the bed she was able to see a clear reflection of herself in a long, figure length mirror that they kept in their room. In the reflection, Sakura could see herself, naked, sweating buckets and on all fours, her body constantly moving back and forth as her breasts never failed to stop jiggling unashamedly. Kneeling behind her, tall and muscular like an Adonis, was Naruto, his hips constantly moving back and forth as he still thrust into her pussy with reckless abandon.

Leaning upward a little bit, she was able to catch sight down below of his cock thrusting in and out of her depths like it had a mind of its own. Sakura was already a moaning mess on the brink of orgasm, but seeing this turned her on even more!

Naruto had not yet caught on what she was looking at, he was too preoccupied in satisfying Sakura and himself, using his cock like an utter pro even though it was their first time. He knew from her pussy clamping down against him, in a grip that he briefly feared might crush his cock to pieces, that she was close...and so was he.

"SAKURA! I CAN FEEL IT! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Sakura's eyes never left the mirror and her and Naruto's reflection as he spoke to her. "YES! CUM INSIDE ME! I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME! I'M CUMMING TOO! OH GOD! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!"

He kept hammering into her, her masterful chakra control allowing her pussy to hold a grip on his shaft so strong that it would surely crush any ordinary man. Faster, harder, deeper he entered her, had his way with her, her never-ending moaning and crying out his name egging him on, still oblivious to the erotic reflection that she was staring at in the mirror.

And then, finally, it was time.

"SAKURA! I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The orgasm washed over both of them as Naruto fired rope after rope after rope into her core, moaning and growling the whole time as his succumbed to the pleasurable pain of his release. Sakura, as she had done this entire night, was moaning even louder than him, her walls practically crushing his cock as she could feel her fluids seeping out and her and drenching his cock in her essence. She could feel his cum ejaculating into her core and she could do nothing but marvel at the feeling of it. It made her feel so full, so complete, and more in love with this man than she had ever been before.

...Little did either of them know what their actions this night would mean for their future.

After cumming for what may very well have been twenty to thirty seconds, Naruto finally felt the last of his load getting squeezed out of his balls by Sakura, flooding her passageway. He was feeling winded now (who wouldn't be?) as he fell forward on to of his woman's back, his cock still lodged inside of her.

Finally coming down from her own orgasm, she felt the weight on top of her and did not object to it. Tilting her head back she accepted as he took her cheek in his hand and claimed her lips in a soft, yet extremely passionate kiss, their tongues playing their familiar game of war.

Breaking the kiss with a line off saliva connecting them, Naruto looked her in the eyes and said the only thing he possibly could say to her in this moment. "I love you so much Sakura."

She smiled at him with tears of joy in her eyes. "I love you too Naruto. So very, very much."

They laid like that, naked and content, for about a minute, just taking joy in the afterglow of their love making. Naruto felt so confident now that he could take on the entire world if he needed to, it was like every dream he had ever had has come true tonight...Well, _almost_ every dream.

Sakura felt like she was a whole new woman. She had finally given into her desires and tasted the ultimate pleasure and she _loved_ it. He was able to please her so perfectly even though it was only their first time, and she was proud that she was able to do the same for him.

As they relaxed together in this bliss, Naruto could see his future wife looking at something ahead of her intently. Looking up himself, he blushed as he caught notice of the full-length mirror in front of them, their nude, post-orgasmic reflections captured within.

"S-Sakura?" he asked her with some nervousness, "Were you looking at...?"

She blushed, "Yeah, I was." Her man hung his head in shame, "Don't be embarrassed, I thought we looked pretty hot."

He was stunned, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Naruto smirked, "Y'know, you never cease to amaze me with how wild you can be."

"And you never cease to amaze me with how awesome a lover you are."

She kissed him again, this time briefly, but with a added roughness and playfulness. She pulled back to let him see her face, she looked cute, totally happy...and really horny.

"Naruto," she said catching his attention, "are you tired?"

"A little bit. Why?"

Her devilish smirk returned to her visage once again, "Because I told you that I wanted you all night tonight lover boy, and now I've got a few ideas I feel like trying out..."

* * *

WHOA! Hot damn! Wow! Now THAT was hot! ...I think. If I satisfied your expectations or if you all think this wan't my best work, let me know since this was my first full on lemon scene. If you thought that Sakura was a bit too wild in this chapter...let me remind you of how wild she has been in previous chapters and that this is literally her first time...Besides, from what I understand virgins do sometimes have a problem staying quiet. LOL! (PS: If by some miracle I have any women reading this fanfic, no disrespect or sexist representation intended in any way I swear.)

Yes, that's right everyone, Naruto just brought Sakura to three orgasms (four if you count the foreplay) somehow holding out and now cumming until her third one (I suspect Kurama might have had something to do with that), and even after everything you've just read they're _STILL_ not done!

This lemon was originally going to be even longer, but it went on for so long that I decided to change my plans a bit and cut it off here to cover the rest in a later chapter. I hope I've got at least some of you hooked.

So Sakura's got some 'creative' ideas she wants to try out...Hmm, I wonder what she has in mind? You guys can tell me if you want. Feel free to send me some ideas if you'd like. And remember, they _did_ forget to put up a silencing jutsu and they would have been gone for the party an awful long time by now...

Okay, i don't think I have much else to say, so I'll go ahead and leave you all here. If you were entertained by this chapter, thank you! If you were aroused by this chapter...On second thought, I'm not going to finish that sentence after all.

I hope all of you come back next time (no pun intended), but until then, see ya!


	10. Chapter 10--Behold Our Love

Hey everyone, thesaiyanjedi's back yet again with the next chapter of "Naruto's Big Day."

Just as I'd promised, this chapter will continue the big lemon scene and, just like last time, this chapter is absolutely NOT meant to be read by minors! Reader discretion is advised; you have been warned!

So, with that said, let's get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Behold Our Love**

"Aaaah! Oh yes! More Naruto! More!"

Sakura was lying on the bed, the soft silk sheets feeling so good against her naked flesh. She moaned out in pleasure as her fiancé kept making sweet love to her. They'd already been at this for a long while now, hours it felt like, but neither was showing any sings of letting up.

Currently, Sakura had both of her legs draped over his shoulders as Naruto held onto them and hammered his cock into her tight pussy over and over again. Her tightness was like a wonderful vice that hugged his manhood expertly from all sides, causing him to let out deep, masculine moans of pleasure and he kept working to bring her to another release. Sakura, meanwhile was moaning aloud, her perky breasts moving back and forth from the force of their hips colliding together to the erotic sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Oh Naruto! Yes! Yes! You don't know what you're doing to me. More! Love me more! Love me! Fuck me! Screw me with that cock of yours!"

"Oh Sakura! You pussy feels so tight! I don't ever wanna stop!"

"Don't stop! Keep going! Fuck me all night long baby!"

Naruto then suddenly pulled out of her and set her legs down. Sakura was confused at first, until Naruto pushed her onto her side, then lifted one of her legs into the air and inserted himself into her once again, immediately resuming the same speed as before.

"Oooooh! Yes!" Sakura moaned out again as Naruto plowed her at this new angle, continuing to ram her sweet spot each time.

"Sakura," Naruto called out as he kept moving in and out of her, "Does it feel good? Does it feel good when I pleasure you like this?"

"YES! Yes it feels so good! More! Harder! Faster! More!"

Naruto decided to get just a little bit kinky and bent her leg just a little bit to suck on her toes as he held her leg up, never letting up on his frantic pace. From the high pitched moan she let out, he could tell that she was caught off guard by that and, apparently, she was enjoying it.

This kept going for at least another five minutes straight as he kept thrusting in and out of her pussy, with Sakura pushing herself back against him the best she could to meet his powerful thrusts. They were both moaning louder and louder in pleasure, with Naruto able to feel something building up again in his balls, and Sakura able to feel something in the pit of her stomach.

"Sakura! Your pussy's so good! I can feel it! I'm going to cum again!"

"Mmmm...Do it! Cum inside me again Naruto! Give me all your love! I want it! I'm cumming too! Cum with me Naruto!"

Both of them gritted their teeth and sped up their pace to bring each other to their next orgasm, each of them struggling as best they could to hold in their release and keep this going as long as they could. Until, finally...

"SAKURA! I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO NARUTO! ME TOO! I'M CUMMING!"

Naruto's semen shot out of his cock and into her tight folds like a geyser, flooding her passage and painting the walls white. While Naruto growled at the pleasurable pain of his ejaculation, Sakura could only scream in delight as he lover cam inside her once again, pushing her over the edge for yet another time tonight and her tight walls squeezed every drop of his sweet nectar out of his pulsating cock and into her womb.

When both of them were finally done, Naruto let go of Sakura's leg and fell onto the bed next to her. She was quick to kiss his lips hungrily to which he returned her passion. Before he knew it, she had rolled them over so that she was lying on top of him as they made out, moaning softly as he groped her breasts with one hand and massaged her ass with the other.

"Ooooooh," she purred, "I love when you touch me like that."

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Naruto."

She claimed his lips again as he moved both of his hands to her lovely buttocks, grabbing hold of the fabulous cheeks as he kept wrestling his tongue with her own.

'Oh! I love it when he feels up my ass; I don't even know why? Hell, its just as nice as how he touches my boobs. God! My Hokage-sama is such a wonderful lover...'

She broke the kiss in surprise. She recalled what he had just thought about and it gave her an idea...A very naughty idea.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked worried, "What's wrong?"

His pink-haired vixen giggled a bit to herself, confusing her man even more, before she answered him. "This may sound silly, but Naruto...would you mind...?"

The blonde didn't get where she was going with this. "What?"

She blushed slightly, "Well...could you maybe wear your Hokage hat and cape?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Sakura then put on one of her devilish smiles that could always drive him wild, "Just for some extra fun."

Ah! _Now_ Naruto got what she was getting at and, winking at her perversely, he got up off the bed and went over to their closet. Sakura licked her lips as she saw him move, his muscled back and well-toned ass looking good enough to eat. He looked through the closet for only a moment before he threw the cape over himself and tied it together with the red robe. He then proceeded to put his hat on top of his head, completing the display that his lover had requested.

Turning back to face her, Sakura was treated to the image of Naruto standing tall, wearing the hat and cape that were bestowed upon him this morning, and other than that he was fully naked save for the bandages he'd wore over his prosthetic right arm every day. His cape was open so his bare chest and already growing cock were fully presented to her.

'Damn he looks hot...' she thought to herself, her growing wetness moistening the already soaked sheets.

"She anything you like?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"Hai Hokage-sama," she answered with bedroom eyes.

Naruto had to admit that this was turning him on. His dick was growing before, but the way she was staring at him like this, coupled with the sense of power and authority he naturally felt while he was wearing this ensemble, well, Little Naruto was ready to get back to work in no time.

Sakura got up off the bed, swaying her hips deliberately, and wrapped her arms around his neck, claiming his lips yet again in a sexy kiss. He quickly wrapped his own arms around her waist as they shared this erotic, standing, nude kiss, his cape lightly flowing around them in the slight, unexplained breeze.

As the kiss got more passionate, Naruto unconsciously started rubbing his full erection against her stomach, causing her to moan into his mouth as she pressed herself further on his cock, rubbing her flesh against it.

"Mmmm..." she hummed as she broke their kiss, "someone's eager."

"Yeah," he answered, "I'm eager to learn what it is you have in mind."

She ran one hand along the rim of his cape while using her index finger on her other hand to trace circles on his strong chest. "Just you wait Hokage-sama."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "You get a kick out of calling me that don't you?"

"I just thought a little role play would turn us both on tonight is all sweetie...Why? Isn't it working?"

He backed away from her so that she could get a clear look at his fully erect cock in all its glory. "Does _this_ answer your question?"

Giggling cutely and then licking her lips, Sakura then turned around and walked over to the far wall. She stopped in front of the full-length mirror that she had seen their reflection in earlier, while they were having hardcore doggy style sex.

Sakura could not believe she was about to do this, it was such a weird, degrading, downright narcissistic idea that she and Naruto were about to indulge themselves in...But damn it, she couldn't resist the temptation! When see caught that image of herself bent over as her lover pounded away at her from behind, getting a clear view of her own pussy getting pounded by her man's rock hard cock...She knew that this wasn't normal, that it was downright weird, that no self-respecting woman should do something this kinky...But there was no denying it, seeing them this way before, it just got her so turned on...

And then her mind drifted back to this morning, remembering how strong, how proud, and how undeniably handsome he looked when she first saw him in his hat and cape; he'd even been wearing them when he'd proposed to her today.

Taking a look at her engagement ring, the only piece of clothing she wore on her entire body, she realized that Naruto must be standing there looking at her (most likely staring at her butt yet again) and wondering what she was doing. 'Alright, let's do this!'

Her mind made up, she bent herself forward in front of the mirror, placed her hands flat against the wall, and spread her legs apart. Naruto was speechless; her butt was sticking out in front of him, he had a clear view of her vagina, and her perky breasts were hanging down from the effects of gravity, he could tell from what he could make out in the mirror reflection.

'No way! She wouldn't?!' This _had_ to be a dream There was _no way_ that Sakura, _his_ Sakura, was actually sending him an invitation for them to have _mirror sex!_

But Sakura broke him out of those thoughts when she swished her ass from side to side in a way she knew her man wouldn't be able to resist. She also rubbed he thighs together to sate her already growing wetness.

Looking over her shoulder, she called out to him. "Please Hokage-sama? Make love to me like this."

Naruto's eyes glossed over; she was serious! She _really_ wanted this. She wanted to have role play sex in a mirror with him! As if the young man's cock couldn't get anymore excited, it was practically _begging_ for some action now!

Without any further ado, the young Hokage walked up to his future wife and decided to seduce her. After forcing her to stand up straight again and off the wall, he placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them, his strong, calloused hand targeting the pressure points on her body.

"Ooooohhhhh..." Sakura moaned out softly. She was expecting that he would not hesitate the take her again right then and there, but instead he was biding his time by rubbing her skin...and she _liked_ it! This wasn't the first time he had worked to satisfy her in this way; during the last year he had treated her to full-body nude massages like this a number of times and it always felt great. Sometimes he would even use some massage oil to make her feel that much better. And yes, she would often return the favor by pleasuring his body in similar ways.

But this time was different; this time she could clearly see every action he was doing to her. In the mirror's reflection she could see as he rubbed her shoulders and her neck, seeing her own face as she moaned out of pleasure. She could make out his arms behind her as he eventually moved down her back, running his hand down her spine expertly, and stopping just before taking a hold of her ass again, just to tease her.

Sakura was annoyed at the sudden lack of satisfaction, but that was quickly forgotten as he reached for her front and in the mirror she was able to see him fondling her breasts.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Oh Yes! Just like that! More!"

She couldn't stop her moaning as her fiancé cupped her fleshy orbs in his palms and pinched her nipples. Her eyes never left the mirror as he did this. This whole experience was so voyeuristic; it was like she was watching herself starring in her very own adult film.

Naruto felt like he was living out one of the erotic scenes he'd always assumed were exaggerated in Pervy Sage's books. There he was, dressed in only his Hokage hat and cape, the symbols of his power and authority, standing behind the woman he loved as his hand's had their way with her gorgeous breasts. The sight of it, her never-ending moans of pleasure, it was all getting him so worked up.

After a full minute of feeling up her breasts, he decided to get a bit more creative. He moved one of his hands away from her breasts as the other continued fondling them, running his free hand down her flat, sexy stomach with a light touch that was driving her wild, and kept going until his shoved three of his fingers into her starving pussy.

"OHHH! YES!"

Naruto pumped his digits in and out of her slowly, while and the same time still massaging her breasts with his other hand, taking turns alternating between them. Meanwhile, he pressed his hardened cock in between her ass cheeks and tried to thrust himself in her butt crack like a hot dog on a bun.

Sakura kept moaning aloud to his actions on her, this was getting her so aroused it was like torturous pleasure. In the mirror she could see how his fingers pumped in and out of her pussy and it was driving her wild.

'Oh! YES! This is so hot! Naruto please fuck me! Put you cock inside me again! I want it!'

After rubbing his cock in her ass and fingering her entrance, he decided that she was finally ready and pulled his fingers out. He then got her back into her original position bent over with her hands on the wall. Lining his dick up with her pussy, he rubbed the head up and down the entrance a couple times and then thrust himself back inside her.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sakura yelped in arousal as her lover filled her up once again. Her eyes never left the reflection right in front of her as Naruto grabbed hold of her hips and starting moving his huge length in and out of her as he had done many other times tonight, slowly at first and gaining speed as he went. His hips collided with her ass cheeks over and over again, turning her skin red and creating that slapping sound upon contact that was arousing both of them so much.

Sakura have never felt so happy to feel like such a slut. There she was! Staring in front of her was the image of a naked woman with pink hair and a fit body, her boobs flopping back and forth uncontrollably as her body kept shaking. Why? Because her blonde haired Hokage and future husband was standing right behind her butt naked save for his iconic Hokage hat and flowing cape plowing the shit out of her! Sweat was glistening over their bodies, both from this encounter and all the others they'd had tonight.

Her tongue hung out of her mouth and she was moaning and crying out his name over and over again, thrusting her hips backward as best she could to match his thrusts. Naruto was already moving like a machine, like an animal, his cock moving in and out of her pussy like it were a glove that was made just for him.

He too had to admit that this was a super hot idea she'd come up with. Looking ahead of him, he saw himself in his Hokage hat and cape, his ripped chest fully exposed, having his way with a pink haired angel bent over in front of him. It filled with so much pride that it bordered on arrogance. He could see the look of sheer arousal on her face, he could see her perfect boobs moving back and forth erotically, and he could see his mighty cock as it screwed her pussy harder and faster and deeper. It all gave him the drive he needed to keep going to help the handsome young Hokage reflected before him to bring this beautiful woman to that pleasurable abyss that they both sought.

"Naruto! More! More Hokage-sama! Fuck me harder! Look! See how hot we are! Fuck me stud! Just like that! Oh yes!"

This was going even better than Sakura expected it would. Who the heck would have thought that having sex in front of a mirror could be _this_ exciting?! The added bonus of their little role play, with him as the Hokage and herself as his loyal, horny wife, was only adding to the thrill. It was all turning her on so much and getting her so wet, and she could tell from the way he kept slamming himself inside her that it was fueling his ego too.

The feeling of his manly hips bouncing off her ass was also getting her hot. In fact, it was stirring something up inside her, something reckless, something bold, something that, frankly, she couldn't believe that she was even _thinking_ about!

"HOKAGE-SAMA! STOP!"

After a solid five minutes of screwing her brains out in front of the mirror, Naruto was suddenly knocked out of his pleasurable delusion and back to reality. He wanted her to _stop?_ Why?

Pulling his giant erection out of her, causing her to moan at the loss, Naruto stood there in place with a worried expression. "Sakura? What's wrong? I thought you were enjoying this?"

Sakura looked behind her, her sweaty palms still flat against the wall. "Oh Hokage-sama, I do like it. I _love_ it. But there's something else I want to try too."

"What's that?"

Sakura answered by shaking her seductive tush side to side. "Please Hokage-sama, I want you to fuck me in the ass."

Naruto thought his eyeballs were going to shoot out of their sockets. "You want me to do _what?!"_

"You heard me! Please Hokage-sama, my love, I want to know how it feels...and I _know_ you've been thinking about it too!"

Naruto was still lost in shock, but he had to admit that she wasn't wrong. All the times that she would tease and tempt him by showing him her naked ass, the thong she wore this morning, the way it felt in hands when he touched her cheeks and the way she moaned in pleasure when he did so, and now the way the flesh rippled every time he slammed into it with his thighs...How could the young man _not_ have been tempted to take her other hole?

But he never made the move to do so before. He would not dare try something so kinky, so potentially painful for her unless she herself was ready for it. And now here she was, asking him straight out to take away her anal virginity.

"Sakura...I don't know what to say..."

She pulled her hands off the wall and turned around, wrapping her arms around him again and holding him close as she kissed him. She kept the kiss going as she dropped one of her hands down to his crotch and lightly stroked him swollen member. "Don't say anything Naruto, just make love to me."

"But—?"

"Don't be an idiot Naruto! Do you have any idea how many men _dream_ of having anal sex with their girlfriends? You should consider yourself lucky."

He suddenly got a devilish smirk as he played along with her little foreplay and lightly stroked her ass, sneaking his middle finger around and teasing her asshole. "I am lucky, I'm lucky to have such an insatiable vixen like you."

He then pulled his hand away and shoved his fingers inside her pussy, causing her to moan out "Hokage-sama" as she kept stroking his cock. Naruto could not deny, it _really_ turned him on hearing her call him that.

The two lovers kept this little game of mutual masturbation going for about a minute, Naruto making sure to get his fingers as lubed up with her juices as he possibly could. He kissed her roughly as he worked her, with Sakura moaning into his mouth and working her magic on his cock.

And then he broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out of her. She was caught off guard and stopped stroking him as well. "N-Naruto?"

"Turn around. Face the mirror. Hands on the wall."

Sakura wasn't expecting him to make such direct commands of her, and normally she would never be so willing to just submit to his blunt demands so easily...But this time she was just getting aroused from it. He was clearly getting into her little game and he apparently had something special for her, and be damned if she was going to pass it up!

"As you command, Hakage-sama." She winked at him and got back into her familiar position in front of the mirror again, shaking her ass to draw him over to her.

'Damn she looks amazing! I have got to be the luckiest man in the world right now.'

Walking over to her, he rubbed her ass lightly before moving his index finger back to her asshole, pushing it in slightly. His fingers were still covered with her fluids, allowing easier entry.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled in pain through gritted teeth as her man probed her rectum. It hurt like hell, her ass wasn't used to this kind of intrusion. But she was the one who asked for this, and she knew that he was only trying to warm her up and make it easier on her when the real thing came.

Naruto pumped his fingers in and out of her ass slowly, trying to make it as easy for her as he could. Much like when he took her virginity tonight, he wanted to do what he could to make this as painless for her as humanly possible.

He leaned in and whispered words of encouragement into her ear as he kept working her, and the longer he kept at it, the more her cries of pain transitioned into moans of pleasure.

"Ooooh Hakage-sama!" Sakura moaned softly, "This is feeling so nice..."

He probed her a little faster, causing her to moan more. He apparently wasn't hurting her as bad as he'd feared and so he kept going. Sakura was even, very lightly, thrusting her ass back against his hand trying to get more of his digits into her. He used his free hand to massage her back, her breasts, her vagina, letting him see his handiwork on her in the mirror's reflection, anything he could think of to make her focus on pleasure instead of pain.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura called out, "Oh yes Hokage-sama! That's so good! Fuck me! Fuck me ass!"

Sakura was surprising herself all night tonight. Was she _really_ enjoying this? Was she _really_ enjoying having Naruto's finger inside her ass? And was she _really_ looking forward to having his cock up there? She looked at her face in the mirror again, and the look arousal left no doubts, the answer was an undisputed yes!

Naruto suddenly pulled out of her, causing her to turn her head in his direction. He went over to one of their dressers and got something out. Her eyes widened and her pussy grew ever more wet as she saw that it was a bottle of oil. It was the kind he would use sometimes for those full body massages that she loved and now, since this was a spur of the moment thing and they did not have any proper lubricant, it was going to have to do for their first anal experience.

She stared at him as he stroked his cock up and down, coating it all over in the oil. He couldn't resist letting out a moan as he pleasured himself this way. Once his manhood was fully covered, glistening in the light of their bedroom, he went back over to her with his cock at attention and the bottle of oil in his hand.

He squirted some oil onto one of his hands and used the other hand to rub her back as he stuck his fingers back up her asshole, lubing her entrance up for the intruder it was about to receive.

"OOOOHHH! YES! Lube me up Hokage-sama! Get me ass ready for your fat cock! Oh yeah! That feels so good!"

Naruto, turned on by all her loud, dirty talk, worked her second hole and got it ready by rubbing the oil anywhere he could. Finally, he decided they were both ready as he pulled his hand out and pressed the head of his penis against her asshole.

"Sakura," he warned her, "this is still going to hurt. I'm going to stick in inside and stay there until you're ready, okay?"

Sakura looked back at him, nodding her head in understanding without saying anything aloud. She braced herself; this was it!

Without further ado, Naruto pushed himself into her tight ass, one inch at a time, her rectum expanding as much as it could to allow him inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed in pain! It hurt so much! He kept going but she didn't know if she could take it! She wanted to beg him to pull it out...

...But she didn't. She was warned that this would hurt the first time, but give it a little time and it would all be worth it. Thank goodness she'd went to the bathroom mere hours before their night started and cleaned herself up good, so they didn't have to worry about _that_ problem.

Naruto kept pushing and pushing, Sakura crying out the whole time, until he was all the way inside her anus, or at least as far inside her and he could get. He had to let out a deep moan of his own; her ass was _way_ tighter around him than her pussy was, and that was saying something! He swore it felt like her sphincter was going to crush him to pieces!

He held onto her hips as he just stayed like that, standing behind her with his cock inside her ass. Sakura kept groaning out as she was forced to stay like this, her hands still against the wall for her own support.

They didn't know how long they'd stayed like that, seconds, minutes, whatever. But eventually, thank goodness, Sakura started moaning, not in pain, but in the familiar tone of pleasure the he had grown used to hearing from her all night. It seemed her body was finally loosening up, her ass beginning to accept its foreign intruder, and somehow it was rubbing the right spots to stimulate her to pleasure.

"OH!" Sakura cried, "Oh Hokage-sama! Your cock feels sooo goood! It feels so good up my ass!"

Naruto still didn't move, he was marveling at his future wife's reactions. "Sakura," he asked nervously, "should I move?"

"YES!" she practically screamed, "Yes Hokage-sama! Fuck me! Fuck my tight ass with you huge cock!"

Whether it was his inner pervert, or Kurama's influence, or whatever, that was all Naruto needed to hear as he pulled his cock out of her anus before plunging it back in and out again and again. He was starting out slow in order for her to get used to this, but the more she cried out in approval the faster he sped up.

Sakura was on cloud nine! She was quickly getting used to this sweet, delicious pain that gave way to anal pleasure. She kept up the trick that she had been using the whole night: she focused her chakra into her nether regions to help heal any pain and make his thrusting into her more bearable. She had researched that ninja that could use medical ninjutsu during sex could thereby increase the pleasure, not just for themselves but for their partners. It was one of several reasons why she may be one of the few women on the planet that could realistically keep up with him in the bedroom.

Naruto, however, was as oblivious to this as he had been all night, instead keeping his focus on thrusting his cock into her rectum. The sight of himself having her way with her ass in his Hokage gear was keeping him on super hard. He found himself speeding up as he stared at both Sakura and himself.

Sakura was no less horny. She was amazed that, despite the medical articles she had read on the subject, she found herself getting used to having anal sex really fast. It wasn't as good as how it felt when he pounded her pussy, but it was still pretty damned good! Actually, he felt even tighter in there than in her pussy, her sphincter working its magic on his rod. She started thrusting her ass backwards to meet his own thrusts.

She stared at her reflection, that erotic look of pleasure plastered all over her face as her lover slammed into her from behind like an animal.

"OH YEAH! OH FUCK YEAH! Oh Hokage-sama! Your cock is so hard and amazing! It feels so good! Fuck me! Love me! Fuck my ass baby! Oh Yeah!"

"Yeah! Oh FUCK YEAH! Sakura! Your ass is amazing! It's so tight! UGH! Oh God! I can't believe this!"

"Keep going Naruto! My Hokage-sama! Stuff my ass with the awesome tool of yours! Oh yeah! More! More!"

And so the two of them kept going. Naruto ultimately ramming himself in and out of her ass hole, slapping his hands on her cheeks a few times, earning some very loud and excited moans from his fiancé. The oily lubricant aided in their anal copulation as they made love.

And then Sakura surprised him. She pushed herself off of the wall and caused him to loose his balance as he fell backwards onto the carpet. He looked up to wonder what was going on when he saw Sakura, still in the same place before the mirror, sitting on his lap away from him as her ass rode his cock in the reverse cowgirl position.

"Oh YES! Oh YES! Oh FUCK! Hokage-sama! I can't get enough to this! Take it! Take the pleasure your lover is giving you!"

Naruto couldn't help but give into her commands and he grabbed her hips and helped slam her down on his cock. God he loved how wild she could be!

She then lifted herself off of his cock, confusing him, before she reinserted his dick back into her pussy again. Her out-of-control moaning and screaming got even louder as he rode the shit out of him like before, only this time she could see every action she was doing in their mirror. She looked so slutty, so shameless, so consumed with lust as she could see his rod going in and out of her. In was like a drug, like she were starring in a dirty movie with her and Naruto as the stars. And she knew that she wanted this to keep going until they both reached their peak.

She lifted herself off of his cock and immediately lowered herself so it went back up her anus once again. She moaned as she moved her ass up and down on his manly tower. She kept this going for a full minute before lifting herself off of him again and re-impaling her pussy on him again.

"FUCK YEAH! HOKAGE-SAMA! Take my pussy and my ass! My whole body belongs to you and only you! I love you Naruto! I love you so much!"

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed out loud, himself going insane from pleasure just as she was, his mind loosing itself from the constantly changing sensation of her pussy and her ass. "Sakura! I love you too! I love you so much! Oh God! This is incredible! Look at yourself! Look at yourself as you ride me!"

"I am Hokage-sama! I am looking! Its so hot! _We're_ so hot!"

Naruto leaned forward and groped her breasts roughly and he sped up his own thrusts into her pussy and her ass, both of them constantly changing entry point. They would both look as he rubbed her clit while she slammed herself on his dick. Then he would finger both her pussy and her clit while she rode him with her ass. Sakura felt like she was about to loose it; all of this was becoming too much. She struggled to hold it in and keep this going as long as she could, but could feel that that she was ready to cum!

'God! It's like there are two Naruto's pleasuring me at once...! Hey wait a minute! That gives me an idea.'

Now with his cock in her pussy again, she slammed herself against his lap harder than ever as she could see him squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, all the while not letting up on her clitoris. His chest was pressed right against her back as he started kissing her neck.

"Hokage-sama! I can't hold it anymore! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me Sakura! Cum for me! I'm cumming too!"

He stopped groping her and instead grabbed her hips, impaling her pussy on his cock, ramming right against her G-spot every time. Their eyes never left the mirror until they were both forced to shut their eyes as their climax finally arrived.

"SAKURA!"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

A massive flood of his semen shot out of his cock in powerful, geyser-like spurts and went straight up into her wanting vagina. Sakura's walls tightened around him, aided by her chakra control, as they squeezed every ounce of seed out of him, taking his essence into her womb greedily.

Their mutual orgasm lasted for over thirty seconds, neither one feeling as though they would ever stop cumming! They both tried to keep moving on each other lightly, trying to make their orgasms last as long as they could. But, sadly, their bliss eventually had to come to pass and the last of Naruto's seed went inside her and she finished drenching him in her own fluids.

Moaning in exhaustion, she fell backwards pushing him onto the carpeted floor as her back rested on top of his chest. His hat had fallen off and his cape had become undone by now, leaving both of them totally nude save for Sakura's engagement ring. They were both panting heavily as they stared up at their ceiling. Their chests were growing and contracting in accordance with their heart beats as they gradually came down from their highs. Sakura could feel a cool, comforting breeze from the air conditioning against her sweaty skin that felt nice as Naruto didn't mind her weight being pressed directly on top of him.

Looking down at her lover, she rolled over to lay on his chest face down. She kissed him, long and soft and romantically. Their arms embraced as they basked in their love for each other, not a single care in the entire world.

Breaking the kiss, the two of them laughed, much like they did at the end of their first sexual experience of any kind out in their back yard about a year ago. And just like back then, it was not a mocking, demeaning laugh on the part of either party, but rather a tension release, a joyful, playful laugh among two best friends, nee lovers, that have just shared an amazing experience the was entirely their own...

* * *

...However, neither of them had any idea that outside their bedroom door, most if not all of their party guests had been listening in on their entire romantic rendezvous.

It all started when some of them became curious why Naruto and Sakura had suddenly disappeared from their own party. Konohamaru volunteered to go find them and he looked all over the house finding no sign of them. But when he got to the end of the hall on the second floor he started hearing some funny sounds coming from the ceiling. Not able to make them out, he went up to the third floor and he could clearly hear the noises getting _a lot_ louder. It was actually starting to get him nervous, and a little creped out.

Creeping his way closer and closer to the end of the hall, the sounds became more and more audible and he soon realized _exactly_ what was going on! He could hear a lot of moaning and yelling, noise that sounded like flesh slapping against other flesh, and some really vulgar sentences being shouted. Hell, he'd heard the phrase "Fuck me" enough times that it was beginning to loose meaning! The poor boy didn't dare try opening the door, for fear of being scarred for life!

Coming down the stairs and back outside, the other guests all saw the blank, scarred expression on the young Chūnin's face.

"Konohamaru, what's wrong?" Moegi asked worriedly.

"Did you find Naruto and Sakura?" Udon asked wiping his nose.

The boy could only nod his head.

"What's the matter kid?" Sasuke questioned.

Finally, somehow, he found the courage to speak. "I think..." he swallowed a lump in his throat, "I think Naruto and Sakura are...are..." he shuddered, "...having sex."

 _"WHAT?!"_

Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Sasuke, Karin, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru... _everybody_ was shocked, and a bit horrified, at what the boy had just said...Well, _almost_ everyone...

"Wait, I didn't hear it," Mebuki said. "What did the boy say? Where's my daughter?"

"Oh!" Shizune waved her hands in the air frantically to keep the truth from the young woman's parents. "Its nothing Mrs. Haruno! Konohamaru just said that Naruto and Sakura got worn out from the party and are taking a nap is all! Really!"

The parents looked at each other awkwardly before shrugging their shoulders.

"Oh well," Kizashi replied, "maybe that's for the best. Naruto's got a busy day tomorrow and my daughter's has to get back work at the hospital. Come to think of it, Mebuki and I might as well be getting home too. Shizune, do me a favor and let Sakura and my future son-in-law know that we decided to leave early the next time you see them, please?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you ask Mr. Haruno!" Shizune did not mean to be so abrupt, but this situation was really awkward for the poor woman and she knew it was for the best of everyone, Naruto and Sakura especially, that the girl's parents _not_ find out what was really going on!

As the couple left, Mebuki leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "Do you really think our little girl's going to be okay?"

Kizashi put on one of his usual goofy smiles. "Hey don't worry about it. Sakura's a responsible young woman and Naruto's a trustworthy young man. They're not just going to go off and do something stupid..."

* * *

Well, apparently poor Mr. Haruno was mistaken, as the rest of the couple's party guests had found out. They were all standing there in silence listening to the sounds, cries, screams, and all other noises as their new Hokage and his fiancé engaged in what has already been hours of passionate, wild, hardcore sex.

Everybody was having the same range of reactions—shock, amazement, and maybe a little bit of arousal. Nobody could articulate their thoughts enough to speak, partially because they did not want the couple to know that any of them were there. However, within the group's collective minds, a lot of things were being said:

'Well...I can see that Master Jiraiya's teachings have served you well Naruto,' Kakashi thought. "Good job in keeping up Sakura.'

'Atta girl Sakura!,' Tsunade proclaimed within her head, 'use what I've taught you and take charge; show that brat whose _really_ in control!'

'I...I can't believe...' Shizune thought to herself, lost and blushing like mad. '...I can't believe she would do all of that. I thought she wanted to wait until after marriage?'

Sasuke was wide eyed for a good long while until he smirked. 'Heh. I should have known something like this might happen. That's what you get when two people like them stay celibate for so long...I guess its a good thing Sakura and I didn't end up together, I'm not sure I would have been able to satisfy her.'

Karin was blushing red as her hair and feeling a bit wet between her thighs. 'Holy crap Naruto! My cousin's a freakin' tiger in the sake! I have to say I'm a bit jealous of you too Sakura...' Her eyes glanced in Sasuke's direction, in particular her stare went to his crotch as she got aroused wondering just how big her man truly was...

Sai smiled at the scene with somewhat disturbing softness. 'Well well, I guess I was wrong...Naruto clearly does have balls after all.'

Ino got over her own arousal, which had already gotten her panties wet, and smirked at everything she'd heard. 'Way to go Forehead! I knew you had it in you! _Mirror sex?!_ How the hell have I never thought of that?!' The platinum blonde vixen glanced to her white skinned fiancé and started getting wet all over again...

'How toublesome...' Shikamaru thought in annoyance, '...couldn't they have _at least_ remembered to put up a silencing jutsu first? Even I wouldn't have been _that_ lazy. Oh well, whatever makes them happy I guess, just so long as he's not late for work tomorrow.'

Temari's eyes were glossed over, "I'm impressed, that was actually pretty hot.' The sandy blonde wind mistress then frowned in semi-annoyance, 'I wish Shikamaru could fuck me like that...'

Chōji just stood there with his mouth a gap. 'Damn! That was... _Damn!_ Go easy on her dude! You're making the rest of us guys look bad!'

Karui was admittedly shocked, but she was also kind of aroused. She glanced toward her big boned fiancé and found her mind racing. 'Y'now...they do say that big men are pretty good at...And Chōji _does_ have his expansion jutsu...'

'Hot damn dude! Way to screw your girl's brains out! Not as good as me of course, but still, pretty impressive,' Kiba thought arrogantly.

Hinata looked like she was ready to faint, just like she used to back when she was a child. Never before had she blushed so hard. She'd just listened to Sakura, one of her closest friends, and Naruto, her first love, having sex in their bedroom and it was _seriously_ getting to her. Everything they did so far, all the things they'd said, it got her turned on and, to her embarrassment, caused some dampness in her panties.

She felt ashamed, she _knew_ it was wrong, but she couldn't help it...she peaked! She wasn't even conscious of it when she activated Byakugan to look through the wall of their bedroom and got a look of Naruto and Sakura completely naked and making love on their bed. Of course, once she realized what she was doing a couple seconds later she quickly stopped it and swore _never_ to reveal that to _anybody!_ On the other hand, the image did get her imaging herself in Sakura's place...briefly, before Naruto's image was replaced by her boyfriend Kiba, which got her worked up all over again...

'Naruto has truly mastered the Springtime of Youth!' Lee proclaimed in his own mind. He remember the crush he used to have on Sakura, but even he had to admit that he doubted whether he could have ever satisfied her as well as Naruto just did.

Tenten was about ready to go nuts. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets, her mouth hung open in shock, and her face was blushing bright red. 'I...I never knew they were like that. Naruto's a _machine!_ His limitless energy, his boundless passion, it reminds me of...' Her mind drifted as she looked over to her boyfriend, '...He reminds me of Lee.' Her mind soon started filling with images on the two of them in Naruto and Sakura's place.

The others were all on a similar note, with Konohamaru and his friends feeling really awkward even being here at all, Gaara taking the whole thing in stride (though being proud of his friend's 'accomplishment'), Kankurō just chuckling quietly to himself, Chōjūrō blushing awkwardly, Durai trying to repress his memory of any of this, and Kurotsuchi just smirking cockily at how good of a job the blonde had clearly done on his bride-to-be.

Kakashi was about ready to break the silence by telling everyone else that it was time to leave the scene and to not leave any indication that any of them were here. But before he could say a single thing, he suddenly heard the voices of his former students from the other side of the wall...

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Do you...?"

"What?"

Sakura shook her head free of her own thoughts. She had this weird feeling all of a sudden that they were being watched, but that was just silly. "Its nothing, forget about it."

Naruto looked at her confused for a second before he shrugged his shoulders and let it go.

They laid as they were on the carpeted floor, Sakura snuggling up into his chest and enjoying his scent. He planted a kiss on her seal-encrusted forehead, knowing full well how much she loved that. She responded by roughly claiming his lips and wrestling her tongue with his, even rubbing her pussy against his now limp cock.

Breaking the kiss, she smiled seductively at him, letting him know that something else was going through her mind once again.

"Umm...Sakura?"

"Naruto...could you please do something for me?"

"Okay...what?"

She leaned in and whispered something into his ear. When she finished the poor blonde jincūhriki nearly had a heart attack from the shock.

"Sakura?!" he shouted, "You _can't_ be serious?!"

She looked at him with bedroom eyes, "I'm _dead_ serious."

"But...but...we've already done...I mean...aren't you tired?"

She softly stroked his cheek, specifically his whisker marks, with her fingers. "Naruto, I know I should be tired but...I'm not. I don't know why either, except that I want this night to last as long as it can. Naruto, I love you." She kissed him one more time. "Why? Are _you_ getting tired already?"

The young Hokage sat up with his woman still in his lap. "Not a chance! I can make love to you all night if you want me to!"

She smiled cutely, 'That's the enthusiastic Naruto I was looking for!' She got up off his lap and stood up in front of him. With his eyes focused solely on him, she rubbed her own body a little bit, including fondling her own breasts, rubbing her pussy and bending over to pat her ass, just to get him going again. It worked; her little show already had his manhood back to full mast in a matter of seconds. 'Never fails; God I love this man!'

"So what are you waiting for handsome?" she asked with bedroom eyes and a seductive voice. "You know what to do."

Accepting her challenge, Naruto stood up to face her, his erection standing up and at attention, as he put is fingers into a familiar hand sign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Into the room puffed five additional Narutos, all of whom were just as naked and as hard as the real Naruto was. Sakura was practically salivating at the sight; this was going to be _so_ good!

But then she got confused; one of the Naruto clones suddenly walked away from the group and instead sat down on the carpet in the corner of their room, his eyes closed as if he were meditating.

"Naruto," she asked the real one, "what's that one doing?"

Naruto gave her an cocky grin, "Don't worry about him, its just a little surprise I'm saving for later." He and his other four clones soon approached their blushing bride-to-be. "So...are you sure you're ready for this?"

Sakura couldn't contain her excitement, "You know it baby!"

He nodded his head over to one of his clones, who nodded back. With that, the real Naruto came up to his lover from her front and lined his cock with her wanting vagina, while the clone got behind her, lining himself up with her second entrance...

* * *

Holy crap! I sure hope that was as intense and last time...And yes! Even after two full chapters these two are _STILL_ not done!

The title, "Behold Our Love," as corny as it probably sounds, was meant as a double reference both to their friends catching them as well as to...umm...the mirror stuff.

Yeah, about that... I'm sure a lot of you weren't expecting to see katoptronophilia (look it up), of all things, but I actually did foreshadow it in the last chapter. I actually got a lot of my other ideas in there at the same time. I really don't know if anybody got any enjoyment out of this or not, but for some reason even I'm not sure why, it was something that was in my head and I decided, "What the heck?", and put it to use.

Just for the record, the idea of Sakura getting turned on by the hat and the cape and their little "Hokage-sama" role play was partially inspired by, of all things, a classic episode of "The Simpsons" called "Mr. Plow." In that episode, there's an amusing little subplot where Marge is proud of Homer's success in his independent snow plowing business and gets turned on by how he looks in his Mr. Plow jacket. I figured both Marge and Sakura would find something extra attractive about their men having recent success and would find such symbols of that success pretty hot. Plus, again, the role playing thing was foreshadowed earlier in the story.

So you probably noticed that a couple of the women that came to the party got a little turned on from what they were hearing, and that Hinata even turned into a voyeur for a couple seconds...Could it be that some of the other guys are gonna get lucky tonight also...? LOL!

I'm sure you all know what's coming next chapter and, really, if I was going to live up to my promise of how wild their first time was, then it was pretty obvious that we were going to have to go here...Again, I think I foreshadowed it pretty blatantly two chapters ago.

I guess that's all I've got for this time. Hope I haven't turned any of you off yet and you're still into this story, because next time...well you know.

So, until then, see ya!


	11. Chapter 11--Red Hot Love

Hey there everybody, thesaiyanjedi is back with the latest chapter of "Naruto's Big Day"!

Before we begin, I wanted to say thank you all for your extreme patience in this chapter coming out. We have come to the end of the third and final love scene chapter (I still can't believe this thing spawned out into a trilogy), and in an effort to leave you guys satisfied (that, or completely turn you all against me), I tried to make this last one the most wild of the three.

I want to issue an official warning right now! I have received some negative criticism for the last two chapter (and I was fully expecting), some of it constructive, some very, very harsh (those who have read the comments section may know whom I'm referring to). To those people I would like to say thank you for your feedback; even bad criticism is valuable to me and appreciated. After all, how else do we grow?

Having said that, I promised my readers in all my previous stories that Naruto and Sakura's first night was meant to be the stuff of legend, and, so, unfortunately, I felt a writer's responsibility to live up to that promise and go for broke with this last one. Therefore, let me be clear, if you are someone who did not like the last two chapters, than I highly recommend that you skip this chapter entirely because, while the last two were wild and kind of crazy, this one here is utterly **ridiculous** , _especially_ the first scene! This, like all fanfiction, is an exercise in fun and creative expression, and is not in any way meant to offend, and it is especially not meant to deliberately demean women in any way whatsoever! So, again, if you're squeamish, _please_ stay away!

Also, if airnaruto45 is reading this one, I want to apologize in advance...

I feel like I've done all the upfront alerting that I can do, at least this way nobody can say I didn't warn them in advance.

On an lighter note, I would also like to tip off my readers that there will be a special surprise this time for my usual author's commentary at the end of this chapter. Lets just say that an old friend has a few things he'd like to say.

Okay, I guess I've put this thing off for long enough. Remember my warning and, without further ado, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Red Hot Love**

Sakura bit her lip; she was expecting this to be the most crazy thing they'd done all night and she found that she could not wait. She felt the real Naruto press himself against her vagina and gasped as he pushed the head inside. He kept going until he got his length fully inside her once again.

"Ooooooooh!" Sakura moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around her fiancé and lay her head on his shoulder.

But then she got her next shock of pleasure as the Naruto clone pressed his own length up against her anus, pushing his head slowly up her rectum until he got it as far as it would go.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Sakura screamed in pleasurable pain as her ass was intruded. She now found herself being taken from both ends at once.

'Dear God! This feels so wrong, yet so good! How many women can say they've felt this?'

Naruto was equally wowed; he swore he could feel his clone's erection even while inside Sakura's vagina. It was certainly causing Sakura's walls to clench up on him a lot tighter.

'This is so weird...but look at her! I think she's enjoying this. How many men can say they've done this? How many men can take their wife from both ends at the same time?'

Both Naruto and the clone remained where they were inside her for several seconds, letting her get used to the feeling of double penetration. Sakura kept moaning softly as both of her caverns were intruded by her man's cock...

Naruto softly rubbed his hands along her back and her ass (what amount of it he could reach that his clone wasn't pressed up against) in a caressing manner as she liked it, while the clone simultaneously rubbed her shoulders and then reached around to massage her breasts.

"OH yesssss..." Sakura was enjoying the erotic massage she was receiving from both ends. Naruto then claimed her lips in yet another kiss while the clone kissed along her neck. She moaned into the kiss in response to the sparks of arousal she was feeling from her neck.

"Sakura," the clone said getting her attention, forcing her to break her kiss with the real Naruto. "We can move whenever you want, but only when you're ready."

"Yes," she said, "I'm ready."

With a nod between the two of them, the clone grabbed hold of Sakura's thighs from behind while the real Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders. Very slowly, Naruto pulled himself out of her vagina while the clone stayed where he was inside her rectum. Naruto pulled out to the crown before he just as slowly pushed his erection back inside her, except as he did so, the clone pulled himself out of her to the crown. The clone slowly pushed back in as the real Naruto pulled out again. The real Naruto pushed back in again as the clone pulled out.

Sakura was moaning already. They were taking it slow but so far their synchronization was perfect. She could feel both cocks moving in and out of her pussy and ass and it was already feeling wonderful to her.

"Oh! Oh yes! Oooooohhhh...more! More!"

The two blondes sped up their thrusting, but only barely. As one Naruto would push inside, the other would pull out, and vise versa. It was like a two man saw cutting through a large log, only in this case it was two men standing up as they both worked to bring their pink-haired lover to still more pleasure this night.

'Oh yeah!' Naruto thought to himself, 'she fills even tighter than usual. My clone and I must really be working her. Damn! She's squeezing my cock so hard!'

'Wow!' the clone's thought, 'Sakura's ass is the best! Its so tight! I guess having both of us inside her must have worked even better than we thought it would.'

Sakura held onto her fiancé as the two Naruto's worked her. She was moaning out loud and unashamed as both her men made love into her, their tempo gradually growing faster and their synchronization never faltering.

"OH YES! More! Yes Naruto! More! Faster! Both of you fuck me faster! Harder! Make love to me! More! More!"

There she was again! Using that dirty, passion-laden talk that drove him wild and kept him going. Naruto took the message and he made silent eye contact with his clone and both of them sped of their thrusting. Naruto's hips collided harder and faster against her own while the clone kept slamming over and over against her ass, turning her skin red with the repeated contact.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out as he kept going, "your pussy's so good! Does it feel good?!"

"Sakura! the clone shouted, "your ass feels so good! It gripping me so tight! Is it good?! It is everything you expected it'd be?!"

"YES!" she practically screamed as her men seesawed in and out of her. "It's so good! Oh GOD! This feels so good! Fuck me! Fuck me from both ends! Make love to me! Make love to my ass and my pussy both like only you can! Oh Naruto!"

Sakura had to close her eyes as the pleasurable assault kept hitting her. Faster and harder and as deep and they could the two Narutos moved out of her two holes, Naruto consistently hitting her G-spot and the clone hitting the back of her rectum.

Sakura was struggling to remain standing. Here she was in the middle of her bedroom sandwiched between both her future husband and his clone as they were both having their way with her. She didn't know how they were continuing to stand up either. 'Wait! Who says we even need to be standing?'

"Naruto's! STOP!"

The two blondes froze and stop their thrusting, but neither man removed himself from inside her. It was the real Naruto who voiced their concerns. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Naruto, please lay down on the bed?"

He didn't understand what she had planned but he didn't object to her request. He walked over their bed and laid down on it, his erection pointing up. Sakura moved herself off of the clone, moaning slightly at the loss, as she joined him on their bed. After sharing a brief, sexy kiss with him, she crouched herself over him and impaled herself on his manhood once again.

Moaning aloud as he fully entered her, she then turned her head to give a sexy wink to the clone. The other blonde was quicker to catch her meaning as he joined the couple on the bed, getting on his knees as he crouched behind Sakura. After some brief teasing, the clone reentered her anus again.

"OOOOHHH!"

Sakura started moving her hips up and down her fiancé's cock, at the same time as his clone pistoned in and out of her ass. The three adults moaned and cried out as they continued their cowgirl threesome as long and hard as they could. The clone slammed into her ass harder, this new position making it easier for him to get power behind his thrusts. Naruto himself grabbed her hips to help her slam herself down on his cock, shoving himself as deep inside her as was humanly possible, penetrating to the back of her cervix.

"OH YEAH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME NARUTO! Fuck my pussy and my ass hard! Oh yes! More!"

She then got a very sudden surprise as, without either Naruto inside her missing a beat, one of the other Naruto clones grabbed her face and roughly claimed her lips. Surprised at first, she soon relaxed into the kiss as she still rode her other two lovers.

Breaking the kiss, the second clone got on the bed with them and presented his cock to her. Knowing exactly what he wanted, she opened her mouth and quickly went to work giving him a blowjob. She was too turned on by all of this to take anything slow and instead just her head on the clone's cock as fast as she could, about the same speed as the two cocks working her pussy and ass.

The clone growled in response as she worked him with her mouth, her tongue running along his member as she sucked him off. He could feel the vibration from her moaning in passion due to the actions of the men going in and out of her. Not able to resist, he grabbed her head and took control, bobbing it on and off of his length.

'This is completely insane!' Sakura thought in her own mind. "Look at me! I've got three penises working me at once! I must look like the biggest whore on the planet right now! But it just feels so good...'

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the remaining clones still watching this unbelievable show. Two of them were masturbating while standing there with their erection's at full mast, clearly just _waiting_ for their turn for something to happen. As for the last clone...he was still sitting in his corner of the room meditating...

She could also see her true lover, the real Naruto's face as he kept up his work on her pussy. His face looked so lonely, and she did not want to leave the other two clones with nothing...She then got another idea.

She pulled her head away from the second clone's cock as she yelled "Wait!"

The three Naruto's stopped their actions again as they saw their pink-haired vixen put her hands in a pose that they all knew too well. Naruto had taught her this move years back; granted, she couldn't come anywhere close to what he could do, but for what she had in mind it would more than suffice.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Three puffs of smoke appeared in the room revealing, much too the amazement of all the Narutos present, three more beautiful, completely naked Sakuras. All three of them had the same passionate, naughty expression on their faces.

"Sakura," the real Naruto asked, "what's going on?'

She smiled evilly, "I just felt the more the merrier, that's all."

The first Sakura clone joined the others on the bed and hovered herself over the real Naruto's face. It was obvious what she wanted so Naruto didn't hesitate; he grabbed her waist, brought her down onto his face and started eating out her pussy as he resumed his movement in and out of his real fiancé's pussy. As the clone moaned in pleasure, the real Sakura smiled as she took the second clone back into her mouth and the first clone started moving in and out of her ass once again, admiring the way the flesh rippled each time he made contact with it.

As for the other two Sakura clones, they each strutted their way over to one of the other two Naruto clones and claimed their lips. They each ran their hands over each other bodies and got in the mood for what they all know was coming...

Within minutes, the original Naruto was still laying on the bed eating out the first of Sakura's clones reaching up the play with her breasts at the same time. All the while, the original Sakura was still riding her lover's penis as the first of Naruto's clones moved in and out of her ass and she continued sucking off the second of his clones.

Apart for the, err...fivesome happening on the bed, there was still more loving happening inside their room. Shifting her eyes, Sakura could see that the remaining four clones had split off into couples and were having passionate sex of their own on the carpet. One pair of clones did it in the missionary position, the other the cowgirl position. They were screwing really hard and clearly enjoying themselves. After a while, the two couple's trades positions and went at it just as passionately. Then they each tried the doggy style position simultaneously, with the two Sakura clones facing each other on their hands and knees and the two Narutos made love to them.

It was hot, it was crazy, and was finally becoming too much for everyone.

"NARUTO!" the real Sakura screamed, taking the clone out of her mouth, "I'M GONNA CUM!" She took the clone back in and sucked him even harder, while still riding the two cocks inside of her.

The real Naruto pulled his tongue out of the clone's entrance, "ME TOO SAKURA! I'M GONNA CUM TOO!" He then went right back to work on her again.

"I'M CUMMING TOO!" said the clone thrusting in and out of Sakura's ass.

"ME TOO!" yelled the clone who kept thrashing herself against Naruto's tongue.

"ME TOO! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!" said the clone thrusting into Sakura's mouth.

The other four clones who weren't on the bed all moved harder on one another as they all yelled as one "WE'RE COMING TOO!"

Everybody started moving as hard and fast as they possibly could. They could all feel that a simultaneous crescendo was imminent...

...And all nine participants cried put as one as they all, amazingly, went over the edge as one. The real Naruto shot ropes of his semen into his fiancé as he could taste her clone's essence on his tongue. The real Sakura felt her walls tighten around her fiancé as he released his load inside her, as did the two clones inside her ass and in her mouth. The clone couples on the floor both came as one with each other. Everybody kept crying out as they rode out their orgasm's to completion.

When everyone was finally done, all of the clones disappeared in seven puffs of smoke, leaving only the real Naruto and Sakura alone on the bed, still connected at their waists. She fell down upon him in exhaustion, breathing heavily as she swallowed the clone's load and could feel the leakage out of her ass. He, as well, could feel his penis softening inside her as they rested...

* * *

...Outside the couple's room, their party guests had all long since heard enough, even before their ridiculous shadow clone game even began, and decided that it was time for all of them to head home for the night. The catch, however, was that all of that action they'd overheard had put a few of them in the mood for some loving of their own...

In a hotel room somewhere in the village, the last of the Uchiha clan was in the dark, draped in the soft sheets of the bed. He was not alone; sharing the bed with him was a feisty red-haired woman who was kissing him with passion before she broke the kiss to let him bite her neck as she rode him in his lap. They were both naked, the woman even leaving her glasses on the nightstand. He held her back with his one arm as she brought herself down to meet his upward thrusts.

"Ooooohhh Sasuke..."

The raven-haired ninja had to admit that he probably owed the dobe a favor; as weird as it was hearing both of his former teammates having sex, it did manage to get Karin in the mood, so it worked out.

But, as much as Karin was loving this slow, romantic love making, not to mention the thrill she got when he bit her neck, her mind went back to what Naruto and Sakura were doing and gave her the drive to try something a bit bold.

She suddenly pushed Sasuke down onto the mattress, confusing and even kind of annoying him...And then, from her nude body, came golden chains composed of her own chakra, which bound his arm and legs to the bed as she sat up proudly, smirking evilly as her body was still sitting on his erection.

"Don't bother trying to fight it my love...because _I'm_ in control now..."

* * *

In Sai and Ino's house, the two of then were completely naked as Sai laid down on the floor and Ino rode his pale white penis in the reverse cowgirl position. In front of her was a mirror, within which she cold clearly see herself as she went up and down on her fiancé's manhood and could see her breast's flop around and her long platinum blonde hair flying out of control.

'I've got to thank Forehead for the great idea next time I see her! This is super hot! I still can't believe we've never thought of this before!'

Ino was proud of her best friend, she'd finally let go of her celibacy until marriage rule and got herself laid! And she knew that Naruto must be having the time of his life too.

Still, be damned of she was just going to let Sakura outclass her so easily in anything, even in the bedroom!

As the Yamanaka mistress rode her Anbu captain harder, she started yelling out. "FUCK ME! Fuck me you fucking cocksucker! Come on fuck me I said! Is that all you've got, bitch?!"

* * *

"Oh yeah! More! Harder!"

Temari decided to stay over at her boyfriend's after leaving the party tonight. She politely hugged and said goodnight to her brother's before she and Shikamaru went back to his place. Currently, she was naked with her sandy hair out of their usual style as she rode her boyfriend on the bed. Shikamaru was just laying there lazily, letting her do all the work (go figure).

"Damn it Shikamaru!" she complained as she kept going. "Can't you get off your ass and help out a little bit?! Its no fair that _I'm_ the one whose doing all the work!"

'Man, how troublesome...' He suddenly caught her off guard, flipping them over so he was on top of her.

'Naruto,' the lazy genius thought as he made love to her, 'thanks for getting us in the mood and all...but you'd better not be late for work tomorrow or I'm going to be pissed!'

* * *

"Oooooooh Karui..."

Chōji moaned as he made love to his fiancé. The dark skinned kunoichi from the Hidden Cloud Village was currently sitting in his lap as she rode him in a chair, her body rocking back and forth and side to side and she kissed her big teddy bear.

"Oh yeah! Oh Chōji! That's it! Just like that! More!"

It turns out that Chōji's stomach and his height weren't the only things big about him, a fact that Karui was learning the fun way as they kept going into the night...

* * *

Hinata was moaning softly, enjoying the sensations rocking her body. She knew that if her father ever found out about this then the both of them would be in serious trouble. But right now none of that mattered; all that mattered was each other.

She was in a hotel room, completely naked, on her hands and knees with her boyfriend kneeling behind her as they made love. She could feel waves of pleasure consume her as Kiba constantly moved in and out of her body. It was so romantic; and to think, she might never have found the courage to do this with him tonight had it not been for her first love Naruto and her dear friend Sakura. They had found they're happiness tonight, and now so had she.

"Oh Hinata..." Kiba growled out as he pushed in and out of her vagina. Every male urge in his body wanted him to move faster as she was so tight around him, but he could tell that for right now she wanted to take things slow so he would just build his speed up as he went.

'Besides,' he thought as he reached beneath her to grope her large breasts, causing her to moan in even more pleasure, then leaned in to claim her lips as he continued moving his hips, 'the night's just beginning, and we've got all the time in the world...'

* * *

"Oh Lee!" Oh my God!"

Tenten was at a total loss. Lee's legendary youth and energy were always an asset whenever they were together like this. He had her on her back as he plowed her into their bed, his penis moving in and out of her at an insane speed, but leave it to Lee to bring all the energy and drive he had to everything he did.

"Tenten! Am I pleasing you! Does it feel good for you?"

"YES! It feels so good! More! Harder! Faster Lee!"

Tenten felt like she was on cloud nine; maybe overhearing Naruto and Sakura got Lee just as turned on as her? The way he was moving so hard and fast she could certainly believe it.

As Lee kept moving in and out of her at full force, she moaned aloud as she lay back on the soft sheets. 'Better get comfy girl, you're in for a long night!'

* * *

The Hokage and his lover lay there asleep for several hours, each getting some much needed sleep. Naturally, the events of this night had done a number on both of them and they both needed some rest. Sakura laid on top of her fiancé, neither of them covered up by the sheets, as their bodies where still coated in a layer of sweat as the air conditioning blew a cool breeze over their bodies.

She was the first to awaken after what was, at minimum, a good two hours sleep. Her eyes were groggy as she took in her surroundings, noting that the lights were still on and everything was just at it was after their...err...fun with their shadow clones.

'That was the wildest, kinkiest, most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever done! ...But holy crap did it feel good!'

She was feeling sore, not surprisingly, particularly in both of her entrances. She knew that she was going to have a _really_ hard time walking tomorrow unless she did something about that. So, she focused her chakra into her hand and used her medical ninjutsu to heal her soreness on her vagina, and then on her anus. It worked and she felt back to normal in a few minutes. Thank goodness she was such a gifted medical ninja, it meant that she was probably one the few women alive who could keep up with Naruto's seemingly limitless energy.

In speaking of Naruto, he was still sound asleep beneath her, his face smiling in total contentment, for obvious reasons. Sakura could not help but smile warmly at him; he had been amazing to her this night, and soon they would be able to spend the rest of their lives together. She ran the front of her hand along his whiskered cheek as he let out a sound in his sleep that sounded almost like a purr. She thought it was adorable.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, which caused him to stir and gradually open his eyes. Blinking a few times to bring them into focus, he looked up to see something beautiful smiling down at him.

"I think I must be dead..."

Sakura look puzzled, "Why do you think that?"

"Because a naked angel is looking down upon me in all her natural beauty."

Sakura let out a cute giggle as she rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless."

"I know."

He pulled her down and lightly claimed her lips. She returned the kiss with equal love as they laid where they were, wrapping their arms around one another and taking their time. Their tongue's wrestled with one another, but only softly. This kiss was not about passion like their night had been, but rather about their honest love for each other. They each wished this soft, slow, romantic kiss could somehow last forever.

But, eventually, they did both have to separate for air, after which Sakura leaned her head back down on Naruto's manly chest. But before she could close her eyes again she noticed something in the corner of their bedroom.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he asked relaxing with his eyes closed.

"That last shadow clone of yours is still sitting there meditating."

His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. "Oh shit!"

He looked in the corner she was talking about and sure enough the clone was still there. "Gomen Sakura. Don't worry, I'll dispel him right now—"

"Hold on a minute," she stopped him before he could make the proper hand sign to undo the clone. He looked at her in surprise before she spoke again. "What was he for anyway?"

Naruto suddenly started blushing, hard. "Its nothing sweetie, forget about it."

"Come on, you can tell me, what was this big surprise you mentioned earlier?"

The young Hokage was clearly uncomfortable about it, whatever it was. "It...It was just some crazy idea I had for us tonight while we were both still in the mood. But forget about it, we've done plenty and I'm more than satisfied, and I know you must be really tired by now—"

"Naruto!" she yelled to interrupt him, "Honey, I love you. Please answer my question, I'd really like to know."

Naruto looked into her gorgeous green eyes and found that he just didn't have the will to refuse her. Taking a long, deep breath, he leaned into her ear and whispered his original idea to her, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"Naruto! Are you _serious?!_ On top of everything else we'd already done?!"

"See? I told you it was one idea too many." He smiled innocently, "Look, just forget I ever mentioned it. I'll dispel the clone and then we can get some sleep. I wouldn't want to try anything that might hurt you anyway."

Now she was looking him in his mesmerizing blue eyes. 'Him and me...? Could we really...? Could I even handle...?'

Naruto noticed the blank stare she was sending him, cluing him in that she was thinking hard about something. "Umm...Sakura? Honey, are you okay?"

She was snapped out of her momentary daydreaming, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She paused as she looked back to the clone that was about to puff out of existence. "Naruto...lets do it."

His eyes widened, "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. I'm curious, so lets try it. No sense wasting your clone when he's already been waiting so long."

The poor young man was stuttering in shock. "But...But...But...But Sakura?! Aren't you tired?!"

"I'm feeling fine now, that nap helped out a lot."

"But...I don't...I mean...What if you can't—?"

"Naruto! Its okay. I have an idea of my own that I think can help us out."

Naruto looked deep into her eyes to makes sure she really wanted this. Finding them full of sincerity, he smiled at her and nodded. "Alright."

The blonde ninja then closed his eyes, his lover looking at him the whole time in anticipation. After a few seconds the shadow clone meditating in the corner vanished in a puff of smoke.

Then, no more than five seconds later, Naruto's eyes snapped open, only now they looked very different. They were now colored goldish yellow and the pupils has changed shape to look like small black lines in the center. Orange marking lined the outside of his eyes. There was no mistaking what has just happened, he had just entered Sage Mode. Not only that, but his penis was fully erect once again.

Sakura was simultaneously feeling quite scarred and quite excited. This was certainly going to be a unique experience if nothing else. But then she remembered that she needed to do her part as well. So, focusing her chakra, she concentrated on her seal, the lovely violet diamond that christened her broad forehead. Within seconds, the color within the mark dissolved and violet lines appeared over her naked form, primarily over her face, arms and shoulders. Her seal, at least for this one night, had been released; she was going to need it in order to keep up with him.

Taking this as his cue to continue, he leaned over her and put her down on the bed, both of them looking into each other's eyes once more before they each closed them again and shared another passionate kiss.

As they kissed, the young Toad Sage lined himself with her crevice. He looked at her, silently asking for her permission, and the Slug Queen's apprentice nodded firmly. Gripping her hips, he made a slow but strong thrust entering her again and causing her to cry out in pleasure as she clawed his back. Her use of medical ninjutsu and her releasing her seal made this penetration much easier for her as he finally filled her to the brim.

So loved it. She loved how full and complete he made her feel. She held her tight grip on her lover's back as Kurama healed the scrapes and scars she'd left on him. He was relieved that the painful scratches she'd caused were already going away as he took in the amazing feeling of being deep inside her again. Even after all they'd done tonight she still felt so warm and tight around him.

Sensing that she was already ready, he started going in and out of her, slowly at first and gradually gaining momentum. She moaned out in approval as she laid back and let him pleasure her. She could already tell that, indeed, there was something different about this time. His thrusts, even when they were at their slowest, felt noticeably stronger, more primal. She was loving it already, and this was just the beginning.

Naruto kept moving in and out of her over and over again, his thrusts as hard and deep as he could make them. His speed kept growing faster and faster with each thrust, and he could tell from her moans of approval that she was enjoying this.

For his part, he was feeling pretty damn good himself. Her pussy felt even tighter around him than it had been all night! It must have had something to do with her seal being released. Whatever it was, it was seriously turning him on and he started moving like a machine, wanting to take advantage of all his Sage Mode chakra while it lasted.

"Oh! Oh YES! YES! YES! More! Fuck! Oh Naruto! This is incredible! OH YEAH!"

"AH! Sakura! Its so tight! You're wrapped so tight around me! Oh GOD! Its so good!"

She started bouncing her own hips and ass off of the bed to meet his downward thrusts. She took his hands in hers as their hips met in unison and they both started crying out in pleasure.

"OH! This is too good! Naruto! Your cock is so good! OH! Fuck me! Fuck me you Sage you! Show me all your power!"

"Oh yeah! You're the best Sakura! I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you! Its like a dream!"

"It's not a dream Narutooooooo!" She dragged out a moan when she felt a particularly hard penetration. "YES! That's it! Just like that! Fuck me just like that! Fuck me with that Sage cock of yours!"

And so Naruto kept making love to her in Sage Mode. His thrusts were so hard that it was nothing short of a miracle, or, given that this was originally intended to be his parent's room, some _really_ careful preparation on their part, that the bed never broke from the sheer force their lovemaking, neither right now nor any earlier this night.

They remained in the missionary position for a while, before Sakura forcefully flipped him onto his back, both of them still connected, and she then proceeded to take his bare and bandaged hands in hers as she rode his penis and a very hard and rapid pace. Her ass slammed itself against his crotch repeatedly as her downwards thrusts forced his huge arousal as far inside her and it could go.

"OHHHHH! YES! YES! YES!"

Naruto looked at her as she had her way with him. She looked super exotic with those markings all over her body, glowing with her saved up chakra that was helping her to keep up with his Sage Mode. They were about as close as any mortals they knew could come to two demigods having sex.

"SAKURA! This is so good! Your pussy's so fucking tight! Oh fuck!"

"Yeah! Take my pussy! Fuck me Naruto! Fuck me harder!"

He answered her calls as he ramped up his upward thrusts, matching her downward thrusts. They were moving in perfect unison, moaning and crying out in bliss.

Naruto hands got board and so they left her hips and took hold of her flopping breasts. He was becoming hypnotized by the way they moved in tune with her, but he wasn't able to help himself as he allowed the fleshy orbs he loved so much to fill his palms.

"Oooooohhhh!" Sakura moaned out as she kept riding him as hard as she could. "YES! Play with them! Suck on them! Its feels too good!"

Naruto sat up and started suckling on her breasts, taking turns sucking on each nipple, his future wife cooing in pleasure as they both kept up their thrusts.

'How is he so good?' Sakura thought to herself in bliss as they both kept moving and he kept working on her breasts. 'This is our first time, our first night together, so how does he know how to please a woman like this?!'

They kept going for as long as they could manage, changing positions several times, their respective enhanced forms added not only to their power but also to their stamina. Soon Naruto was making love to Sakura from behind, with her on her hands and knees in a doggy style position. This position made his thrusts into her even stronger and he both played with her breasts that hung down and playfully spanked her ass when his hips didn't collide with it.

They were conveniently posed in front of a certain full-length mirror, allowing them both to see each other in their current forms as they made love. It looked about as hot as one might expect, inspiring both Naruto to thrust harder into her and for her to push herself back against him as hard as possible.

This little reprise of their earlier mirror escapade didn't last long however as she soon switched positions again. Now Sakura was laying down on her side as Naruto reentered her at a new angle. He was sitting on one of her legs as he raised the other one in the air. Moving in and out of her again, she loved it as her man side fucked her.

"OOOOH! NARUTO! This is the best! _You're_ the best! More! More! Love me more!"

Never one to deny his lady of what she wanted, he switched positions again to lay her fully on the bed, this time with both of her legs draped over his shoulders. Sakura's tongue was lolling out of her mouth by this point, she was so overwhelmed by her own sense of pleasure.

Minutes...hours...they didn't know or care how long it had been as they kept going. Sakura had already came a couple of times but Naruto was still going...Not as though she minded.

Now they were in yet another position, with Sakura bouncing at full speed on his lap again, only this time riding him with her back faced away from him. He could clearly see her ass as it slammed down on him and he didn't even try to resist fondling it.

"OOOOOOHHHH! YESSS!" Sakura pushed her ass into his hands even as she kept moving on him, using her own hands to play with her breasts and pinch her nipples.

Naruto was moaning just as much as she was. 'This is unbelievable! She's so fucking tight! It don't know if I can...if I can... _Damn it!_ '

Naruto didn't cum, not yet, but instead something else happened that was much more disappointing, especially since he could already tell that Sakura was close.

Sakura, able to feel that something was wrong, stopped herself and looked behind her. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her and she could see what had happened right away. "My...my natural energy's run out."

Sakura knew what that meant, "No more Sage Mode then?"

He hung his head in regret. "I'm sorry."

She spun herself around to face him, his erection still inside her. "Its okay sweetie, really." She then refocused her chakra back into her forehead, the glowing lines vanishing from her body and restoring her seal. After that she leaned down and kissed him softly, to show that she really did mean it. Rubbing his whiskered cheek in a soothing manner, she smiled sweetly at her man. "You've done so much for me Naruto, and don't think for a second that you haven't satisfied me. I already came a couple of times."

"Yeah, I could feel that," he quipped, remembering how tightly her pussy contracted around his cock during her previous orgasms.

Sitting back up, his erection still deep inside of her, she knew that he still hadn't come yet, and that this time it was need to be their finale for the rest of the night. She wanted this last time to be something really special, something that would be truly unique for both of them.

And then, she got a very naughty, very crazy idea.

"Naruto?" he asked getting his attention, "I want you to use your Nine-Tails Chakra Mode."

 _"WHAT?!"_ Naruto bolted back up in disbelief! There was no way that he could have possibly heard such an idea come out of her mouth! "Sakura! You _can't_ be serious! Its not...! I mean...What if I...I don't know... _ **burn**_ you or something?!"

"Oh don't be stupid Naruto! You know full well that you're body's not really on fire when you're like that! Its just Kurama's chakra!"

"Yeah, but—?"

"And you know that I've already kissed you in that form and came out of it perfectly fine. Remember that mission we all had together a few year's ago?"

"Yeah, I remember. But still—"

"And besides, if you're really that worried about me, well...there are special precautions we can take."

Naruto could only stare at her blankly, trying to comprehend what the heck she was talking about...Then memories from years ago entered his mind and her meaning hit him like a ton of bricks.

He took her hand in his own and focused. 'Okay Kurama, help me out here...'

 **"Heh. Sure kit, whatever you say."**

A bubbling shroud of orange-red chakra flooded out of Naruto's hand and started traveling the length of Sakura's body, eventually coating her completely. It didn't sting or burn her...actually it felt rather warm and pleasant, and in this instance it was kind of erotic. She had been protected by the Nine-Tail's chakra before, but never while she was totally naked (Why would she have ever thought about such a thing before tonight anyway?).

Naruto couldn't deny that she looked hot, _literally_ , the was she was now. Sitting up with himself still buried within her, he held her arms to get her to focus on him.

"Sakura, are you really sure?"

"Yes Naruto, I'm sure. Please?"

Without another word, he grabbed the sides of her face and claimed her lips. She embraced the passionate kiss, the Nine-Tails' cloak still enveloping her...

...And then she felt it. Something warm, something hot, but it was a soothing, blissful kind of heat, nothing that was burning or hurting her in any way...In fact, it may have been the most wondrous sense of fullness she'd felt all night, maybe in her entire life.

It was so good in fact that she needed to squeeze her eyes shut and let out a loud moan in utter pleasure. The sheer sensation that was coming from inside her had sent her into an instantaneous orgasm, one of her hardest of the entire night.

She slumped herself onto something hard and warm and soothing as she was forced to ride out the intense release. She did not know how long she was like that, but by the time she had caught her breath, she could still feel something _really_ good filling up her pussy.

Looking ahead of her, she let out a gasp at what she saw. There he was, her lifelong teammate and friend, her new Hokage, and most of all the love of her life and her future husband. He naked body was covered head-to-toe in what looked to be bright, golden flames, but he wasn't burning, for the fire in question was merely the chakra of his Nine-Tails Chakra mode. Besides that, his body was also covers in intricate black markings. Seeing him like this, he looked like a god!

Every inch of the adult jinchūriki was covered in this glowing aura, and yes, that included his penis. Sakura could feel his massive pillar of flesh entombed within her now emitting the warmth of his new form, therefore filling her up with the same euphoric warmth. And she _LOVED_ it!

"Oooooooohhhh!"

Naruto merely held her as she got used to his warmth, his touch on her skin sending soothing bolts of pleasure through her, even with the Nine-Tails' chakra cloak protecting her.

"Naruto!" she cried in bliss, "Its wonderful..."

Naruto smiled at her and claimed her lips once more. She moaned into the kiss. She thought back to the last time they'd locked lips like this, clearly remembering the same warmth, the passion, the romance of that moment. But this time, this time it was all of those same things, but it was also _sexy_.

Breaking the kiss, he kept eye contact with her as he first put her legs behind him, Sakura unconsciously wrapping them around his waist. He then took hold of her ass, his Nine-Tails' Mode's touch making her feel _really_ good there, and then he pulled himself out of her before pushing back in.

Sakura was practically screaming in pleasure as his flaming cock moved slowly in and out of her. The kind of pleasure she was feeling was one that no other woman in the world would ever experience besides her. And naturally, the more he went in and out of her, gaining speed and power as he went, the more and more hungry she became for that pleasure.

"OH! Oh yeah!" She moaned. "Oh yeahhhhh... Oh more! More! Please Naruto! Love me more..."

He kept increasing his pace, moving in and out of her at ever greater speed and power even as her inner walls were gripping him like a vice. He could tell she was enjoying this a lot, which only gave him the drive to keep plowing into her the best he could to bring them both to their final release of the night.

"OH YES! OH FUCK YES! MORE! MORE! OH MY GOD!"

"OH SAKURA! Does it feel good! Does it feel good with I make love to you like this?"

"YES! Yes Naruto! It feels unbelievable! More! Please more!"

She became proactive and she started bouncing herself on his lap, aiding in his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his glowing form as she kissed him, savoring the warm sensation of his blazing lips.

Up and down she moved herself on his cock, putting in a rotating motion to maximize her pleasure. Naruto's hand left her buttocks and moved up to her breasts, causing her to yell to the heavens as she felt his emblazoned touch caressing her mammaries and pinching her nipples again.

"OHHHHH! YES! Naruto, that's so good! I love you so much!"

They went back to kissing as he continued playing with her breasts, neither of them letting up on the their lovemaking.

But alas, after the longest, wildest, most romantic and unforgettable night of either of their lives, a night that neither of them would ever forget...well, as they say, all good things must come to an end.

"NARUTO!"

"SAKURA!"

With one last, hard thrust, Naruto held his beloved tight against his chest as he ejaculated one last time into her depths. He literally growled as he experienced his release. Rope after blissful rope he shot into his lover, whose lower muscles were practically crushing his cock to pieces, or so it felt like to him.

Sakura, her arms wrapped tightly around him and her body pressed close against her lover, cried out in utter bliss as her orgasm hit and would not stop. Naruto's seed shot into her yet again as she could feel her walls trying to mink him dry as her own fluids lathered his cock.

As had become a running theme this night, they were not conscious of how long they remained in that state: a couple seconds, thirty, a minute? Who knew? But it mattered not, they allowed the rest of the world to pass them by. All they cared about was one another as they remained as they were, holding each other in the afterglow of their love.

When the last of Naruto's semen had finally been released and Sakura had finally recovered from her high, the two of them, breathing very heavily from all of their actions this night, could only stare into one another's eyes once more.

Naruto's form had returned to normal, the golden flames of chakra having dissipated, leaving him as his true self once again. He would need to remember to thank the Fox for lending him his power to make his woman happy...Little did either of them know that Kurama had used his chakra for more than just that tonight...

Sakura beheld her man, now returned to his base form, the man that she fell in love with. She kissed him weakly, by now beyond exhausted from _way_ too much excitement for one night.

After breaking their kiss, which lasted a good ten seconds, they both spoke as one, each saying the only possible thing that could sum up everything they both were feeling: "I love you."

With that, they both used their last remaining strength to pull back the sweat and fluid stained sheets, which would of course need to be washed tomorrow, and climbed into bed. Sakura happily draped her arms around him as she laid her head upon his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her back possessively. She was already falling asleep as she could feel him planting a light kiss on her forehead. He was quick to join her in the realm of dreams, finally bringing a close to the greatest day of his life.

The two of them slept, taking no shame in one another's company, savoring their bliss for the night...for tomorrow was another day...

* * *

In some unknown location, a mysterious figure was sitting in a red leather chair, lit from behind so his silhouette looked like merely a black shadow. As the lights came down, the black shape was revealed to belong to a thinly-framed figure in a red spandex outfit overlapped with a black flak jacket and black belts and pouches for gear and weapons. His wore black gloves with red fingertips. His face was covered with a red mask that covered up his entire head save for a strip across the front that exposed his eyes.

And then, as if he were trying to break through some invisible wall to address some non-existent audience, the masked man began to speak:

"Greeting my friends, Randamu here...Y'know, Randamu? That funny guy in the red mask from "Shinachiku's First Adventure," the story that this is supposed to be a prequel to? That guy who'd always break the Fourth Wall just like I'm dong right now...? Nothing? Oh never mind! Hang on let me start over."

The masked man cleared his throat and spoke again: "Greetings my friends. We are all interested in the past, for _that_ is where you and I have all spend the first half of our lives. And remember my friends...past events such as these...will effect you in the future. You are interested in the unknown, the mysterious, the unexplainable...No, wait, I'm sorry, what you are _really_ interested in is the perverted, the ridiculous, the sexually improbable. _That_ is why you are here! And now for the first time, we have brought you the full story of what happened on that fateful night. We have given you all the evidence, based only on the secret testimony of those lucky bastards who survived this _highly_ erotic ordeal! The incidences, the places...my friends we could not keep this a secret any longer! Let us punish the guilty (by which I mean the writer of this fanfic)! Let us reward the innocent (by which I mean the wonderful people who read and review this fanfic)! My friends...could you're heart stand...the shocking facts...about... **Naruto and Sakura's first time!** "

A random, conveniently timed lighting strike could be heard in the background. After a dramatic pause, Randamu addressed his audience again:

"You have read this incident based on sworn testimony. You may have found it absurd (and left a review in the comments section stating so), but can you _prove_ it didn't happen?" The weird figure smirked beneath his mask, "Perhaps as you write your own stories, someone you will be judging your own work in the dark, and you will never know it, for they will be another writer whose worked you might have mocked. Many scientists believe that another writer or perhaps even Kishimoto himself is reading this at this moment...maybe looking for an excuse to sue somebody, as the estates of Ed Wood and Criswell might try to do for having me do this shameless 'Plan 9 from Outer Space' homage."

He continued: "We once laughed at the horseless carriage, the airplane, the telephone, the electric light, vitamins, radio, television and even the Internet! And now some of us laugh...at crappy fanfiction."

With a feeling of terror reflected in his eyes, the masked man rose up out of his chair slowly. "God help us...in the future..."

The light came back up behind the masked man as his audience was left with nothing but his black silhouette once again...

...And then in came immediately back on again. "But seriously though, _damn_ those were some awesome three chapter! _Whoa!_ No wonder their night was so legendary! On behave of the guy who drafted me in here to do this little outtro, some guy named 'thesaiyanjedi' if I recall, thank you all for your support of this story. And to those who criticized these last three chapters...while the author regrets your dislike of his hard work, he humbly thanks you for your feedback and hopes that this finale did not leave you offended...Except for that kyotokat83 person! _Seriously?!_ Telling the author you don't like their story is one thing, everybody has a right to their own opinion. But using the comments section to call their virginity into question?! This sis a sight for creative expression and artistic appreciation, not for cyber bullying! That's **not** cool bro!"

Randamu took a deep breath. "Sorry about that, Fourth Wall thing can get away from me from time to time. But as I said, we hope you all enjoyed this three-part lemon, and even if you didn't we thank you for you interest anyway. Now if you don't mind, in the words of a certain awesome masked merc whose badass movie trailer dropped last week, "...I'm touching myself tonight."


	12. Chapter 12--The Day After

Hey everybody, thesaiyanjedi is back again with the next chapter of "Naruto's Big Day"!

Well, the hot and heavy craziness of Naruto and Sakura's first time is behind us and now it's time to deal with the fallout of it all. I'm personally not sure whether this chapter is one of my best of even if it is the most consistent, but I think you will enjoy it either way. For those of you who were totally turned off from this story by the last three chapters, I hope you may consider giving it another chance because this one will be a return more to the original tone again.

Funny story, what is this story about? The day Naruto became Hokage. Well, just last week, while I am coming close the the end of the this story, what does Kishimoto decide to publish next? His own story about the day Naruto became Hokage! What are the odds?! Obviously mine is quite different than his, though after reading it I did go back in and make a couple of very, very minor tweeks, like having the crowd wears robes to Naruto's inauguration. I'm also a little confused about how long Naruto has actually been in office in the canon universe based on the ages of Boruto and Himawari in that chapter. Also, Sakura only appears in one panel with Sarada and a member of the crowd; no lines, just another guest not involved in the ceremony in any way! Go figure!

We also finally got an answer to why neither Bolt or Himawari have the Byakugan...because apparently they both have to awaken it and, based on how Himawari's eyes look in Chapter 700, she can turn it on and off as easily as the Sharingan. That's not really how it works, but I guess these kids aren't pure blood Hyūgas either, so what are you going to do?

In all honesty, and I kind of hate to admit this, but this chapter probably was the most enjoyable thing Kishimoto has put out since we were hit by that ending. There were some good joke in here and seeing a brat like Boruto get taken down a peg by his little sister was admittedly amusing. Anyway, you may notice one direct reference to that chapter in here, so keep your eyes open.

By the way, a little bit of trivia that I didn't find room to tell you all about in the last chapter. During Sai and Ino's love scene in the previous chapter, you may remember Ino's final line to Sai as they were, err, making love. If it sounded a bit to random and out there, there was a reason for that. Has anyone ever played the game "South Park: The Stick of Truth?" If you have, then you'll know that there is a rather infamous sex scene in that game (you all KNOW the one I'm talking about) where your character fights the Underpants Gnomes while two people close to your character are having sex in the background (long story, _very_ awkward situation). What does that have to do with anything? Because your female character in the background is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey, who just so happens to be the same voice actress who provides Ino's voice in the English dub of "Naruto." She has done a bunch of other roles in her voice acting career as well, including Sora from "Digimon." So...yeah, if you ever wondered what Sora or Ino sound like when they're having sex, play "South Park: The Stick of Truth" and you'll find out...yeah...awkward...

Okay, sorry about that bizarre tangent. Back to this chapter. I thank all of those who enjoyed the previous three chapters and I hope that you enjoy this one as well.

With all of that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Day After**

Sakura Haruno was sound asleep. She had had a long day yesterday and an even longer night, and sometimes even a ball of seemingly endless energy like her fiancé needed a rest.

Yes, her _fiancé_. Yesterday had been the biggest, most important day of Naruto's life: he had at last fulfilled his dream of becoming the Seventh Hokage, but even more amazing, he had finally, in front of the entire village no less, popped the question, and she said yes.

...Oh yeah, and she also lost her virginity as they made love to each other all night long.

After what must have been the most incredible, out-of-control night either of them had ever experienced, it was no wonder that neither of them got much sleep. Even if they hadn't chosen to spend the night together, they probably would have been exhausted from the party all night.

The early rays of the sun peaked in through the curtains and shined in the young woman's face. Her eyes squinted, and then she blinked a couple of times and was forced to adjust to the sunlight, reluctantly.

'Oh man am I tired!' She groaned as his body shifted a bit, triggering another groaning sound, this one coming from a male voice.

Looking up, she saw her handsome blonde idiot out like a light, her form snuggled closely into his own, his arms wrapped around her possessively as he lay his head on the pillow. She smiled softly at the man she loves, admiring not only his content face and his amazingly fit body, but also, looking at her own hand, her engagement ring as it twinkled in the sunlight.

She was not able to resist planting a peck on the slumbering man's cheek. "I love you," she whispered to him as she lay her head back down on his chest. She was tired, she was in love, and after the night they'd spent together, the last thing she wanted was to ruin this moment between her and her Hokage...

...And then she remembered the reality of the situation. Her eyes snapped open! 'Holy crap! Naruto's first day of Hokage duties is today! We've got to get up or else we'll _both_ be late for work!'

"Naruto..." she shook him softly, trying to be as polite as she could. He grumbled something in his sleep but he did not awake. "Naruto!" she tried again, this time shaking him with more force, but again, this didn't work.

'Oh screw it!' **"NARUTO! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"**

That did the trick. The blonde practically leaped out of bed in shock at the sound of her voice.

"AHH!" He sat up and stuck his finger in his ear in response to her outburst. "What the hell Sakura?! I was having such a good sleep."

"I'm sorry baby, I really am, but I was trying to be quiet and you weren't waking up. And if we don't get up soon then we'll both be late for work, _especially_ you!"

The blonde's eyes widened, "Oh shit! You're right!" He tossed the covers off of them both and got up out of bed, only then taking note of their naked appearance.

He blushed. "Umm...I guess we went a little crazy last night, didn't we?"

Now it was her turn to blush, _hard_ , as all the memories of everything they did last night came flooding back to her. "...Yeah..."

His own mind drifted back to last night, and his expression then turned into a perverted grin. Sakura noticed his train of thought right away, tugging his ear. "Hey! Get your head out of the gutter Casanova! I just told you that you've got to get ready for work!"

She pulled Naruto up out of bed with her by the ear, him yelping in pain the whole time. But then she had to let go as she nearly fell over onto the carpet.

"Sakura!" He cried out as he grabbed her before she could hit the ground. He cradled her body as he asked her "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine...I'm just a little... _sore_ is all. Just give me a minute."

She sat back down on the bed and used her medical ninjutsu to rub her vagina, not having any shame doing it in front of him after last night. It was already working to make her feel better, and actually, considering what areas she was healing, it kind of felt sexy, especially with him looking at her.

"Naruto," she said, "why don't you go ahead and get in the shower? This may take me a couple of minutes."

"Aw man!" he complained. "I was looking forward to us getting in together."

She frowned, "Believe me sweetie, nothing would make me happier, but we can't waste any more time. Maybe we can do that some other time. Now get going!"

Reacting to her sudden snapping at him, he hustled across the hall and soon she could hear the shower running. Oh how she wished she could be in there with him...But damn it, one of them had the be the responsible one! Just like she had to be the one who remembered to—"

'Wait a minute!' she reacted in alarm, 'did we remember to...? Did I cast a...? ...Nah! What am I thinking? There's now way in hell either of us could be _that_ stupid."

* * *

After several minutes, both of them were finished taking their showers and got themselves cleaned up. Naruto had gotten into his now signature orange sweatshirt with black stripes and black pants, while Sakura had on her sleeveless red qipao dress, with her black obi this time.

She could not help but admire him as he put on his Seventh Hokage cape, or haori as it is also called. "You look awesome in that."

He smiled, "Thanks honey. I'm just glad they got it done in time."

"Well the artisan at the embroidery house was insistent about doing the whole thing by herself. Apparently she had worked on all of the previous kage's haori's as well and she refused to allow anyone younger than her to take her place."

"She'd worked on _all_ of the previous kage's clothes?" She nodded, causing him to grimace. 'Yeesh! She must be _ancient!_ ...Come to think of it, I remember Kakashi-sensei's robe wasn't finished yet by his inauguration either...'

Sakura continued, "She managed to get it done this time though, and Shizune picked it up to make sure it was ready for yesterday."

"Oh really? Well I guess I owe her a thank you when I see her at work today."

"In speaking of which, we'd better get going...!"

...In about ten minutes, they had both locked up their house and were off into the village. When thy got there, they both prepared to head their separate ways.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight, Lord Seventh," Sakura said with a smirk.

She was about to leave him before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, claiming her lips with his. She got over her surprise and relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. After about ten seconds, they broke apart.

"I love you," he said to her.

"I love you too." With that, they both parted way, him walking towards the Hokage Tower at the Academy, her walking towards the hospital.

Naruto had brought along one of his signature three-pronged Kunai that he intended to set up in his office today, as a precautionary move in case he ever needed to be at the office in a hurry or if he was in danger of running late. Today however, he wanted to savor the morning and take the long way.

As he walked through the village, he got a few enthusiastic hand waves and call outs, which he accepted with glee. But he also noticed something was odd, he was getting a lot of people giggling at him and a lot of women blushing upon sight of him.

'That's weird. I mean, I know that a lot of women think I'm handsome or whatever, but today these girls all seem...embarrassed about something. And why are so many mean giving me weird smiles and thumbs up all the time? What's going on?'

When he made it to the Hokage Tower, he greeted Shizune at the base of the stairs and thanked her for picking up his haori yesterday. He ascended the stairs to reach the Hokage's office... _his_ office.

He took a deep breath before opening the door where his desk and chair lay waiting. There were also several stacks of paperwork already sorted and waiting for his approval. 'Shikamaru's work no doubt...'

Closing the door behind him, he walked over to his desk and pulled out his chair. Sitting down, he let out a sigh. His hero's journey was officially over. His dream had at last been fulfilled and after enjoying a day of celebration yesterday, now it was time to start fulfilling the vow he had made to his village.

He took in a deep breath and then spoke aloud to himself, getting his pen ready. "Alright, lets get to work!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was making her way over to the hospital. As she was enjoying her trek, she could not help but smile proudly. Who could blame her? She had an important, high-paying career despite her young age, she was arguably the strongest kunoichi in the village, her boyfriend of five years had fulfilled his dream and become the Seventh Hokage, and best of all, they was now engaged to be married! And on top of all of that, they'd had their first time that defied _all_ of her expectations where he had shown her the greatest pleasure she had ever seen, beyond anything she had ever imagined. Just thinking back on last night put made her smirk...but she needed to get her head back in order before her thoughts took her to an inappropriate place.

As she was walking to the hospital, she noticed something strange. A lot of the people she passed by would wave at her and congratulate her on her engagement, which she accepted of course. But then she also noticed a lot of women giggling as they saw her, as if they were all in on some sort of joke that she was totally oblivious to. Even more annoying, some of the men she'd passed by were sending her really perverted looks that she was sorely tempted to deck their lights out for! But instead she decided to keep her temper in check and just keep heading to work.

Once she arrived at the hospital, she was greeted by many of her nurses, a lot of whom were also giggling at her. Two or three of them even looked upset with her, as if they were somehow jealous about something. She would have to figure out what was going on later, but right now she needed to grab her white lab coat from out of her locker and punch her time clock.

"Excuse me Lady Sakura," one of the nurses addressed her, "but you have a patient waiting for you in the East Wing, Room 14."

"What are their symptoms?"

"Oh its just a little girl who's here for a flu shot. She and her mother are waiting for you."

"Oh, alright. Thank you very much."

Sakura made her way to the hospital room with a clapper board telling her patient's case. She opened the door and greeted her guests. "Hello there Asumi! How are we feeling today?"

"I'm okay doctor lady ma'am."

Sakura smiled at the adorable little girl's response. She then looked to the adult woman sitting next to her. "So you're her mother I presume?"

"Yes I am. I hope this won't take long."

"Oh no, its just a simple inoculation. I'll get one of my nurses to help out and we'll be done before you know it."

"Thank you. Oh, and congratulations on your engagement Lady Sakura."

"Oh thank you very much." Sakura was about to step out the door before she stopped. "You know, I have to say that your daughter is absolutely adorable. I hope that some day I can have a child as sweet as her."

The mother muttered something under her breath, "Might be sooner than you think you lucky bitch."

"Excuse me? Did you say something?"

"No! Nothing! I just said I had a lousy itch."

She looked at the woman strangely. "Oh...okay...I be happy to have that looked at for you if you'd like?"

"No, no I'm fine! I've been putting some ointment on it at home."

"Oh good!" Sakura said none the wiser. She opened the door to get the nurse to give the girl her flu shot.

* * *

Naruto had just finished stamping his fifth batch of the paperwork for the day. He'd been at this for hours and was making surprisingly good time...Despite that he was getting really tired already.

"Whew!" he sighed aloud. "Finally! Done!" At that very instant, the door opened and Shikamaru came in with more paper work. "Damn it!"

"Don't complain Naruto! You were the one who wanted this job since you were a kid and now you've got to do all the hard work that comes with it."

"I know that. I just can't believe that you just happen to come in with more work right as I finally catch up."

"Yeah, well, it is mine and Shizune's job to make sure you don't slack off." Shikamaru put the stacks of paper work on Naruto's desk.

The young Hokage rolled his eyes and sighed aloud. "Ugh! Alright fine!" He started reading and signing again.

"Hey look man," Shikamaru said, "you should consider yourself lucky. I was going to give you a lot more today, but I'm going easy on you because I owe you one!"

Naruto stopped signing and looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly Shikamaru started to panic. 'Oh crap! Why did I say that out loud? This is going to be troublesome.' "I mean...umm...oh screw it! Temari and I had sex last night."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes in annoyance before getting back to work. "Thanks for sharing," he remarked sarcastically.

"No Naruto, you don't understand. Temari only got in the mood last night because of you two."

And then Naruto stopped writing again, only this time he sat there, motionless, for no less than ten seconds.

'Yep,' Shikamaru rubbed his forehead, 'here's where all the trouble starts.'

The blonde looked up at his adviser, now with noticeably less color in his face. "Wh- _What_ did you just say...?"

The Nara sighed deeply. "Naruto, there's probably no use tiptoeing around this anymore so I'm just going to spit it out." He paused to allow his boss to brace himself. "...We all know what you and Sakura did once you disappeared from the party last night."

The young man, his face blushing dark red, leaped out of his chair. "Say _WHAT?!_ "

Shikamaru covered his ears at the sheer decibels that his friend was able to register with his voice. "Its true man; we know all about it."

" _H-How?!_ "

"When you two left the party, we asked Konohamaru to go inside the house to find you. He could hear what you were up to in your bedroom and came back down to warn us. I know we should have just left you both alone, but damn it, I guess we were all just too curious that we needed to confirm it for ourselves."

"That's pretty fucking sick dude?!"

"We know! We know! Believe me, _none_ of us are proud of it!"

Poor Naruto, feeling more embarrassed than he had ever been in his entire life, looked down at his desk as his poor brain tried to deal with all of this. After five long seconds of silence, he let out a deep breath and looked back up at his adviser. "How much did you guys hear?"

"We pretty much decided we'd heard enough after you little mirror game."

"Jeez! Damn it! Why the hell didn't any of you trying knocking, let us know that you could hear us?! ...Wait?! How the hell _could_ you hear us?!"

"We were too stunned to do anything! You two were so loud and crazy that it blew our minds! And as for how we could hear you, I was going to ask _you_ that question! I'd expect such a stupid mistake for you Naruto, but how the hell did _Sakura_ of all people forget to put a silencing jutsu around your room before having sex?"

At this point, the young man slumped back into his chair and literally banged his head on his desk. "Ow!"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head awkwardly again, he figured he needed to say something that would make him feel better. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Shizune came up with a lie to tell Sakura's parents so they knew nothing about what happened."

That fact, as minor as it was, did make Naruto feel a little bit better. "Oh thank God! ...Whoa! Hold on! You said that they _knew_ nothing about last night...Why did you speak in past tense?"

'Shit! I didn't expect him to be that sharp!' "Naruto...I want you to know that _none_ of us would have double crossed you! Not me, not Chōji, not Shizune, not even Sasuke! And Ino may be a gossip queen but even she wouldn't go that far to humiliate her best friend—"

"What are you getting at Shikamaru?!"

The Nara braced himself for the worst. "Naruto...I'm not sure how, or who's responsible...but it seems your night with Sakura has gotten out and become the gossip of the entire village."

Naruto merely sat there, unmoving, stiff as a board. It was like his mind had left his body and all that remained was an empty husk. A million and one questions beamed through the young man's brain all at once, it was maddening!

But, without saying another word, he looked up to his adviser as he picked up his pen. "Shikamaru, I need to get back to signing these forms. Could you please go talk to Shizune and tell her two things for me?"

The genius was suspicious of his poor, humiliated friend. "Sure thing...what is it?"

"First, I want you to please tell Shizune that I said thank you for covering for us with Sakura's parents, and that if she wants to she can go home early today also."

"And the second thing?"

"Secondly...I want you to get me a _big_ glass of sake!"

The Hokage's adviser put his head in his hand, 'I think I'm going to need a cigarette.'

* * *

Sakura was happy to have her work done today. The day seemed to go by fast for her, but a part of that was because she was in such a good mood today. Although, she did have to admit that it was getting on her nerves how so many of her nurses were gigging to themselves when they saw her or how some of the male patients in the waiting room were sending her pervy looks.

'Damn perverts! Don't they know I'm engaged now?! What kind of girl do they think I am?!'

Oh well, it didn't matter. Her shift ended early enough that it was still light out, so she felt in the mood for some more quality time with her girlfriends. She'd invited them over to her house to use the hot spring, as they had done in the past. She enjoyed the four of them—herself, Ino, Hinata and Tenten—being able to get together like that, it was fun. Not as fun as being alone in the hot springs with Naruto of course, but...

'Hmm...that sounds like a fun idea...'

Shaking her thoughts free, she had made it back to the house before she knew it and got the artificial spring ready. It was all kept inside of a large dome, and on the inside of that dome was a removable wall to block off the men's side from the women's, convenient for preventing peeping, but also removable for group baths or...romantic moments.

It had been a while since the girls and her had shared a bath like this, and she was kind of in a good mood for it, like she had been in a good mood about everything today.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "Coming!"

Opening the door, she was greeted by just the people she was waiting for. "Ino! Hinata! Tenten! Glad you could make it!"

"Come on Sakura!" Ino quipped. "As if I'd ever pass up an opportunity to use your private hot spring."

"Thank you for inviting us Sakura," Hinata bowed politely.

"Hope you don't mind if we invited a few friends?" Tenten asked.

Sakura was confused until she looked behind them to see a few more of her friends had also shown up to enjoy the fun. "Karin! Temari! Karui! Its so good to see you here."

"Hey Sakura," Karin said as she wrapped her future in-law in a friendly hug.

"Hope you don't mind us showing up unexpectedly like this?" Temari questioned.

"No, no, not at all. Did you all bring towels and robes and anything else you need?" They all nodded yes. "Okay then, lets go into the back yard everyone."

* * *

About ten minutes later, all seven young women were alone together in the warm waters of the hot spring.

"Awww..." Ino let out a deep sigh as she rested her arms on the smooth stone edge of the pool. 'This is the life...enjoyed a great party yesterday, got myself laid last night, and now some quality time with my girlfriends...this rocks!'

Ino was feeling really comfortable in her position, no shame at all with how she was exposing herself to her girlfriends...Actually, all of the women were feeling extra comfortable around each other today, even Sakura, who in the past had felt inadequate when around more developed women, and Hinata, who used to feel self-conscious because she was noticeably more developed than some of her peers.

It was almost as though all of them had some sort of shared experience, as if they had all, simultaneously, shared in some sort of pleasure that had put them each in a good mood the day after...

"So how did you ladies enjoy the party last night?" Sakura asked.

"It was great!" Karui responded. "Your's and Naruto's house kicks ass!"

"In speaking of which," Temari interrupted. "Are you two planning on moving into the Hokage Residence anytime soon?"

"No, I don't think we will. I'm sure Naruto wants to enjoy the home his parents left him."

Karin quipped, "Lord knows we are!"

All of the girls laughed as they began washing themselves.

"So what time did you guys leave the party anyway?" Sakura asked innocently.

The spring suddenly got really uncomfortable. The other women gave each other nervous glances and some of them even blushed.

"Umm...guys?"

"We umm..." Hinata said as she pressed her fingers together nervously, "We left about an hour or so after you and Naruto disappeared from the party."

"Sakura," Ino butted in, "listen, there's something we think you should know."

The pinkette was starting to get uncomfortable for some reason, "What's that?"

The platinum blonde shared a nervous look to the others before going on. "Sakura...we umm...we all know what you and Naruto did last night."

Sakura felt like time stopped as her sense of embarrassment, aided by the heat of the water, caused her entire body to turn beat red. _"WHAAAAAATTTTTTT?!"_

Some of the women had to cover their ears at her high pitched scream, while others knew that the poor girl needed to vent. This couldn't be easy for her, and they knew that it was only going to get worse.

"Now, Sakura," Karin raised her hands up, "just take a deep breath—"

"What the hell?! You were all _listening_ to us?!"

Karui suddenly got annoyed, "Well it was kind of hard _not_ to they way you two were screaming throughout the house like a couple of freakin' porn stars!"

"But...But...But...? But that's impossible! I mean, I put up a silencing jutsu! I must have—"

"No Sakura...you didn't." Tenten felt forced to clarify. "We all heard you...us _and_ the guys."

Poor Sakura felt like she wanted to die, right then and there, she wanted to drown herself in the hot spring water. All of her friends had listened to her having sex! Every sound they made, every profanity they'd shouted, they'd heard _ALL_ of it! Never in her entire life had the poor kunoichi felt so humiliated...

"Oh SHIT!" Sakura screamed out loud.

"What's the matter?" Temari asked.

"Oh Go, oh God, oh God—"

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled. "Get a grip! Now what's the matter?"

"My parents! If they—"

"Oh don't worry about that," Tenten said. "I saw Shizune speaking with them last night. I think she was making up an excuse for you two because they both went home right afterwards."

Hearing that was enough for the young medical ninja to let out a large breath in relief. "Oh thank God! If either of them found out about this I don't know what I would have been able to say."

There was a long silence in the bath as the other six women all looked at their friend in worry.

"Oh you guys," Sakura said feeling humiliated, almost on the brink of tears, "what you all must think of me. You must think I'm some sort of slut—"

"Sakura..." Hinata interrupted, getting the pinkette's attention, "...do you love Naruto?"

"Y-Yes."

"And you promised that you were going to save yourself for the man you loved, yes?"

"Yes."

"And Naruto did propose to you yesterday didn't he?"

She looked down at her engagement ring, staring at it for a couple of seconds before she very lightly smiled. "Yes."

Hinata smiled as well, "Then you have nothing to be ashamed about. How two people choose to express their love is between them. I know I'm in no position to judge—Eep!"

The bluenette squealed in fear at what she had almost revealed. and it was enough to divert Sakura's attention. "Hinata, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, Yes! I'm alright Sakura, really."

Ino was wiser than that. She examined Hinata's behavior, plus the last thing she said before she started panicking. The girl's eyes widened. "Hinata! You didn't!"

The Hyūga princess only blushed even harder, confirming the blonde's suspicion.

By this point the other women were starting to catch onto what's going on, and it made them all feel a but embarrassed. Sakura studied all of them in confusion, before the reality of it all hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Girls...did you and your guys...y'know...?"

A silent nod from all of them was all that Sakura needed. "I...I don't believe this. I mean... _all_ of us...on the same night? And all because of Naruto and me...?"

None of the others said anything, the silence spoke for them. It had been so fun and relaxing when they first got in here, and now, all of a sudden, the water seemed _a lot_ cooler and the seven of them all sitting naked together was feeling _really_ awkward.

Hinata was the one to break the silence, "I think I'd like to get out now."

"Agreed!" the others all said in unison. They all got out of the water, dried off with their towels, put their robes on, and headed inside. Sakura knew that there was going to be some talking, so they might as well get it over with...

'Why me...? I think I'm going to need a drink.'

* * *

Naruto was hard at work, singing paper after paper after paper. He was still fuming from what Shikamaru had revealed to him today, and he'd been called into a meeting with the Elders earlier today where the old geezers gave him a severe ripping for 'violating the sanctity of marriage' and 'disgracing the Hokage name with his and Sakura's whorish actions.'

Well...lets just say that the meeting didn't go so well and that a lot of yelling was done on both sides. Its funny, Tsunade had warned him that those two would cause him trouble as he held this job, but only now did he fully have an idea how much.

There was one silver lining though. The most recently appointed Elder, Uragi Rimonō, was more lenient to the young man, arguing that they were both two young people in love and that in the end their actions did not hurt anything; besides, they were both engaged to be married anyway. Naruto owed Uragi a lot, he had a feeling that the old man was going to prove to be a good friend in the future...

Back to the present, Naruto was reading and signing his paperwork at a rapid pace, about as fast as Shizune and Shikamaru could bring them in for him. He doubted that he would be moving this fast every day, but this being his first day and with all he'd found out...well, he was just in that mood right now.

"Next!" he ordered his two aids.

"That's all there is today Naruto," Shizune said with her arms up. "You've just signed every form that needs your signature today."

"Oh...okay... Well then, tell whoever is waiting for a meeting with me that I am free to see them now."

"You've already seen everyone that has a meeting with you today," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Umm, alright... In that case lets see the reports we got in for our shinobi squads out in the field—"

"You've reviewed them all already and gave your orders Naruto," Shizune reminded him.

Naruto stopped, shocked by what he was hearing. "What are you both saying? I can't seriously be caught up already can I?"

"Pretty much," Shikamaru quipped. He then noticed Naruto's reaction, "You looked surprised?"

"I am. I figured that work would be a lot bigger and a lot harder on my first day."

"It is hard Naruto and there was a lot to do. _You're_ just working so bloody fast! Its as if something's bothering you."

He slumped in his chair and sighed, "There is. I can't get my mind off of what happened last night. God! How could we both have been so stupid?!"

The middle aged woman turned to the other young man, the man that was her boss and, in a lot of ways, the closest thing she'd ever had to a little brother. "Naruto, you don't need to be ashamed of what happened. You and Sakura were just expressing you're love for one another and there's nothing wrong with that. What you two do in your private time is your business and you're right, none of us had any right to listen in on you. We're all sorry."

The blonde let out a light sigh, "Gomen Shizune, hearing that actually makes me feel a lot better. Oh, and thank you again for covering for us with Sakura's parents."

"You're welcome Naruto...But seriously, you two are going to have to let them know at some point. You both know what could come from this if you aren't careful."

"Oh come on Shizune! What's the worst thing that could happen?"

* * *

The seven women were sitting in the parlor room of the Uzumaki household. Sakura was sitting in a red leather chair with her head in her hands. She'd been crying. The whole village knew what she and Naruto had done last night. All of her friends swore that they told _no one_ about any of it, but somehow the news spread overnight regardless. Suddenly all of her giggling nurses and the perverted looks that men had been giving her made a lot of sense.

This was, far and away, the most humiliating moment of Sakura's life.

All of the other women, by now changed out of their bathrobes and back into their regular clothes along with Sakura herself, were very sorry for her friend. They could not even begin to imagine what this must be like for her.

Ino was to one to wrap her arms around her best friend and bring her into a hug. The medical ninja accepted it and let out the last of her tears before the blonde spoke. "Sakura, I know this is hard for you...but you can't let this be the end of the world. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"You know that's not—"

"It _IS_ true!" Karin insisted. "Sakura, do you love Naruto?"

"What? Oh course I do!"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes!"

"Then think back to last night. Can you honestly say, after looking deep in your heart, that you would have taken that night back if you could?"

Sakura was silent for several seconds. Memories of their intimacy, their passion, their love flooded her mind. Yes they may have been a bit over hyper from all their pent up desire, and yes, they should have been smarter than to make love without making the proper silencing jutsu first...But would she undo the events of that night altogether if she had the chance?

"Absolutely not."

Karin and the others all smiled. Hinata was the one to speak next, "Then you have nothing to be ashamed of Sakura."

"Yeah, we told you all of this once already so get over yourself," Temari told her. "There are _way_ worse things to be embarrassed about than what you and your fiancé do in the bedroom. At least that's something you can take some sense of pride in."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Pride?"

"Yeah," Tenten answered. "Sakura, you don't realize how lucky you have it. Do you realize how many women secretly _dream_ of having a night like you two had? They're already jealous of you for dating Naruto in the first place, and now they know you're man is a tiger in the sack!"

"TENTEN!"

"Oh relax Forehead!" Ino broke her hug but kept a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "They're all right, you've got the kind of life that many women envy, _that's_ why they're mocking you out there. And those guys that look at you, they're just a bunch of perverts who should know that if _you_ aren't the one that will punch their lights out, then Naruto will!"

"The truth is Sakura," Karui started, "I kind of owe you one."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that hearing you two got Chōji going last night. I think he wanted to prove to me that he could make me feel just as good as Naruto made you feel."

Sakura blushed as Tenten chimed in. "I can relate. You all know how enthusiastic Lee can be, so try to image all that energy in the bedroom."

"Whoa... _that's_ a scary thought!" Temari remarked. "But you should consider yourself lucky! Shikamaru just laid there and let me do all the work until I had to _beg_ the lazy bum to take control! Jeez! Leave it to him to view _sex_ as some troublesome chore!"

The girls all started to loosen up as they let out a knowing laugh. Even Sakura was finally starting to loosen up. She didn't know why, but talking this out with her friends, listening to them share their own stories about their nights with their men, nights which she helped motivate them to...Temari was right, it _was_ starting to make her feel proud.

"I really owe you one Sakura," Ino said, "I'm usually the love expert here, but instead you were the one that gave me and Sai the idea to use a mirror last night. I can see why you enjoyed it so much, it was pretty hot!"

And with that Sakura's intense blush came back to her cheeks; leave it to Ino to be the least tactful and the most open of all of them about her sex life.

"Hey Sakura," Karin interrupted, "I'm not sure if you want to hear this or not, but I wanted the thank you too. Its not easy to get Sasuke in the mood, but we had a great time last night ourselves."

"Its okay Karin, I'm happy you two had fun."

"How about you Hinata?" Ino asked, "how did your night with Kiba go?"

"Oh it was so romantic. We made love for hours." The other girls all stared at her in shock. "What?"

"Umm..." Karui began, "You were just a little bit too... _forward_ about that."

"Oh its alright, you all know about it already so I'm not ashamed anymore...And yes Ino, Kiba does like it doggie style...But _please_ don't tell him I told you that! _Or_ say anything to my father!"

The other all giggled and nodded their heads as Sakura spoke. "Don't worry about it, our lips are sealed."

"Say," Temari said, "how much did you two do last night anyway Sakura? We promise we won't say a word to anybody."

Sakura looked around at her friends nervously, but the expressions on their faces and her new sense of comfort around them convinced her that she could trust them...

...About ten minutes or so later, Sakura had finished her little account of what really happened between her and Naruto last night. The others women were, to put it bluntly, flabbergasted! They all were staring at her with bug eyes and open mouths. They all knew that they're night must have been wild, but they had _no idea!_ The revelations about the things they'd tried after they left the party in particular _really_ put some dirty images into their minds.

Suddenly the wonderful nights of pleasure that their own men had shown them didn't seem quite and incredible as they originally thought.

Sakura, in a stark contrast to earlier, wasn't feeling embarrassed or ashamed by it at all. Instead, as they all had told her themselves, she felt a sense of pride about it. She couldn't help the knowing, smug expression that came to her face as she read the envious reactions of all her girlfriends, even Ino.

'Oh yeah,' she thought within her own mind, 'my life rocks!'

Another, familiar voice from the past, an Inner Sakura if you will, reared itself inside of her head, **"Sharrano!"**

After the others left, swearing under pain of brutal murder by Sakura's powerful fists that they never breath a word of this to _anyone_ , the pink-haired woman was left all alone in her and Naruto's lovely house. Not knowing what else to do and having a lot on her mind, she went back upstairs to their bedroom, the site of their night of pleasure.

Looking through their closet, she found something of Naruto's sitting in there unexpectedly. It was his Hokage hat. She remembered him wearing his haori to work today, but he must have either forgotten to wear his hat or decided that he didn't need it.

Feeling around the edges of it, she started thinking back to how handsome he really did look in it. He looked like a true leader, the great man he was always meant to be but she was too young and blinded by infatuation for another to see it.

'Maybe I've been looking at this all wrong? Maybe the girls are right? Maybe this is just who we are? So what if others know?! If they've got a problem with it, then to hell with 'em! Naruto and I are in love and this is how we choose to express our love for one another...Besides, I can't help it if I landed the biggest stud in the village all to myself.'

Her mind going to a less innocent place, she thought back to their little game in the mirror as she held his hat in her hand. She looked to one of their dressers where see saw the clock that told her the time. 'Hmm...Naruto's should be getting home from work soon.'

And then, she smirked evilly as she got an idea...

* * *

"Sakura! Sweetie? I'm home!"

Naruto had just gotten off of work and finally made it home. His first day was certainly busy, but thanks to his mood he was able to get through a crap ton of work really fast. He doubted he would find the motivation to keep that speed up every single day though...In fact, he was certain of it.

He really wanted to see her. He didn't know whether she heard the rumors that had gotten out about them, but if she hadn't then he had a responsibility to tell her. And if she had...then he was going to be with her tonight to make it right somehow.

He called her name throughout the house. The living room, the kitchen, the backyard, the library, her office, the dojo, everywhere. But then, after going through this process of elimination, he knew now where he would find her.

He could already see the worst case scenario clearly in his head. Sakura, the love of his life, was in their bedroom crying, humiliated. He needed to be there for her. He needed to hold her close and tell her it was going to be okay. He needed to remind her how much he was in love with her.

He knocked on the door to their room. "Sakura? Honey, are you in there?"

"Yes Naruto, I'm here. You came come in."

'That's funny,' he thought to himself, 'she doesn't sound too upset. Maybe she doesn't know about any of it yet.' Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, and what he saw left him shocked.

Sakura was lying on her side on their bed. She had one arm propping her up on her elbow while the other was draped over her thighs. She was wearing his Hokage hat and her engagement ring...and that was all. Other than those two items his future wife was waiting for him totally naked. The only other thing she was wearing was a sly, sexy smile.

"Surprised?"

Naruto stuttered to find the words to speak. "Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay..."

She giggled at his stuttering, "I'll take that as a yes. So, how was work?"

He managed to find the words to speak again, "Oh! It was, umm, work was great. Umm...how come...?"

She glanced down at herself before looking back up and shrugging her shoulders innocently. "I don't know, I just noticed you left your hat behind this morning so I thought I'd surprise you."

Naruto gulped, "Umm, Sakura...Listen, I don't know if you've heard, but there have been these rumors going through the village—"

"I know."

The blonde jinchūriki stopped his train of thought instantly. "Y-You do?"

"About the rest of the village talking about our sex life? Yeah, the girls told me today."

"And you're not upset?"

"Oh you're damn right I'm upset!" Naruto flinched, prepared for another of her famous full strength punches.

However, the punch never came. Instead, Sakura merely sat back up on the bed and looked him in the eye. "Naruto, when I found out, I was humiliated, beyond embarrassed. I wanted to crawl under a rock and die. But then girls and I talked it over, and I started to realize that as bad as this was, there were worse fates. We shouldn't be ashamed of who we are, in fact, we should both consider ourselves lucky that we both have the life that we do."

She got up off the bed and walked over to her fiancé. "Naruto, I know that this is embarrassing, and I know that some people are going to make fun of us. But so what? I'm sure that it will all go away eventually. Someone asked me whether I would take the opportunity to go back and undo everything that happened last night and I said no. Do you know why?"

He merely shook his head no in bewilderment. To this, she reached her right hand and cupped his whiskered cheek. "Because I love you."

He stood there, amazed at what she was telling him. She was utterly humiliated today, they both were, and _still_ she managed to find the strength, that indomitable inner strength deep within her that he loved so much, to accept the facts and move on. She was everything he could ever want in a woman, and he loved her so much for that.

Reaching up to take her hand in his own, he put on a sweet smile and spoke wit utter sincerity. "I love you too Sakura. I love you so much."

He leaned in and claimed her lips, savoring her taste. She wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss, while he wrapped his arms around her beautiful nude form. Their kiss wasn't the least bit rough, nothing hurried or wild like last night had been. This was soft, slow, loving. This was just the two of them enjoying their time alone together, a precursor to the long and prosperous future they would soon be sharing together.

Breaking the romantic kiss, Naruto couldn't resist looking over her form. "I do have to admit, you look hot as hell wearing that hat."

She wore a seductive smirk as she walked away from him towards the figure length mirror they had in their room, putting some extra swish in her stride to make her rear end appear more seductive to him.

"You really think so?" she asked as she admired her reflection. She couldn't deny, wearing his Hokage hat, the same one that once belonged to her master, made her feel powerful, strong and confident. And since she wore nothing else besides it, the hat also made her feel _really_ sexy.

He walked up behind her, himself coming into view of the reflection. He lightly caressed his hands along her skin from behind, causing her to moan softly.

"I think you're beautiful..." He rubbed her shoulders, giving her the massage treatment that she loved. But then he stopped. "But still, something's missing...Ah ha!" he snapped his fingers as he got an idea.

He took off his Hokage cape that he had worn all day and wrapped it around his fiancé's form. In a complete role reversal, she was now garbed in the same outfit that she had asked him to wear to bed last night. They were even looking into a mirror just like last time too.

"Now you look perfect...Lady Hokage."

She turned to face him, his way of referring to her breaking her out of her admiration of her reflection. "Wow...I kind of like the sound of that."

She claimed his lips again, this time with a bit more passion as he lightly roamed his hands over her body, feeling her back, her legs, her thighs, her breasts, everything. The breeze of air conditioning wrapped her cape lightly around them.

There was no rushing anything. There were going to take their time and do it slow tonight.

He suddenly broke the kiss. "Wait just a minute."

He'd almost forgot that he hadn't shut the door yet. Doing so, he locked it and then went into a hand sign. "SILENCING JUTSU!"

An invisible barrier formed around their room, one that would allow no sounds to escape its confounds. Say what you will about Naruto, call him an idiot and a screw up, and least he learns from his mistakes.

He turned back to his future bride, "I just figured no we'd take extra precautions this time."

Sakura smiled, "Smart thinking...Oh! I almost forgot." She entered a stance and made some hand signs of her own "CONTRACEPTION JUTSU!"

She had cast a special genjutsu on herself, one that Tsunade had taught her early in her apprenticeship under her, and one that most kunoichi were encouraged to learn growing up. In the early days of the shinobi world, female ninjas were often employed to use their skills to seduce their enemies into giving up their secrets, and sometimes that meant engaging in activities for which a contraceptive jutsu was required. Thank goodness that kind of things was far, less common now, but still, it was a valuable jutsu for young female ninja to know, especially medical ninja like Sakura.

Too bad she'd totally forgotten to use it last night...

Strutting her way over to him again, she claimed his lips a second time and dragged him over to the bed with her. It was going to be quite a romantic night.

* * *

Well, we're coming close to the end here. I suspect a lot of you have predicted the note this is going to end on, since I wasn't exactly subtle about it. But then again, considering what story this is a prequel to, what other way could this go?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and, again, I fear it may not be among some of my best work, so let my know what you all thought. I promise that after this story is all done I'll finally get back to "SFA" as I'm sure a lot of you are eager to pick up where that one left off.

Well, until next time, see ya!


	13. Chapter 13--An Unexpected Surprise

Hello everybody, thesaiyanjedi here with the latest chapter of "Naruto's Big Day."

We are coming to the end now; after this chapter there will be an epilogue of sorts, and then I think its about time I get back to continuing "Shinachiku's First Adventure."

I hope you all enjoy this one, because I tried to make it as emotional as I could. There is a lemon scene right up front, but after that it gets pretty serious and Naruto and Sakura brace themselves for the next big chapter of their lives together.

So, with all that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: An Unexpected Surprise**

"Ooooooh Narutoooooo..."

Sakura was moaning because she had work to get to in the next few hours and she had decided that she wanted to start her day off the best way she knew how...she and Naruto were having sex in the shower.

It had already been about half a month since their first time and even though their exploits getting out into the public domain was humiliating for the both of them, they both got through it together and decided to accept themselves for who they were. Besides, that crucial mistake they made that night taught them a valuable lesson that they've made sure not to forget since. Case in point, the silencing jutsu they put around their bathroom to block out their moaning...or the one they'd put up while they had fun in both the pool and the hot tub last week.

Right now, Sakura was standing bent over with her palms pressed flat against the wet tile. She was moaning in delight as her fiancé constantly sent his erection into her wanting vagina over and over again.

Naruto, meanwhile, was letting out masculine grunts as his hips constantly collided with her rear end and he plowed into her with his hard penis. It always felt amazing being able to pleasure her like this, no matter where or what time of day it was: the bed, the shower, his office, the dojo, it didn't matter.

As they pair made love, the water continued to rain down from the showerhead and soak their naked flesh. They had both fantasized about being together like this and they had certainly played some intimate games in the shower together in the past. But now they could go all the way and it was every bit as erotic as they'd dreamed.

"Oh yes! Oooh! More! More Naruto! Harder! Faster! Deeper!"

"Oh Sakura! Its so good! You're squeezing me so tight!"

Naruto sped up his thrusting as he slammed into her soaking wet ass. He reached around to fondle her jiggling breasts, pinching the nipples for good measure.

"YES! More! More! Love me more Naruto!"

Sakura wasn't being idle. She thrusted her rear backwards to meet her lover's thrusts. She was turned on by the wet slapping sound their hips made. In fact, the contrast of the warm water drenching her like a blissful waterfall as his manhood had its way with her pussy was addicting.

And so they stayed like this for several minutes, each of them getting creative with what positions they could use while in the shower. At one point Naruto pulled her arms away from the wall and bent her downward at a 45 degree angle, Sakura catching on as she put her hands on the ground for balance as he hit her even deeper at this new angle.

"Oooooooh! Fuck! Naruto! It feels so good! Please give me more!"

They stayed this way for a few minutes, Naruto never letting up on his screwing her. But then, without warning, he stopped his thrusts and pulled out.

"Naruto?" she asked looking up at him. "What are you—AAAHH!"

She was caught off guard as he picked her up and pinned her against the cold, wet tile wall of the shower. He held her by her legs and he quickly impaled her again. The water continued to rain down on them both as Naruto made love to her against the wall.

"OH GOD! YES! YES! YES!"

Sakura was in a state of euphoric pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his wet back and her legs around his waist, thus giving him greater thrusting ability and leaving her support totally in his hands...so to speak.

For many minutes Naruto made love to her, banging her into the wall as the shower never stopped running. They were both loving this, they could each tell through the passionate kiss they shared as he pleasured her.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end.

"Sakura! I can feel it! I gonna cum! Oh God, I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes Naruto! Cum for me! Let it out! Cum inside me! I'm cumming too!"

Naruto kicked his thrusting into overdrive as they each got close. He moved his cock in and out of her pussy as hard and fast and deep as he could. Sakura scratched his back, digging her nails into his flesh. As usual, Kurama helped to heal any scars and scratches she may have caused him in her lust.

But then, after another few seconds of this, they could hold it in no longer.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

With a mighty roar, Naruto shot a powerful load into Sakura's vagina. Spurt after spurt fired inside of her and he groaned in pleasure at the feeling of his own release.

Sakura was on cloud nine as she felt her own morning orgasm wash over her. Her walls milked his cock for all it was worth, almost as if she were going to crush it as her juices coated him.

By the time their orgasmic bliss was finally over, the two lovers were left to come to. With her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs still holding him in place inside her, she claimed his lips in a highly romantic kiss. He returned it as he kept her pressed against the tile wall and held her up by her ass. The water from the shower head never ceased pouring over them, only adding to the eroticism of their post-orgasmic kiss.

Eventually breaking free of their lip lock and tongue match, they looked into each other's eyes before chuckling to themselves to break the mood.

"Well, that's always fun," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"Damn right," Sakura said. "You sure do know how to treat a woman baby."

"Anything for you Sakura." Naruto kissed her lips one more time as he pressed her back against the wall. She loved the contrast of the warmth of his lips, his body and the flowing water against the cold tile that was pressed against her back.

He tried to complement the kiss with a few slow thrusts inside her, which she enjoyed of course...But the downside of making love in the morning is that you just don't have as much time for fun as you do late at night.

She reluctantly broke the kiss. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but we need to get clean so we can both make it to work." He tried putting on the sad puppy face, "Don't give me that look! We've had our fun, now its time to get serious."

"Yes ma'am..."

He pulled his softening rod out of her depths, causing some of his fluids to escape from her and causing Sakura herself to moan at the loss. But while their actual sex session may have been over, they could still have some fun washing each other. They lathered and rinsed soap off of each other's bodies, Naruto paying special attention to Sakura's flat stomach, perky breasts and heart-shaped ass, and Sakura was enjoying running her lathered hands along his strong chest and his tired manhood. They even washed each other's hair for good measure.

Just to be a little naughty, Sakura used her tongue to lick some of the droplets of shower water off of his chest. He returned the favor by sucking the wetness off of her breasts, including sucking on both of her nipples.

"Oooooooh Naruto..."

When the two of them were finally done, they dried off, brushed their hair, shaved, brushed their teeth, applied makeup and deodorant, the usual. When that was done, they went back to their bedroom, still nude, and picked out their clothes for the day...which was pretty much the same generic outfits they wore every day.

After they got dressed, Sakura spoke up. "I can make us some eggs this morning if you're hungry?"

"Thanks babe, that's be really nice."

"Okay, I'll just—"

Sakura had to stop talking as she felt something bellowing up inside her stomach. She could quickly feel it shoot up her throat and into her mouth, forcing her to cover her mouth with both her hands and dash back into the bathroom. She lifted the seat and barfed straight into the toilet.

"Uhh...Sakura?" Naruto asked nervously as his fiancé suddenly started puking out of nowhere. "Sweetie are you all right?" He didn't get a response as other than more puking sounds. "Umm...okay...How about _I_ make breakfast instead?"

Naruto was in the kitchen scrambling some eggs in a matter of minutes. But as he worked at the stove, his mind began to wander. 'I wonder what's wrong with Sakura? What could she have eaten last night?'

As he finished fixing a plate of eggs for the two of them, he sat the plates at the table just as Sakura came down the stairs and took her seat.

"You okay Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry you had to see that Naruto." She saw the plate of food in front of her and scarfed it down her throat really fast. "Mmm! Taste's good! Is there any more?"

Bewilderedly, Naruto offered her his own plate of eggs, which she also ate quickly. "You, umm...you sure must have been hungry huh?"

Sakura sat down her plate. "I guess so."

"You think it was something you ate last night?"

She leaned her head down and started rubbing her forehead, "I...I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I.."

He noticed her current demeanor, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothings wrong. I'm just feeling a little tired right now for some reason."

Naruto suddenly felt a little guilty. "I'm sorry honey, maybe we shouldn't have made love this morning after all..."

"No! No, no its okay Naruto. It was great as always. This is just...actually I'm not sure _what_ this is."

"Did you get plenty of sleep last night?"

"Yes, the full eight hours." She let out a sigh as she laid her head on the table. "Ugh! To tell you the truth, I've been feeling extra tired in the mornings for the last couple of weeks now."

Naruto was surprised, but still clueless, "Really? Maybe your mind's been too stressed out from working at the hospital?"

"No, works been fairly normal all things considered. I mean, sure there's a surgery here and delivering a baby there, but other than that I—"

The color began to fade from Sakura's face as something that she'd just said fully registered in her brain. Fatigue in the mornings, her unexpected barfing, her appetite...

'Could it...? No! No it can't be! I'm more careful than that! There's no way I would ever be stupid enough to—"

Her train of thought was then interrupted. She remembered their first night together; how completely consumed with lust and desire they were, so much so that they didn't even remember to take precautions so that their friends would not be able to hear them. If she was foolish enough to make that big a mistake that night, could it be possible that she also...?

'Oh...God...'

"Sakura?" Naruto asked in innocent concern. "Sweetie are you okay?"

Hearing his voice instantly snapped her out of her panicked thoughts as she turned to face him. "Oh! No, no its nothing Naruto! Don't worry about it."

He could only stare at her for a moment before letting it go. "Oh, okay...But you know, if you even need to talk about anything—"

"I SAID I WAS FINE OKAY! DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE THE HINT SOMETIMES YOU IDIOT!"

Time seemed to stop for both of them as Sakura covered her mouth in shock at what she had just said. 'Oh God! What the hell was that?! I just yelled at him for _absolutely_ no reason!'

Naruto's face was filled with shock, confusion, and a little bit of sadness; it was all she needed to see to know that she'd hurt his feelings. It wasn't even like back when they were children when she would hit him and yell at him for _actually_ doing stupid things. No, this time it was totally uncalled for, and she needed to apologize right away.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry I yelled at you like that. Please forgive me. I swear I don't know why I said that—"

"Its okay Sakura, I understand." He got up from the table and started heading toward the door. "Listen, I'd better start heading to work. I'll see you later tonight."

Without another word, he walked out the door to his job, leaving her alone. She did not cry both she did put her head in her hands. 'God I'm so stupid!'

Sakura didn't know what was going on, but as a physician and a woman she definitely had a suspicion. She knew that she needed to get to the bottom of this, and soon! She just prayed that with his maturity and all the things that were already changing for both of them, that he'd be able to handle it...

But that was going to have to wait. First, she needed to get to work.

* * *

Naruto was hard at work already signing forms and meeting with the Elders for the usual grilling and complaining session. It impressed him how quickly he was getting used to this job. Granted, much of the work was still boring as hell, but he was getting used to it nevertheless.

There was a knock on his office door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal his old friend and now his assistant. She bowed to him as she spoke, "Lord Hokage?"

"Morning Shizune, how may I help you?"

"Naruto, Odaku of the Anbu Black Ops is hear to speak with you."

"Arigato Shizune, let him in."

She bowed and stepped to the side, allowing the Anbu to enter the office and approach the Hokage's desk. As per Anbu tradition, he wore a mask to conceal his identity, in his case a mask resembling a hawk. Shizune took her leave and closed the door behind her, leaving the two men alone.

"Report Odaku," Naruto ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Odaku proclaimed as he removed his mask, revealing his youthful, yet rugged face, his dark brown hair, brown eyes and fit muscles.

Naruto had read this man's file and he was impressed. In fact, he had even been assigned to a mission with him once before Kakashi had announced his Hokage appointment. Odaku was a strong, loyal shinobi who strived to become the best and to earn respect...and Naruto could certainly respect that. Granted, he could be a bit, err, aloof from time to time, but he had never failed a mission yet. Heck, at the rate this man was climbing the Anbu ladder, he could find himself promoted to captain in just a few years, which would put him on equal rank with Sai.

"Sir," Odaku began, "I bring report from the most recent Anbu escort mission to the Hidden Stone Village. The Tsuchikage's journey to the smaller villages within the Land of Earth has been successful and there has been no hostilities from local bandits."

"Excellent. I always love hearing about a successful mission."

"Permission to speak freely my lord?"

"Granted."

"If I may be so bold sir, would it not have been wiser to strengthen our own borders instead of aiding in security for a foreign village, whom might I add used to be an enemy of ours?"

"Odaku," Naruto spoke, "you know full well that Iwagakure are our allies now, just like all the great villages are. Offering additional security and assets amongst our villages is but one way of making sure that this great peace continues to last. Besides, the Fourth Tsuchikage just so happens to be a friend of mine, I would hate loose her or any of my friends for any reason."

Odaku actually smiled at that; maybe this man could be a halfway decent leader after all...

"Furthermore," Naruto continued, "the feuds of the past are just that, in the past. We needs to maintain the Shinobi Alliance to track down and confront any _real_ threats to world safety."

And with that statement Odaku's faith was lost once again. 'Bringing forth a new era of peace indeed.'

"Odaku," Naruto said getting the Anbu's attention, "has there been any new developments in the location of Orochimaru or Kabuto?"

"No my lord. Anbu Black Ops has been in contact with the forces from the other Five Great Shinobi Villages as well as with agents from the neighboring village of Yugakure. They all claim that they have seen no suspicious activity coming out of Otogakure or the Land of Sound in months. Wherever Orochimaru or Kabuto are, we have not found any evidence that either of them is plotting anything against us at this time."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought as he took all of this in. "I see. Thank you Odaku."

"Sir, if I may, are we planning some sort of offensive against the Land of Sound?"

"Certainly not! A wise kage _never_ goes looking for war! But..." he paused to make sure he had the Anbu's understanding, "...he must always be ready for it. I have seen my home attacked twice when I was growing up, the second time seeing it nearly get destroyed. I have no intention of ever letting that happen again."

"...I understand sir."

"Arigato. Is there anything else?"

"No Hokage-sama! This concludes my report sir."

"Very well then, you are dismissed."

As the Anbu bowed and then turned to leave, he stopped before opening the door. "By the way, I'm not sure if I ever had the opportunity to speak to you about it, but congratulations on your engagement to Lady Sakura."

Naruto actually smiled at that, "Domo arigato Odaku!"

"Have you two set a date yet?"

"We've talked about it, but nothing's been set in stone yet. But don't worry, when a date is decided we'll yet everyone know. After all, I could always use an extra hand to help beef up security at my own wedding."

"The future is full of surprises, isn't it my lord?"

"That it is Odaku, that it is..."

* * *

"Well...this certainly is a surprise."

Tsunade was standing in Sakura's office, formally her own office, with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She had been enjoying her retirement for years now and was not overly excited when she received a call from her former apprentice that she had an urgent, private matter that demanded her personal attention. She did not know what she was supposed to expect, figuring that it probably had to do with a sophisticated medical procedure that Sakura wanted her expert advice on. What she got instead...

"So...in addition to forgetting to put up a silencing jutsu to keep your first time a secret from all your party guests, you _also_ forgot to use a contraceptive jutsu to boot! Is that right?"

Sakura looked down with some sense of shame. "I'm not sure m'lady. I just can't remember. I mean...Naruto and I were both so in the moment that we—"

"Oh we _all_ know how 'In the moment' you two were that night!" Sakura frowned in annoyance at Tsunade's comment. "Gomen."

"Master," Sakura continued, "you know what I've told you I've been feeling lately."

"Indeed." She counted on her fingers, "Morning fatigue, spontaneous vomiting, increased appetite, sudden mood swings...I'd say it pretty obvious what's going on here."

"I know...I just...I need to be absolutely sure, that's all."

"And even though you are qualified to diagnose yourself, you instead felt more comfortable getting a second opinion from someone you trust."

"...Hai."

The buxom Sannin let out a sigh, "Alright, fine. Tell your nurses to hold all of your appointments and we'll go investigate this."

* * *

Naruto was leaning back in his chair, sipping his coffee and waiting for Shikamaru to bring in another stack of paperwork for him to sign. He was dreading it of course, so he sought to enjoy as much of this private time as he could get before his ever-thorough adviser came in to spoil the moment.

Looking out the window of his office, he could see a few parents picking up their kids from the Academy. Boys and girls smiling as they were greeted by their mothers and fathers.

'Father...'

He had never had that opportunity. He had been alone his entire life, an orphan. He never got to learn the real truth about his parents until he was a teenager. He was surprised as hell to learn that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage himself, as well as the _third_ jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the second being his own mother.

'Dad...Mom...'

He had only gotten to meet his mother once and his father twice, and ever since he first met them he wished he could have gotten to know them better. He wished that he could have grown up with them like a normal kid. Instead, they both gave their lives to protect him, to allow himself to live his life carrying this immense burden and set him down his path to rise above it and become a hero. He loved them so much.

And yet, right now, that one, single word kept repeating itself in his head over and over again. 'Father...'

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not a _complete_ idiot. He knew that if he and Sakura get married, then sooner or later the issue would come up about them having children. Were they ready? Were they still too young? Were they financially stable? Wouldn't his career take up all of his time so he would literally have now time left to raise a family? How could he expect to be a father when he never got to live with one himself?

And yet, as he continued looking out the window seeing the children hugging their parents and going home for the day, he thought back more closely to his own past.

'What am I thinking? Oh course I've had father figures growing up! Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Pervy Sage...all of them!'

It was true, all of these men, particularly Iruka, were there to give Naruto the kind of guidance and discipline he needed to learn and become a man. But beneath all of that, they were watching out for him, molding him, giving him the guidance he needed to grow and to form his new identity. He loved them all for that and would always be indebted to them.

But there was a fear in his heart. He saw himself, the young adult Hokage of his village, always busy with his job and rarely ever there for his own son...or daughter, he really didn't mind which. He saw his child acting out, being hyperactive, desperate for attention, angry, confused, and most of all lonely...all the things he himself had to live with growing up. The difference was that there was a _reason_ why Naruto never knew his father growing up, while in his vision his child was going through the same pain _because_ of him. He even recalled couple of stories that Shikamaru and Konohamaru had told him once, that when Asuma-sensei and his brother were growing up they hardly ever got to see their father, the Third Hokage, due to his responsibilities to the village.

That didn't sit well with the blonde, not at all.

He remembered how he used to feel about his father when he was still a child, how he would react if he were ever to come across him one day while the rest of the world treated him as a monster. He used to wonder if he would even recognize his father if he were ever to meet him. And then he though about his own child, and whether he or she would be forced to live the same way, without even getting to look into his eyes...their father's eyes...

 _Sailin' down behind the sun_ _  
_ _Waitin' for the Prince to come_ _  
_ _Praying for the healing rain_ _  
_ _To restore my soul again_

 _Just a Tuareg on the run_ _  
_ _How did I get here? What have I done?_ _  
_ _When will all my hopes arise?_ _  
_ _How will I know him, when I look in my father's eyes?_

 _(Look into my father's eyes)_ _  
_ _My father's eyes_ _  
_ _When I looked in my father's eyes_ _  
_ _(Look into my father's eyes)_ _  
_ _My father's eyes_

 _Then the light begins to shine_ _  
_ _And I hear those ancient lullabies_ _  
_ _And as I watch this seedling grow_ _  
_ _Feel my heart start to overflow_

 _Where do I find the words to say?_ _  
_ _How do I teach him? What do we play?_ _  
_ _Bit by bit, I've realized_ _  
_ _That's when I need them, that's when I need my father's eyes_

 _(Look into my father's eyes)_ _  
_ _My father's eyes_ _  
_ _That's when I need my father's eyes_ _  
_ _(Look into my father's eyes)_ _  
_ _My father's eyes_ _  
_ _(Yeah)_

 _Then the jagged edge appears_ _  
_ _Through the distant clouds of tears_ _  
_ _Now I'm like a bridge that was washed away_ _  
_ _My foundations were made of clay_

 _As my soul slides down to die_ _  
_ _How could I lose him? What did I try?_ _  
_ _Bit by bit, I've realized_ _  
_ _That he was here with me, and I looked into my father's eyes_

 _(Look into my father's eyes)_ _  
_ _My father's eyes_ _  
_ _I looked into my father's eyes_ _  
_ _(Look into my father's eyes)_ _  
_ _My father's eyes_

 _My father's eyes_ _  
_ _(Look into my father's eyes)_ _  
_ _My father's eyes_ _  
_ _I looked into my father's eyes_ _  
_ _(Look into my father's eyes)_ _  
_ _My father's eyes_

 _(Look into my father's eyes)_ _  
_ _(Look into my father's eyes)_ _  
_ _(Yeah, yeah)_ _  
_ _(Look into my father's eyes)_

Seeing the Academy students all go home, he made up his mind. If he ever became a father himself, he would not allow his job to get in the way of his family! All his life, the number one thing he really wanted, even above becoming Hokage, was a family.

He used to question whether he was man enough yet to handle such a massive burden as fatherhood...but not anymore. He _was_ ready...he _knew_ it.

* * *

Sakura was waiting in the examination room for her master to come back in with the test results. She had no idea what to expect, all she knew was that whatever she was about to learn could change both of their lives forever afterwards, in ways that no war, no battle, no amount of training could ever hope to compare to.

Yeah, she was feeling _extremely_ nervous.

Eventually, the door to the room opened as Tsunade came in. She looked over to the pink-haired young woman and then looked back down at her clapper board.

"M'lady?" Sakura asked with some nervousness clearly apparent in her voice.

The old woman merely stared at the test results for several seconds before looking her old student straight in the eye. "Sakura, I've triple checked these results and used all the procedures I know. I'm afraid there's no mistaking it. Sakura..." she paused allowing the pinkette to brace herself, "...you're pregnant."

A tidal wave of at least five extreme emotions bombarded her all at once. She was shocked, ashamed, terrified, amazed, and happiness, a happiness that rivaled even the day Naruto had asked her to marry him.

The poor girl could come up with nothing to say in response, she simply had too much going on inside her head to register properly. Tsunade had seen such a reaction on female patients she had diagnosed before.

"According to my estimates, I would put you due date at..." she double checked her clapper board to make sure her math was right, "...November 7th."

Tsunade let out a sigh. "Sakura," she said in a serious tone, snapping her out of her trance, "listen, I know that you probably didn't expect this, and I can tell that you are having a lot of conflicting feeling right now, and believe me that's totally normal. What you decide to do with this baby is between you and Naruto... _but_..."

Tsunade really did not want to say what she was about to say. She never really believed in what she was about suggest, but as a medical ninja she needed to offer up all the best possible options. "If in your heart you feel that you just aren't ready to be a mother yet...well, you do know that there is still another option—"

 **"NO!"**

Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. She was a medical ninja, the best in the village, she knew exactly what her master was suggesting! She had the frequent obligation to put the option out there for other pregnant women she had diagnosed like she herself was now. But like Tsunade, she never really believed in it, and there was no way she was going to do such a thing now!

"Gomen m'lady," she apologized, "I didn't mean to yell, but with all do respect, I don't know what Naruto is going to say when I tell him about this child, but there is no way that I am going to have an abortion."

Tsunade smiled, "I'm happy to hear you say that Sakura. So when are you going to tell him?"

Sakura hesitated. She knew what answer she needed to give, but that inevitable worry about how he was going to react to it nagged at her conscious. "I suppose I'll have to tell him tonight."

* * *

"Honey? I'm home."

Naruto had just gotten off work and was anxious to see his fiancé. After her strange behavior this morning, he was really worried about her and wanted to make sure she was feeling okay.

He looked all throughout the house and simply could not find her anywhere. He tried the living room, the dining room, outside, the dojo, the library, her office...And then he slapped his forehead; if she wasn't anywhere else, then it was obvious where she had to be.

Making his way upstairs, he knocked on the door to their bedroom. He heard what he thought sounded like a gasp coming from the other side.

"Sakura? Are you in there?"

"Y-Yes Naruto, I'm here."

"Oh, are you okay?"

There was silence for about three seconds, "Naruto...could you come in please? There's something very important that I have to tell you."

Naruto, ever the clueless idiot that he was, opened the door without a second thought and saw Sakura sitting in the bed with her hands in her lap. She looked nervous, _really_ nervous about something. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say she was on the verge of crying.

"Sakura," he said with worry, "what's going on?"

She didn't look at him as she patted the bed, letting him know that she wanted him to sit down with her. None the wiser, he did as he was told and sat down on the bed at her side.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

She gathered up the courage to look him straight in his cerulean eyes. "Naruto, listen, I found something out today, something that's going to change our lives. I need you to promise me that when I tell you that you're not going to hate me afterwards."

He took her hand in his own, "Sakura, nothing you can tell me would ever make me think less of you. I love you."

Hearing him tell her that, those three simple words, were what it took to give her the courage to finally come out and admit the truth. After this, there was no going back.

"Naruto...I'm pregnant."

Time stood still. The silence was so stark that you could hear a pin drop. Naruto felt like his bran had shut down. There was no way that he had truly heard that right.

"Wha…A-a baby?"

"Yep. I'm…" Sakura suddenly got this smile filled with feminine pride, as if a great truth had suddenly washed over her. "I'm gonna be a mother, y'know!"

Naruto was still left dumbstruck. "And I'm…I'm gonna be a father…"

"I'm gonna be a mother, y'know!"

A goofy grin started to form on the blonde man's face. "And I'm gonna be a father."

"I'm gonna be a mother, you know!"

"And I'm gonna be a father! Oh my God, Sakura, this the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Is it really?"

"Yes, you, our child, this life…It's everything I ever wanted." Naruto couldn't resist anymore and embraced his wife in a huge hug. "I love you so much Sakura!"

"I love you too Naruto, so, so much!" Tears of pure joy were now pouring down the woman's face as they shared a loving kiss; all the while Naruto placed his hand on her stomach, thanking the heavens for finally giving him a family.

There were no words, none could describe the incredible happiness that had consumed him. This was, far and away, the happiest day of his life since she said she'd marry him. Becoming Hokage, it didn't even compare.

Unable to fight his enthusiasm, He picked her up by her waist and spun her around the room, Sakura laughing in joy the whole time. When he set her down, she claimed his lips for a second time, himself quickly giving in and cupping her chin in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

After breaking their connection with audible pop, he kneeled down and lifted her dress up, running his hand along the flesh of her stomach. It boggled his mind that inside there was their unborn child.

Sakura giggled as his touch was tickling her. She was so relieved that he was accepting this. It made her happy, happier than she had ever been in her life, that is less than nine months, the three of them were all going to be a family. She did not even try to fight it as more tears of joys flowed from her eyes.

Standing back up, he brought her into another tight hug, which she accepted.

"I love so much Sakura."

"I love you too Naruto."

Breaking the hug, they now had to deal with the awkward silence as they tired to figure out how to follow up that conversation.

"So...umm..." Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "...what happens between now and then?"

"Well, I'm going to be having mood swings from time to time, and I'm probably going to be getting some craving for bizarre foods, among other things."

"What about your job?"

"I can keep going for a few more months, but at some point I'll probably have to go on maternity leave, at least when I start showing."

"Showing what?"

"My stomach you doofus!"

"Oh..."

She shook her head at his ignorance. "Dear God I hope our child gets my brains instead of yours."

"Hey!"

She giggled, "Y'know I mean no offense no offense sweetie." She then heard him giggle as well. "What is it?"

"Its nothing, its just that the way you say 'y'know' like that, it kind of reminds me of my mom."

Sakura looked genuinely surprised, "Really?"

He nodded his head as he relaxed himself again. "So do we know if its a boy or a girl?"

"No idea, it will probably be a couple months before we can find that out. Why? Hoping for one or the other?"

"As long as our baby is healthy and happy, it makes no difference to me." She smiled at his words. "Say, have you told anybody else about this yet besides me?"

"Only Lady Tsunade, she was the one who ran the test that confirmed it."

"I see. So then you haven't told Ino or the other girls yet?"

"No, I kind of want to hold off on that for a bit so Ino doesn't blab about it to the entire village."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Good point."

"Sweetie," Sakura said with a new sense of nervousness, "are we going to be alright? I mean, what are the Elders or other people going to think when they find out that their Hokage fathered a child outside of marriage?"

"Well the way I see it, you and I are already engaged to be married soon, so it shouldn't be a huge deal. And besides, if the Elders have a problem with it, they can take it up with **me!** "

The positive atmosphere then took a sudden change as something in Naruto's voice got really serious. "But honey, I want to promise me something alright?"

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you help back me up when we have to tell your parents about this! It was already bad enough having to face your dad when our first time was made public, now **this?!** "

The blood in Sakura's face totally drained away. After all that had happened today, never once did she think about how she was going to explain this to her parents. 'Oh...shit..."

She shook her head clear. "We'll deal with that later. Right now, how about you and I go out to Ichiraku's? I've got a hankering for ramen all of a sudden."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "Y-You do?!"

"Yeah, and I think pork and shinachiku will taste good tonight."

* * *

There you have it! Sakura is pregnant and good for Naruto that he took it so well!

There was some dialogue in the scene with Naruto reflecting on his own father and whether or not he was ready to be a father himself or not. This was meant as my way of commentating on Naruto's relationship with Bolt in the canon universe. While I do recognize that being a dad and the Hokage cannot be an easy thing to balance, I think most NaruSaku fans agree with me that it was a pretty lousy way to depict our hero at the end of his story.

Part of the ending scene where Sakura reveals the truth to Naruto was directly pulled, word for word, from a flashback scene I wrote in Chapter 4 of "Shinachiku's First Adventure." Just like in that chapter, it was intended to be a mirror of the scene from episode 247 of Shippuden where Kushina first told Minato that she was pregnant with Naruto.

In speaking of Naruto's dad, the song in this chapter was "My Father's Eyes" by Eric Clapton. The song is meant to reflect on how Clapton did not know his own father growing up, and at the same time how his then soon to be born son might think of him. I thought this was a great contrast and the song would fit these feeling's well.

I think that's all I've got for now. I hope to see you all here again for the wrap up, and I hope you've all enjoyed the ride so far!

Until next time, see ya!


	14. Chapter 14--A Happy Ending

Hey you guys, thesaiyanjedi here with the final chapter of "Naruto's Big Day."

Personally, not a whole lot to say about this chapter, its really just an epilogue to wrap up the last remaining threads and to end everything on a bright and happy note. Its also a really short chapter for me, so I hope you don't mind and manage to get some enjoyment out of it.

With that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Happy Ending**

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony..."

It was just like the last time, that first, failed wedding attempt of which they did not speak. Naruto and Sakura stood there at the alter, Naruto in his sleek black tuxedo and Sakura looking ravishingly beautiful in her white wedding gown. Although, unlike last time, Sakura was using a genjutsu on herself to make her appear as fit and thin as possible, in order to hide being several months pregnant with their son. It wasn't that she had any shame in it, or that any of their friend's didn't know by this point...she just _really_ didn't want to look like a blimp on her big day.

Anyway, just like the first time, neither one of them were willing to take their eyes off of the other, Naruto becoming hypnotized by her jade eyes and Sakura growing entranced by his sapphire ones. They were both ready, _long_ since ready to finally make this official, to begin the next phase of the rest of their lives together. And, in just a few short months, they would begin their new lives as a family.

Sasuke, the best man, was smirking at his best friend and how lost in love he was, while Ino, the maid of honor, was barely starting to tear up at her own best friend's day of happiness. The fellow groomsmen, Shikamaru and Kiba, were smiling too, as were the other two bridesmaids, Hinata and Tenten.

In the audience, the rest of their friends and senseis—Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Chōji, Shino, Lee, Sai (who was now taking extra responsibility for overseeing the dramatically increased security this time), Karui, Gaara, Kankurō, Temari, Durai, Omoi, Chōjūrō, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Iruka, Guy, Kurenai, Mirai, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, A, Killer B, Mei, Ōnoki, Inari, and several others—were all happy to be there to witness this moment. But it was Mebuki Haruno that was balling tears of happiness as her husband, Kizashi, wrapped his arm around her.

The priest kept speaking until, finally, it was time for them to exchange their vows. "My we have the rings please?"

The ring bearer presented the rings to the happy couple as they exchanged their vows and professed their love. Once they were done, the priest spoke again.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Sakura Haruno, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

And now things suddenly got tense. This was it, this was the moment where everything went wrong last time. Sai had practically every Anbu Black Op in the village on stand by to act on a moment's notice in case something should go wrong again. Every guest had agreed to a mandatory pat down and examination before entering the cathedral. All of it was to prepare for what the priest was gong to say next.

"If there be any person here who has any reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace..."

One could cut the tension with a knife! Everybody was braced for the worst, ready to take action if need be.

For their own part, Naruto was deadly serious as he waited in silence, holding the scarred-but-serious-Sakura's hand tightly as they waited...and waited...and waited...

At least 3 seconds of silence past and there was nothing. Nobody spoke up, nobody burst through the front doors dramatically, no one made a single move. It was safe!

After a couple of people let out a sigh of relief that they may not have known they were holding, the priest took this as his cue to bring the service to a close. "By the power vested in me by the Land of Fire and the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I hereby pronounce this couple...husband and wife." He turned to his Hokage and smiled, "You may kiss your bride."

He never got the chance. Sakura took that moment as her cue to instead fling herself at him and claim his lips passionately. He was quick to return the lip lock as they both totally lost themselves in the moment. They were oblivious to the camera flashes, the applauding, the cheering, everything, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he her waist.

By the time they broke apart, they could both see the undying love that was reflecting in each others eyes. They mouthed a simple "I love you" to one another as they turned to face the witnesses, hand-in-hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest said aloud, "I hereby present Lord Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uumaki, and Lady Sakura Haruno Uzumaki."

The organ played the customary wedding music as they two of them walked down the alter together. Sakura blossoms were throw at them as they walked, passing by all of their friends and accepting their congratulations. Sakura stopped to hug her mother and father and whisper to them how much she loved them, while Naruto gave them both their word that he would protect their daughter and their future grandson...yeah, he could still remember how tense it was when they had to speak to them about _that_.

Making it out of the cathedral, they were next pelted with rice as they shook hands and were congratulated by still more guests. They were so in the moment that they could not see the elder Uragi Rimonō staring at them in disgust...

They were just about to board their coach that would escort them back to their home for the reception. Kakashi had fortunately agreed to come out of retirement to cover for Naruto while he and Sakura enjoyed their honeymoon...a honeymoon which she was already several months pregnant for, granted, but a honeymoon nevertheless.

Anyway, the newlyweds were about to get in the carriage when all of a sudden Sakura stopped him. "Wait!"

"What's the matter?" Naruto questioned.

"I still have the throw the bouquet."

She signaled to her girlfriends to get ready as she held the bouquet in her hands. Naruto cupped his hands over his mouth and cried out "Heads up guys!" to alert them to what was about to happen.

The bouquet was tossed and the women all scrambled for it, until the panic cleared and it was revealed to have been caught by...Karin.

Sasuke stared at what had just happened and could only respond with a barely audible "Oh crap..."

* * *

At the reception, the party was in full swing. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and many others all began making speeches and telling stories about the happy couple, some of which were rather embarrassing. When that was over, the best man raised up his glass of champagne and offered up a toast.

"To Naruto and Sakura, the two best friends I could have ever asked for. They both saved me from the darkness and, frankly, I don't know where a loser like me would be without them. To their health, their dreams, and to their future family."

"CHEERS!" Everyone raised their glasses and drank their champagne, except for Lee who, as usual, was prohibited from having any liquor, and Sakura herself who, as a physician, was not willing to drink while she was this many months pregnant.

Everybody had a great time at the party, especially after Naruto and Sakura cut the cake together, feeding each other the first slice. The food was delicious and the music, save maybe for an improve rap by Killer B, was romantic and catchy. And the bride and groom were the center of attention when the time came for them to share their first dance.

Everybody congratulated the two of them on their wedding and on their baby, in fact some of them gave their congratulations more than once.

When the happy couple finally got a moment alone, they kissed passionately before breaking apart. Naruto ran his hand along Sakura's stomach.

"It's still hard to believe," he said. "Shinachiku will be here before we know it, and then _everything's_ going to change."

She closed her eyes, "I know. But we'll get through it together sweetie."

Naruto suddenly got a bit nervous, "Umm...hey Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"When...When a woman gives birth...does it _really_ hurt as bad as I've heard it does?"

A vein appeared on the annoyed bride's forehead. "Well, its not like I've ever done it myself before you moron! But yes, its the worst kind of pain you can possibly imagine; I should know, I've had to help deliver more that my share of babies already."

He took her hands in his own, "Well I just want you to know that you won't have to go through it alone sweetie. I swear that when the baby comes I'm going to be there and _never_ leave your side, my job be damned."

Sakura felt like crying as he told her that. "A-Arigato Naruto." She leaned in and wrapped her husband in a loving hug, himself wrapping his own strong arms around her softly.

"Together forever?" she asked him innocently.

He answered by kissing the seal on her charming forehead, "Together forever."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"That's it Sakura! Come on, you're almost there, just a little more! Push! Push!" Tsunade was there coaching her former student, only this time it wasn't training for a battle, or to become a great medical ninja, this was to give her support as she endured the worst pain a woman ever can endure.

Nine months have passed since Sakura's husband first proposed to her. Nine months since they made love for the first time. Now, five months after their second wedding, following the disastrous first one of which neither of them prefer to remember, the pink-haired kunoichi, top medical ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village and wife of the Seventh Hokage, was about to give birth to their first child.

Shizune was there as well, serving as wet nurse to the future mother. "She's right Sakura, you're doing great! Just a few more and we'll see the head."

Tsunade decided to offer up more words of encouragement. "Remember Sakura, you're a woman, you can do this! Men aren't built to handle this kind of pain, that's why we women are stronger!"

"Where is he?"

"What?"

"Where is Naruto?!" Sakura practically screamed.

"He stormed out of his meeting as soon as he heard you went into labor. He'll be here soon."

As if on cue, the doors flew open at that very moment. "Where is she?! Baa-chan, Shizune-chan, where is my wife?!"

"Calm down brat! Sakura's fine! She's doing great and now that you're here you can be here for her."

Naruto saw his wife on the hospital bed as she inhaled another deep breath before making another painful push. "AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura!" Naurto practically teleported over to her bedside and grabbed her hand. "Sakura! Its okay, I'm right here! I'm not going to leave you honey; it'll all be over soon-AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Now it was the father's turn to scream as his wife squeezed his hand, which, coupled with the monster strength she inherited from her master, almost broke the bones in his hand.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME! THIS IS YOUR BABY NARUTO… **GET IT OUT!"**

Naruto couldn't do a damned thing but take the verbal abuse and offer all the words of comfort he could; it was a pregnant Sakura, what retort could he possibly make anyway?

For hours Sakura was forced to endure the pain, and Naruto was forced to endure the pain she was giving him; thank goodness Shizune was there to help heal his wounds, since Tsunade was too busy with other things at the moment. This kept going until finally…

"There, I see it! I see the head! Come on Sakura, just a little more! I swear, your baby's almost here! Now PUSH!"

"You hear that Sakura? Our baby's almost her! You're almost a mother and I'm almost a father! Just a little bit more and we can all be a family."

Sakura looked over at her husband, love and compassion in his eyes. It was enough to stir the exhausted young woman to keep going. 'We are almost a family,' she thought to herself. 'Yes, I want this, more than anything I want this. I _want_ a family!'

And so she pushed again, and again, and again, until, at long last…

"That's it Sakura, it's almost over! One more, just one more!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A loud cry echoed through the hospital room, but it was not from the mother…It was a newborn baby's cry.

"Shizune! Hot water, NOW! And bring a blanket too!"

"Yes m'lady!"

Time seemed to stand still for the Orange Hokage. Nine months of waiting, all for this moment, the moment when he would finally be blessed with the thing he has always wanted more than anything else in the world."

"Shinachiku…you're here…You're really here." Naruto allowed tears of joy to fall down his face as his eyes never left the tiny, crying infant with blonde hair and green eyes.

He wiped away his tears and looked up to the sky, "Dad…Mom…are you seeing this? Today, your son is a father."

"Yes Naruto," Tsunade said as she held the child in her arms, now wrapped in a soft red blanket as it continued to cry. "You are the father to a handsome baby boy."

"He's beautiful," Shizune said.

"Shinachiku…" Naruto tried to reach out to the child as Tsunade walked passed him.

"HANDS OFF!" Naruto pulled his hand back in confusion. "Mother first, father second."

"O…kay." Again, what could Naruto say? Sakura deserved to see their son first.

Tsunade stood at her bedside, "Sakura?" The woman was so exhausted that she thought she might pass out, but her master's voice immediately caught her attention. "There is someone here who wants to meet you."

The Slug Sannin put the crying bundle in the mother's arms. There was no use stopping the tears of joy from falling.

"Shinachiku…At last we meet. My name is Sakura…I'm your mother."

She felt a hand on her shoulder as her husband leaned in next to her.

"And my name is Naruto…I'm your father."

The boy's crying seemed to calm down as he just started cooing and giggling, making the parent's both smile with pride.

"Sakura," Naruto started, "I'm so proud of you. You've made me the luckiest man in the world today. I love you so much."

"I love you too Naruto." With that both parents shared a soft yet passionate kiss, little Shinachiku still in his mother's arms...

* * *

 _And with that, my journey came to an end. Not as a lonely little boy desperate for attention and mistaken for the very monster sealed within him, but as a respected leader, hero, and most importantly of all, a husband and a father. Are there things about my life that I wish I could go back and do differently? Sure, but you cannot argue with the way life takes you. If I hope my story has taught people anything, its that perseverance is the key to all things and to_ _never give up on anything. Fight for your dreams, strive to become the best, and never, ever sacrifice your bonds with the ones you love, for that is what separates us men from the monsters._

"Hey dad!"

A twenty-seven year old man stopped typing on his laptop computer and turned his head at the sound of the voice. Standing in the doorway to his home office was a young boy with blonde hair and green eyes, four years of age. The boy was full of excitement, much like his father was back in the day. The boy was wearing a simple orange T-shirt and green shorts.

"Come on dad! You said you'd play ball with me!"

The young man chuckled to himself, "Okay kiddo, I'll be right there."

As the boy ran outside to his families back yard, Naruto went back to his laptop to write one last, quick message to his manuscript.

 _So, if I were to wrap this up in a bow, I would say that this story is not one of a monster, or even of a great ninja, it is the story of a man. A man who overcame much and beat the odds before him. A friend of mine who I dearly miss once said that a man's destiny is set in stone, predetermined by fate. I never believed that, and I like to think I proved my point._

 _I am not Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, I am not the dead last of Konoha Academy, I am not even the Child of Prophecy. No, in my heart, there is only one person I am..._

 _...I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage._

"And...done!" He hit the save button and let out a deep breath.

"Naruto?" A young woman and mother of one with pink hair and green entered his office, making the young man smiled in happiness.

"What's up honey?"

"Shinachiku's waiting outside for you."

"Don't worry, I'm just wrapping up right now."

She looked at the screen and saw the last two words that her husband had typed: _THE END_.

"You've finished it?" she asked incredulously.

"Only the first draft," he clarified. "Thank God I used some clones to help ghost write this thing or else it may have taken me _years_ to write this book."

She scrolled up to the top of the massive document and read the title. " _The Tale of Naruto_."

"Don't like it?"

"No its fine; simple, to the point, nice and short."

"You think anyone else would want to read it?"

"I don't see why not. You are the world's hero after all."

"Being a hero doesn't matter to me as much as being a good man and raising our family."

She wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a hug. "Well just remember that everyday...you're _my_ hero." She planted a soft kiss on his lips that he returned, letting some of his inner passion come through the kiss.

Breaking apart with a line of saliva between them, they smiled as they looked into each other's eyes, until Naruto realized something. "Sorry babe, but I guess I shouldn't keep Shina waiting any longer."

Sakura stood there in his office as he left and made his way downstairs. Her mind wandered as she ran her hand along her stomach.

'Such a good man, and such a terrific father...Maybe I should tell him tonight that our family is going to be growing a little bit larger really soon?"

* * *

The next morning, husband and wife were sitting at the dinner table sharing a cup of coffee. She was holding his hand as they smiled. She had broken the news to him last night and, much like last time, he had taken it really well. They had been talking about expanding their family for a while and were impressed at how quickly it had worked out.

The facts were accepted, but there was still one more piece of business that needed to be addressed first.

"Shinachiku?" Naruto called out to his son, who was currently laying with some of his toys in the living room. "Son, could you come here please?"

A few seconds later, the little boy innocently walked into the room and walked up to his father. "What is it dad?"

"Sweetie," Sakura began, "please sit down. Your father and I have something very special that we need to tell you..."

* * *

So there you have it folks! That's the conclusion of "Naruto's Big Day!" I want to thank you all for following and favoriting this story and I hope I made the ride well worth it.

For those of you new to my work that are confused about why Naruto and Sakura had two weddings and what the heck went wrong the first time, please read Chapter 4 of my other story, "Shinachiku's First Adventure," for the full sequence of events, as well as a flashback scene that takes place directly after it in Chapter 7.

And yes, the scene of Shinachiku's birth was a direct lift from Chapter 5 of "SFA." It was intended to mirror Naruto's own birth, right down to Tsunade being insistent that Sakura by the first to see their son instead of Naruto, much like Biwako Sarutobi was insistent that Kushina be the first to see baby Naruto instead of Minato. The difference, of course, is that unlike with Naruto's birth, this scene, fortunately, did not end in tragedy.

The flash forward to four years later shows Naruto finishing writing the first draft of his book, _The Tale of Naruto_ , which has been another recurring element in "SFA." The ending also foreshadows, in case you didn't figure it out, the pending birth of Naruto and Sakura's daughter, Hanami. Giving how close of a bond the two siblings have in my continuity, I thought showing the parents about to tell their son the good news would be a fitting note to end this story on.

I know that some of you might have wanted to see me go into more detail about the wedding itself, and to honest, at first I was going to do exactly that. But as I was writing it, it just didn't seem to flow right and required a bit too much description and exposition for the final chapter of this story. So, thinking it over, I might decide to come back at a later time and write an entirely separate story just focuses on the wedding...both of them (again, long story, read "SFA" to learn what i mean). But for right now, I just wanted to bring this romantic epic to a close so could get back to "Shinachiku's First Adventure."

I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I thank you all so much for following me on this journey. You guys are the reason why I keep doing this. NaruSaku forever!

Until next time, cheers!


End file.
